Dragon Prince
by Pattonatom
Summary: The life of one Naruto Uzumaki was never going to be an easy one, Why would ending up in Earthland change any of that, Why would being the son of a Dragon be important. The Apocalypse is coming and will Naruto be able to find the strength in himself to defend all he care's about or will the night never end.
1. Chapter 1

** Text Detail **

"**Demonic Speaking"**

'_**Demonic Thinking'**_

"Normal Speaking"

'Normal Thinking'

_Flash Back , _Action _, Sarcastic reference_

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto or Fairytail and any of the characters so all credit goes to the original owners.

Plz don't think about filing a law suit against me =), it's not like I'm making ANY MONEY off of these

**-Chapter 1-**

How will the world end that is a mystery. Some have come up with their own fables and stories as to the end of the world such as Robert Frost.

Fire he says will burn the earth with a passion. But is fire the only way for the world to end many don't think so and neither does frost. For frost believes that if he were to go back and relive the destruction of the world that ice would suffice.

The point Ladies and Gentlemen is that there are many ways for a story to end but can a story have a different beginning?

**The Dragon Prince **

October 9th

It is a day of shadow's a day of quite as the people in Konoha remember the ones they lost all those years ago.

October 10th almost six years ago was the Day that the Kyubbi attacked Konoha it wiped out a good portion of the village and killed several of its citizens. Friends, Family, Colleagues, Lovers you name it they all died when the Kyubbi attacked.

The Fourth Hokage defeated the terror that day stopping it's rampage but at the cost of his own life. That's why October 10th is a day of celebration a day of rememberance not of the Kyubbi but of the valiant sacrifice that the Fourth Hokage gave to save the village.

Though it was a day for most to enjoy themselves it wasn't a day of happiness or joy at all for one Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was holding a large bag with several scrolls.

'Remind myself to thank jiji for teaching me how to read,write and basically do everything I know how to do' thought Naruto as he sealed some gear into some scrolls.

He was sealing basic living utilities like a tent, some blankets clothes and food and water all of which to last at least a month though he doubted he would even need to use a tenth of it.

You see getting beat up every week by someone changes you and that held no exception for Naruto. He knew that on October 10th the people get even more vicious towards him. Last year they had beat him to an inch of his life and someone had actually stabbed him in the stomach with a dagger.

So in order to avoid their wrath he was going to leave the village if only for a day it would probably save his life.

Grabbing his bag Naruto threw it over his shoulder as he made his way towards the gate.

'I'll apologize to jiji for me leaving when I get back I'm sure he'll be ok with it' thought Naruto as he slipped by the two Eternal Guards of the gate who were currently playing a game of poker.

It was rather easy as all he had to do was stay underneath the view of the bench and quickly slip out of the gate It was almost too easy.

'That must suck though I never see those guys anywhere else their always just sitting there at the gates. They must have some jutsu to keep them up all night to because I remember that time I tried catching them walk out of their hut but even after I stayed up all night I didn't see them move. Not once' thought Naruto before stopping in his tracks

'C-Could they be killer robots' thought Naruto as a shiver ran down his spine.

Shaking his head of those thought Naruto continued his way out of the village. There was a nice little Mountain not too far from Konoha but in perfect view making it easy to travel between the two locations without getting lost. Since you could see the mountain from anywhere close by and from the Mountain you could see Konoha.

'I'll give it two days before I go back that way everyone should at least shed their hangover' thought Naruto as most of the people who beat him were either drunk or had an intense hangover and where drinking still.

After several Hours Naruto came to the foot of the mountain Naruto could only admire it's beauty. There were several small streams flowing throughout the entire mountain. Finding a nice leveled area on the Mountain Naruto set up his camp and proceeded to just relax and do nothing.

'It's SUPER boring up here why didn't I bring some cards or something' thought Naruto as he laid on some grass enjoying the sight of clouds flying by.

Time simply passed by for Naruto as he laid there on that small clearing. It was nice to just let all the troubles he had fade away with the wind, to detach himself from the world that knew only hatred and bitterness towards himself. He allowed himself to truly relax for the first time.

He never noticed the day turn into night as the stars came into view. He just continued to look at the stars as he did the clouds creating images and seemingly drawing all different shapes with his finger.

'Heh look at that star it's so much brighter than the rest' thought Naruto as he gazed at a golden looking star which seemed to get bigger!

Standing up to observe this anomaly Naruto started to get scared as the Star continued to get bigger and bigger.

Whizzing by the mountain in a show of fire and light the star impacted against the top of the mountain.

"Ahhhh was that a falling star" said Naruto excitedly as he grabbed all of his gear and proceeded to get ready to climb the mountain.

The way was rough as the climbing this peak was no easy feat and to do so at the age of Six with no climbing gear and a bag of scrolls on your back was even worse but Naruto prevailed.

It took him a solid hour of climbing to get to the top as most of the mountain was walkable but the last edge was a straight of cliff.

"Whew" Naruto said as he stood up atop the mountain looking over the forest below.

He could see Konoha clearly from this far away and could see all the fireworks going off as midnight passed and all the villagers were getting to celebrating.

'I wonder if anyone saw the star crash with all those fireworks going on' thought Naruto before realizing that he had yet to even see the star.

Jumping up and doing a 180 Naruto looked at the path the Star made along the top of the mountain.

The trench it carved in was pretty impressive and from afar he could even tell that the star left a crater at the end of it.

Walking up to Crater Naruto began to feel nervous. As he approached the Star he only got more nervous some could even say he was _afraid_?

'Why am I feeling like this' thought Naruto as he kept walking towards the crater 'What do I have to fear from a rock' he assured himself.

Steeling his resolve he quickened his pace

Reaching the edge of the crater Naruto's eyes were frozen as he looked at what was beheld inside the crater.

A beast with four limbs and two wings covered in what looked to be elegantly gold colored scales.

This beast was one of myth one of legend this was a Dragon.

'A-A-Ahh Dra-drag-dragon' Naruto stuttered in his own mind as he looked below at the beast underneath him.

Then he noticed something the Dragon wasn't moving it gave the occasional small movements but nothing major. He looked closer at its body observing that it was covered in wounds and the dragon had a huge cut going across it's back leg as well as a wound that was bleeding profusely.

Not even thinking twice about it Naruto jumped into the crater sliding down the edge of it rather gracefully for someone his age until he came to a halt at the bottom.

Once their he ran to the dragon stopping at its since it was the closest wound to him. Throwing the bag of scrolls he had he pulled out the ones Labeled Water, Blankets and First Aid.

Unsealing the first aid he quickly opened it up and tried grabbed the book on various injuries and the best form of treatment.

'Ughh what is this supposed to be a big cut' thought Naruto as looked through the book surprisingly coming across a section called 'What to do when you have a big cut'.

Little did Naruto know that the title to the book was called first aid for idiots.

'Ok so it says that I need to clean the wound and then wrap it up as best as I can' thought Naruto as he looked over the leg of the Dragon the cut was big and he doubted he had enough material to wrap the wound up but he had to stop the bleeding.

Climbing onto the drgon which was surprisingly difficult Naruto pulled out two scrolls unknowingly being watched by a pair of golden eyes.

Unrolling the seal labeled water Naruto unsealed some of its contents revealing several gallons of water.

He started to pour the water all over the wound allowing the stagnant blood to run off of the wound. After cleaning the wound of the blood Naruto threw the water containers off of the leg leaving picking them up for after he was finished.

Naruto proceeded to unravel the scroll labeled Blankets.

'This isn't enough' thought Naruto as he looked at the Blankets he only packed two with the second one being for emergency. But even with two blankets big enough for a full grown man there simply wasn't enough length to wrap it around the leg.

Thinking of something quickly Naruto climbed off of the leg of the dragon and returned to his pouch. He pulled out the patch called clothes and also pulled out a small knife.

Re-climbing the Dragon Naruto unsealed some of his own clothes and proceeded to cut them long ways so he could get some more length on the blanket which would cover the wound.

Attaching different parts of different clothes to each end of the Blanket Naruto threw both ends to both sides and climbed back down the Dragon.

Crawling underneath the little room that the leg left between the ground Naruto pulled one end of the now long piece of cloth he had and attached it to the other end as he pulled tightly ,as the book told him to.

Backing up and looking at the Leg Naruto nodded to himself rather happy with the results he ran over to the stomach which was probably worse than the leg as it was bleeding much more and left a small pool of blood underneath it.

'I so don't have enough Clothing to wrap this!' thought Naruto as he imagined how much cloth you would have to accumulate to wrap this wound. It was a miracle in itself that he had enough clothing for the leg but now he was down to one blanket, he needed a hint.

Walking over to his book he looked for Alternatives to clothing and cloth for REALLY BIG CUTS.

Amazingly yet again there was another section.

"Ok so I need to find a source of dirt and cook it so it's clean before mixing in some water to make some mud before applying the mud to the wound. This is to only be used in dire situations" said Naruto to himself as he read out of the book.

"Ughh I don't have a fire though" yelled out Naruto as he looked down in defeat.

As Naruto looked down he really paid attention to the details of the earth and how warm everything felt.

'Maybe the dirt was heated when he landed here' thought Naruto as he picked up some dirt and actually licked it.

"BLAHHHHH" yelled out Naruto "It doesn't taste good but it doesn't exactly taste bad either and I'm running out of options" said Naruto as he unsealed the rest of his water.

Six gallons appeared before him.

Using two of those gallons Naruto threw the water as best as he could to clean off the wound then he proceeded to pour the water so it gathered in a pool. Naruto mixed it around with as much dirt as he could collect leaving him with a pool of mud.

Hurringly grabbing a palm of mud Naruto started to apply it to the wound. He never phased at the sight of the blood he only cared for the fact that this creature was bleeding and if the dragon was about to die than it would be on his conscious that he didn't try his best to help him or her.

After all the mud was applied Naruto wiped his hands off on his shorts and decided to check for any more wounds.

Finding only a few more small cuts and some bruises that Naruto really couldn't treat

"Ahh looks like I did a good job" said Naruto proudly as he laughed slightly.

'Hmm I've been cleaning this dragon's wounds for some time and I didn't even check if it was alive to begin with' thought Naruto as he slumped his shoulders before walking up to the dragon and putting an ear to its stomach searching for anything that sounded like a heartbeat.

After a few seconds and only silence Naruto decided to check if it was breathing so it went to the head of the dragon.

Showing no fear Naruto walked to the front of the dragon's face and stood in front of it's mouth awaiting for it to breath.

'Hopefully it doesn't breath fire at me' thought Naruto as he awaited any signs of life from the dragon.

After a full minute passed Naruto sighed 'He's dead….. I'll go get some flowers for his body' thought Naruto as he proceeded to walk away.

He didn't get ten feet however as his small form was lifted up by his t-shirt.

Startled Naruto started to thrash around before he was lifted higher….. much higher and turned around coming face to face with the dragon he though dead standing tall with its piercing gold eyes looking at him as if though they were starring through his soul.

As the Dragon looked at him Naruto decided to break the glare and silence

"Hello" he said with little emotion as not to enrage the dragon in any ways.

"**Should you not fear me child"** said the Dragon.

"Well you haven't hit me or killed me yet _and that's saying something when it comes to me_" said Naruto adding the last part in his thoughts.

'**What could he mean by that**' thought the Dragon before peering into Naruto's eyes grabbing onto all the memories Naruto had and observing them.

Naruto was just hanging their as the Dragon watched every single memory through Naruto's eyes experiencing it all through his perpective.

It puzzled Naruto as streams of bright liquid started to stream out of the eyes of Dragon.

"**Child**" the dragon began to speek "**You've lived such a hard life and yet you remain so pure so courageous and…**" the Dragon stopped as it brought Naruto closer to its eye "**Boy lift your shirt**"

Not wanting to Argue with a Huge Dragon Naruto did just that and lifted his shirt though he was rather curios as to why the Dragon was staring at his stomach like it was a free meal.

'Don't tell me he's inspecting me like a piece of meat before he eats me' thought Naruto

"**I will not eat you I am merely checking out an anomaly that has caught my interest and it deals with your stomach**" said the Dragon much to Naruto's fear as it was inspecting the seal written on Naruto's stomach.

'**To seal a demon within the child these people truly are monsters**' thought the Dragon as he pondered and pondered on what to do in such a situation.

His left leg grew white before it came crashing down on the earth a giant seal engulfing the crater that the Dragon and Naruto where in.

'What was that' thought Naruto.

"**Child I have seen your memories and I want to know if you could would you have your revenge on the people who have harmed you would you seek them out and destroy them with all your will**" said the Dragon

Naruto got gloomy at the question but soon replied "No….. I wouldn't no matter how much I may want to, what good would it do me to hurt them it might make me feel good at first but then after so long I would see the errors in my ways and regret the decision forever. So I say let them believe what they do now is good for in the future their actions will cripple them mentally and I won't be there to relieve them of such guilt" said Naruto

"**Wise words child**" said the Dragon as it gave a small growling sound. Though the sound didn't sound aggressive it still scared Naruto with how loud and booming it seemed.

"**Before I continue I would like to know you name**" said the Dragon

"umm-umm my name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"**And my name is Draiko King of the Dragons. I know you have no parents but if you would I would like to teach you to take you in and make you my own son**" said Draiko

Naruto had to hold back tears at the Draiko's words "Wh-Why wou-would you want someone like me as your s-so-son" said Naruto as tears flowed down his cheeks thinking that this dragon was just teasing him with the offer.

"**I do not lie child I wish to change you to make you more than what these people could ever dream. you deserve a second chance at life. More so than anyone I've ever met you truly deserve to be happy Naruto**" said Draiko

Naruto continued to cry before coming to a sniffle "Ok I'll be your son" said Naruto as Draiko smiled at him before setting him down on the floor.

Naruto looked up at the Dragon only to watch as it pulled out one of his longer teeth and placed it on the floor in front of Naruto who was only half as tall as the tooth.

Looking up at the Dragon he concluded that it must be some type of ritual or something so he proceeded to try to pull out one of his own teeth.

The Dragon laughed at Naruto's antics as the Tooth began to glow before shrinking and revealing a small sword perfect for Naruto's size.

Naruto stopped attempting to rip out one of his teeth as he saw the tooth before him turn into a sword one of extreme elegance as well. The Sword's Blade was a pure white color and was the perfect length for Naruto to swing around despite his size. The Hilt was what really made it the Metal part of the hilt was covered in what appeared to be golden scales with the pommel being a dragons' head. The Grip was an extremely resilient red leather that probably had some runes that made it more resistant though Naruto wouldn't know that.

As Naruto was observing the sword and taking every feature of it into account Draiko laid down so he could relax.

"Umm why did your tooth turn into a really nice sword" said Naruto to which Draiko laughed

"**Is it not your Birthday…. I simply wanted to give my son a new gift for his birthday" **said Draiko as Naruto dropped the sword and hugged the head of the dragon.

"Thank you….. Father" said Naruto while crying even though he had a distinctive smile on his face.

"**Nothing to it Son**" said Draiko "**Now get to sleep you must be tired from having tried to help me heal and then going through all of this at the peak of midnight**"

"Yeah…(yawn)… I am pretty tired" said Naruto

"**Then sleep my son I will watch over you**" said Draiko as Naruto fell asleep on the Dragon's nose.

As Naruto slept the Dragon brought one of his claws to the bow as it started to glow. Touching him Naruto went into a deeper slumber.

Grabbing Naruto gently Draiko turned the boy so his stomach was up.

Lifting the boy's shirt up Draiko Began to mutter some incantations before a red swirl of power poured out of Naruto but all of it was absorbed into Draiko who breathed it in.

The Seal faded off of Naruto's stomach

'**Now that the demon is no longer inside of you my son I will give you magic as I sense you hold something similar to magic I will change it to that of magic**' said the Dragon as he breathed upon Naruto and a golden Flame surrounded him.

Now if someone was watching this they would have believed the boy to be dead but when the flame died down Naruto was laying their but with scales covering his body a tail and small wings attached to him accordingly and his hair slightly longer than usual as his body glowed with light.

After a few second the scales and all the other side effects left Naruto returning him to the same features he had before.

'**Now you are without a doubt my son through and through without any vile sources holding you back such as the demon that I have contained' **thought Draiko as he laid down bent on getting some sleep.

The Next morning

Naruto awoke slowly as his body felt different stronger but also stranger like something new was a part of him.

Noticing his son awaking Draiko spoke up "Hello my son I see that you have awoken"

"Hello Father" said Naruto with a smile "Do you know why I feel so weird I feel kinda fuzzy but stronger at the same time"

"Last night I didn't just make you my son by adoption I made you my son through magic" said Draiko

"Magic? Like the stuff in stories" said Naruto

Draiko began to laugh " All will be explained Naruto but I must tell you that I will only be here for another hour or so" said Draiko making Naruto's eyes widen

"WHAT you can't just leave me now" said Naruto with fear riddled in his eyes

"Calm yourself Naruto I know I can't do that so I put up a Time field around the Crater last night. Haven't you noticed that it's still night time" said Draiko

Looking around Naruto did notice that it was night time and that everything around the crater seemed to have stopped.

"So what does this mean" said Naruto looking around as leaves seemed to be in mid air.

"This barrier can squeeze time making it to where one hour can be equivalent to three years" said Draiko.

"Ok so what are we going to do for three years and where are you leaving to after that" said Naruto.

"Allow me to Explain everything to the point of my Arrival" said Draiko "I don't come from this world Naruto I come from another world a world called Earthland there people use Magic to do all sorts of things such as make food or designing buildings all the way up to creating the elements and doing battle"

"Now Dragons are unlike Humans are immortal meaning we live forever though we can be killed and every thousand years or so we must go into a slumber more for our mental health than anything else really as a thousand years of memories and emotions builds up and we must give our bodies and minds a reset so to speak" said Draiko

"Ok I understand, But what does this have to do with you leaving" said Naruto

"It came my time to go into rest or hibernation whatever word you would like to describe it with when Aconolgia the False Dragon and the dragon of the Apocalypse attacked me. Somehow he had found me and also knew of my Rest period and when I would make a withdrawal from the world to rest. He used this time to attack me as I was weakened"

"Aconolgia want's nothing but destruction but he knows he cannot simply go around and waste everything away as he wishes without me and the other dragons stopping him and possibly killing him if he went too far" said Draiko "So he decided to play a cheap trick and attack me knowing that I was weak. Though he couldn't kill me a wound was all he was looking for as it would increase the amount I need to spend in hibernation greatly. Even now I wish to sleep but I cannot do so here and I must return to earthland"

"So before that I will teach you everything you need to know about defending yourself my Son I will teach you my magic the magic of a Dragon"

"COOL so will I learn how to breath fire and fly and then I can BLOW THINGS UP" said Naruto as he dreamed about all the things he could blow up.

"Yes yes yes you can blow things up later for now I will teach you all that is my magic and how to harness it" said Draiko as Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto" asked Draiko curiously

"Will I also learn how to fight with my sword" asked Naruto looking over the beautiful blade

"Of course I will even teach you how to fight though your body will remain the same height since I've pinched time to this region you are still bound to this worlds time so even though were going to spend three years in this zone your body will only age an hour or so thanks to the effects. Meaning we can't increase your strength or speed beyond that which my magic in your system has already done" said Draiko taking a pause for dramatic effect

"But we can go over sword techniques and I can teach you to use your magic to draw upon it and become like a dragon" said Draiko but his words fell on deaf ears as Naruto was already experimenting with his sword and swinging it wildly.

With a small blast of fire Draiko sent Naruto tumbling on the floor " wait till I'm done to go swinging your sword around like a lunatic" said Draiko with humor as Naruto got up but panicked as he saw parts of his clothes were on fire.

After Stop – Drop and – Roll procedure Naruto yelled at Draiko

"Why did you go and set me on fire that could have really burned me" said Naruto

Draiko Laughed "My son you are a dragon but not only that you are a dragon of flame and light no fire can burn you though concentrated enough it may push you and make you collide with other objects a fire cannot by itself hurt you" said Draiko

"Woah really…. Ok hit me with some fire" said Naruto to which Draiko sweatdropped but proceeded to blow a small stream of fire at Naruto. Not enough to blow him back like he did before but enough to engulf him and make him feel it's warmth.

Naruto laughed as he stood inside the fire unintentionally swallowing some of it.

'Tasty' thought Naruto as the fire stopped and he looked down noticing that his body was unharmed by the fire.

"Umm I know this might sound strange but I think I ate some of that fire" said Naruto

"No no that's not strange at all see since you're a fire and light dragon you can eat Fire and absorb light to replenish yourself" said Draiko

"So I can eat Fire to heal myself" said Naruto

"Not heal yourself exactly but when you're tired and need more Magic then just eat some fire and your Magic will come back to a certain extent. Another benefit that you have is that you can use light so if you're tired just lay under the sun or a really bright lamp and you'll feel your power coming back to you. Now it might not be as fast as eating Fire it still regenerate your Magic and you can even recharge while in battle making it useful as your opponents will not have such benefits" said Draiko

"Thank you Father" said Naruto out of the Blue

"For?" asked Draiko

"For everything you've given me a new purpose, hope for a better day and I don't know how to repay you" said Naruto as he suddenly found interest in the floor and began to stare at it.

A few second passed before Draiko spoke "You don't have to thank me my Son simply go on in your life and when the time comes for me to return I want you to tell me all about your adventures and perhaps introduce me to a certain girl" said Draiko with a small snicker

"Ok Father!" said Naruto happily "But who's this girl that I'm supposed to find"

"You know someone really like a girl that you have your first kiss with Ehhhh" said Draiko

"Ewwww no girls have COOTIES" said Naruto as he wiped his tongue away.

'Ahh he won't be saying that when he meets the angel of his life' thought Draiko happily as he looked at his son.

"Alright forget I said anything. Now then it's time we started to discuss Magic we have three years and since magic and sword styles are all I'm going to be teaching you were going to go through Earthland Language, Runes, Magic Theory, Dragon Magic, Sword styles, Lacrima Theory and Earthland history but only in minor degrees and only important topics" said Draiko

"Hehehehehe" laughed Naruto darkly "So what are we waiting for the faster I learn how to do all of It the faster I can blow something up or tear a hole in a wall" said Naruto as he rubbed his hands together.

'By God what have I done' thougth Draiko as he thougth about all the accidental damage that was going to be brought to Fiore with his son's help. 'Ohh well technically he's a prince and royalty should be able to do what they want I guess' Draiko added on as an after thought.

"Alright let's Begin Naruto, Take a seat" said Draiko as Naruto appeared instantly before him and sat down patiently.

'Hmm this may be easier than I thought' thought Draiko.

"The first thing we must discuss Is Magic and what it is"

**Time Skip 1-Hour real time**

A light faded from the barrier covering the crater as it revealed the crater but with significant changes those specifically being burn marks scorching most of the ground and pillars of rock sticking out with cuts littering them.

Inside the Crater stood two figures a golden Dragon who was bleeding slightly on his leg and belly and a small boy.

"So the time has come father" said Naruto holding back tears

"**Know this Naruto I will always be with you**" said Draiko as Naruto started to glow

"What's going on" said Naruto frantically as he started to become transparent

"**Your being sent to Earthland were I come from. Remember that you will feel stronger their because you've only been trained in the Darkness of the night. But do not overestimate yourself my son you are young and while you are capable of becoming strong do not seek death openly challenge those who are strong yes but never bite more than you can chew" **Said Draiko giving his son some last words as he faded away

Much to his amusement Naruto started Laughing "I'm not that stupid father… but I can't wait to see you again and tell you of all that's happened. Don't worry about Acnologia though while I'm nowhere strong enough to face him now I will become strong I will keep him at bay until you return father then together we can subdue him" said Naruto with resolve

"**I cannot wait to fight alongside my son one day**" said Draiko with a smile

Naruto started to walk away even though he was fading away and was facing away from him Draiko knew he was Crying.

Looking back as he felt himself finally coming to a complete disappearance Naruto mouthed the words 'I love you father' to Draiko before disappearing.

'**And I love you Son**' Draiko thought as he saw his son's essence shoot into the sky and disappear from this world.

Draiko stood there for a minute before Spewing out a large amount of red substance which took the form of a giant Fox about twice as large as himself.

As soon as the Nine Tails was free it tried to attack Draiko but Draiko simply applied some magical force to the beast forcing it to drop to the ground.

"**I have seen all of your Memories Kurama. I know of your hate for mankind and your loathe for that village but you will only get your freedom if you agree to some of my terms**" said Draiko as it looked the larger creature in the eye.

Kurama knew the strength that this Dragon held was far greater than his own its essence was even over powering his own so he made no more attempts to act out against it.

Noticing Kurama relax Draiko continued "**You will not Attack that village do what you will with any of the others but that Village is to be off limits as my Son wanted them to be spared so will they be spared. In return you shall be free and I will make it so that no other being may imprison you" **said Draiko

Knowing that this Dragon was a being of its word as was himself Kurama quickly accepted the deal as it was too good to pass up. 'Forget the village as long If get my freedom I would sit in lava for a year if I had to'

Kurama was lifted from the pressure he felt and bowed to the Dragon "**Thanks truth be told I may have a lot of hatred placed in me but it is not of my origin these humans have done a lot to offend me and make me loathe them**" said Kurama

"**Of that I have no doubt I will see you later Kurama enjoy this world and always be free"** said Draiko as it touched the chest of the Kyubbi and a rune orange rune appeared before fading away.

"**There nothing of this world can bind you since nothing in this world holds any sense of Magic**" said Draiko as he started to glow before disappearing into the sky just as Naruto did.

Chuckling happily to himself Kyubbi stretched out it's limbs as It breathed in fresh air. "**Ohh how my brothers and sister would be jealous of me now**" said Kyubbi aloud before his attention as brought back to some Fireworks off in the distance.

'Ohhh Konoha' thought the Kyubbi as he watched some of the fireworks play out as a grin appeared on his face.

He was covered by the mountain the boy had climbed and with the closeness to Konoha he could appear next to the village in a matter of seconds.

'I said I wouldn't kill anyone but that doesn't mean I can't scare them' thought the Kyubbi as it left its spot and appeared in front of the main gates to Konoha letting loose a roar scarring everyone In Konoha as they all looked towards the main gates and the Kyubbi was their standing with all of its tails looking fierce.

Screams started to eminate from Konoha as the people panicked and the Ninja populace started to gather near the main gate.

5 minutes passed as the Kyubbi just stood with his tails swinging from side to side ominously.

The Hokage had long since arrived and was wondering the fate of Naruto and how the seal could have been broken. his thoughts on the matter however were interrupted as the Kyubbi's front paw began to move.

It looked like the Kyubbi was about to pounce on the village before it jumped forward and muttered "**BOOOOOOOO**" in a booming voice

Several of the Ninja passed out from fear and shock.

The Kyubbi started to Laugh out loud at the situation. 'Perhaps being around these mortals will be more entertaining than I thought'

Standing up normally Kyubbi began to walk around the village avoiding as many tree's as he could as to not leave a trail of utter destruction in his path.

The ninja in the village tried keeping up with the Bjuu but were having troubles doing so as it's walking speed was roughly a running speed for them.

The Nine tails stopped upon the Hokage's Monument and carved in his own face to the mountain much to the everyone's confusion.

Then instead of attacking the Kyubbi simply fell asleep

Hours went on as the Sun came up and broke the Night with the Kyubbi barely waking up.

Though the site before the Kyubbi did surprise him as the Hokage was standing before him

"Is he dead" asked the Hokage

"**ughh Who**" said the Kyubbi as he rubbed his eyes

"Is Naruto dead" said the Hokage

"**Suprisingly No he isn't dead**" said Kyubbi

Keeping his calm the Hokage continued "Where is he"

Kurama brought his paw to the Hokage stopping it just before it impaled him.

"**Why aren't you afraid**" said the Kyubbi

"Because I know you either don't want to kill me can't kill us or simply have no interest in killing everyone in Konoha so I'm safe now _please_ answer the question"

"**Very well**" said the Kyubbi as he started to explain Naruto's predicament and where he went the day before. To meeting the Dragon and getting adopted to training with the dragon then being sent to another world along with the dragon. He even explained the night that he attacked and how Madara was to blame for it all.

He went on to explain the seal on his body and the agreement he had with the Dragon since he knew he could trust this human.

"I understand Kyubbi" said the Hokage as he was in deep thought.

Looking up he saw the claws of the Kyubbi holding a small gift

"What's this" said the Hokage as he grabbed the gift

"**A goodbye present from the boy**" said Kurama

Finding the letter attached to the gift the Hokage read it

" _Hey Jiji, If you're reading this than I'm no longer in this world but I don't want you to worry I have a father now and I'm going to help this new world_

_I've always thought of you like a grandfather figure, I know you had a village to take care of but you still found as much time for me as possible and you saved me from being killed by the people so thank you for that._

_I know I said I wanted to be Hokage to change how everyone looks at me but I've changed that Dream I want to bring as much light to the new world I'm going to as I can as well as the one I left behind so open the gift and I know this might sound weird but It's from my Father and I want you to Crush it against your chest_

_Thanks for everything you did for me jiji I'll visit you one day if I can but if I can't well_

_I'll always love you like a grandfather so have a nice long life and CHANGE THE WORLD!_

The Hokage cried and laughed as he opened the small box. Inside was a small orb that glowed like the sun.

Doing as the card read and trusting Naruto the Hokage smashed it against his chest. What happened next shocked even the Kyubbi as the Hokage seemed to get taller and his face began to look younger.

After a few seconds the Hokage looked like he was twenty five

Feeling his new body he could tell that he was beyond his prime. He felt like he could go toe to toe with the kyubbi himself.

Looking inside the box he found another note.

"_Jiji if your reading this note then you're now looking younger than you once where and that's because you are my father decided to give you back your youth for helping me live through my life, Now kick your ASS into high gear and go and fix the world you have plenty of time seeing that you're now twenty one and stronger than you've ever been and not even in your prime_

_Good luck_

'You never cease to amaze me my boy' thought Sarutobi looking up to the sky

"Kyubbi now that I know your innocence would you like to Change the world with me" said the Hokage

"**Ohhh as interesting as that sounds….. I'll do it … But I need seven bowls of Miso Ramen a day as the Boy's constant eating of it has made myself addicted to it's flavor"** said the Kyubbi

"Very well why don't you join me for a walk through Konoha well that is if you can change you're size to something less ummm destructive" said Sarutobi

To his relief the Kyubbi simply shrunk to the size of a large car.

Nodding the Hokage turned around with the Kyubbi behind him only one thing was for sure.

SOMEONE ELSE was going to do all the paperwork for this because Dammit he was in his prime strength and wisdom and he wasn't going to waste it on something as stupid as paperwork as he had done so for so many years.

The world looked brighter peace on the horizon with the help of the Nine tailed fox. Perhaps in a few years they would stop celebrating its and rather celebrate him as their Hero as one Naruto Uzumaki was.

Naruto's Statue would remain in the Center of Konoha for as long as the village stood along with the statue of a dragon and fox both encircling the young teen.

**In Another Dimension we find Naruto Soaring falling through the Air a thin shell of magic surrounding him as he impacts a dune of sand**

Unfortunetally for him though minutes later a group of slavers came by and found the boy and grabbed him binding him and tossing him with some other slaves.

"Man what luck to find a boy all the way out here… hehehe …. Too bad for him the price for saving him is him being sold into slavery" said one of the drivers to a caravan as the other driver chuckled

"Let's get these prisoners to the Dark wizards and get it over with. They already creep me out as it is and I don't want to spend any more time with them than I have to" said another slaver who was sitting casually underneath a tarp attached to one of the cars.

"Tch you worry too much they pay us well, exceptionally so I mean we get 200,000 jewels a pop and they don't care about age it's almost too easy with this next batch it's going to make us so rich we could retire and live out the rest of our lives in luxury" said the first driver as he greedily chuckled.

Sighing the man next to one of the cars spoke "I guess you're right but after this we should stop who know's when they might think that were expendable"

"Whatever" said the driver.

"Do you guys know where they take the slaves" said the second driver

"Some place they call the tower of heaven" said the first driver

'The tower of heaven' thought Naruto who had just awoken he could possibly escape but he was weak right now and without any light or fire it was going to take him some time before he felt any better ' And then I can't just leave all of these people behind I have to save them somehow'

'So I'll go to this Tower of heaven I'll wait to save everyone and who know's it could be good training for the next time I see you….. Father' thought Naruto as he let sleep take him again.

**PATTONATOM – signing in**

**Hey Everybody hope you like the story… I want it to be known that I've already written 10 chapters of this story all of them being 7k-10k in words in length.**

**Please comment on anything you want, and Today being 10-13-13 I hope to get at least some feed back since I'll probably upload the other chapters every other day **

**I'm a strong believer that you shouldn't really post any story on this site if it's going to be shorter than 50k words… I've come across to many great ideas that have ended short because someone didn't have the drive to finish there story**

**REST assured that won't happen with my story/ stories**

**Truth be told this is my second story. I have another story that is 18 chapters deep with all the chapters being between 8k-11k words in length**

**BUT I really wanted to finish that entire story before publishing it… this on the other hand is like a present from me to the community**

**So I hoped you enjoyed the beginning of this story. I'll load the next one in a day or two and in three weeks hopefully I'll be able to put out type out some more chapters besides the beginning 10.**

**PATTONATOM – signing off**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tower of Heaven

** Text Detail **

"**Demonic Speaking"**

'_**Demonic Thinking'**_

"Normal Speaking"

'Normal Thinking'

_Flash Back , _Action _, Sarcastic reference_

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto or Fairytail and any of the characters so all credit goes to the original owners.

Plz don't think about filing a law suit against me =), it's not like I'm making ANY MONEY off of these

**-Chapter 2-**

"GET UP" Naruto heard someone yell out before he was kicked in the stomach.

Grunting Naruto got up to look at the man who kicked him. It was a rather lean and tall looking mage with a black robe adorning his body.

Sensing the man's magical energy he knew he could easily beat him in a fight but he was surrounded by twenty other people and he had the others slaves to look after.

"Now listen you filth you are no longer free people you are slaves who do our bidding and you will not disobey us. In return you will get food to sustain yourselves as well as water but most of all you will get a sense of purpose you will work for us and that will be your purpose in this world to do what we say without second thoughts" said one of the mages with a sick grin on his face which had a mask that covered his eyes and nose.

'Ughh I can't wait till I can wipe that grin off of your face' Naruto thought while staring impassively with the rest of the group.

"Now follow me were going to take you to your new home" said the mage as he led them to some boats.

'So he's going to take us to an island this should be intresting' thought Naruto as he followed all of the slaves into the boat.

It took quite some time as the seas were rough but after a couple of hours the Boat finally stopped much to Naruto's relief as the waves were relentless and everyone was getting a little queasy and some had even thrown up.

'Thank god it's getting really disgusting in here' thought Naruto as he made his way out of the boat.

"Alright scum get in line and wait for the head mage" said one of the mages

All the slaves lined up on the pier as they were told and stood there for half an hour before the Head mage as they called him walked up.

To Naruto's surprise and relief he wasn't that strong he had a magical weapon and slightly stronger magic then the rest of the men their but that was it. Though that didn't settle him since there were so many dark mages on the island he could sense about 60 of them that number didn't settle with him as well as there were 200 slaves from what he could tell.

That's just above three people to a mage. The numbers didn't add up since three per mage was a little extreme the Mages must have certain ways to keep everyone on track and behaving.

"Now you're probably wondering what you're doing here. Well I'll be a good master and tell you you're here to build this tower you see before you" said the Head Mage as he motioned with his hands for them to look at the tower.

The tower itself looked to be about from what Naruto could tell half way done though he couldn't fathom why someone would want to build some weird looking tower in the middle of the ocean but who's to say what any of these crazy dark mages would do.

'Definetely need to keep my eyes and ears open for anything about this tower though' thought Naruto.

"Now we need to group you up anyone younger than 10 get in a group on the right everyone older than ten but younger than fifty get in the middle the rest of you go over to the right" said the Head Mage.

The groups did as they were told with Naruto being the only child he stood alone. Most of the other people were in the middle with the only exception being a single old man.

"Alright then it seems we got a good batch only one old man to kill this time" said the Head Mage

Everyone in the middle group gasped as some Mages grabbed the old man and put him on his knees before the Head Mage.

The Head Mages Staff Charged with Electricity as he held it firmly. He started to lower the staff to get ready to attack the old man when Naruto walked forward

"Master if I may speak" said Naruto only to get struck by one of the guards sending him to the floor.

"Wait a moment allow him to speak" the Head mage said as he raised his weapon the lightning coming to a stop.

"Sir" said the Mage who struck Naruto as he backed up

Naruto got up and spit out some blood "Master why put this man's life to waste why not task him with remedial things like folding clothes or doing paperwork for all I care. He could help make your life easier as I'm sure that you have several Slaves working on the tower why not have some slaves for your own uses, The man is old and put's up less of a risk as well but at the same time he's probably really good with his hands so put him to work for small tasks and your life could be a lot easier" said Naruto rather wisely.

'Hmm' thought the Head Mage before sending a small shock at Naruto.

Naruto grunted as the small electric bolt hit him sending him to his knees though he could have resisted it he chose to not show off his true strength.

"I will take you up on that idea slave. Now get this old man back to his place" said the Head Mage as Naruto slowly got up and helped the elderly man up as the other mages had long since thrown him on the ground

"1 year" Naruto whispered into the Old Man's ear though he didn't understand it.

Walking the Old man back into the his side of the pier Naruto walked over to his side and stood their looking worse for wear as his clothes were slightly charred.

"Now that that's taken care of you will now be taken to your new _homes_" said the Head mage with another wicked smile.

After a few Minutes of walking Naruto was brought up to an empty cell he never got the chance to walk in as a guard Knocked him over the head.

Darkness and tears? At least that's what it felt like as Naruto laid there in the cell.

"Don't tell me I'm dead" said Naruto as he slowly opened his eyes and saw a beautiful young girl watching over him. Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he stared into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen.

"Yep I must be dead" said Naruto as he laid back down but was pushed slightly by someone "Just tell god that I'll be up in a minute geesh isn't there like a rest period in heaven" said Naruto as he rolled over but got shoved again.

Opening his eyes he looked and noticed that he was sleeping on solid rock "I'm not dead am I" said Naruto looking up only to see several kids around him.

"Umm hi" said Naruto as he sat up and waved.

All of the kids let out a breath and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Hello there son what's your name" said an older looking man who appeared behind the kids.

"Hey there old guy…my names Naruto Uz… actually just Naruto" said Naruto.

"Well hello their Naruto my names Rob" said the old Rob as he put his hand out.

Naruto accepted the Hand and looked around the room locking eyes for a quick second with the eyes he saw when he first awoke. They belonged to a young girl with red hair who looked older than he did.

Breaking his gaze off of the girl since he could tell she was getting uncomfortable he looked around the room taking in everyone else.

"So how long have you guys been here" said Naruto

"All the kids have been here for a year with you being the exception" said Rob before he walked over to one of the kids and grabbed their hand which was bleeding. Rob's hand turned green as the childs hand started to slowly heal

Taking a look at the kids again Naruto could see that all of their hands were bleeding and most had tear stains on their cheeks 'By god' thought Naruto looking at the condition of the children wondering what happened.

As if though understanding Naruto's curiosity Rob spoke up " It's usually not his rough with the kids but the Head Mage wanted to add a disciplinary day for the kids by having them go at the rocks with rough wooded pickaxes that cut their hands apart" said Rob sadly

"Usually they just pick up all the little rocks that collect all over the place but the Head mage got the idea that they were slacking around so he decided to punish them" said Rob as he moved onto the next child.

"So how often does this happen" said Naruto

"Most of the time they come in with bruised hands and small scratches but this is the worst it's been so far" said Rob as he continued to heal the kids

Only Naruto noticed that he was running out of Magic. 'Healing lacerated hands can be a drainer and add the fact that this man is pretty old and his magic is weak from probably staying in this tower for so long than it's a miracle he's healed what he has already' thought Naruto.

Rob continued to heal the kids dropping dead tired on the Last one. He was so exhausted that he couldn't even stand. Worse thing was though that the girl that woke Naruto up had the worse bleeding and she was trying to hid her hands.

Rob was panting on the ground as he tried to get up "I'm sorry Erza I have no more strength I can't even move" said Rob as he tried to sit up but failed

"It's alright gramps you got everyone else and that's what matters" said Erza grimacing as the pain shot through her hand though she did her best to ignore it and put on a smile making everyone besides Rob and Naruto feel that she was Ok.

As everyone seemed to not be paying attention and rob seemed to be dozing off Naruto walked over to her.

"Hey show me your hands" Naruto whispered

"Why" she Whispered back

"Just do it Ok" said Naruto seriously

Ezra reluctantly… very reluctantly put her bleeding hands in front of her as she closed her eyes slightly crying.

Her crying stopped however as she felt a sense of relief wash over her hands like someone was dropping them in soothing cold water.

Opening her eyes she saw Naruto's Hands glowing a brilliant white. She was about to ask him what he was doing but he put one of his fingers to his mouth in shushing motion and she remained quiet.

Moments later her deep cuts were healed and her hand felt as good as new.

After he was done she spoke in a whisper "How did you do that" she asked since she had only seen the dark mages and grampa rob do those things with magic.

"Don't worry about it just don't use your hand for anything too rough for a while again Ok I wouldn't want you getting hurt and me having to use my powers to fix you up" said Naruto in a whisper though the words sounded harsh he said them in a caring voice.

"Ok… and thank you" whispered Erza as she moved her hand and smiled since the pain was no longer there.

No one else seemed to notice and that was good news for Naruto as he wanted as few as possible to know he could use Magic.

He never noticed the smile on Rob's face as he walked over to the corner of the room to be by himself.

Night soon came and everyone besides Naruto huddled near the corner of the room as the stone got cold really cold. As soon as midnight rolled in Naruto eyes popped open as he stood up before falling back to the floor in a pushup position.

'They can keep me locked up in her if they want but that's just fine with me I'll bide my time and gather enough power to get everyone out of here' thought Naruto as he started to do pushups

After an hour of pushups Naruto stood up and his blade appeared in his hands. During his training with his father he named the Blade ironically 'Dragon Blade'. He started to go through a series of movements and stilled himself to make each strike each movement better than the last and to make each movement more efficient.

'There is no room for Error' thougth Naruto as he kept going through different motions

This went on for another hour as he wanted to keep his skills sharp.

Sitting back against the wall Naruto didn't even notice the cold as his magic heated the wall he did however notice that everyone on the other corner of the room was shivering and their teeth were clattering though all of them were asleep 'They must be used to it' thought Naruto sadly as he put his hand on the floor and forced his magic to heat the rock underneath them. He smiled as he saw everyone stop moving around and had a calmer expression on their faces.

Pulling Dragon's blade out he put it at his back so it stood between him and the wall. He redirected as much magic as he could into the blade as it hungrily devoured it.

'If I store little by little of my magic inside the blade every night I can have it fully charged in a year easily' thought Naruto as he would need most of his magic for other duties and for emergencies.

**The Next Morning**

As everyone woke everyone was cheerful as the stone seemed to be warm that night though they couldn't really explain it they put it on the fact that they must be cooking something on the level below them and that they got lucky.

Though Erza had her doubts as she had already seen Naruto's magic and wondered if he knew how to heat things as well.

While Rob knew that Naruto was the cause of the heated rock as he had seen Naruto train the night before and had felt his magic coursing through the Rock heating it up.

'He has power enough to escape this place by himself that's for sure' thought Rob as he stood in front of the door to their cell with everyone else. 'So if could escape why does he stay surely it isn't to train?' 'Is it?'

He couldn't continue on his train of thought however as the door opened and everyone began their day as slaves.

The Kids had it fairly easy as all they had to do was pick up any small rocks that littered the floor and they got to sweep up the rest of the dirt. Though this isn't what Naruto did.

Naruto grabbed some big rocks and proceeded to run them over to the nearest pile they had for debris. He continued to grab bigger rocks and run them over to the pile never stopping and panting from exhaustion as he did so.

The Mages saw him moving the rocks but paid no heed to it as it wasn't anything they believed they needed to be worried with.

The other kids though looked on with worried eyes there was no way Naruto could keep up that kind of work but he never stopped he continued to work throughout the day bringing his body to complete exhaustion as he struggled to walk back to the cell at the end of the day.

No one seemed to notice the lights slightly dim and fluctuate as Naruto walked back to the cell.

As Naruto resumed his position at the corner of the cell he pondered 'I can increase my endurance like this but can't I keep it up….. without a source of fire or intense light all I can do is absorb the pathetic lighting they use to keep this place lit up' thought Naruto

Food was served moments later but it was rather unsatisfactory and returned even less of his strength than the light did.

Looking over the other kids he decided that he would give them his meals from now on and find a better source of energy since the other kids looked so frail he had no doubt that his extra meal would go a long way's with them.

'Hehehe technically It was only a day ago that I had enough food to last a month now look at me barely scrapping energy to keep myself strong while in a different world' thought Naruto as he let his sense's roam free.

An idea struck him as he lay there on the floor. He could sense that their cell was indeed higher up than most of the other cells and that they were on the edge of the tower

'Perfect' he thougth 'I'll make small holes in the wall tonight and with that I should be able to absorb some sunlight'

**Six Months Later**

Naruto was carrying big rocks about the size of a basketball as he ran as fast as he could to drop them off. His speed was definitely improving he would guess that he had to be at least twice as fast now though that wasn't saying much as he was a slow six and a half year old child even though he was mentally about ten he was stuck in a six years olds body.

A loud bell rang off in the tower signaling the work day over and that the prisoners were to go back to their cells.

Dropping the rock Naruto walked back to the cell even though exhaustion was taking him Naruto got about half way before he got a helping hand from Simon one of the other kids in the cell with him.

"Geesh Naruto what are you trying to do kill yourself" said Simon as Naruto chuckled

"If one of us puts in a lot of effort it keeps the Mages off of our backs they have yet to complain since I started to work so hard" said Naruto though he really didn't believe that as he knew the Mages seemed to be occupied with other matters recently and had ignored the children for the past couple of months all together.

"If you say so" said Simon as he walked into the cell and placed Naruto in his usual corner.

Naruto was about to relax until he hear some footsteps walking up to him and someone's foot tapping against the floor.

Sighing Naruto raised his head to look at one Erza Scarlet. Rob had apparently named her that since her hair was Scarlet in color and if Naruto really thought about it he define her hair as Beautiful along with her eyes but if he called her Erza Beautiful she would probably kill him and with him being so weakened he doubted that he would survive another of her pummelings.

"So" she said while tapping her foot impatiently

"What's wrong Erza" he said sighing as he knew the answer to that

"Why are you working yourself to death you barely eat and look tired all the time so I'm going to ask you why do you push yourself only to help these _people"_ she said.

"Ever since I began to work so hard the mages have been easy on us you know that. So I won't let up as long as they keep going easy on us" said Naruto with a smile

Though Erza didn't buy it she simply huffed and turned around before joining the other kids in a game of tic-tac-toe

Naruto proceeded to roll on the floor until he was underneath on of the beams of light that shined through the wall. Letting the light be absorbed into his body refreshing his system and resetting himself for the next day he laid there for a couple hours drawing every single drop of light he could manage.

When night came Naruto went to strengthening himself as he had move past the regular pushups he now did handstand pushups since they were many times harder and helped to improve his balance.

Once the handstand pushups were done he would go through more movements with his sword as he always did before he sat down and started adding magic to his sword.

Heating the room like he usually did Naruto didn't really pay attention to It but he always sent more magical energy over to Erza every night then the others.

He had gotten so good at transmitting the heat that it became second Nature to him while sleeping.

Though he wasn't sleeping at the moment he was engaging part two to his plans.

Naruto breathed magic into his hands as he covered his mouth. After he was done he moved his hands from his mouth revealing a crystal like ball in his hands which started to flow with a dull glowing energy.

Once the crystal appeared full Naruto tapped the floor with a small burst of magic revealing a rune. Not just any rune however but a storage rune one large enough to hold about 100 of the small balls that Naruto had just created.

'5 more months at least and then I'll have enough of these light lacrimas to take this tower down just need more time and I can save these people' Naruto thought as he imagined all of the slaves in the tower his thought lingering on Erza however.

'Just five more months' Naruto thought as he lazily drifted into unconsciousness with magic still seeping into his sword and the floor keeping the other kids warm.

**4 Months Later**

We find Naruto carrying Rocks yet again though the past week he had been really adamant about getting the much bigger rocks and carrying them with just as much passion much to Erza's annoyance as she kept telling him to calm down and take it easy while Naruto kept feeding her the excuse about the mages.

As he was moving the rocks some of the other kids just watched him while talking.

"Why does he push himself so hard to work he should be opposing the Mages if he has that much energy" said Erza with passion burning in her eyes as she had wanted to rise up or escape for quite some time now.

"Maybe he's given in. Maybe he thinks that there is no future so he just works as hard as he can for the Mages" said a blue haired boy

"I don't think that's the case Jellal" said Simon walking up to Erza and Jellal.

"I think he's trying to show the Mages that he won't break no matter what the situation" said Simon with a smile.

"Urghh whatever it's not like he's going to stop anytime soon" said Erza as she pouted and looked away.

Simon thought he saw a smile cross Naruto's face when Erza spoke but quickly put it off as a figment of his imagination.

As Naruto was 'Training' as he like to call it he never noticed Erza and the others walk off to the other side of the tower. That is until he heard some loud screaming coming from the other side of the Tower. What scared him though was that it sounded like Erza. Pulling together as much strength as he could since it was nearing the end of the day and he was exhausted.

Naruto arrived to the scene of all the kids being shocked or poked with electric prods in a circle of Mages

"Ohh going somewhere were you" said one of the Mages

"Hey what are you doing" yelled Naruto as he appeared from behind a Rock.

"Ohh it's that hard working boy we've been hearing about" said one of the Mages as he sent a bolt of electricity at Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge but his muscles were starting to give out on him 'Dammit' he thought as the electricity hit him sending him crashing against a wall as the attack was supercharged.

The last thing he saw was a bleeding Erza before Darkness overtook him.

As Naruto opened his eyes he shot up and shouted "ERZA" looking around he saw that he was back in his cell with all of the other kids surrounding him. All of them Except Erza "Where's Erza the last thing I saw was her kneeling over and some blood on the floor" said Naruto frantically

"Calm down Naruto Erza's fine" said Simon

"Not entirely though" said jellal

"What do you mean" Naruto asked nervously

"Dammit Jellal. Well the gaurds thought that we were trying to escape or at least that's what they say we were doing and the blamed Erza for being the mastermind behind the who thing so th-the-they took her eye" said Simon while holding onto Naruto's shoulder and looking down on the floor.

Naruto stood in shock 'they took her eye' he repeated to himself as his anger started to rise in him. He was about to blow the bars open and start cutting down Mages before he felt a strong pair of hands clasp down on his shoulders.

Looking up he saw Rob giving him a shake of his head and a look that said 'Calm down it won't help'.

Steeling himself Naruto slowed his heart rate and collected his breath.

"Where's Erza" he asked in a tone that demanded an answer

"Over there" said rob as he pointed behind himself where Erza sat facing the corner of a wall.

Naruto walked over to her and could tell she was crying.

"You know crying won't help" he said in a serious yet caring voice

"Doesn't really matter when I only have one eye to cry out of" she said between snobs

"Don't worry Erza I'm sure you'll get a new Eye soon and that this Nightmare of a Tower will be behind you" said Naruto as he walked away.

Erza looked back at Naruto with her one good eye that was red from tears before turning back to the corner of the room.

'Tommorow' thought Naruto 'My senses are telling me to escape tomorrow. I don't know if it's because Erza got hurt but my gut tells me that if we don't leave this tower soon then really bad things are going to start happening'

**Later that Night**

As usual Naruto's eyes opened but instead of going over some training Naruto unsealed one of the Many Lacrima that he had stored within a Rune on the floor. Breathing in the light from the Lacrima it faded away and enterted Naruto who started to feel rejuvenated.

Standing up Naruto walked over to Erza touching her head with a finger of light sending her in a magical slumber.

Naruto then closed his right eye and touched the area where Erza's right eye used to be with his left hand and touched his own eye with his right.

You could see a bright light shine even under Naruto's eyelid. Thankfully no one woke up as it made no noise and they all had their backs turned to him. The light in his eyes traveled down his right arm and made its way across his chest and down his left arm before Erza's right eye started to glow just as Naruto's did before.

Once the lightshow was over Naruto kept his right eye closed as he walked over to 'his corner' as he dubbed it.

Dragon's Blade appearing in his right Arm Naruto proceeded to go through some movements he was going to have to get used to only having one eye to fight with after all.

**The Next Morning **

'It's time' Naruto thought as he stood up. He had been watching the guard shifts for the past year and he knew that in exactly five minutes the gaurds were going to switch meaning that in five minute he was going to have all the gaurds that were tired either from just waking up or staying awake all night, ready to be picked off.

Naruto unsealed the Runes on the floor as dozens of Lacrima's filled the room he woke everyone up rather rudely by shoving Simon into everyone else leaving Erza to be awaken by everyone else.

When the kid's woke up they saw Naruto standing there with one of his eyes open and holding a really nice looking sword in his right hand.

"There's no time to explain….. all I can tell you is that these" said Naruto as he grabbed a baseball sized Lacrima "Are explosive Lacrima and were going to use them to rescue everyone in this Tower" the conviction in his voice was entoxicating as everyone felt strength build up in themselves.

Naruto approached the bars of the Cell his blade starting to glow as he raised his hand with five fingers on it.

Then he dropped a finger leaving four, then three, two, one, zero fingers left.

With what seemed to the kids as a swipe of his blade the Bars Broke apart into an several pieces each.

Running out of the cell Naruto yelled at them "COMON" before running down the hall at high speeds.

The kids quickly steeled themselves as they grabbed several Lacrima's and ran out of the cell.

A lot of metal could be heard falling and several explosions were going off in the background as the Children made their way out of the cell they grouped up with several people and handed them some of the Lacrima they had gathered telling them the purpose of it all.

Running through the tower since they were imprisoned on the back side they came through the main opening in the tower where they saw Naruto fighting five mages and the head mage himself.

"Urghh you will pay for you insolence" said the Head Mage as he shot a bolt of Electricity at Naruto who redirected it with his blade towards one of the other mages.

"No…You will pay for your wickedness" said Naruto as he charged at the Leader and the Leader charged at him. Naruto's blade glowed a blinding white as the blade hit against the spear the Head mage held and split it in two before descending on the man himself leaving a large gash across his chest

Panting Naruto backed up leaving the Mage in a pool of his own blood as the other mages started to attack him.

Naruto dodged several streams and balls of dark magic as he pulled a crystal lacrima and drank the energy it held within 'it's only a temporary fix but with my swords magic draining I need to keep up' thought Naruto as his feet started to glow and he charged at the mages with incredible speed.

The other children who were watching the fight couldn't believe their eyes as Naruto cut through the mages.

Naruto took them out of their stupor as he yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUUNN" he called out.

Regaining their wits the kid's ran out of the Tower none of them noticed that Jellal wasn't with them.

As the kids where leaving the Tower they were joined by several adults.

Explosions were going off all around the tower as people where using Naruto's explosive Lacrima.

As the Explosions stopped and everyone started to run out of the builing several ghoul like creature appeared between them and the docks.

"Ohh no the Magic Guards" shouted one of the prisoners as the creatures let go torrent of small blasts of magic.

Several people where blown back as the magical blasts decended upon them. Some tried using the Lacrima that they still had left and it worked but only to an extent as the creatures were quick to recover.

All hope seemed to be lost.

'Is this how our freedom ends' thought Erza as a burning warmth flowed through her body.

Throwing her hands forward and yelling all the weapons and metal and rocks on the floor around her turned into projectile colliding violently with the creatures killing some of them.

Rob looked on in amazement as Erza had harnessed her own magic without any prior skill.

His thoughts were interrupted as the creatures recovered with about half in numbers.

"**Roar**" he heard someone call out only to see a beam of white and golden flames engulf all of the creatures and several mages.

Before he could recover from shock Rob was holding a Tired Erza and was in front of a single small boat.

"It's a speed boat used by the Head Mage to travel quickly between the main land and the tower USE it and GO" yelled Naruto as Rob turned around only to see Naruto run into a mess of Mages and beasts.

Not wasting any time Rob put Erza in the boat as he started the boat up with his magical power and they started speeding towards the shore.

After several minutes Rob looked back to see several large explosions take place all over the Tower.

'I can only pray that everyone made it off of that island' thought Rob as he looked away a tear in his eye.

'Naruto be safe come join us in freedom' thought Erza who was too tired to move as she had used her magic for the first time and in a rather big way.

**On the island minutes prior**

'Dammit I didn't account for these ghouls creatures to show up and their seems to be no end to them' thought Naruto as he used the power in his sword to slash through the creatures and give himself and boost in speed.

Two minutes later Naruto started to get tired. He had held the creatures long enough for everyone to make the docks and he told them to leave without him so he proceeded to finish it right there and then.

"Alright you guys want to party….. Lets party" said Naruto as he took a deep breath "**Dragon King's ROAR" **Naruto called out as he let loose a beam of fire and light about the same size as himself. Though unlike the other roar he let loose this one last for only a few moments before dying out leaving most of the forces there

"What's wrong boy getting tired" said one of the Mages

Naruto only smiled as he looked at the mage

"Fool" said Naruto as he began to run away from the Mages.

The Mage was confused until he heard an incredibly loud explosion come from behind him and looked back to see a chain of explosions take place all over the tower in a spiraling formation.

'Nooo' thought the Mage as he saw all the explosions leave huge holes in the tower. His musings were disrupted however when several larima rolled onto the ground underneath him and all of his companions before glowing bright white and exploding.

Naruto reached the wave breaks that the tower had for the docks and checked up on the boats to notice that they weren't there and where probably off in the distance by now. So he did what anyone else would do.

Naruto jumped into wild untamed waters that was probably Shark infested and began his swim to the main land. He reckoned it would take him a straight 40 hours of swimming to get their but hey nothing ventured nothing gained right.

Jumping into the water he held one thing into his mind. 'I just hope above all else that Erza made it out'.

**Three Day's Later**

Erza woke up rather violently startling Rob who was sleeping on the floor near her.

"Ahh Erza what's wrong" he asked as he turned on the lights to a small hotel room that he had obtained after explaining to the owner what happened to himself and Erza thankfully the women was really kind and she had allowed them to stay for up to a week so they could wait for any of their friends who might have made it to this part of the coastline.

"Nothing grampa rob just worried. That's it" said Erza.

"You can relax Erza were in a city now and I can garuantee you that no Dark Mages are going to get you while your hear and if the explosions I saw coming from the tower I doubt any of them are still alive" said Rob but he soon realized that it was the wrong thing to say as Erza started to cry though what shocked him was that there were water stains on her bandages that they had yet to get an Eyepatch for since they were lacking of any money.

"Erza I know that your upset and sad but please darling take of your bandages" said Rob

"why?" she asked as she sobbed

"Just do it please" he asked to which she nodded and started to take off her bandages but kept her eye closed.

"Ok open your eye" said Rob and much to his shock as well as Erza's she had a functioning eye in her right eye socket where before there used to be only emptiness.

"Grampa rob how did you make me a new eye" said Erza as she stopped sniffling and brought her hand up to her eye in disbelief.

Rob understood as soon as he saw the eye color in Erza's right eye it wasn't her own it was a blue color a beautiful ocean blue that he had seen in only one other person….. Naruto.

After a few seconds he decided to tell Erza the truth lest she find out on her own and get even more upset.

"I didn't make that eye for you Erza" said Rob as a tear fell down his eye "Naruto gave you that eye he must have done it while we were all asleep and he probably put you into a deep slumber so you wouldn't feel it" said rob as he was now fully crying.

Erza couldn't stop her tears from falling as she heard of what the blonde did for her. 'This is Naruto's eye' she thought to herself over and over again.

"Can we go back to the beach and wait for someone to show up Grampa rob" Erza asked in almost a begging manner as Rob had told her that by now everyone could be on the other side of Fiore but seeing the look in her eye he could only nod his head and go get ready to spend a day at the beach.

He had sent a letter to Makarov as soon as he arrived telling him of his situation and his need of some money so he could afford transportation and basic goods and he knew that Makarov would probably send his fastest Mage to send him some money due to their old friendship.

Walking up to the front desk he had a package waiting for him just like he thought he would.

Opening it he found a small letter that was brimming with money. Reading the letter it read

_Rob it's too good to hear from you I've sent you two hundred thousand jewels and I want you here by the end of the week my friend, your home, I have been long awaiting your arrival. Your friend now and always _

_Macky_

'Good old Macky' rob thought as he opened the letter and there was indeed two hundred thousand jewels inside.

"You weren't kidding were you old friend" said Rob referring to the money.

He walked up to the owner of the hotel and paid her for the week saying that one of his friends came to the rescue on the money department.

Rob then walked back upstairs to get Erza so they could spend the day at the beach.

**6 hours Later**

Erza sat at the at a table at one of the many restraunts that had a full beach view so she could keep an eye on the entire beach.

The sun was setting and everyone had pretty much vacated the beach leaving it completely empty perfect if someone wanted to spot someone emerging from the waters.

"You should stop Erza" said the voice of rob breaking her off of her musings as she looked away from the shore and towards the full meal that she had laid in front of her.

"I'm not hungry" she said as she turned back to the shore but she almost jumped out of her Chair when rob slammed his fist into the table shaking it.

"What are you trying to accomplish Erza. Are you hoping that Naruto will show up and you can show him how your just like him as you don't eat and you hardly sleep like Naruto does" said Rob with anger but sorrow laced into his voice.

"Erza the chances of him being alive are low incredibly so if he's been out at sea this entire time or if he even got out of that blast to begin with. Do you want to know what he did with his spare time Erza he trained I saw him on the first day he showed up to the tower he was practicing with that sword of his and doing pushups." Said Rob taking a pause

"He used his magic to keep us warm and make those Lacrima every night for the entire year. Then you wonder what he was doing all day. Isn't It obvious he was training he was working himself to the bone so he could increase his endurance and conditioning" said Rob as he started to cry.

"If you want to know the REAL TRUTH ERZA he could have left that tower on day one escaping those mages for him by himself should have been childs play for him but he didn't do that he stayed he stayed for me, for all the other kids and he stayed for you and everyone else so don't waste his gift in the form of his eye and your life" said Rob as he quickly took a bite of his food and looked away from Erza.

For Erza tears had long since been forgotten at this point she just quickly grabbed a piece of bread and ate it while looking away and following Rob's example.

'I can't be so selfish' she thought ' Naruto left me with two great gifts and I won't waste them'

She looked back to the Beach on last time as she noticed a figure swimming in from the ocean this figure came from way too far to be a stray swimmer to and he was moving to fast.

Hope soared through Erza's being as she stood up quickly and started jumping in joy pointing to the figure on the beach catching Rob's attention and when he saw a figure coming from the ocean where Erza was pointing he quickly gathered the food up and left twice the amount he owed before grabbing Erza and running off down the beach.

They reached the Water line as they watched the figure swim towards them completely wrapped in seaweed it was impossible to determine whether or not it was Naruto.

After a few moments the figure came onto the beach and started to remove the seaweed only to reveal that it wasn't Naruto.

Rob and Erza's heart sunk as a man wearing a diving suit and a magical air unit came out of the water "Whew you wouldn't believe the crazy things I saw today out in the reef" said the diver as he removed the rest of the seaweed that covered his body and walked away from the heartbroken group.

"Ok let's go" said Erza sadly as she turned around devoid of hope.

Rob followed her completely missing the fact that the next wave brought a yellow haired boy with two sea turtles strapped to his legs onto shore.

Naruto who had just gone through some of the craziest days of his life unstrapped the sea turtles and for the first time in four days stood on fresh land. He then proceeded to kiss the sand and thank the god's for seeing him through the ordeal.

After that quick period of time Naruto looked forward and he didn't need to look twice to tell that the beautiful red hair girl he saw walking away from him was Erza.

Chuckling to himself Naruto yelled out "WHAT NO HELLO'S OR THANKS FOR SAVING US"

When Rob and Erza heard that they stopped dead in their tracks before turning around and starring at Naruto who was trying to dry his clothes off with some fire magic.

He never even bothered to look up as he knew that they were probably in shock so he left them take it in. 'It is nice to be able to use my magic out in the open like this' Naruto thought as he felt the warmth and the light of the sun hit his body.

'Man I've never felt so relieved so full of energy probably since I've never really been maxed out on energy for the past year' Naruto thought to himself before he was grabbed in a hug completely throwing him off his train of thoughts and sending him down the path to regressed memories.

This one in particular being the time that he was grabbed by stranger while he was walking down the streets of Konoha when someone grabbed him and then a group of people started to stab him for minutes on end before some Anbu came and rescued him though it couldn't be called much of a rescue as a rescue happens during or prior to the fact and the wounds and damage had already been inflicted on Naruto.

Naruto trembled as he was held he started to panic as his pupil turned into a slit and became gold in color his Magical powered roared from within before he yelled out an ear piercing "**Noooo"** fire and light blew away from his body trying to free him of the hold it found itself in.

As the hold was broken and the perpetrator was blown back Naruto's eye returned to it's normal color and the pupil turned into a circle one again. Only for Naruto to notice that Erza was on the floor and was bleeding slightly from her mouth as her new clothes were torn apart.

Luckily she had no serious cuts or burns but that's not what worried him though what worried him was that

'I hurt Erza' he repeated in his mind as he watched Rob run over to Erza to check up on her.

Looking down rob couldn't find any major damage done to Erza only more concussive damage but all of it easily fixable. He looked back at Naruto only to see a very scared looking Naruto with fear filled eyes start running away at high speeds down the beach. His feet were literally on fire as he ran leaving patches of glass every time he stepped.

"Naruto" he yelled out to the fleeing blonde 'He probably blames himself for this' he thought to himself.

He couldn't chase after Naruto not with Erza being hurt. He couldn't leave Erza either for safety reasons and the fact that there could be some Dark Mages nearby from the tower and every day they spent their only further put them at risk.

Grabbing Erza he started making his way towards the nearest taxi service station so he could get a ride to Magnolia and ask Makarov for help as it was the only choice he had.

Erza who was still conscious at the time had to roll her eyes twice she had been left to only pray for the safety of her friend 'Naruto be safe' she thought as Rob carried her towards a taxi service station.

**With Naruto Three Days later**

Naruto had been running for two and a half day's straight and was now barely able to hold up a slow walk.

'The one person I give my all to protect and I end up hurting her' thought Naruto yet again as he made his way through a forest with some strange plants.

He soon came across a big apple tree deciding that he would rest their he dropped dead tired in front of the apple tree so he could absorb any light he needed and recover faster.

He let sleep take him as he heard some grumbling noises as well as the sight a red cloak as darkness and silence took over him.

….

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was in a some weird tree like house that was filled with different vials and elixirs of all different types.

He had no idea how why his right eye hurt so bad thought.

'My RIGHT EYE!' thought Naruto with shock as he tore off some wrappings that surrounded his eye and opened it to look at the world through an eye he never imagined himself having again.

Noticing that his right eye wasn't as clear or quite the same as his left eye Naruto powered some Magic to his right eye engulfing it in light as both of his eyes turned golden for a second before turning back to their original blue color.

Taking a deep breath Naruto opened his eyes again and was rather happy when both eyes were in sync

"What was that" called out a voice and he turned in shock and fear to see a tall pink haired woman wearing a draconic looking red cape standing near him.

Before the woman could talk however she was interrupted as Naruto got on his knees and paid respects to her "Thank you for giving me a new eye" he said happily

Porlyusica was taken by this and actually stood there for a quick second not knowing what to do or say. "Sit child you were exhausted when I found you" said the old woman.

"Yes mam" he said as he sat in the bed that Porlyusica had made him.

Porlyusica reached down to check on Naruto's eye when Naruto's hand shot off and grabbed her wrist stopping her from touching him.

"Sorry" he said in a somber tone as he released her hand. "I-I don't let people touch me knowingly especially if I'm not comfortable with them or don't know them" said Naruto with fear laced in his voice.

Porlyusica was taken yet again by his words but nodded and started to walk to the corner of her house where her elixirs are stored before Naruto called to her.

"I'm near Magnolia and you're the famous Porlyusica healer of ailments wide and far aren't you" said Naruto shocking Porlyusica as she turned around.

"My father told me that if I was ever in trouble that I could ask you for help he said that you were mean to humans but you are also very caring and would help me if I asked for it as long as it was within reason and within your power" said Naruto getting a look from Porlyusica

"You're probably wondering who my father is if you do me a small favor" said Naruto as he looked straight into the eyes of Porlyusica as she nodded in curiosity.

"A girl named Erza Scarlet is going to join Fairytale very soon and she may have some burn marks on her I want you to help remove those burn marks and if you agree to that I will tell you who my father was" said Naruto

"I don't need to know who your father was I just wanted to know you're request to see if it was self-giving" said Porlyusica "Now your free to go whenever you want Human I'll see to the girl when she joins Fairytale" she added on as she walked over to a table and began to grind some roots and ingredients together.

Naruto stood up and put on some clothes that he found hanging around for him. A simple white t-shirt and some brown pants along with a black coat all of which seemed to be hand sewn. Naruto smiled at the woman's Genorosity before putting on the clothes.

Naruto made his way to the door and opened It but stopped didn't walk through it as he looked back at the women "Thank you for taking the healing request even though you could have just refused me" said Naruto taking a pause

"Ohh and I don't think the King of the Dragons would like you calling his son a human now would he" said Naruto as his eyes changed to those similar to his father with a golden color and slit pupils.

Naruto walked out of the house with a smile as he heard some a pot smash against the floor probably from shock and then from afar he heard her yell out " He never did explain to me how he changed both his eyes"

"And you'll never know" he shouted as he walked away from Porlyusica's house feeling better that at least Ezra wouldn't sustain any long term damage due to his mistakes.

'Father after a year I'm truly Free, nobody will ever have control over my life again' Naruto thought to himself as he basked in the light of a meadow, absorbing the energy that the sun gave him, and started his journey through Fiore.

**Pattonatom - Signing in**

What's up all of my followers/worshipers... I wanted to kick off my first publish by giving two chapters in one day.

Now i will be updating this story every other day until the tenth chapter where the updates will slow down seeing that i've only just written the tenth chapter

FRET not however as more chapters are on the way... Any criticism is appreciated and even if it's negative i truly appreciate the input. it give me a better idea of what's easier to read as well as what's more appealing in format as well as content to all my readers.

Now before i sign off i just wanted to say this little rant i've been saving

**I respect the right for anyone to love anyone ... ( yes that mean you homosexuals out there )... my only problem is the completely absurd amount of Yaoi's and Yuri's on this sight. **

**Now you have the absolute right to write these stories and i'm not saying stop... but for the love of god can someone add a filter for that shit because i won't tell you how distrubing it is to find what LOOKs like a good story only for it to turn _gay_ right before your eyes.**

**Finally just to make everything clear... i do not hate gay's i simply want to not have to read certain materials on this site and would really appreciate it if any of the Admin's to this site would tell the damn programmers to add a feature that philters men pairings or i'm going to have to right the code up myself and email it to them **

Sorry for the miny rant but ^^^ that ^^^ has been bothering me for quite some time... it actually makes me sad that there are 100's of excellent stories that i will never really like because the romance freaks me out ( no offense )

**Pattonatom - **Signing off


	3. Chapter 3 - Mysty

** Text Detail **

"**Demonic Speaking"**

'_**Demonic Thinking'**_

"Normal Speaking"

'Normal Thinking'

_Flash Back, _Action,_ Sarcastic reference_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Fairytail and any of the characters so all credit goes to the original owners.

Plz don't think about filing a law suit against me =), it's not like I'm making ANY MONEY off of these

**-Chapter 3-**

'Tree's so many Damm tree's' thought Naruto as he traveled through a forest completely lost.

It had been several months since he had left the forest around Magnolia and he would often think back on the bloodied and torn form of Erza. It didn't settle with him at all and it only seemed to grow and knack at the back of his mind more each time he tried to not think about it.

Sighing to himself Naruto walked out of a group of trees and saw a town in a cliff side crater of sorts.

'Finally' Naruto thought as he made his way towards the town.

'I hope they have some running water so I can take a shower' Naruto thought as he sniffed his clothes. 'Yeah definitely going to need a shower with the stink coming off of these clothes' thought Naruto.

Months of traveling and training mixed in with the few heroic actions tends to leave one with a pungent odor especially if said person hasn't had a shower or washed his clothes for a long time.

Walking up to the town Naruto could see the giant sign I the front of the village. It read out "Caitshelter".

'Hmm Caitshelter what an interesting name' he thought to himself as he dropped his gaze and saw to people standing underneath the sign. Both of them had blue hair while one looked to be extremely young the other was definitely older than Naruto.

Squinting his eyes Naruto noticed some red markings underneath his right eye.

'Hey is that Jellal' thought Naruto to himself happily as the sighting of Jellal would mean that the other slaves made it out of the tower just as he thought.

Naruto started to run down the road calling out "Jellal"

The blue haired youth turned at the call of his name wondering who was calling him. He was rather surprised when he saw a young boy run up to him.

"Hello there" said Jellal

"What's up Jellal why so neutral with me" said Naruto questioningly

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Jellal before turning back to a small blue haired girl "Wendy you have to stay here alright it's going to be safe here"

The young girl was sobbing as she nodded "Ok Jellal I'll stay here where it's safe"

She hung her head as she walked down the path to the small town.

Naruto looked back and forth between the girl and Jellal questioningly "Who was that Jellal" said Naruto

"Nothing that concerns you now I must be on my way" said Jellal as he started to walk away from a perplexed Naruto.

As Jellal was slowly making his way away from Naruto a lot of question where running through Naruto's mind.

'He doesn't seem to recognize me, if he had Amnesia I think he would have been more curious to know how I knew him. He acts like he doesn't know me and doesn't want me to bother him' thought Naruto as he expanded his senses locking in on this 'Jellal'.

To his surprise he didn't sense ANY magic coming off of jellal besides the single staff that he had on his back.

'Jellal had magic I know that for sure, he had potential to have strong magic to boot but this person in front of me has no trace of magical power coming from him' thought Naruto as his musings were interrupted by a feeling one fairly familiar to himself.

Looking over to his right he felt a pull coming from that direction. He noticed that the other Jellal felt it as well as he was looking off in the same direction as Naruto.

The 'Other Jellal' as he was dubbing him started to run off in the direction that Naruto could feel the pull from.

Curiosity getting the better of him Naruto quickly followed after 'Other Jellal' and they were running for quite some time as it brought Naruto to a pant as this 'Other Jellal' was definitely faster than the Jellal he knows.

They came to small clearing where 'Other Jellal' was standing dead in the center of. Pulling the staff off of his back Jellal began to focus the power in the staff. The sky started to grow brighter and a swirl could be seen in the sky.

'What's going on' thought Naruto as he continued to watch the events unravel before him.

This Jellal stabbed the staff into the ground as its magical power spiked and as the magic of the staff got stronger Naruto noticed that the staff was forcing whatever was going on with the sky to calm down and disappear.

'That obviously wasn't a normal storm' thought Naruto as the sky's cleared giving view to a beautiful day.

'I guess I'm just going to have to ask Jellal here what it was' thought Naruto as he moved out of the trees and started to walk over to a panting Jellal.

"So what was that" asked Naruto casually as he walked up to Jellal with his hands in his pockets and his black cloak flying freely behind him.

"You again" asked 'Jellal'

"Not really the answer I was looking for" said Naruto as he looked up to the sky "What was that anomaly I suppose you can call it"

"An Old Problem of mine" said Jellal being vague as he straightened himself out.

"Well then, Now that I have somewhat of answer would you mind explaining to me how you don't have any Magic Jellal as I'm sure the last time I saw you your magic power was definitely there maybe not strong or utilized but you had at least the potential to use magic" said Naruto.

Stiffening 'Jellal' spoke "Look it doesn't concern you so don't worry about it"

Naruto only tilted his head slightly "Ehh my gut tells me to go with you and I know my gut is never wrong" said Naruto even though his gut had gotten him lost on numerous occasions and he always seemed to find trouble. Hell he could go through the nicest city on this planet and his gut would lead him straight into a gang fight or a robbery where they were threatening to kill a hostage. It was just so troubling.

But ignoring that Naruto just followed Jellal as he made his way out of the clearing. Keeping some distance from the boy as he seemed to be slightly irritated.

'I leave Wendy so I can close the Anima and now this kid is following me' Jellal sighed he wasn't having a good day.

"Don't worry Other Jellal I can tell your upset about something but I'll keep you company" Said Naruto

Jellal just groaned.

**Several Months Prior Magnolia City**

"Come Erza where almost at the Guild" called out Rob smiling as Erza was just sating her curiosity by staring at every single thing in the streets and the store windows.

"Come on Erza you can look at all the different trinkets and assortments later but for now we have to get to the guild" said Rob breaking Erza from her musings.

"Ok" she said happily as she caught up with Rob.

After a couple of minutes of walking they came to a large building that had a big symbol identical to the one that rob had.

"Welcome to Fairytail Erza" said Rob as he opened the Door.

A bright light shined upon them before fading away revealing the sight of the inside of the guild

A Bottle went flying past them and hit the floor behind them breaking into a million pieces of glass.

'Ohh no' thought Rob instantly knowing what was going on. The guild was in another brawl.

A curios sight befell Erza as she watched people beat up one another all of them varying in age some were adults while some where kids and both had broken up into groups so kids were fighting kids and the adults were fighting each other.

"Gramps is this, what a guild is like" Erza asked finding the scene very different from what Rob had explained to her in the past.

Rob sweatdropped "No Erza this isn't what a guild is like, come on just follow me" said Rob as he grabbed Erza's hand and led her through the mess of flying chairs, bottles, barrels and people?

Walking up to the Bar Rob stopped in front of what seemed to be a midget drinking out of a large barrel of liquor which was most likely beer.

Rob coughed loudly as to get the short man's attention.

Moving the Barrel to the side the short Man's eyes widened as he dropped the barrel and whistled loudly catching everyone's attention.

"Stop for a moment everyone" said Makarov in a casual tone like it was no big deal that his guild was brawling it out "We have before you a lost fairy Rob here has been gone for 13 years and was presumed dead so join me as we _CELEBRATE_ the return of this FAIRY" said Makarov as he raised a glass and all the Adults followed him in cheers and laughs.

After the Adults started to drink and celebrate the adults got back into brawling but the children walked off to the side.

Makarov jumped off the bar and stood on the stool before Rob.

"Rob it's been too long" said Makarov with a somber tone.

"It has hasn't it" said Rob with an equally sad tone before turning to Erza "Erza dear why don't you go over and talk with some of the other kids while I speak to Makarov here about a few things"

Nodding her head Erza walked over to start talking to anyone that was around her age.

"Come let's talk in my office" said Makarov as he walked up some stairs and into a small office.

Closing the door behind himself Rob took a seat in front of Makarov's desk as the man himself stood on his desk.

"So what happened to you" said Makarov.

"I'll leave out the boring details and just say that I was put into a Black Magic tower for 12 years and forced into slave labor" said Rob.

"How did you escape" said Makarov

"To answer that question I need to talk about the tower itself" said Rob taking a pause "They had us building this tower and as you know they needed slaves to keep the construction under way. They cared little for the age of the slaves they bought as long as they could do work. They had the kids doing little jobs but they were raised to have little hope and be broken before they reached a working age. That's where I would help, they saw me using my healing magic and tasked me with the care taking of the children since they were more fragile though they rarely cared" there was a somber mood in his voice.

"Maybe in the first four years I could have escaped but they kept me magic bound with these strange bracers. They never bothered to bind the magic of the children though and in the end that was their fall" said Rob.

"Is that why you brought Erza did she use some magic for you to escape?" asked Makarov.

"No Erza did use magic during the escape but that's not the reason we were able to escape. There was a child younger than Erza his name is Naruto he saved us" said Rob

"Do tell" sell Makarov finding interest in the child.

"He came with a shipment of slaves just like everyone else but he was different I could tell from day one. If he wanted to he could have escaped that Tower by himself like it was child's play he was the strongest one on that island but he stayed" Rob chuckled.

"What's so funny" said Makarov

"Let me explain the rest of the story" said Rob still chuckling though it sounded slightly sour.

"The first night the boy spent at the tower I saw him doing pushups and strengthening movements it was kind of impressive when I first saw it. But he went beyond that as a sword appeared in his hands and I'm telling you Macky this sword was like no other I don't think I've ever seen a blade that looked so perfectly made. I barely saw it so I can't tell you all the details but it had a golden hilt with a dragon pommel and the blade was a brilliant white almost glowing" said Rob

"After he went through a series of sword movements he would sit down in the corner of the room. But it gets even better you see as the stone that we usually sleep on is cold, ice cold but the ground started to warm underneath us. I almost panicked before I felt magic flowing through the ground"

"It was simply amazing I knew it had to be some kind of fire magic but he had such control over it and at such a young age he was truly a genius" said Rob

"Details... details Rob let's get to the end of the story I'm dying to know how this boy saved you all" said Makarov as he was on the edge of the desk listening to the stories of the boy.

"Hahaha ok Macky calm down. Alright so it was the Day before the escape and Naruto was running with huge rocks in his hands like he usually does so he could increase his speed and endurance. The guards however hadn't picked on the children in quite some time and they 'proclaimed' that they 'saw' Erza and her friends trying to escape. I don't know the details but Erza lost her eye and they threw the kids in the cell shortly after" Makarov had a sad but confused look on his face as he had seen Erza had both of her eyes

"Naruto didn't Work Out that night. I had passed it off as the stress at seeing one of his friends lose their eye and I didn't think twice about it. I don't know how but if I had stayed up that night I would have seen Naruto transplant his own right eye into Erza's" said Rob getting a gasp from Makarov

"When I woke up I didn't wake up to the usual guards ringing a bell I woke up to someone shoving me. When I opened my Eyes I saw Naruto standing there with his sword and A LOT of explosive Lacrima behind him on the floor. He told us to grab as many as we could and start passing them out to the others before he turned to the bars and shred them up like butter with his blade" rob took a pause

"The next thing I knew I was walking down a bloodied hall with Mages on either side dead or about to be" said Rob with a grimace he didn't like death but he knew that there was no other way for Naruto to save them if he held back there was no way he was going to get out of that tower.

"We continued to run through the tower freeing prisoners and passing out Lacrima to all that we met. When we came to the middle of the tower we saw something I thought was truly amazing Naruto was facing off against the head mage and with a slash from his blade which started to glow really bright he destroyed his staff. After observing him he yelled at us to get moving and we listened"

"Outside of the tower is where it really started to get hectic. The Mages had more forces than even I could have believed as these ghastly creatures started to emerge they shot off beams of magic and started to take people out. At this point Erza actually called forth her own magic lifting several weapons and rocks from the ground before shooting them off at the Creatures dwindling their numbers significantly. But it wasn't enough the most of the beasts came back only to get destroyed a bright flame of gold and white that washed over all of them courtesy of Naruto.

He then grabbed Erza and me and rushed us over to the side of the battle and making us leave the island on what was the Head mages boat. I don't know how he knew about it but thanks to that boat and to Naruto we were able to escape. I don't what happened to him while he was on the island but there were several large explosions coming off of the tower as we made out escape" rob sighed

"So you don't know if he's alive" said Makarov

"No that's where the story gets even weirder….. We waited on the beach for four days in which time I had mailed you and you sent me that money which I am grateful for by the way. With some of the money we went and got some dinner a full course meal so we could really celebrate our freedom. As we were eating we saw a figure swimming in from the ocean and our hopes were raised that it was Naruto. That turned out to be a lone diver who was just coming in from a casual day"

"Our hopes were crushed we thought that for sure was going to be Naruto so we started to walk away. As we started to walk away though we heard a voice call out to us and we immediately turned our heads. There standing near the edge of the water was a drenched Naruto with two sea turtles tied to his legs for some reason. I couldn't be any happier Erza couldn't even hold in her Happiness as she ran and gave him a bear hug" said Rob with a sigh

"I knew there was a problem as soon as I looked in his eyes Makarov" said Rob in a very serious tone as Makarov simply sat there with concern on his face.

"There was so much terror in his eyes. I saw him kill and beat the life out countless Dark mages and dark creatures but the way Erza held Naruto his hands were locked underneath her grip I think it frightened him. But I say frightened lightly the boy looked like he had seen a terror not meant for normal eyes. He screamed out No as magic pulsed from his body sending Erza flying into some sand. I rushed over to her and looked back at Naruto only to see something completely different in his eyes"

"He wasn't afraid anymore he was sad. I could feel the regret washing off of him I even saw him look away for a quick second before glancing back at us and I knew what he was going to do next but I couldn't stop him. He ran FAST if I may say using some of his magic he did something to his feet as they burned the sand underneath him as he ran across the beach leaving glass in his wake" said Rob.

"You know the rest" he added on as he leaned deeper in his chair.

"The boy seems troubled and in need of help, I'll send someone to try and find him and see if he's alright" said Makarov getting a nod from Rob.

"I'll get started on teaching Erza some magic then I may be old but I can still pass on some of my knowledge and I think she's taking a liking to weapons. I saw her eyeing every single weapon or piece of armor on our way here" said Rob with a chuckle.

"I'll have a room ready for you by the end of the day. Don't worry about the costs either you know that we have that covered though I may ask you to do some favors" said Makarov mostly meaning that he would dump half of his paperwork on Rob.

Sighing Rob shook his head "I'll do whatever I can to keep my own" said Rob though he hated the prospect of doing paperwork as it was the bane of old men everywhere.

**In Another Dimension**

"But Hokage-sama you must do paperwork" said the young secretary of the Hokage.

"Buahahahahahaha" said the Hokage as he set the pile of paper on fire with a Katon jutsu.

"Tell the council that's what I think of their paperwork. Tell them if I want something changed then I'll change it otherwise everything is ALLlllll GOooood" said the Hokage as he sat down on his newly installed couch and kicked back for the day.

'Ahhh the flaming power of youth' thought the Hokage.

**Back in Earthland **

"Enough complaining lets go initiate Erza" said Makarov as he jumped off of the desk and started walking for the door.

**A Few Minutes Prior with Erza**

Erza was by no means shy. So when rob asked her to go meet other people her age she did just that walking up to the closest group of kids she could fine.

"Hey my Name's Erza" said Erza as she walked up to what looked like brother and sisters as there was a girl about her age and one way younger than her along with an older boy. The main characteristic that defined them was their white hair.

"Hey there Erza my Name is Elfman and I'm the man of this group" said Elfman as Erza gave him a confusing look

"Elfman stop proclaiming yourself a man you're not even 14 yet" said one of the older of the girls.

"Well I'm the only boy here so I must be the man" said Elfman happily

"Just ignore him my name's Mirajane but you can just call me Mira it's what most people do" said Mira

"Ok then…... nice to meet you Mira" said Erza as she extended her hand and Mira shook it.

"So Erza you going to join Fairytail" asked Mira

Erza Nodded "Yep it's always been my dream since gramps told me about this place and being a mage"

"Ohh so what type of magic do you use" asked Mira.

"Well I really don't know yet… Gramps told me he was going to start teaching me some things when we got here. I'll tell you what I'll start learning when I start how about that" said Erza

"That's fine. My Brother, Sister and I use a cool type of magic called involving using parts of an animal to increase your combat abilities. It's also used to get you out of sticky situations. For example if you're falling you can grow wings or if you find yourself drowning you can grow gills" said Mira proudly.

"Though I want to take our magic to the next level and become the strongest girl mage in fairy tale" said Mira

"Tch as if I will become the strongest girl mage in fairy tale" said Erza

Mira grew a tick mark on her forehead "You wanna bet" she yelled out

"There's nothing to bet on I will be the strongest girl in fairytale" said Erza

"No I will" said Mira

"No it'll be me" said Erza

"As if you probably don't even know any really strong spells yet" said Mira slightly catching Erza as she was right. Though Erza took no pause and continued

"Please I may not know any strong spells yet but that doesn't mean I won't become the strongest girl in fairytale I'll bet that in a couple of years I'll be the number one girl in the guild" said Erza as Mira and herself clashed foreheads and electricity struck between their eyes.

"Mira stop it your frightening Lisanna" said Elfman in a harsh but whispered tone. He wasn't trying to be mean but he had to get his sister to stop arguing as Lisanna looked worried and scared. And she had all the right to be, their parents died only last year and though Lisanna is young she fears for losing her sister and brother everyday.

The whole situation with Erza was not making things any better either.

Taking notice of Lissanas panicked look and the tears threatening to break from her eyes.

Quickly walking over to her sister Mira took a knee "Shush don't worry everything alright Lisanna" said Mira in a very soothing tone.

Lisanna seemed to stop looking nervous as she nodded her head at her sisters words.

"Good now let's go for a walk ok. It's a beautiful day and I would like to see some of the flowers in the garden" said Mira as she grabbed her sister's hand and walked away.

Erza who had been watching the whole ordeal began to feel very sad believing the whole situation to be her fault.

"Don't worry it's not your fault Erza" said Elfman breaking her away from her thoughts. He had seen the saddened look on her face and came to the conclusion that she blames herself for the ordeal.

After regaining her footing Erza looked at Elfman "Why was she so sad" said Erza with concern

"A year ago we lost our parents" said Elfman as Erza gasped "Lissana worries for us excessively so she doesn't like it when I take small jobs so we can afford to buy small luxuries since Master helps us out greatly with our food and housing. Lisanna just thinks that I may not come back from even the simplest of jobs such as carrying a package to the next town or taking care of some smaller animals that are bothering people"

"She's young and I understand why she's so worried. I just wish that she could feel more secure about us being safe it's not good for her to grow up being so worried about her older siblings when it should be the other way around" said Elfman

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents I never knew mine as well since I was raised in an orphanage" said Erza deciding to leave the whole Tower of Heaven ordeal out of her story.

"Don't worry about it were guild members so we should treat each other like Family" said Elfman as he put his hand out and Erza shook it happily.

"I'll be going then. Some small jobs should be left on the board and I'm going to grab one now so I can finish it by the end of the day" said Elfman with a smile as he walked over to the board.

"Erza come here child" called out a Rob as he emerged from Makarov's office.

Turning Around at the sound of Rob's voice Erza immediately began to walk towards rob.

As came close to rob she asked " What's the matter gramps " in a nice tone

" Nothing my child we just need to get you properly introduced into the guild" said Rob as Makarov appeared with a stamp of sorts.

" Now Erza this is the mark of fairytale wearing it means that you're a part of the guild. Do you accept this mark" asked Makarov as in a serious tone.

Erza nodded fiercely.

"Very well now where and what color do you want your mark" asked Makarov in a much more joyous tone.

Erza thought about it for a moment and decided to get the mark on the outside of her right shoulder and in a scarlet color. She couldn't explain why she felt it needed to go on her right shoulder but it just felt like the right spot to place it.

After stamping Erza with the mark Makarov grew a big smile on his face " Everyone" he said catching everybody's attention "We have a new member to the guild so we must CELEBRATE"

Makarov then proceeded to grab a big barrel of Beer and start chugging away at it. Most of the guild was much the same as everyone started drinking away and then soon it turned into some small arguments before yet again turning into an all-out brawl.

At that moment the doors to the guild opened revealing an old lady in a large red cloak with what appeared to be dragon like spikes on the collar of her cloak. This woman was none other than Porlyusica

At this point in time everyone had stopped cheering most where starring at Porlyusica with shock written all over there face.

All in good reason Porlyusica was known…. WELL known for never leaving her forest unless for emergencies or if she was out on the look for medicinal plants or substances for her amazing potions which were renown for having extreme healing capabilities and most of all the utter despise of humans.

So one question was running through everyone's mind 'What in god almighty's name is she doing here' some thought it in curiosity while others in fear especially Rob and Makarov.

Makarov who had long since put away his barrel of beer since Porlyusica walked into the guild now approached said woman.

"Ahhh Porlyusica what do I owe the pleasure" he said in a voice that tried to hide his fear.

After a few seconds of just staring at the guild and all it's members Porlyusica turned her head to Makarov. The man himself was starting to sweat bullets.

"I'm looking for the one called Erza" she said in a commanding tone

Instantly Makarov had Erza in front of him and pushed her ever so slightly forward while speaking "The Sacrifice has been offered" though it was more of a joke most of the people in the guild feared for Erza's wellbeing.

"Come here child" said Porlyusica as she got on one of her knee's to be at eye level with Erza.

After another small push from Makarov, Erza slowly and shakily walked towards the woman

"Show me your eye Erza" said Porlyusica as Erza stopped in front of her.

Erza not wanting to be one to question such a woman she turned her head to the side showing Porlyusica her own eye.

"No child your _other _eye" said Porlyusica using other in a tone that could be interpreted as knowing shocking Makarov, Rob, and Erza as only they knew that Erza's other eye was not her own.

Erza was now completely scared of this woman. She knew what to her seemed to be 'too much'

"Calm down child I'm not going to hurt you in any way I simply need to check on the condition of the eye" said Porlyusica in somewhat of a calming manner.

Relaxing slightly at Porlyusica's words Erza turned her head revealing her Other eye which unlike her own which is red this one was Blue in color.

"Hmm the implantation was good but not perfect… Come follow me to my house we will fix your eye their" said Porlyusica as she started to walk out of the guild leaving all of the members of said guild mouths agape and eyes wide.

Erza followed her shortly after she exited the guild.

Rob was about to leave as well until a hand caught his own forcing him to stay. The hand itself belonging to Makarov.

"Porlyusica didn't invite you into her forest she'll be rather unhappy that you followed her there. Plus she can look after herself quite well Erza is in no danger" said Makarov

After a few seconds of contemplating Rob nodded his head as Makarov released his grip.

"I'm getting too old for this stuff" said Rob

"You and me both" said Makarov

**Porlyusica****'s Forest**

Erza had been rather quite during the entire walk she didn't want to anger the old lady in front of her.

She followed Porlyusica as she walked into a house of sorts that was within a tree.

"Sit over there" said Porlyusica as she pointed to a chair.

Erza sat down and Porlyusica immediately grabbed another chair and sat in front of her.

"Show me _the _eye again Erza" said Porlyusica

Erza did as she was asked but decided to sate her curiosity " Umm mam how do you know about my Eye"

Deciding to just tell Erza the truth Porlyusica proceeded "A couple of days ago I found a young man in my forest he was so exhausted and tired that as soon as he walked into the clearing in front of my house he passed out"

"I brought him in and even fixed him up and even gave him a new eye. He was missing the one in his right eye" said Porlyusica

Erza's eyes widened "Naruto was HERE" she yelled out only to be hit on top of the head by a newspaper that Porlyusica seemed to summon out of no where.

"If you mean the boy with Blonde hair and blue eyes then yes he was here. Now stay calm while I continue to examine your eye and continue my fascinating story" said Porlyusica in an annoyed tone.

"Now where was I….. oh yes. So when I gave him a new eye I noticed that some of the nerves weren't properly aligned or so I thought" said Porlyusica

"What do you mean" said Erza only to be hit again on the top of the head by a newspaper.

"No interuptions" said Porlyusica "Now as I was saying I thought the nerves weren't properly aligned but I was wrong his eyes are much different from our own. Their better all around actually. For the short time that I saw his own eye I could tell that illusions won't work so well on him or should I say that they won't work properly. If you use an invisibility spell he will probably see you as only transparent and not fully invisible"

"Now you're eye maintained the same properties as his own despite the nerve connections differing so you to will have this ability as well" said Porlyusica as she stood up.

Once Porlyusica was done Erza started her questions again "Do you know where he went" she asked despretely not really caring that her eye was more advance or stronger than everyone else's.

Curiosity peeked in Porlyusica "Why do you care?" she asked somewhat a gentle tone.

" h-he sa-save-saved me" said Erza in a stutter since she didn't feel comfortable enough around this woman to tell her about the tower of heaven.

'Well that explains his worry over you' thought Porlyusica

"Well to answer your question. I have no idea where he is at the moment" said Porlyusica as she mixed together some weird looking liquids together.

Erza hung her head she'd really been hoping she could find out where Naruto went, she really needed to talk to him.

"It's alright" Erza said in a dejected manner.

Porlyusica walked over moments later with a weird red looking concoction.

"What's this" Erza asked

"Just Drink it. It'll fix some problems with your eye and it'll take care of that burn mark on your shoulder.

"H-How did you know about that" said Erza as she grabbed her shoulder. She was starting to believe that this woman had some type of magic that revealed any and all secrets OR maybe she could read minds.

"I can't read your mind or anything like that" said Porlyusica handing Erza the drink again.

Erza took the drink as Porlyusica continued " The boy told me that you may have some burns on your body" Erza looked sad for a moment " And I saw the way you walked. You barely moved your right shoulder so I guessed that you got burned there since you didn't want your clothes irritating your burned skin"

Erza nodded as she took a closer look at the liquid in her hands. "What is this"

"Something that will heal your body" said Porlyusica skeptically.

Erza didn't quite buy it as the liquid boiled ominously.

"Just take a sip it's not poisonous" said Porlyusica

Erza reluctantly started to tip the cup at her mouth as to get the tiniest of sips of the material.

Just as the substance was about to reach her lips Erza felt a small hit to her throat as her head froze up. Then she felt someone tilting her head and the substance flowing down her throat. To say it was the most delicious thing that Erza has ever tasted is an absolute and completely false statement.

The substance was worse than anything that she's ever tasted. The only thing that came onto par with said substance in the manner of tasting terrible would be the time Erza tried to cook a cake for rob. It was supposed to be a way to celebrate their escape but in the end it just turned out into a black goo Rob believed it to be a form of black magic as the goo started to grow and actually died in the sunlight.

The whole ordeal was just scary.

Anyways after a couple of seconds Erza's face unfroze and the cup was no longer by her mouth. Erza's eye opened finally and she started to cough.

"It taste soooo bad" she said as she tried to remove the substance from her tongue

"Well what did you expect Pumpkin Juice" said Porlyusica

"No but I didn't exactly expect it to be THAT bad" she said.

"Well tough luck. Anyways look" said Porlyusica as she raised a mirror to Erza's face.

Erza took a look and she didn't see anything drastically different with her face her nose was fine so was her hair and her eyes looked the same. 'My eye!' Erza thought as she looked closer at the eye that Naruto gave her it was Red not Blue but RED.

"What did you do to my Eye" she asked worrily

"Nothing child I simply changed its color" said Porlyusica much to Erza's relief

"I also fixed your burn. You know you could say thank you" said Porlyusica

Erza pulled her collar down so she could see her shoulder and much to Porlyusica's word her shoulder no longer had a burn mark and the skin looked flawless.

Regaining her senses Erza quickly bowed her head as she stood up "Thank you"

"Enough of that I only asked for a thanks geesh you humans" said Porlyusica

Erza gave her a questioning look but Porlyusica simply summoned a broom and started swinging it crazily "Get out of my house" she yelled as she chased Erza out of her house.

After running out of Porlyusica's house Erza immediately started running back in the direction of the guild. It didn't take long and it was surprisingly easy for Erza to find her way to the guild from her forest.

She was actually rather glad it was so easy to find her way back as the moment she got to the guild the sun started to set. If she had gotten lost for even half an hour in the forest she probably wouldn't have been able to make it back.

Opening the guild doors Erza noticed that everyone still looked like they were partying many were still dancing crazily. She sighed 'I'll make everyone be more respectable when I get stronger' she thought with a fire burning in her eyes.

Spotting Rob at the counter Erza made her way over to the man.

"Hey gramps I'm back" said Erza as she walked up to Rob

"Ohh Erza what perfect timing we were just talking about which magic we should teach you and I think that you should learn how to use Requip Magic" said Rob

Erza's Eyes had sparkles in them "What's Requip Magic is it really strong and can I use it" said Erza unable to hold back her excitement at learning how to use her magic.

"Hahahahaha well Requip Magic is all about using different magical armors and weapons in battle by switching between different swords and armors to better suit different situations" said Rob only to get a confused expression from Erza.

"I don't really get it" said Erza

"Well let's say that your fighting a fire mage. You can change from a normal magical armor to a magical armor that can resist fire magic. That gives you the upper hand in almost any battle that you may go into" said Rob

"Ohh that's so cool. So will I get a flaming sword or maybe one that shines all bright like…" she was going to say Naruto but she couldn't.

Noticing her distress Rob decided to continue on with the explanation of Requip magic "But that's not all. You can call forth multiple weapons at once if you're really good at it and with your natural talent for Telekenisis Magic then you could probably make your weapons fight for you"

"Woah so you're saying that I can make my swords fight for me" said Erza with a huge smile

"Well only if you train really hard" said Rob lifting a finger as if though giving a lecture.

"Of course I'll train really hard and then I'll….." she took a pause. What was she to do after becoming strong was she supposed to go fight other strong people or go and look at the world. It was all a mystery to her "Well I don't know what I want to do"

"Hmmm I can't lead you to the end of your own journey but I can guide you along the way. So come on I'll show you were you'll be staying and tomorrow we'll begin your training" said Rob as he stood up and started to walk out of the guild followed by Erza.

**Back in the Present With Naruto**

It was gloomy the fog was layered thick along the dirt road. You could barely see ten feet in front of you. All In all it was the perfect scene to get ambushed, robbed and murdered.

All except for the whistling of one blonde boy

A rather frustrated 'Jellal' lead the way for Naruto.

'Why is this kid still following me' thought Jellal as Naruto had been following him for the past three days. It was always the same to, First Naruto would be awake before himself then as their walking he would start doing this weird dance as the moved then when he seemingly got bored of that he would start to whistle then when he yet again got bored he would simply pull out a book and start drawing some stuff.

Currently he was in his whistling phase

'If he doesn't stop whistling soon I swear I'll knock him out even if he is a kid' thought Jellal.

The whistling went on for two more hours.

'THAT'S IT' thought Jellal as he turned around with a very frustrated face

"STOP WHISTLING!" he yelled out

Though there was no one there

'What the?' thought Jellal as he looked around for Naruto who was no longer in sight.

'Did I lose him in the fog' thought Jellal 'Well he can take care of himself right?'

Guilt was starting to build up in Jellal he hadn't meant any ill will on the kid and this forest was bound to be dangerous when you're lost.

'Well maybe he's just following behind me. I'm sure he'll catch up' thought Jellal as he continued to make his way through the dense fog. Which seemed to only get thicker and thicker as he made his way through it.

It got so bad that it seemed that you could almost eat the fog.

Then as Jellal was making his way through the fog he reached a clearing in the fog. It was strange the small clearing of fog was so unnatural but beautiful at the same time.

Inside the clearing you couldn't see anything past the fog. Sun bathed the clearing showing the clear blue skies above.

It was almost an ideal location to be in except

'Where the hell am I' thought Jellal. Sure he didn't have to worry about the fog anymore but now he couldn't tell which direction to head in. He couldn't see the sun which was weird since there was a ray of sunlight coming from the sky.

'Should I wait for the sun to rise so I can tell which direction to head in or should I just get going' thought Jellal

'I could make it to the next city if I go now but if I wait I could take me another full day to get there'

"Oh-oh-ho-ho-ho what do we have here" said a booming voice coming from behind Jellal who was now standing in the middle of the clearing.

Quickly turning around Jellal came to see the sight of a large monkey like figure standing on the edge of the fog

'What is this thing' thought Jellal never having seen a Vulcan before.

"Now what are you doing in MY home" yelled the Vulcan while hitting his hands against the floor in an angry manner

"Your home" said Jellal looking around for anything that resembled a house like structure or perhaps a burrow

"Yes my home. THIS place is MY home" said the Vulcan

"O-Oh well I'm sorry for coming into your home I'll just go now" said Jellal as he reluctantly turned around and started to walk away.

"WAIT" the very loud and angry voice of the Vulcan stopped him in his tracks

"That Wooden stick on your back I want it. You come on to my land so I want that stick" said the Vulcan rather dumbly

'I can't let him have this staff it's to important' thought Jellal as he quickly started to run away from the clearing.

He only made a few steps into the fog before a massive hand grabbed his backpack and threw him back into the clearing.

Landing on the ground with a big thud Jellal looks up to see the same Vulcan but there seemed to be steam coming from its ear's as its face glowed a bright red.

"You no run away from me. You give me nice looking stick or me beat you up" said the Vulcan.

"Now you don't need to do that" said Jellal giving a almost hapilly look towards the Vulcan "Come you can have my staff"

He pulled the staff from his backpack and held it out

The Vulcan immediately seemed to calm down and started to walk towards Jellal

As the Vulcan reached Jellal he grabbed the 'Nice Looking Stick' and held it up to look it over.

He never noticed Jellal making some movements with his hands.

"**Sleeping Circle**" called out Jellal as he shot both his hands out.

The Staff Started to glow and the Vulcan dropped it onto the floor out of shock. The weird thing being that the Staff landed perfectly straight up into the ground before a dim white run pattern spread out along the ground.

"Wha…" where the only words the Vulcan got out before it's eyes rolled back and it fell unconscious onto the ground.

Walking up to the Vulcan "That's what you get for asking for things that aren't your's" said Jellal as he grabbed the Staff

Jellal started to put his staff back into it's place but a loud clapping noise stopped him.

Turning his head the clapping noise was coming from Naruto who was now entering the Clearing.

"Excellent speed and reaction time 'Jellal' though that Vulcan was faster than you it is only to be expected of someone your age though your speed was not of a normal person our age. So who are you 'Jellal'. I've been following you these past days to entertain myself and give myself a break from training but three days is long enough I want some answers and I'll get them one way or another" said Naruto as his sword appeared in his hand.

'Is this kid seriou' thought Jellal as he pulled out his staff. He had seen the sword and to say it was a nice sword would be the understatement of the century. No chances could be taken.

Naruto and Jellal locked eyes as they stared down each other from opposite ends of the clearing it went on like this for several seconds. Then Naruto's eyes began to shift they took on a golden color as his eyes slanted giving him a more reptilian look.

As soon as the shift was over Naruto leaned forward slightly before bolting of in zig zag pattern towards Jellal.

'Fast' was the only thing Jellal could think as Naruto was moving extremely fast for someone that was even older than 'Jellal' himself.

Reading his movements as best as he could 'Jellal' brought his staff to parry the sword strike coming from the side.

Jellal continued to parry several more strikes while controlling the magical power in the staff to keep the staff from breaking apart under the flurry of hits.

'Damm he's good definitely better than what I took him for' thought Jellal who was struggling to match all the blows. He became to focused on the blade however and found a foot make it's way into his stomach sending him skidding back into the fog followed shortly by Naruto.

Silence that was what followed. Not a sound could be heard from a distance. If one moved closer however they could hear the subtle breathing coming from Jellal as he tried to listen for Naruto in the fog.

"I can see you Jellal" said a voice to Jellal's right making him shift his body over in that direction

"No that way" said a voice from behind him making him turn again except more frantically

"So close" said a voice on his right

"This is getting annoying" said Jellal as he prepared for an attack from any sides.

"Your right" said a voice from directly behind Jellal. Not the behind as in direction no this voice came from mere inches from his ear.

The Next thing Jellal felt was a violet pushthat sent him stumbling forward out of the fog.

Jellal quickly regained his posture and prepared for Naruto to walk out of the Fog.

"Look at you. Looking all cool with that fog hanging around you. You look like you just got out of a hot shower and are steaming. No steaming isn't quite the right word to use more like Misty that's a good word for it" said Naruto coming out of the fog blade in hand.

Jellal ignored him and got in a ready position

"Enough" said Naruto as his sword grew bright white and he swung it in diagnol slash releasing magical energy in a crescent wave cutting through a tree.

Naruto wasn't trying to show it but that move actually took a lot of magic out of him he hadn't gotten it right down yet and he waste a lot of magic just getting it to propel forward without expanding to much and cutting into it's piercing and slashing potential. 'I'll have to work on that'

"Your out classed Jellal. I know that you can't use magic and I also know that you use illusionary style magic based on that Vulcan who's probably visiting dreamland right now" said Naruto pointing his sword at the Vulcan who lay on the ground uncoincious.

"Now begin talking I want' to know you're story" said Naruto as he stabbed his sword into the ground and took a comfortable seat on a small boulder.

Sighing Jellal put away his staff. He knew when he ws beat and although he was slightly ashamed to lose to someone so young he had to admit that the kid was good and he would have to remember his name.

"Before I begin I don't really know if you said it or not but what's your name" said Jellal

"I'll trust you with this little fact Jellal as I'm not just going to ask you for your secrets without giving you something in return… My name is Naruto Draigo prince of the Dragons. I am the Son of Draiko the King of the Dragons. I am my father's fang until his return and I will hold his spot in the world for as long as he is not in it" said Naruto with pride burning in his eyes.

Jellal's eyes widened ever so slightly. 'The Prince of Dragons?. Well at least we have the prince thing in common' thought Jellal as he took a seat on the grass not knowing that Him and Naruto would have a lot more in common then they both realized.

Hours seemed to fly in the matter of minutes as Naruto and Jella spoke to each other.

Jellal began to to talk about how he wasn't from this world and in fact came from another world all together. He told him how his world was called Edolas. Naruto interrupted him at that point and said told him how he also came from another world though he didn't know what it was called as he had never learned

After Jellal got over Naruto's sudden out break he began to discuss with him how he along with most beings from Edolas have no magic within them. He explained that he controls the magic in his staves to use spells. He also introduced himself as the prince of Edolas seeing as Naruto had trusted him with the knowledge of him being the dragon prince.

The last thing that Jellal explained to him was that he needed to close these dimensional rips that were occurring around the world and that he was the only one who could do it. He didn't go into specifics like what was so bad about them or why they needed to be closed but Naruto didn't really care he knew jellal was a good person so he wouldn't be doing something to hurt others.

It then came for Naruto to explain his story

Naruto explained the entire ordeal with his father and how he had been camping when his father crashed into the mountain and how he had tried to bandage the wounds that his father had.

Jellal had to actually stiff a laugh as he found the idea of a small boy trying to wrap up a wound on a giant dragon rather humorous though any laughter he may have tried to slip through was immediately shot down as Naruto gave him a very serious look as his eyes shifted from blue to gold.

He went on to tell him how his Father had used some time magic to train him for three years though his physical body didn't change and neither did his magic capacity. He explained that his father really just left him as much know how knowledge as he could so that Naruto could bring it into fruition by himself when the barrier would come down.

He briefly described the tower of heaven incident but left out most of the details especially Erza.

All in all the two boy's got to know each other very well. Though neither one was willing to share the darker side of their history with one another. It was to be expected of course as Naruto and Jellal both knew that the other was hiding something but both had already mentally agreed that more trust would need to be acquired between the both of them.

"Well we've told each other our stories and I can say I'm very happy to not be the only person in a strange new world. So what do you say Jellal, how about we tag-team. With my Draconic good looks and your crazy illusion skills we could do anything" said Naruto as he pointed a finger in the air.

Growing a tick mark on his forehead Jellal reluctantly nodded "It'll be nice to travel with someone who can hold their own so I'll accept"

" Good now we'll just have to set up a training routine as well as order some custom clothing" said Naruto

"Custom clothing?" asked Jellal as he stood up

"Well of course all the really cool super heroes and welllll just really cool people in general have really cool outfits" said Naruto making Jellal sweat-drop

"But more importantly we should cover your face and hair I don't know a lot of other people who have blue hair. So if someone were to identify you as Jellal and say Jellal has been dead for months now or maybe in the future he's been dead for like ever. Well then trouble is going to hit the fan my friend and I don't want to deal with it so cover your face with something" said Naruto

Jellal was slightly annoyed with the idea of having to hide but nodded none the less as it was a good idea. Tearing of the sleeves to his shirts Jellal wrapped his face and hair up in cloth. It actually turned out pretty cool as the only thing you could see were his eyes and part of the red mark that was under his right eye.

"Alright now let's come up with some code names. I know it's kind of childish but what is the point of hiding you face if I just call you jellal all the time right" said Naruto and Jellal simply nodded

"So after much consideration on my part I have decided that my new nickname will be Draigo while yours will be Mystogan" said Naruto with a smile that threatened to split his face in two.


	4. Chapter 4 - Adventure

** Text Detail **

"**Demonic Speaking"**

'_**Demonic Thinking'**_

"Normal Speaking"

'Normal Thinking'

_Flash Back, _Action,_ Sarcastic reference_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Fairytail and any of the characters so all credit goes to the original owners.

Plz don't think about filing a law suit against me =), it's not like I'm making ANY MONEY off of these

**-Chapter 4-**

"Whyyyyy" said a very stubborn and annoying Naruto as he sagged his back and walked with Mystogan

Myst grew a tick mark on his forehead do to his annoying partner.

It had been four years since they had first met and they had trained and done missions as well as closing several anima rifts every now and then.

All in all it was a good experience and both boys had gained strength in their own rights. But times like these made Myst question if it was all worth it.

"You know why" said Myst

"What do you mean I know why…. I'll never understand why you won't just let me eat Ramen it's good for you it has meat, some vegtables and plenty of carbs for a well rounded meal" said Naruto trying to act persuasive

"If you keep eating it you will be dead in a week's time, Ramen is loaded with salt and the vegetables that you proclaim to have in your Ramen are never eaten as you order all of your Ramen without them" said Myst

"But it's so good please just let me have one bowl" whined a desperate Naruto

"No" said Myst in a monotone voice "I restrict you for ONE day a weak and this is what you are reduced to. You know your addicted right?"

"Nononono I'm not addicted I simply have a simple craving that I need to sate every couple of hours or so and If I don't I go through some nasty side effects" said Naruto

"You do understand that you just defined Addictions and Withdrawal right?" said Mystogan as he and Naruto continued to walk through the woods.

"Ahh forget it when we get back I'll get my Ramen just you watch" said Naruto as he straightened up and continued to walk with Myst.

They continued to walk for a couple of hours before they came up to a rather extravagant town filled with beautiful houses. The town was truly the top of living conditions. There were several fountains and gardens throughout the entire town as well as a constant patrol of Rune Knights to keep the peace.

If one person had to describe the Town in one word that word would be 'Spectacularly-Amazing'

'Too bad we don't live here' thought Naruto as he walked with Mystogan through the village and to forest on the opposite side.

Walking through the forest they came upon a decently sized House. Well more like hut as the boys had built it themselves and it was more for purpose than for looks and design.

Walking into the house Naruto put his hand on the side of the wall and immediately the house started to light up as Light Lacrima's activated and started to shine brightly.

"Home sweet home" said Naruto as he threw himself on the single couch they owned.

"Don't get used to it we have a job for tomorrow, I would advise you spend your time wisely" said Mystogan

"Ahhh what the hell Mysty why did you have to go and schedule back to back missions we just finished That wyvern mission and then we had the psychotic rabbits before that and I don't think I need to tell you how miserable that mission was" said Naruto

Mystogan grew a tick mark on his face as he recalled the Rabbit mission. It was supposed to be a simple C- Rank mission involving the protection of some Rabbits from some deadly animals in the area. The only thing is that the Rabbits weren't even in Danger. Well at least not from other Animals. You see the Rabbits hadn't been normal rabbits at all but rather Genetically Enhanced super rabbits that got lose. The client had stated that the only way to make sure they were safe was to get them back in there cages.

All in all it was a bad day. Several injuries occurred though all of them were on Naruto and Mystogan. The bunnies had been returned and they received slightly below average pay for a C-rank mission… cheap bastards they could've easily given them more but Naruto and Jellal didn't fight it seeing that they need the money for any of their living expenses.

"You know it's my birthday tomorrow" said Naruto but without his normal enthusiasm. In fact he almost sounded dead as his voice carried a seemingly uncaring attitude for his own birthday.

Jellal looked at Naruto with some sadness. He knew all about the world that Naruto came from and he knew that Naruto was hated but he didn't know the extent of that hate as Naruto would never tell him. Being one that has been abused Jellal could sympathize but he knew without a doubt that Naruto's agony and suffering were worlds greater than his own.

He sighed. 'He's breaking himself down mentally, he needs something or someone to help him out. I can only do so much as a friend' thought Jellal.

"You want to skip the mission and go crash somebody's party" said Jellal almost not believing the words coming out of his own mouth.

Naruto chuckled "No we need the money and that's unfair to the client. I'm just going to go into the garage and see if I can finally figure out the problem with my project" said Naruto getting up from the couch and walking through a door into another room.

Jellal just watched Naruto leave. 'You need help Naruto… you may not admit it but something needs to change. Whatever your demons are there eating you up slowly but surely' thought Jellal before deciding to head to bead. They had a mission the next day and it would do good not to be tired.

**Later that Night**

"Ahh" said Jellal waking up abruptly in his room. He had a horrible dream were the Bunnies somehow found out where they lived and destroyed the house resulting in Naruto getting captured in the process. It then went on to continue as the Bunnies were the ones actually opening the rifts to Edolas. He was about to slay the leader of the bunnies but he was stopped as a swarm of bunnies surrounded him and chained him to a wall to be tickled to death.

And that is how Jellal woke up.

"First I need to get some water then I need to plan a time to go kill those mutant bunnies" said Jellal as he got out of bed and walked into the living room so he could get some water from the sink which was magically powered as well as pretty much everything else in the house.

Setting the lights in the room to a low glimmer he grabbed a cup and activated the sink sending stream of water out of the faucet only to be caught by his cup before being cut off.

As Jellal was going to take a sip of his water he heard a clanging coming from the Garage.

Jellal sighed "Naruto's probably still working" he walked over to the Garage door and opened it expecting the light to be on but was shocked to see that the lights were all off and Naruto was sleeping on the floor. Well he wasn't exactly sleeping seeing that he looked like he was having a panic attack as he rolled on the floor crazily and spontaneously.

Jellal was about to go and help his friend get out of his night terror but stopped as Naruto started talking.

" I'm sorry please…. Please don't be mad at me anymore I didn't mean to do it" said Naruto before gasping for air like he was being chocked "I…. I…. was just scared please stop I care a lot about you….. please….. I'm so sorry…. Erza" said Naruto in a whisper as the terror ended.

Jellal just stood there wide eyed 'This is it, whoever this Erza person is Naruto must have made a mistake and can't face her… But for such a strong Reaction… what did Naruto do?' thought Jellal noticing that Naruto had stopped rolling on the floor but still had a pained expression on his face and a golden tear leaving his one true eye.

'It's best that I leave him here I don't want him to know I know his secret and try to prevent me from interfering in his ordeals' thought Jellal before leaving to go back to bed.

**Next Morning**

Jellal and Naruto were walking through Town so they could meet the next client. There were no job specifics but it was S-ranked so Jellal accepted it for two reasons. Naruto was really dying to face off against an S-ranked mage to test his abilities as they've only been able to speculate at this point. But Jellal knew that Naruto would most likely be a Mid-ranged S-class Mage with himself being a Low ranked S-class mage.

The other reason being that this mission pay's well with 30,000,000 ( A/N 100 jewels equals 1 US dollar) jewels being put up for completion of the mission.

Arriving to an extravagant house Naruto and Jellal walked up to the door before Knocking.

A couple of seconds the door opened to a tall man wearing a business suit.

"Who may I ask are you" said the man with some smugness and Naruto and Jellal could tell that this mission was going to be a pain.

"We are the two mages that accepted the Mission that you placed on the city board as well as the magic council's board" said Jellal acting as politely as he could

"Ahh so you two are going to help me out….very well I suppose I could give you a try I mean if you die I don't have to pay you so I can care less if some kids go out and lose their lives" said the man.

Jellal ignored the Clients attitude and decided to get this over with as quickly as possible "If you may could you tell us what this mission incurs? So we may begin on its completion immediately" said Jellal

"Hmm very well North East of here about 20 miles there is a mining operation of mine. Now a couple of weeks ago something happened and all of my workers died halting production. Now It wasn't a cave in or something of that Nature so it must have been some sort of creature. I know that the creature is still up there since the last two teams to accept this job haven't come back yet and that was 3 and 1 week ago respectively" said the Man.

"Very well we will deal with the creature and if possible bring back something to validate that we completed the mission" said Jellal

"Good now leave I am a busy man I have things to do" said the Business man as he closed the door on them.

"Well that guy was an asshole" said Naruto as he started to walk away

As they got some steps away from the house Jellal commented "Agreed" making Naruto smirk as they walked to their destination.

**Several Hours Later**

"Hmm it's about two in the afternoon so we should be there soon" said Naruto looking up at the sky.

"Indeed especially since were walking straight towards a large mountain with several visible mines in it" said Jellal rolling his eyes at his partners inability to take in details that surround him. He was a genius when it came to battle but outside of combat he may pass off for having a mental disorder.

"Pftt please I saw that I was just saying that we've been walking for a while so it was only Natural that we were about to reach the Mines" said Naruto

'That's another thing he's not good at…. Lying' thought Jellal though it usually worked out in his favor that way.

Walking up the mines both of them entered what they called battle mode. They were entirely aware of their surroundings and were ready to react at a moments notice.

Walking up towards the Mine they both nodded to each other as they started to make there way down into it's depths the only light being some Light Lacrima they both held in their hands complimentary of Naruto.

"A lot of people died in here I can smell there blood all over the walls" said Naruto who was actually trying to keep his sense of smell down since the reek of death coated the walls like a thick wax and made it rather hard for him to breath.

"Just try to keep watch for any signs of what killed these men" said Jellal understanding Naruto's sense of smell and how it was probably bugging him greatly right now.

After walking through the Mine they came to a large opening in the mine. Though the opening consisted of a solid granite wall only being broken in a large chunk towards the bottom.

"Stop" called out Naruto as he examined the opening from some distance and threw a second Light Lacrima at it so he could get a better idea of what it was.

He only frowned as he looked at what he could now identify as runes on the wall before them.

"That's going to be where we find the creature that did this. Just be warned that judging from the runes on the wall it's probably a demon since there's few signs of it being outside due to the sunlight and since there's no cave system or house to hide itself from the sun during the day it's been trapped in this mine….. shit this is going to suck" said Naruto before he was rapidly pulled into the opening and into the shadows by an un-known force.

Jellal getting over his shock ran to the opening and immediately jumped through it activating his staves.

As Jellal went through the hole he noticed that he entered a large box like structure with Naruto standing in the middle barely being illuminated by his light as it seemed to just die off after three feet though still allowed Jellal to see him.

Jellal ran towards Naruto as Naruto ran towards him. Jellal didn't have time to be surprised by Naruto's actions as Naruto jumped over him and stabbed his sword into a dark creature that resembled a human but with black shadowy skin and red eyes.

"Jellal" said Naruto in a serious tone while he quickly resumed a fighting stance making Jellal also prepare for any and all incoming attacks.

"Were surrounded there are 15 of those things in here but I can barely see them with my eye and they constantly fade in and out of my sight. There not making any noise because they are literally shadow's incarnated. Beyond that there also limiting my Light Lacrima's making me believe that they can suppress light with their shadow's" said Naruto before blocking a strike from a shadowy figure that quickly appeared before disappearing again.

"All in all were probably in the worst position we've ever been in. They haven't attacked you again because I killed one of their own while he was focused on you….. but they will attack you again soon they're simply testing us out. Take these" said Naruto handing a bag of Lacrima crystals to Jellal who slowly took them never keeping his eyes off of the darkness in front of him.

"In five seconds you need to toss those an equal distance from each other in a circle around us count down" said Naruto

5…4….. Jellal brought the first crystal to his hand while holding a staff in the other…..3…..2…1…'GO!'

Naruto sped off into the darkness while Jellal jumped up and spun in the air releasing a Lacrima's into the floor around them making a perfect circle of light with his own.

Landing he could see Naruto fighting some creatures in the darkness.

Catching a glimpse of shadow to his left Jellal brought up one of his staves.

**Single Layer Decimation**

A Magic Circle appeared on Jellal's left side and crashed down on a shadow entity causing the creature to fall down to the ground.

Jellal didn't have time to relish in his victory as he noticed more shadow's running through the circle of light giving him an indication of their presence and location.

Just as the Creatures appeared in front of him he faded into a fine mist re appearing near the circle of light.

"**Wind Trap" ** called out Jellal as the wind started to pick up around the shadow's ripping apart there faded limbs causing each of them to fade away into nothing

He only got a glance but he had to have killed four of those creatures with just that move alone.

Naruto jumped into the circle. "There all dead… but like I said things are bad… really bad we still have to deal with the coward on the roof of this box" said Naruto

At this point a large entity dropped from the roof right on top of Naruto and Jellal forcing them to jump away.

There standing in the circle of light was a large Muscular beast with a pale black skin and horns on its head. If it weren't for the fact that it had clawed feet or breathing out shadow's or the glowing poison green eyes along with some razor sharp teeth one could see the human figure of the creature before them.

"You dare call ME! The Shadow of Zeref a coward" said the now known Ancient Creature standing before them.

"Well why else send those shadow creations at us while you sit behind them cowering in fear" said Naruto trying to get a rise out of the creature.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" the creature started Laughing "You think that me… the master of shadow and the eliminator of Countless light mages is afraid of YOU…. Buahahahaha I simply wished to get rid of those constructs of mine in an enjoyable fashion. You have no idea how annoying it is to have these things just walk around aimlessly and grunt at each other" said the Shadow of Zeref.

"I simply decided I would have some fun watching them fight someone else instead of elimination them myself" said the Shadow.

"Well now that I know for sure that you are a high class monster I have to say you're pretty pathetic" said Naruto

"How dare you call me pathetic" said the monster getting ready to lunge at Naruto but Naruto kept on going.

"Ohh yeah well how did you get sealed into this cage I mean for some shadow you are, I thought you couldn't catch a shadow. That must be new since I've never caught my own shadow before or anyone else's I bet Zeref was extremely disappointed in you for getting caught" said Naruto while Jellal was sweating bullets. Naruto was really trying to piss this thing off and for whatever reason he was doing a REALLY good job at it.

"Enough" the creature yelled before running at high speeds towards Naruto.

Naruto threw some Light Lacrima at the beast but he simply hit them to the side before throwing it's claw in a piercing fashion right toward Naruto's chest.

Naruto avoided the blow as he jumped away only for Jellal to call out "**Air Drill" **

A large torrent of air was sent flying at the creature who had little to no time to avoid and it blew a hole through it's stomach.

In normal Circumstances Jellal would''ve cried out happily in a job well done but this was a Demon of Zeref a mage who shook the world single handedly. The Creature wouldn't go down that easily.

And correct to Jellal's prediction the hole in the creatures stomach simply covered it's self in darkness and looked as it previously did.

"You can't kill it Jellal it is for all intents and purposes a shadow. It's power sky rocketed when Zeref gave it the ability to manipulate light. It stops it from being irradicated as no shadow can live within the light" said Naruto dodging another blow from the monster while attempting to cleave it with his sword.

All of Naruto's attempts failed however as the beast would actually allow some of the hits to connect the only problem being that they didn't actually connect but rather they went through the beast entirely. The creature would split it's body in the path of Naruto's sword while still trying to go for the hit.

It made it extremely difficult to fight as the creature would use sacrificial attacks but since it couldn't die it made them twice as deadly for Naruto. The Shadow would go for bear hugs leaving it's body open but since Naruto couldn't hit the beast he would be forced to dodge instead of capitalizing on the opening.

Now he knew why those other teams failed. It wasn't a matter of power as the shadow itself wasn't crazily powerful…. No It was a matter of Location and Time. Location in the fact that they are literally in the domain of the creature and time in the essence that the beast doesn't tire and it is only a matter of time before Naruto tired out and the 'Shadow' swooped down for the kill.

"Jellal….. plan B" called out Naruto to Jellal who nodded before throwing all of his staves at the Creature who just stood there as the staves flew through his body.

"Hahaha that was you're plan B?" asked the Shadow.

"No this is" said voice from Behind him.

Turning around the Shadow saw Naruto with both of his hand on the floor with the five staves surrounding him.

Suddenly a bright light shot off from the staves and directed itself at the ground and towards the Shadow.

Jumping back as to avoid the light based attack which he couldn't suppress for some reason the shadow never realized that it stepped back into the circle of light that Jellal had placed on the floor before the battle begun, and by the time he realized this it was too late.

"**Dragon's Bind 100 Layer Seal**" called out Naruto as a magical dragon's mouth shot out of the ground underneath the 'Shadow' before it bit down on the demon making it scream out in pain…. Something it hadn't felt in a long time.

A large Magical circle appeared underneath the creature who was still in the mouth of the magical dragon head construct.

"Too bad for you 'Shadow' seems that I can't kill you so I'll just have to seal you away" said Naruto

"This magic…. This seal….. No It can't be only a dragon can use this magic" said the Demon.

"Well that makes a lot of sense since I am the son of the Dragon King. And you well you're going to be my first prisoner for all of eternity" said Naruto before slamming his hands and started to chant out some words.

The Circle of light began to get small and smaller meaning that the time of sealing was coming to a close and with it 'Shadow's' freedom.

'No it will not end like this' thought Shadow deciding to leave the hero's a 'present'.

It opened it's mouth and its own dark essence started to fill up and started releasing into the Air.

Naruto's Eye's widened…. The beast was literally crippling it's self by releasing it's essence into the air as without an essence no Demon can truly survive on it's own. There had to be a reason for it doing so.

At this point he saw the essence go air borne… like fog… or Poison "Jellal Take a DEEP breath" yelled Naruto.

Jellal Noticed the Air Borne Gas and was already onto the same idea that Naruto was so he didn't think twice when Naruto told him to take a deep breath.

Pouring as much magic as he could Naruto sealed the rest of the Shadow off into a Lacrima Crystal which turned black with the soul of the beast residing within it.

The essence reached the both of them but they held their breaths as Naruto grabbed the Crystal that held 'Shadow' opting to leave his other Lacrima's there since he could make more and didn't have time to collect them.

Jumping through the opening of the box structure they were in Naruto was releaved that the barrier that was placed after Jallal and him jumped in, was now removed. Most likely since Shadow was the one that placed it and with his soul sealed his magic faded away. It had been a pain fighting without any of his fire abilities but if he had used a roar while in that box he would have snuffed out all of the air and they would've died from suffocating

Once they jumped out of the hole they started running full speed with Naruto now lighting the way completely with his power since it was no longer suppressed by 'Shadow'. But the essence was getting bigger and was traveling faster and was actually catching up to them.

Both of them had to keep holding their breath since even though they couldn't see it, it didn't mean that there was no poison in the air around them.

A full minute went by both boy's holding their and both of them on the verge of blacking out while running full speed.

Just as Jellal was going to black out he had instinctively went to take a breath but a hand over his mouth stopped him.

Darkness overtook him and the only thing he saw and felt was Naruto holding him while taking deep breaths and running with him in his arms.

Naruto was running with his hand firmly clamped over Jellal's mouth and pinching his nose at the same time in order to stop any poison from getting into his system…. Normal poison Naruto might decided to default and just heal Jellal and himself after but this was the essence of a demon it almost had a mind of its own and it wouldn't stop till he was dead or till it was eradicated.

He also knew he couldn't just let Jellal not breath for more than a couple of seconds or he would go brain dead. So he put Jellal into a stasis like trance freezing his body temporarily. At best Naruto had another minute to get out of this cave and destroy this essence.

Naruto kept running despite the pain his muscles were giving off and the burning sensation he could feel from the Essence entering his system. He felt like he was bubbling on the inside.

Fire was coming off of Naruto's feet and his breath was laced with it in an attempt to burn any Essence that goes close to entering his body. It worked but only to a degree as the essence still flooded in.

Light shown from the beginning of the cave and Naruto increased his efforts bursting away from the essence in a last second ploy he jumped out of the end of the Cave before gathering as much breath as he could and shot it back at the Cave entrance causing a cave in.

'Essence can't survive for more than a couple hours once detached from the soul of a demon' thought Naruto dropping Jellal on the floor and releasing him from stasis.

"Gahhhhhh" said Jellal taking a huge breath of air and scanning his surroundings, it was a battle instinct…. A sad thing really that a 15 year old had battle instincts of a veteran though perhaps it was sadder that Naruto who was technically physically still at the age of 12 years old

'Damn dargon couldn't just let me get older….. Well I guess it's a good thing since his rift sucked me up technically only an hour Later….. though I wonder what happened to Father did he just make a rift on his own?... I can think about that later I nee-' thought Naruto before he dropped to the ground coughing.

Now Naruto Coughing for jellal was nothing to be worried about but when Naruto started to throw up blood. Now that was something to be worried about.

Quickly getting up Jellal threw a shoulder behind Naruto and helped him stand. But he could tell just by looking at Naruto's eyes that he was going to pass out soon unless he took him to someone that could take care of him.

Jellal's brain went on overdrive this was a magical problem he needed magic to fix it and strong magic at that. His best chance was to find a guild nearby with a good healer. Now the bigger the guild the better but which guild could he go to that was relatively close and was rather big.

Two Names came into his head Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. Phantom lord was known to be huge and had a lot of members but they weren't known to be the friendliest of guilds. Now Fairytail was known for being slightly crazy and goofy but they were also called the strongest guild in the country and they also probably had the best chance to have a powerful healer to fix Naruto up.

It was slightly farther. Borderlining about 30 miles he could get there in an hour if he could keep up his speed and use his magic for when his legs started to give out.

**Fairy Tail 50 Minutes Later**

"Come on Erza fight me" shouted a pink haired boy at the Red hair beauty who was sitting at the counter enjoying a delicious chocolate cake

'Mmmmmm Chocolate' thought Erza as she took another bite of the delicious cake ignoring the boy for a quick second.

A warning stream of fire blew past her and hit her cake though. This shut up the Entire guild as everyone had been talking to themselves. They found Natsu's position much more interesting than anything there were talking about though.

"My cake" said Erza in a low deadly voice.

Natsu backed up her knew not to mess around with Erza's desserts but his foolish and challenging Nature demanded that she pay attention to him.

"Ohh hey look at the time" said Natsu looking at his imaginary watch before trying to run away only to be grabbed by his scarf and thrown through the nearest wall and sent flying away. Revealing the Sunset as he flew through the air, all in all it was quite the sight to see a boy literally fly into the sunset.

"Get back here Natsu I'm not done with you yet" said Erza jumping through the hole Natsu left behind.

Everyone sweatdropped at this since Natsu wasn't trying to get away but in truth she had hit him away. Yep that was definitely more interesting than what most of them were talking about.

Makarov chuckled at the scene. He knew that Erza was at least in control of her emotions and wouldn't go berserk on Natsu but simply giving him a small beating. Which would probably include some bruised ribs and a set of black eyes.

'Ohh well it's the boy's fault… even I wouldn't touch Erza's desserts' thought Makarov as rob appeared into the room though he was walking on a cane and looked to have seen much better days.

About three weeks ago Rob's condition had started to get worse and worse his body was losing its strength and Makarov had suspected that it wasn't just a simple matter of losing its strength but rather rob was getting ready to leave this world.

Rob had remained strong for all these years teaching Erza all he knew of Magic and its purpose in the world. He even helped teach her how to requip armor and how to utilize her Telekenisis powers. Only a couple of weeks ago Erza had been promoted to an S-class mage. Though she was still very low tier S-class she was in excellent control of her emotions and her ability to think while in battle was her greatest attribute.

But with her being an S-class mage perhaps rob had finally fulfilled what he believed was his last act in this world and was preparing to depart from it.

'Erza will be heartbroken' thought Makarov as he knew that Rob probably had two weeks at best with the way he was degrading. Hell rob shouldn't even be able to walk as it is. But he defies his own body so he can finish his tasks.

'What am I going to do' thought Makarov as he took a sip from his beer but with less enthusiasm than usual 'Perhaps I should talk to him' thought Makarov as rob disappeared into the back to water the garden as usually does every day before the sun sets.

Makarov was about to get up and have a talk with Rob when the doors to the guild flew open and a boy carrying another boy over his shoudler's dropped to a knee in exhaustion.

Shock never got to register in the guild members face before they started to drop one by one into blissful sleep.

Makarov got hit with the magic and his eyes felt slightly drowsy and realization of the sleeping magic came to him. He appeared before the boy gripping him by the neck since he could be a threat to the guild.

"What is your purpose. Who sent you" Makarov asked but the boy who was completely masked pointed at Naruto who was laying on the floor coughing as blood sprayed ever so slightly over the floor of the guild.

Makarov released the boy seeing his intentions.

"We need a healer I'll pay whatever you want just get him some help" said Jellal as he got up slowly being completely exhausted and just having his throat almost crushed

"Come I know someone who can help the boy" said Makarov as he grabbed the boy and started running out of the guild at high speeds making it near impossible for Jellal to follow him. But follow Jellal did as he wanted to see his friend to safety and even though he knows he could trust the old man for some reason he didn't want to just put the fate of his friend in a complete stranger.

Porlyusica was sitting at her table enjoying some tea when she felt the Magical energy of Makarov approaching and you could litteraly feel the seriousness being emitted from him. She knew that whatever he needed he needed it fast and wouldn't been in a mood to joke so she got up and laid out some emergency medicines as she felt two other presences with him and on felt like it was weakening.

The Door flung open and Makarov quickly laid Naruto on a make shift Matress that Porlyusica had set out for emergencies such as this.

Porlyusica walked over to Naruto and put her hands over his body before screaming out "What the hell happened to him"

Jellal was panting "One of Zeref's demon's we fought it and sealed it but it spewed out it's own essence in a last ditch effort to end our lives even if it's own was forfeight" said Jellal before taking another deep breath.

Porlyusica grabbed several ingredients and started to mix them together "There is no way to fight off Demonic essence it is vile and corrupt by Nature that is why it cannot just leave a demon. The essence will die sooner probably in two hours from what I could detect but this boy will not last that long he needs some aids to fix up what the essence is doing to his own body" said Porlyusica

"Continue to heal him he will need your assistance to keep himself alive" said Porlyusica talking to Jellal

"I can't heal I don't have that skill" said Jellal finally catching his breath.

"Impossible there's no way he could have lived so long without a healer" said Porlyusica

"He-He can heal people could he be healing himself and combating the Essence at the same time" said Jellal

Porlyusica had finished a concoction by this point and it was a boiling black "Perhaps but we can wonder about that later hold down his legs and arms while I administer this. He will resist for the rest of the duration so you must be ready to hold him down for an hour at least" said Porlyusica

Jellal was already holding down Naruto's Arm's by pinning them against the floor above his head.

Makarov grew In size until he was about the size of a large man and he gripped onto Naruto's leg's with his massive arms which he had specifically grew larger to allow him to keep Naruto in a hold with little effort.

Porlyusica nodded at both of them and they nodded back before Porlyusica pulled down Naruto's mask shocking Porlyusica for a quick second something Jellal noticed but decided to let slide for the moment as Porlyusica regained her setting and poured the liquid down Naruto's throat.

A few seconds passed by as Naruto laid there with a pained expression on his face. Then Hell broke loose. Naruto started to scream out and cough more blood but the blood was black in corruption from the Essence which was now fully spread through his body and killing him from the inside out.

To say Naruto was giving Jellal and Makarov a hard time was an understatement. Makarov couldn't believe the strength that this boy had he had to increase his size to cope with the strength of Naruto's legs. Jellal while in an easier position was not faring well as his body was already at its limit and at the rate he was losing the feeling and strength in his arms he guessed he had about 15 minutes before his muscles gave out.

**Back at Fairy Tail**

"Ughhh" most of the guild members grunted in unison as they woke up.

"What happened" one of the members called out

"Who know's we probably all drank too much and Mira probably drugged the booze again so we passed out this time" said Macoa as he was just throwing out ideas.

At this time a very Beat up Natsu walked into the Guild followed by a smiling Erza. If one were to look closely they would relate that smile with the phrase 'Justice has been dealt'

Erza looked around and saw everyone was rather quite but she shrugged it off seeing that it was getting late and everyone would be going home soon.

"Natsu I'm going to go home and sleep YOU will go and buy me a cake for tomorrow, have a nice night" said Erza with a devilish smile before walking away.

"Geesh they call Mira the devil" said Natsu only to receive a thrown boot to the face thanks to Erza who was still in earshot of what Natsu said.

Natsu clutched his face as he was sent to the floor by the impact of the boot via to the face. Natsu stopped rolling around when he smelled something…. Something that definitely didn't' belong on the floor. Blood was on the floor and not his own for once

'The floors are cleaned every day and I haven't seen anyone get cut or start bleeding here and I was here all day so what's going on' thought Natsu intelligently for once.

"Happy" called out Natsu as a blue cat floated off of one of the rafters and landed on his head

"AYE" said happy

"Did you see anyone bleeding here" said Natsu pointing to the floor

Happy shook his head

"Hmm that's interesting I'll have to….. INVESTIGATE" said Natsu pulling out bubble pipe and ocular out of his pocket.

"AYE let's investigate It'll be fun" said Happy

Natsu was about to agree when he heard something. He turned his head to the entrance of the guild but he couldn't make out the noise. It was so distinct but he almost couldn't hear it almost like a whisper from across a room.

Walking outside of the guild with Happy on his head he started to hear it. It started off as a ringing but it started to get louder until.

"**ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR"** Natsu jumped in surprise that wasn't just any ordinary roar that was the roar of a dragon he was sure of it.

Deciding to just head towards the direction of the sound in case it was Igneel Natsu ran as fast as he could towards the sound.

What he didn't know was that no one else could hear the sound it was a Tune for dragon's ears only and Natsu happened to be the only one with Dragon ears there.

**At Porlyusica's House**

Naruto had just release a huge roar a couple of minutes ago and he even paused for a second before continuing his thrashings.

Porlyusica was currently working on a potion to help Jellal repair his muscles so he could hold onto Naruto for longer seeing that she may be strong but she wasn't strong enough to hold Naruto down while he was all feral as he was.

"My muscles are giving out I can barely feel my biceps and if they go out then he'll get loose. What happens then?" yelled out Jellal

"The Medicine won't be able to effectively heal him and he'll start to die" said Porlyusica gravely deciding it was best not to give any good news in an attempt to promote shock into his body and possibly some extra adrenaline even though he was pretty much spent after a battle with one of Zeref's demons and running Naruto all the way out here.

At this time of space though the door flew open revealing Natsu with Happy on his head.

Natsu noticed everyone holding down some stranger that he had never met before.

"Natsu get over here and hold this boy's arm's down" called out Makarov knowing that when Natsu had a purpose he could get really serious and really strong if need be.

Not debating his Grandfather like figure's statement Natsu went and held Naruto's hands down and letting Jellal who still had his mask on relax onto a nearby bed which he toppled into.

Ten more minutes passed before Naruto started to relax and his thrashing died down.

"He's stabilizing" said Porlyusica checking on Naruto's pulse and smiled seeing it begin to level out.

Once he stopped thrashing around his body became extremely hot and Makarov had to release him while Natsu seemed to be indifferent.

After a few more minutes of that Naruto's body cooled down and he returned to a normal state. Suprisingly Naruto stood up and ran towards the exit of the tree before throwing up a volatile black substance on the floor. It bubbled quickly before it seemed to die leaving scarred earth underneath it.

Natsu, Porlyusica, and Makarov just watched as Naruto threw up the substance and watched as he walked back into the house

"Ohhh hey there old crazy lady how you doing" said Naruto before he dropped face first into the tree that is a house- tree-house

"Hmmm leave him there for calling me an Old crazy lady the soreness he experiences when he awakes will be the punishment" said Porlyusica smiling evily.

"Man that's messed up…. Ohh well, Hey Old man" said Natsu getting a tick mark on Makarov's face.

'Ohh sure call me old man but not Porlyusica she's pretty damn old' thought Makarov

"What is it Natsu?" asked Makarov

"I heard a dragon roar and It came from around here did you happen to see a red dragon that spits fire around here" said Natsu making reference to Igneel.

"Why no I haven't …. But this boy here gave off quite the Roar earlier while we were trying to hold him down" said Makarov pointing at Naruto

"There's no way he Roared like that it was exactly like Igneel's roar" said Natsu

"Yes he can he's a Dragon Slayer just like you Natsu" said Porlyusica appearing between the men who were looking at Naruto with shock.

Natsu ran up to Naruto who was still asleep "Hey do you know where Igneel is" he yelled into Naruto's ear.

Naruto groggily opened his eyes and stared at Natsu before his mind processed the information on the sub-conscious level. "Ughh he's my Father's Brother and he's with my father somewhere I don't know where they are though all I know is that they'll be back" said Naruto half asleep half awake and speaking purely from sub-conscious memory.

"When is he coming back… will he be back soon" yelled out Natsu who went uninterrupted by Makarov and Porlyusica as they were interested in this information also.

"I don't know… but please let me go to sleep Brother" said Naruto before he knocked away Natsu with a fire breath scaring Makarov as Natsu's body was ablaze.

His fear went away however when the fire's started being sucked into Natsu's mouth. "Hahahahahaha you're fire is so bright" said Natsu before falling asleep randomly on a mat on the floor besides Naruto and Jellal

"Ok then" said Makarov as he looked at all three of the boys who laid there unconscious.

"Leave them all were they are I have no more beds for you and Natsu there will probably just come screaming back to talk to Naruto after getting more information on Igneel then he could have ever hoped for" said Porlyusica getting a nod from Makarov as he started to walk away from the Tree 'House'

**Back At Fairy Tail**

It was late probably about ten in the afternoon when Makarov arrived back at the guild.

Everything was in disarray however as there were people running around grabbing blankets and towels and fresh water.

"What's going on" said Makarov standing in front of the doors.

Macoa stopped what he was doing so he could answer Makarov "Rob just fell and had a heart attack we've kept him stable but he's also caught a fever. He's in the west wing in one of the spare rooms since we can't move him anywhere else and it's easier to treat him there" Macoa then grabbed the warm bucket of water on the floor and started jogging to get it to rob's room.

'Rob….' Thought Makarov grimly knowing that his friends death was coming sooner than even he expected.

Walking upstairs he spotted a lot of people running in and out of the room most carrying Furniture and several different Medical machines that they had in case of emergencies. Most of it was just life support in case someone was training and had an accident they could get them in hooked up to some life support while someone gets a doctor to treat them.

Luckily up until now they've never had to really use it all.

The only one who wasn't doing anything was Erza as she was sitting on a nearby bench in her regular armor crying her eye's out. Makarov approached the girl.

"Erza how are you doing" said Makarov trusting that the guild can watch over Rob so he can talk to Erza.

"I'm Fine M-Master i-it's just Uncle rob h-he isn't doing so good" said Erza through sniffles and tears. It was a side of Erza that many would conclude didn't exist but in fact Erza was a very kind and affectionate person it was just hidden behind so many layers of armor that no one could get to it.

"Everything's going to be fine Erza" said Makarov his voice almost cracking since he knew otherwise.

"N-No it's not he's been getting worse and worse for the past Month and a half. He's –D-dy-Dying isn't he" said Erza looking Makarov in the eyes for the first time slightly shocking him as her right eye was golden instead of its usual red and the tears flowing off of the eye were practically shinning

That's when the day's event's recalled an old memory of Rob describing their escape from the Tower of Heaven "I don't know how he did it but he gave Erza his own eye"

'That kid Naruto had those same eyes' thought Makarov his eye's going WIDE

'That means that the kid who saved Erza all those years ago was a dragon slayer and is currently unconscious in Porlyusica's house' thought Makarov

'I'll tell her tomorrow she probably couldn't take the shock right now anyways' thought Makarov looking over Erza who was still waiting for a response from the man.

"Yes Erza he's going to die he's gotten old and his time has come" said Makarov and to his surprise Erza stands and Nods

"It's alright Master I have long come to the realization that Rob would die soon. Not many people can take the suffering in the tower and for so long and come out not effected in any way" said Erza before swiftly turning around and walked around the corner

After turning the Corner of the hall Erza started sprinting home wanting to find the comfort of her own room and bed.

She didn't even lock her door as she ran inside and threw herself onto her bed all the while never releasing her armor as she felt secure in it no matter how uncomfortable she may be.

A single tear Ran down the Eye of Erza as she let sleep take over her.

In a tree like house not too far away a blonde haired boy also shed a single tear matching Erza's at the exact time.

**The Next day**

Rob had been stabilized and was currently sitting in his bed with Erza by his side

"Erza dear it's almost lunch time go and eat some soup and then bring me back a bowl O.K." asked Rob

Erza nodded reluctantly not wanting to be gone from Rob's side but also not wanting to argue with him in what was most likely his last day's on Earthland.

She walked out of the room leaving a Clicking sound in the door meaning the door was closed and only the sound of her footsteps getting farther and farther away could be heard.

"You can come out now I know you've been there for the past three hours" said Rob to what most would seem to be himself until a figure seemed to fade into existence.

The Figure before him revealed a boy wearing a black cloak with gold trims being shredded up and looking raggedy on the ends.

"Hello Naruto" said Rob

"Why didn't you tell her I was here if you knew" asked Naruto getting straight to the point not really caring if Rob could detect his presence or not. He wasn't as good as Jellal when It came to hiding his presence or blending into his environment.

"Why didn't you come out and say hello" said Rob eyeing the boy who looked more like man then anything.

"Why did you stay at the beach when I could've wound up on another beach" said Naruto

"Why do you keep avoiding the questions I want to ask you and why don't you ask the questions you don't already know the answer to" said Rob

There was a long silence "I-Is she doing good" asked Naruto

"She's doing very good in fact she's tied for Strongest women in fairy tail at the moment with Mirajane Strauss perhaps you've heard of her" asked Rob

"No I've only heard word that Erza goes by a new nickname now. Some people call her the Titania….. kind of fitting really since Titania was the Queen of the Fiary's in old folk lore" said Naruto

A silence captivated the two of them as Rob simply looked over the boy in front of him.

Naruto's physique was still that of a rather young boy but even with that black cloak rob could see the muscles of a boy five years his senior and even his posture held a sort of coil to it as if though he was ready to leave on a seconds notice.

"Let me check up on you" said Naruto walking up to Rob placing a glowing hand on his chest

After a few seconds Naruto sighed "You're not going to make it… you have at best 3 more days to live… You're body isn't failing you. You're failing yourself…. Why?" asked Naruto

"It may be greedy I know but I'm Old Naruto and I've live my life to the fullest. Despite being forced into slavery in a tower for 10 years I have loved,fought,cried,healed… I've done it all my boy. Now I just want to rest and I know Erza who I see as my own daughter can finally take care of herself she'll be strong. Strong enough to protect herself from the harsh reality of life in which she is barely making a footing in" said Rob

"Tch… You were always wise… but this" said Naruto throwing his hands over Rob's form "this is pathetic…. To willingly give up isn't becoming of a Man such as yourself?" said Naruto

"Ehh that's where your wrong my boy I'm not giving up but rather I'm passing the torch onto someone else…. I pass It onto Erza" said Rob noticing the slightest tensing of the boy's muscles as he said Erza's name.

"You know she misses you" said Rob deciding bring attention to the pink elephant of the conversation.

Naruto said nothing simply turned to the side finding the view from the window suddenly very interesting.

"She's not mad at you or anything….. she's more worried than anything….. She doesn't even know if your alive…. I guess it makes sense since you put so much effort in keeping yourself a secret" said Rob looking at the cloak and the facemask that Naruto was currently wearing.

"Why are you hiding my boy why not join Fairytail you would be so much happier here" said Rob

"What makes you think I'm unhappy" said Naruto

"Please boy. I've lived far longer than you and it doesn't take a second look for me to see the pain in your eyes. I know I speak for Erza when I say that she want's you back, you've been the driving force for her progress in Magic. So please come back to us… to her" said Rob

"You don't understand old man" said Naruto as he walked over to the window

"You know what I understand….. I'm going to die and Erza is going to heartbroken with no one but time to heal that wound" said Rob

"HOW…. How can someone who hurt someone ever possibly think of healing that person" said Naruto with Anger…. No…. his voice was saddened.

Rob was slightly taken back by Naruto's outbreak but quickly reigned himself in. "Are you talking about the incident at the beach… Naruto you made a mistake and Erza got some small burns but those were quickly healed… though I guess you wouldn't really care about that"

"That's not true" said Naruto through a growl

"Well you didn't stay around to make sure she was Ok…. Must have been nice just running off to be free after you left Erza in the sand with burns" said Rob

"SHUTUP!" yelled Naruto piercing Rob with his eyes

"You want to know the truth… fine. I'm not from this world I came from another world entirely and in that world I was mistreated every day that I can remember. I would be lucky to go through the day with only a broken arm. Everyone gave me hate filled looks… their eyes had so much hate in them I thought I was going to drown in it all. Then my father came he saved me from that hell and he made me his son, I can never thank him enough for what he did for me"

"Then my father sent me to this world I was captured by some slavers since I was still weak from arriving in this new world. Everyone's eyes here were so different no longer was I looked at with hate and while the people at the tower of heaven had evil looks in their eyes it was far better than being starred at with Hate… especially when your only a kid" said Naruto looking down.

"When I woke up in that cell in the Tower I was expecting to see rock and stones but I opened my eyes to the most Beautiful sight I've ever and will ever see. The Red eyes of Erza Scarlet…. Her eyes were… kind. It was the first time I had ever seen someone look down on me with such compassion I could have died in that moment and I would have been perfectly content"

Rob was just listening to Naruto too entrance by his story to say much.

"That's why I became so protective of Erza I healed her wounds without anyone noticing, I Kept her warm at night with my magic I spared my food to the other kids so they could share it with her since she would never accept food from me out of the fear that I wasn't eating. Then I blew up the tower killing numerous dark mages and there low tier demonic summons. You probably think I did it all to keep Erza safe but that's false" said Naruto

"I could've guaranteed Erza's safety by escaping with her out of the tower and off of the island it would've been child's play to avoid the guards with Erza by my side. But I knew Erza would never leave the Tower alone and I knew she wouldn't be satisfied with just taking everyone In our cell, it just wasn't in her nature… so I planned I prepared for the time to strike and destroy the tower. How do you think I knew where that boat you guys took and why do you think I made sure that you got onto the fastest boat that moved away from where the other boats were going…"

"It was all to make sure that you survived, to make sure that Erza was safe…. For her I would do anything" said Naruto

"Why my boy I just don't understand why you would go so far for her" said Rob

"Why would I risk my life, give her one of my own eyes, bring myself to the brink of death and back, destroy a giant tower, tch… see old man you don't understand anything. The reason I did all those things was because without condition without blemish I truly Love Erza Scarelt" said Naruto looking at Rob with serious eyes.

"Then why leave her" said Rob said with a shocked expression

At this Naruto looked away "Do you know what love is for a… dragon" said Naruto

"What does this have to do with anything" said Rob feeling Naruto was avoiding the subject

Ignoring the question Naruto continued "When a dragon falls in love it isn't and can never be a weak love, I guess you could call it true love or something like that…. Along with this love comes the drive to do nothing but protect the target of your affections, there are countless tales of dragons sacrificing themselves to save the lives of their loved ones… there's actually a record kept by my father on such events as it is one of the highest honors to give your life so that the one you truly love may live on"

"Now understand my pain when I HURT Erza… " said Naruto while he banged his hand on the wall near the window creating some web like cracks in it.

"It tore my heart apart to watch her suffer and it only made it much worse seeing as I was the one who hurt her. I saw her laying there on the sand and I knew she was hurt b-but I was so scared that when she turned her head that I would see those hate filled eyes from back in my world I-I can't go through that again and especially not from the one I love I couldn't take that level of torment" said Naruto as a lone tear fell down his right eye.

"N-Naruto you don't have to go through such torment I know for a fact that Erza doesn't hate you" said Rob

"Tch…. You know when I was growing up this man bought me a popsicle I was so grateful that I asked why I deserved it… his response was to tell me that I was going to be the last time I felt anything cold before I went to burn in hell. He then proceeded to stab me with a blade multiple time in the stomach before leaving the blade in my shoulder and walking off leaving me for death" said Naruto shocking rob who was frightened at the idea of a child being stabbed.

"Those who hold hatred can hide that Hatred Very well I don't intend to allow Erza to see me. Though that doesn't mean I won't protect her with my life…. After all I'm in love with her" said Naruto sad smile on his face before he walked back to Rob.

"I've told you my story and perhaps you can rest easier with this knowledge but you must shake my hand and promise not to tell Erza of this discussion or it's material" said Naruto holding out his hand

Rob grabbed his hand "I promise I won't tell Erza" said Rob but Naruto detected the subtle hints of him lying

Naruto smiled as he quickly bit Rob's hand making Rob howl out in pain if it weren't for Naruto's hand covering his mouth.

Pulling his mouth back a magical seal appeared on Rob's hand before disappearing leaving no signs of a bite mark and no seal.

"Sorry rob I wish I didn't have to be like this but you weren't telling me the whole truth so I had to make a Dragon's agreement on that deal…. Basically you can't say, do or make anything to tell Erza about what happened here" said Naruto

"Ughh why this could mean the world to her" said Rob still feeling phantom pains.

"Or it could be a fuel to her hatred of me" said Naruto

"It's no…" said rob before he was cut off by Naruto raising his hand

"Enough the time for me to leave has come…. See you later old man and have an easy passing" said Naruto before he opened the window and jumped out closing it behind him.

Rob could sense Naruto's presence was still near but I was fading into the distance

Sighing Rob tried pulling his arm out of the sheets but he was unable to.

At this point in time Erza walked back into the room with a still slightly sad face, she had walked to the other side of the guild to get the soup from the kitchens and hadn't been able to hear any of the commotion in the room

"Erza my dear I know you just had Lunch and you don't want to leave my side but look at yourself you need sleep I'm not in danger of dying anytime soon so go get some rest Ok" said Rob in a nice tone but one that held no room for argument

Knowing that she couldn't reason with Rob she simply placed the soup besides his bed before turning around and walked out the door with a defeated look on her face.

As soon as Erza was out of the room Rob's arm shot out of the sheets showing a voice recorder hidden in his hand.

Realizing that he couldn't move his hand while Erza was in the room lest she see the recorder and the secret be spilt. Whatever this Dragon's Agreement was it was good at keeping its end of the agreement.

Releasing the recorder rob stopped recording the last words he had said and the conversation with Naruto.

"Hahaha even in my old age I'm still the best…. No I need to give Makarov this" said Rob but found that his body couldn't move.

'I can't even give it to someone else to give to Erza' thought Rob as realization dawned on him. He had used a magical recorder not a musical recorder meaning that the recorder was powered by magic and it was currently dying out on him…. Judging by the energy still left in the small box it could hold the recording for at most another three day's

Already knowing what he had to do Rob stood up though he did so with extreme effort and a lot of pain on his end. He then walked over to the Desk in the room and wrote down the words

'For Erza Scarlet's Eyes and Ears Only' he then taped the paper to the recorder leaving it on the desk with some difficulty as the magic was refusing him but his plans for the recording device weren't exactly breaking the agreement

His body wouldn't and couldn't move or act in a way that would allow the information of that recorder to reach Erza while he was alive. But what if he left it in an area to be found after he had died? That was the loophole Rob was currently running on as he reached his bed he laid down and pulled out the Iv's that were sending nutrients to his blood. Then using his increased heart rate due to the pain of the Iv being forced out of his body Rob raised both his hands and balled them together before pulling them both down to his chest as hard as he could neglecting the pain that coursed through his arms.

The impact was exactly what Rob had hoped for. His heart was too weak to handle direct blows and he was currently going into cardiac arrest.

'Thump, thump, thump'

'Funny I sacrifice my own heart to save the heart of two others' thought Rob with a smile as blood came out of the corner of his mouth

'Thump, thump, '

'At least I'll be able to enjoy heaven for a good long time before Erza comes to kick my ass' thought rob as a stream of blood came out the other corner of his mouth.

'Thump'

'This was the best way I didn't want you to watch me die…. I'll always love you Erza you were the daughter that I never had but always wanted… live long and happy and then maybe I'll see you on the other side' these were the last thoughts of Rob as his heart gave out and his life ended.

**Elsewhere**

"What do you want Maser Makarov" said Naruto as he was walking away from the city along with Mystogan who seemed to appear out of knowhere

"Your friend here said that he would give anything to make sure that you were safe" said Makarov

"And I assume you're here to collect" said Naruto

"In fact I am" said Makarov

"What do you want I will pay the price for my own survival as Mystogan was acting on my behalf" said Naruto looking at Mystogan who simply nodded his head.

"Very well… I wish for you to join Fairytale and represent the guild to your best potential" said Makarov noticing how Naruto cringed at the reply but said nothing.

"Ve-Very well" said Naruto regaining his stern look as he didn't want to show that he was afraid of being near Fairytail let along in it "I will join your guild and represent you in all ways I promise that no shame shall come to your guild from my actions and I will do the best to ensure honor is brought to Fairy Tail through my actions"

"Buahahaha you don't have to get all fancy with me boy a simple yes would have sufficed.. come here so I can give you you're stamp" said Makarov as Naruto nodded and stood before the master

"Now where do you want it and in what color" said Makarov

Naruto tapped his chin for a quick second before rolling up his sleeve and to expose the end of his sholder.

" Could you make it black with a golden outline" said Naruto

"No problem" said Makarov as he stamped Naruto's shoulder only for Mystogan to appear with the same shoulder unrolled as Naruto

"I wish to Join Fairy Tale as well. I've seen your guild personally and I can tell that there all good people especially when I came with a suffering Naruto you didn't think twice about helping him and It would be an honor to be in such a guild" said Mystogan

"As you wish.. what color do you want it in" asked Makarov

"A pale blue with a golden trim" said Mystogan smiling at the reference to the golden trim since it was meant to symbolize his and Naruto's royalty while the main colors were there persona's in color.

Finishing with the stamp the Boy's stood and Makarov.. well he was already standing.

"We'll be off then guess if we're going to join the guild we should move everything in our house to some place in the city" said Naruto getting a nod from Makarov who turned around to walk back to the guild as Naruto and Mystogan started to walk in the other direction but they were stopped by Makarov who called out to them

"Hey I never did get your names" said Makarov sheepishly at allowing people he knew he could trust but didn't know their names join his guild.

"You can call me Mystogan" said Mysotgan

"You may call me…. Draigo" said Naruto deciding to use his nickname since Mystogan had used his.

"Very well until you return, Draigo, Mystogan I shall test your strength and then rank you accordingly so you can take some missions" said Makarov both boy's nodded before they walked off through the forest since it was the easiest way to make their way back to their home town through the forest.

Walking back to the guild Makarov just had a feeling that life was going to get much harder for him in the coming days.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Came a scream from the guild making Makarov move towards the guild in a sprint to uncover the source of the deadly scream that was laced terrifying amounts shock and sadness.


	5. Chapter 5 - Loss and Hope

** Text Detail **

"**Demonic Speaking"**

'_**Demonic Thinking'**_

"Normal Speaking"

'Normal Thinking'

_Flash Back, _Action,_ Sarcastic reference_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Fairytail and any of the characters so all credit goes to the original owners.

Plz don't think about filing a law suit against me =), it's not like I'm making ANY MONEY off of these

**-Chapter 5-**

"Gahh this thing itches so badly" said Naruto as he clutched his wrist which was enflamed and had some markings going around it.

"You chose this so stop complaining" said Jellal walking by Naruto.

The two of them had just collected there S-Class pay for the 'Cleaning' of the mine that also happened to have one of Zeref's demon's sealed inside of it.

Needless to say that given the difficulty of the mission as well as the total attitude of the employer they didn't feel bad when they 'Borrowed' some extra pay from his house as well as the pay for the Mission.

The only problems that the teens had were the moving of all their possessions and the safety of the soul of the demon that Naruto sealed. Knowing that the demon could in the right hands be restored to its full strength though it would have to be someone with extensive knowledge and power of Zeref's demons or Zeref himself though the possibility of ever finding someone who knows Zeref's magical secrets were rare and expected to never happen, while meeting Zeref himself had a 0% chance of occurring in their minds.

But if someone where to find out that they were sealing away Demons then they would search around locations that they visit for possible spots that they had hid the demons and their souls. So Naruto in all his genius simply decided to seal the crystals into his wrist.

First you take the crystal holding the soul condense it and make it smaller then forcibly jam under your skin then heal the puncture wound and 'simply' add a Sealing rune over that and Tah dah you have a new crystal like tattoo on your wrist.

"But it itches soooooo bad" Naruto was literally fighting his own hand from scratching and irritating the already enflamed tattoo like seals.

"Just shut up" said Jellal

A silence befell the two of them as they made their way back to their home to collect their possessions.

The rest of the way was uneventful

Coming up to the house both Jellal and Naruto entered without a word shared between the two of them.

As Naruto was packing up some clothes Jellal went to the garage.

Flicking on the lights he was surprised to see… well something. He had no idea what it was but it looked like a large Bike of sorts it had to big wheels in the front and back both of which were perfectly smooth.

It had lines running down the wheels and running down the sides of the Bike.

"Like it" called a voice from behind him.

Turning around he saw Naruto standing in the door.

"What is it" asked Jellal

"Well I call it a light bike it's like those Magical Cars but only I can use it and it travels far faster than a magical car" said Naruto smiling.

"Well is it finished" asked Jellal

"Yep finished it just before we did that mission but there was no time to test it and we had to get going. I plan for the trip back to Magnolia to be the Test ride" said Naruto

"Very well then let's get going" said Jellal

"Wait, are you going to get your clothes" said Naruto as it had already been decided that they'd keep this house for emergencies and if they ever needed a safe location when they were in the area.

"No I'll buy some in town, the ones here can be used in an emergency" said Jellal

Naruto nodded as he opened the Garage Door.

"Here hold this and sit with your back to me" said Naruto handing Jellal a suitcase and jumping on the Light Bike.

Jellal did as he was told and sat down on the bike looking away from Naruto.

"Well Hold On" said Naruto as the bike started up making the lines on the bike glow a bright white.

"Because here WE GO" Naruto called out revving the Bike and launching off at High Speeds.

Jellal had really doubted the speed of the bike he had almost lost balance and went flying off of the bike.

The entire experience was invigorating the bike left traces of magical energy behind it leaving an afterglow of the light only making it look cooler.

"Ughh ohh sorry Jellal I made a wrong turn somewhere and where coming to dead Man's Gorge" yelled Naruto over the rushing winds

"Well go around it" called out Jellal

"Nah its fine we'll just jump it" said Naruto

"Are you crazy stop this bike and go around" said Jellal

"TO LATE HOLD ON" called out Naruto as he put more juice into his bike propelling it to go even faster.

A bottomless pit that's what Jellal was staring at as he held onto that machine for dear life, how preposterous to be an S-Class wizard is to not fear death itself but here he was holding onto this metal contraption for dear life.

"HAHAHAHAHA" laughed out Naruto as they descended to what could be there possible death

Landing with a thud Naruto was happy that the shocks that he had installed preformed effortlessly as they actually cleared the jump.

"Well now that we know this thing can jump but let's see if it can fly" said Naruto gassing it sending the bike to top speeds.

It didn't take long for them to reach Magnolia where it had taken them hours to walk all the way to their previous base.

**Fairy Tail** **Guild**

The entire guild seemed to be in a dark mood and who could blame them. Rob was one of the lights of the guild he was extremely caring and looked after a lot of the younger guild members like a grandfather. With his death he left a huge hole in his place.

Erza had been locked up in her room in grief she didn't even come down for breakfast.

There was a light rumbling outside of the guild before it abruptly stopped though no one in the guild paid attention to the noise since most were busy sulking over the death of Rob.

Makarov looked over his guild in sadness it was truly sad what happened to rob but his health was frail much more so than his own and it was only a matter of time before he died. If only there was some way to cheer the guild up.

As if though on Cue the door's to Fairytail casually opened to let two cloaked figures through.

'Ohhh what's this they shouldn't be back for a couple of hours… hmmm maybe seeing a fight will reignite there fires 'thought Makarov

"Everyone" said Makarov jumping in front of Naruto and Jellal to bring everyone's eyes to them. "I'd like to introduce the new members of our guild Mystogan and Draigo" said Makarov pointing to Naruto and Jellal respectively.

"Now I know it may be out of conduct but where Fairy Tail and we don't follow conduct so I'm going to be testing both Mystogan and Draigo myself and see where they stand in terms of strength. Any who wish to observe may follow us to the beach where I will be testing their strength" said Makarov before walking out of the guild with Naruto and Jellal in tow.

It took a couple of seconds for Macao to stand up before grunting and calling out "Might as well got nothing better to do then sit here and do exactly what Rob wouldn't have wanted us to do"

This got a lot of people to stand up and follow him.

**Beach** **side some ways off of Magnolia**

They walked for about five minutes down the shoreline until they reached a smaller cove more protected than the beach directly in front of Magnolia

"Ahhh here we are. I'll judge your abilities here since any spell's you cast will be far less likely to damage any property" said Makarov getting nod's from the duo.

Most of the guild had followed to witness the battle hoping to see what they were capable of. They all stopped at the edge of the cove near some rocks which acted like a water break for the tide.

"Now which one of you would like to go first" asked Makarov in his friendly voice which only unsettled the boys making them think they had made a mistake.

Finally Naruto pushed Jellal in front of himself with a snicker and backed away to the where the other members where.

Frustration was evident on Jellal's face but was hidden behind his mask and cloak.

Shaking his head Jellal looked straight at Makarov frustration, amusement and pretty much all other emotions gone from his expression as his magic started to course through his body.

Makarov stared on at the young man before him. If he had to guess he would put Jellal at around fifteen or sixteen.

"Let's go" said Mystogan breaking Makarov's musings as he thrust both of his arm's out releasing the staves that he had attached to his back and sending them to his left and right.

"Five Layered Elemental Circle" yelled out Jellal throwing a hand before him

Sensing magic building above him Makarov threw a shield up and in good timing as a magical blast was sent his way only to clash and negate along with his shield.

Makarov would have doted on how impressed he was with the power behind the attack if it were not for Mystogan appearing in front of him with a solid white staff in hand.

Swinging down with the staff Jellal eye's almost bulged out of his eye sockets as he saw the small old man grab it with his hand. He didn't even have a second to deal with the fact that the old man caught his blow before said hand enlarged and threw him into the air behind Makarov.

'What strength' thought Jellal before righting himself in mid-air and sliding in the dirt before coming to a stop ' Perhaps a different approach ' thought Jellal before throwing two hands towards Makarov

"Destruction" yelled out Jellal

Makarov kept his eyes open for anything as Jellal had already proved he could cast spells from above there was no telling to how many different ways he could attack him.

A small light as his feet caught his attention

Looking down he saw a small orb of light suddenly expand and press against his body sending him flying into the air. What's more is that he seemed to continue to fly into the air until he seemed to be in space

"What is this" said Makarov looking down on the entire of Fiore itself until a large cracking noise caught his attention.

Turning to his side his feet shifted slightly and he felt some resistance akin to standing in sand. Looking over to the noise of the sound he saw what can only be described as monsters trying to grab him through a broken glass of sorts. Shifting his feet once more he came across the same resistance and reality seemed to strike him

'An illusion' thought Makarov impressed with the quality of the technique had it not been the feeling of sand resisting his feet he may have not noticed it for some time but with a quick but powerful burst of his magic the illusion crumpled around him.

Turning Makarov only had time to see the punch coming before he was socked in the jaw and sent rolling to the ground only for him to get up immediately after and with only a rough scratch on his jaw.

'Resilience as well…. At least now I know why's he's the guild master' thought Jellal while gathering magic to his fist and rushing at Makarov.

Seeing the attack coming Makarov brought an enlarged fist down on Mystogan only for him to sidestep it and continue his approach.

Throwing his left hand out while his right hand shrunk back to size Makarov intended to wrap Jellal up before he could get to him. His hand coiled and for a second he thought he succeeded.

That second passed quickly as Mystogan faded into the air and the arm surrounded him tightened up on nothing.

Sensing someone on his right side Makarov put his hand up and it connected with Jellal's fist only to send the master skidding back with a loud pop that sent sand in every which direction.

**Off on the sidelines**

"Man this kid is good. Look at him move and did you see the way Master got all frozen up before he punched him. I wonder what he did" said Macao getting several nod's from his fellow guild mates

"Tch he's not that good I could beat him" said Mirajane who was watching the whole thing with a scowl on her face the boy who was around her age if she had to guess was good very much so as he was giving the Master a good fight one that she would have to admit was better than the one she could give.

Her eye's wandered over to the boys' team mate who was sitting of to the side his face easily covered through his cloak.

'He's probably weak if he sent in his friend first, only a coward would do something like that' thought Mirajane.

Naruto was observing the fight between the Master and Jellal and smiled as Mystogan started to created copies of himself and start to rush at the master who had to use a light beam spell to find the real one.

All the while though Naruto was also observing and sensing out the other members of the guild one of them a silver haired Goth caught his attention. It wasn't her beauty but her magic that caught his attention he could feel the influences of demon magic coursing through her perhaps she was a demon slayer? He had never heard of a demon slayer though and only one word came to mind when thinking over her powers 'Interesting'

**Back with Jellal**

'Damn this old man I've been running around evading and throwing some of my most offensive spells but he keeps canceling me out with that body magic and light magic of his' thought Jellal ' Might as well go big or go home then '

As if following some mental command Jellal's staves started to float around Makarov who stood in the sand pensively.

"Light that I borrow strike true and strike fast, **Retribution**" yelled out Jellal as balls of light started to form around Makarov rapidly. As the number of lights became almost uncountable they started to launch at Makarov one by one until there was an endless and almost impossible amount of lights striking the guild Master blinding all those around.

From a distance Jellal could have sworn he heard Naruto call out 'copycat'. Truth be told that spell was actually Naruto's that's why he had to call it out differently where Naruto would say ' Light that I command ' he had to say ' borrow '. Though he did have to give himself some props since he copied the spell with 90% power a feat that was no doubt accredited to the fact that he had copied and used it so many times before while they were training or even while they were fighting some dark mages.

'Wonder if the old man's alright 'thought Jellal dropping his guard ever so slightly and peering into the dust in the air that was an after math of the technique. This proved to be a mistake as an elongated hand shot out of the dust and wrapped itself around Jellal.

'Shit' thought Jellal having no way out. If he had but another second before being caught he could have faded away and avoided the limb but was helpless to get out of the ordeal now.

"Hahaha I must say you are extremely skilled for one your age. I mean look what you did to my clothes" said Makarov walking out of the dust only to emerge with half a shirt and tattered clothing.

Makarov lowered Jellal signaling the end of their fight as he uncoiled his arm around the boy before shrinking it back to normal size.

"Now what rank shall I give you" asked Makarov to himself

' His power on a whole demands high A-rank but his intellect and strategic thinking definitely bolster the boy's abilities making him low S rank' thought Makarov

"Well I've come to my decision" said Makarov talking loud enough so even those on the rocks could hear him.

"I proclaim Mystogan an S – Rank Mage of Fairytail "said Makarov getting a lot of the guild members jaws to drop

Pretty much all of them were astonished by the boy's performance but S rank is something to be taken seriously and the kid may have become the youngest S rank mage in there guild's history.

"Well yes there we are then. You might want to call down your friend so I can evaluate him as well" said Makarov getting a nod from Jellal as he started to walk past Makarov.

Just before he past Makarov he put a hand on the old man's shoulder.

Makarov looked up at Jellal with a confused expression.

"Don't hold back against Naruto, if you fight him with the same intensity that you did me you'll lose an arm that I can assure you" said Mystogan before walking off again leaving a perplexed guild master.

'Surely he jest's that boy is far younger than him' thought Makarov with a suspicious eye.

All his thoughts were cut off as a rather familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey OLD TIMER "called a voice from down the beach.

Turning around Makarov's eyes bulged as Gildarts made his way towards him

"Gi-Gildarts what are you doing here" called out Makarov

"Ahhh well you know how you sent me on that Hundred Year Quest" asked Gildarts

"Don't tell me you finished it already" asked Makarov truly astonished

"HAHAHAHA no I was kind of robbed in a way" said Gildarts

"Who could have robbed you of all people?"

"Well I was kind of flirting with some Mermaid Cove guild members on my way to grab some supplies and well they kind of rejected me by drugging me then throwing me in the streets with only the clothes on my back AND! Whatever they say old man I swear I didn't do it" said Gildarts though his facial expression clearly screamed that he messed up

Makarov simply grew a tick mark on his head.

"GILDARTS! You fool there will be consequences for your actions" said Makarov with fire in his eye's but he gave Gildarts a high five for hitting on the Mermaid Cover members as Gildarts cried Anime tears.

"Yes, Master I am sorry what is it you wish of me" asked Gildarts on his knees the entire seen laughable

"Actually you come at a good timing I was evaluation some Mages to place them in their according classes"

"Wait are you saying you want me to class some newbie mages. I could kill them especially with the control I have over my power" said Gildarts

"No he's a potential S-rank mage I just got finished fighting his partner and deemed him an S ranked mage now you are going to evaluate him"

"Fair enough old timer, so where is he" asked Gildarts looking towards the guild members that were waving and calling out his name

"Over there" said Makarov pointing to a kid walking over to them on the sand.

"The KID!" yelled Gildarts loud enough for people in Magnolia to hear.

"Yes I'm a kid what of it" said Naruto as he approached Gildarts and Makarov

"Well I'll leave you to it" said Makarov as he walked over to the guild members

**On the Rocks**

"Master you're going to let that kid face Gildarts!" cried out Mirajane

Makarov glanced over to Mystogan who was standing by himself with a calm body language.

Looking back at Mirajane and the rest of the guild he replied "Yes I do believe I am. Now let's watch and see what's going to happen"

**Back with Naruto and Gildarts**

Naruto stood calmly in front of Gildarts as Gildarts kept running his eye's up and down the boy before him.

Sensing that his opponent wasn't going to attack him Naruto looked back over at the rocks only to see a pink gleam fly by him.

"GILDARTS FIGHT ME" called out Natsu only to be punched and sent flying in the direction of Magnolia and the guild specifically.

Naruto didn't look back to see the grin on Gildarts face as his own eye's turned golden and he looked over the crowd or more specifically he looked at each member hoping to not find a girl with red hair. Not seeing Erza in the crowd he breathed out in relief. He couldn't face her now not after so long not after all the pain he most likely inflicted on her. With luck she probably only hates him.

Breathing in a calming breath Naruto looked back over Gildarts as the man's eyes widened ever so slightly seeing Naruto's golden eyes.

'Weren't his eye's blue a minute ago'

"Well let's get this going then "said Gildarts as he just stood completely still both arms cross over each other on his chest in a carefree way.

Naruto stood still as well.

The tension seemed to be building between the two of them and most of the guild members where biting their nails.

Gildarts who was still standing still twitched his finger and Naruto reacted outstandingly to it by jumping back and pulling out a sword from his cloak.

"Whoa nice reflexes if I had pulled out a blade or made a move to cast a spell you would have been a mile ahead of me" said Gildarts praising Naruto

Naruto didn't reply instead he took a deep breath before locking eyes with Gildarts and dashing forwards.

Just as Naruto reached Gildarts he sent a thrust at him which was easily side-stepped by Gildarts who raised his hand at Naruto's body.

The next second there was a crashing sound as Naruto's body was sent rolling on the sand

"Well that's game I hit him with a pretty powerful blast no way a kid his age is getting up from that" said Gildarts who already started to walk away.

Feeling someone approaching Gildarts turned rapidly only block a punch by crossing his arms. The punch itself though sent him skidding back quite some feet.

"Don't you EVER underestimate me" said Naruto through his teeth clearly not pleased.

"I'll give you credit ki-" Gildarts never got time to finish that sentence as a blast of bright golden flames was sent his way.

Reacting instinctively Gildarts used his Crash Magic to blow the fire away his usual smirk gone by this point.

Naruto was standing quite some ways away from Gildarts examining his robe which seemed to be split into several pieces on the side he was hit almost like someone turned it into a net.

'It looks like his magic breaks apart things but can't affect living things and clothes? Seeing that my cloak is made entirely out of magic and it was the only thing to be dissected likes that' thought Naruto before gripping his sword tightly and running at Gildarts

"Come on" said Gildarts moving his hand in a come here fashion to instigate his opponent.

Just as Naruto approached striking distance he turned and disappeared.

Pointing his hand to his left Gildarts sent a wave of crash magic since he sensed Naruto's presence in that direction.

"Wrong way" said Naruto who was approaching him from his right.

Since Naruto was still some ways off Gildarts sent another wave of crash magic, only for this Naruto to dissipate away like an illusion

"Come on old man" called out several voice from around Gildarts getting him to look around only to see several Naruto's fading in and out of sight around him.

"If you can't keep up don't step up" said Naruto before Gildarts smirked and threw his hand to the ground instantly causing a large blast of power to be sent in every direction and cracking the ground all around them which was impressive since the sand actually compacted and then broke apart causing fissures to split in the ground.

Naruto appeared some distance away from the area slightly panting as he sheathed his sword. The man in front of him wasn't going to let him take advantage of the fact that he had a sword. No he would have to play on this man's level with his fist.

Without even looking Naruto unstrapped the sheath of his blade before throwing it with such velocity that it struck and impaled a nearby tree.

"Alright let's go" said Naruto before dashing off towards Gildarts with high speeds.

Lunging Naruto went for the face as he drew back and sent a punch towards Gildarts' head.

Dodging the blow sent to his head Gildarts went for an uppercut on Naruto's stomach. Only for Naruto to use Gildarts fist to pull him forward and avoid the blow.

Turning around Gildarts sent a punch down on Naruto only for Naruto to match it with his own punch which was laced with white and gold flames.

Upon impact the sand around them blew back hitting even the people observing from the rocks.

Standing on now barren land seeing that all the sand was blown away Naruto and Gildarts held each other in a lock as their punches clashed with magical Energy.

Gildarts was winning and it wasn't easy to tell why. He was bigger, stronger, had leverage and gravity on his side, it was only a matter of when he would win this clash.

Seeing no other option Naruto pulled back and jumped away as Gildarts punch hit the floor and increase the size of the various fissures around them.

"You know you can't beat me with your sword, fire, speed, or fists so what are you going to do" asked Gildarts smugly

"Tch did you ever why I didn't attack you more than I could have when I was running around you" said Naruto as a grin covered by his mask spread across his face.

Slapping two hands together Naruto yelled out "**BIND**" as soon as he said that chains popped out around the ground and grabbed Gildarts who tried to resist but couldn't as more and more chains popped out of the ground and encased him.

Panting more heavily now Naruto caught his breath before speaking "Got you now old man"

Gildarts just smirked before the chains broke into pieces freeing him.

'No way he didn't even move and he split them to pieces, is it like what he did to my coat' thought Naruto looking at his tattered cloak.

'I could never buy enough time to actually seal this guy, I'll have to go all out one attack with him against me winner takes all' thought Naruto.

"One way or another it ends here" said Naruto closing his eyes and relaxing his arms.

**With the other guild members**

"What's that idiot doing you can't relax against an opponent like Gildarts" said Mirajane

"Focus Mira can't you feel his magic levels rising" asked Makarov

Mira tried reaching out for some source of magic but was coming empty handed. She could easily feel Gildarts' magical energy from here but not Draigo's.

"I don't feel it" said Mira

"Ohh your one of the only sensors in the guild besides me how can you not sense it" asked Makarov

"She may be able to sense magic but her reach on finding magic is low" said Mystogan from the side

"OHH WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY ABILITIES, I'll KILL YOU" said Mira only to be restrained by several guild members. Sometimes the devil inside of her really showed up.

"Elaborate for us Mystogan" asked Makarov getting a nod from Mystogan who had yet to look in their direction

"Draigo controls the flow of his magic where most mages allow there magic and aura to be released around them he can halt the flow at a certain distance from his body or bring it all the way to his body making him practically invisible to sensor mages" said Mystogan

"Quite a feat, But why does he not simply release his power surely its tasking holding all of his magical aura in restrain"

"It's funny, Draigo hates to be underestimated but he restrains his power so his opponents do exactly that. I guess I'll never understand him" said Mystogan as Naruto's body started to glow and a wind picked up around him.

**Back with Naruto and Gildarts**

Releasing a pulse of Energy Naruto opened his eyes, his entire body glowing with magic.

"Ohh not bad but you should see what a testament of true power is" said Gildarts who started to gather his magical energy rapidly before the very air around him turned white with magic and started to bellow in every which direction. His eyes now gleaming with red colored Magic.

**With the Guild Members**

Most where trying to catch their breath while under the incredible pressure that was Gildarts' magic.

"Gildarts will kill the boy with that much raw power what is he thinking" asked Makarov

"I wouldn't say that" said Mystogan yet again choosing to speak

"Look at yourself Mystogan you are feeling an intense pressure from here are you sure Draigo can do any better" asked Makarov worried that Gildarts was going to take it too far like he usually does.

"The only thing that's holding back Naruto is Time, given enough of it he will surpass us all of that I have no doubt. The biggest tool he has is his magic" said Mystogan looking on calmly at the monster that was Gildarts.

**With Naruto and Gildarts**

'Kid has some strength being able to stand up to me so close at full power and not crack under the pressure' thought Gildarts

Naruto started to smile at Gildarts

"What's so Funny kid" asked Gildarts

"I always wanted to know where I measured up and now that I finally got you to show me all your cards I can throw down as well" said Naruto crossing his arms.

"What are yo-"said Gildarts before the Air around Naruto literally caught on fire and shot off into the sky in a swirling inferno

Impressed by the boy's power output Gildarts decided to play his game.

"Alright if you want to fight it out like that then so be it just be prepared to lose" said Gildarts concentrating on bringing his magic out.

The white magic that was blowing out of Gildarts shot up into the sky in a dazzling beam easily three times wider than Naruto's.

'Come on push it, you can't lose now' thought Naruto throwing his arms doing and screaming out

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The previous inferno tower that was burning yellow and orange started to burn Golden and white but didn't grow in size.

Looking down Naruto locked eye's with Gildarts

**At the rocks with the other guild members**

It was official, many of the lower level mages where having an extremely hard time breathing and were sweating profusely as the heat radiating off of Naruto was like standing next to an open oven on a hot summer day.

"Tsk" said Mystogan before throwing his hand over the guild casting a sleep spell that started to render them all unconscious only Makarov was able to resist it.

"What was that for" said Makarov in a slightly aggressive tone

"Naruto won't want them to see this next part" said Mystogan not giving the guild master time to ask what he meant as he reverted his attention to the fight

**With Naruto and Gildarts**

Burning red eyes stared back at golden eyes that were shining like the sun

"Make a move" said Gildarts pushing his magic to show Naruto who was going to win if he attacked him.

Naruto snarled loudly sounding almost beastly. Stomping on the ground with his left foot Naruto screamed out in what seemed to be frustration.

Turning to the ocean Naruto drew back his head and called out "**Dragon King's ROAARR"**

A Raging Inferno of Gold and White shot out of Naruto's mouth covering the cove in flames and evaporating the shallow water that made up the cove.

With the massive amount of Fire shot out of Naruto's mouth the tower of flames that was flying up above Naruto ceased to exist as it faded into existence.

Naruto dropped to his knee's "Dammit" he called out as he brought his fist on the ground "Dammit, DAMMIT, DAMMITT!" yelled out Naruto

Gildarts ceased the flow of his Magic as he walked up to Naruto and kneeled down to place a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you so upset about, your only what twelve and yet you put out more magic and showed more skill than most S-Rank Mages that I know, isn't that something to be proud of" asked Gildarts

"No…. unlike you I know what's coming I've seen it and have been shown what it can do, and if I can't even beat you then we have absolutely no chance of surviving" said Naruto completely confusing Gildarts as he stood up.

"I've read all the mission statements referring to what I speak of and all I know is that they sent the strongest mage they could find, that man being Gildarts Clive from Fairy Tail possibly one of the strongest mages in Fiore" said Naruto now walking away from Gildarts

"When you see it do not engage avoid him at all costs and hope he doesn't find you worth his time to kill" said Naruto only furthering the confusion in Gildarts.

"Acnologia will kill you in a second Gildarts, stop perusing him you are just wasting your time and quite frankly your life" said Naruto as he grabbed his sword out of the tree it was embedded in along with its sheath. Naruto then presumed to Disappear into the woods.

Gildarts had an absolutely astonished look on his face. His 100 year quest was super top secret to even get access to it would be near impossible. And then add to the fact that the kid said that he'd seen Acnologia before and had been shown what he could do. With all that backing him up he also told him he would DIE! If he faced the dragon.

'Ho . Ly . Shit' thought Gildarts wondering if he should just fake his death and appear one day and say he miraculously survived. Noooo that would be to suspicious ' Ohh well might as well get a hint of this guy's power if I'm going to die anyway' thought Gildarts happily for some strange reason as he walked off to beg the old man for some extra supply money.

**In the woods**

Putting his hand on the ground Rune's suddenly spread out and a block of light popped out of the ground only to dissolve into his Light Bike.

'I'm tired so for now I'll get back to town and find that apartment where staying at' thought Naruto as he got on his bike and started to ride back for Magnolia.

Not even ten seconds into his drive he passed by a Girl with red hair.

Time seemed to stop as the girl who was in mid stride of a run turned and red eyes met gold.

One with confusion the other shock.

Time continued on its way however as both passed each other by.

'Who was that' thought Erza as she turned back and kept running full speed.

She had seen the magical beams of energy from her room in the guild and when she entered the guild hall and no one was there she panicked thinking that they were under attack so instead of flying she decided to run over to them hopping to keep the element of surprise for whatever threat may be lurking.

It was funny that on her way she saw a gleam of pink soar through the sky but thought nothing off it.

'Rob's death cannot stop me from protecting the guild' thought Erza with some renewed confidence as she hastened her pace to get to the guild

**At the Beach **

Everyone who had fallen asleep slowly woke up to find the battle over and Makarov walking over to Gildarts

"So what do you think" asked Makarov

"The kid has talent and a lot of power for someone his age there's no doubt" said Gildarts taking a pause as he looked on into the forest where Naruto disappeared

"But did you see his eyes underneath all that confidence all that power he's afraid of what I can't exactly be sure but the day he faces his fears is the day where he surpasses even me" said Gildarts.

"Hahaha good thing Fairy Tail hooked him then he'll be one of the strongest Mages in guild even now" said Makarov

"How did you get him to join the guild he seems a lot like alone wolf like me" asked Gildarts

"Well short story of it is that we basically saved his life and I had him join the guild in return" said Makarov spotting a grin.

"Ohhhh I thought we did good deeds for free"

"We do but this is for the betterment of my family, with him as our sword our future is bright and plus I thought that eventually he would warm up to the guild"

"Well there's a lot of Ice around that heart but only because it's no doubt a big heart and easily wounded, WELLL! I better be going thanks old man" said Gildarts as he walked into the sunset which was surprising since it was still midday.

"Ahhh the exit's he pulls he really will have to show me how he does that illusion and without any magic to boot" said Makarov putting his hands on his waist only to notice the fact that his wallet was no longer in his pocket.

"GILDARRRRRTTTTTTSSSSSSS!" yelled Makarov only for Erza to jump out of the forest and stand in front of him with a sword at the ready.

"Master are you alright I saw two beams of magic from my room and when I didn't see anyone in the guild I suspected we were being under attack" said Erza.

"Calm yourself Erza where not under attack we were simply initiating if you would say. We added two more members to our guild their names are unknown but they go by the aliases of Draigo and Mystogan you might be mad at this next part though" said Makarov backing up ever so slightly for the outburst that was to occur.

"What did they already betray the guild"

"No….no nothing like that it's just that well, we classified them both as S-Class mages and that makes them the youngest S-Class Mages in the guild and possibly it's history" said Makarov sweating comically.

"Ohh I see" said Erza before turning around and slashing at the ground in blind rage all the while screaming profanities.

Once she vented all her anger out she turned back to Makarov.

"Well if that will be all master I would like to resign for the day" said Erza clearly not hiding the sadness in her voice not just over losing her dream of becoming the youngest S-Class mage in the guild but also the death of Rob.

"Yes Erza go relax and I'll fetch you for the funeral tomorrow at noon Ok" asked Makarov in a sympathetic voice getting a nod and some tears from Erza as she walked off.

In the distance one could here two people shouting

"What the hell happened to US!" from Mirajane and "Ughh Gildarts where are you I won't let you get away with that cheap shot" from Natsu who was limping back over to the others.

Makarov shook his head how was he going to explain to the guild that they were all put under a sleeping spell.

**Later that Night**

"Tsss ahh don't push on it you crazy old lady" called out Naruto only to presumably hit on the head with a broom

"Don't call me a crazy old lady you brat" yelled Porlyusica who then hit Naruto on the head again.

Naruto had traveled to Porlyusica because believe it or not getting hit with Crash Magic left him in bad shape. While he didn't express it during the battle when Gildarts had sidestepped his blade and hit him on his left side the magic broke a couple of ribs on that side of his body.

Standing up with bandages now covering his body Naruto made his way to the door

"Where do you think you're going young man" asked Porlyusica

"Look I have better things to do than sit here all day and heal up. The only reason I came here is because I couldn't align my ribs myself and I don't trust anyone else but you to heal me" said Naruto walking out of the door.

Porlyusica simply shook her head. The boy was different from the last time she met him, how he was different she couldn't quite place it but something was definitely changed with the boy.

Sighing she just got back to making some healing powders

**With Naruto **

The sun had set some time ago but there were still some people walking the streets looking around and enjoying themselves.

After Naruto went back to his apartment earlier that day he had heard the word of Rob's death and was truly saddened. He had thought that Rob would have more time to spend with his loved ones especially Erza before passing away.

'I guess I can attend the Funeral now that I'm basically stuck in this town' thought Naruto walking back to his apartment.

As he kept walking flashes of Erza sleeping uneasily and with a pained expression kept passing through his head.

His walking seemed to get slower and slower until he came to a halt.

'What's wrong with me it's not like I can do anything for her anyway' thought Naruto before turning around and heading in the direction of Fairy Tail.

Concealing his presence Naruto walked up to what he had learned was the Girl Dorm's. Feeling out for Erza's magic he detected her on the second floor in the middle of the dorms.

By this point it was almost midnight and everyone was pretty much asleep so there was little chance of being caught.

Jumping onto the ledge just outside of Erza's room he peered in only for his eyebrow's to rise up in surprise.

Inside of Erza's room was a vast collection of different armors and weapons.

'Damn this must have cost a lot of money' thought Naruto looking on into the room to see Erza's bed at the far end of the room with her sprawled out and rolling back and forth in discomfort even though she was asleep.

Naruto sighed ' I guess I could warm her up like I did in the tower it always seemed to soothe her then ' thought Naruto as he lay down against the stone outside of Erza's apartment flowing his magic through the concrete and towards Erza's bed.

Naruto's magic had a different idea as it seemed to go in every which direction and stop at certain points never completely making it towards Erza no matter what he did.

'What the hell' thought Naruto looking back into the room only to come to a conclusion rather quickly

'Her magic armors must be extremely strong and it's throwing the flow of my magic off. With that many suits in there I would never be able to reach her. I'd have to walk in and warm the bed from inside' thought Naruto before standing up and walking to the edge of the ledge as if though he was leaving.

The images of Erza being in pain and discomfort though made him turn around and use magic to unlock the door before slipping in.

Taking extra care to avoid any of the weapons and armor's Naruto came up to Erza's bed

'Maybe I can just wake her up and tell her she was panicking' thought Naruto but quickly put those thoughts to the side.

Sitting down on the floor at the end of her bed Naruto pushed his magic through the bed warming it ever so slightly.

To his content Erza stopped thrashing around and settled into her pillow. Her breathing which he also noticed was rather sharp seemed to soothe as well.

Smiling Naruto felt sleep overcoming him as well. 'I can't fall asleep now' thought Naruto as he let a silent yawn escape his lips. He was extremely tired his battle with Gildarts and walking all around the Guild had left him drained. Perhaps he could catch a couple of hours here and then head off.

'Yeah that sounds nice' thought Naruto closing his eyes letting sleep over come him

**Next morning **

A pair of red eyes opened slowly as the morning light filled them.

Looking over towards her Clock Erza noted that it was nine and that she still had some time before Rob's funeral. Her bed was just so warm and pleasant that she really didn't want to leave it. But like most good things it had to end eventually so she lazily got out of bed throwing her feet over the edge.

She really couldn't believe how she got to this point in her life. Rob had trained her countless hours after the Tower of Heaven. He taught her how to use her Requip Magic and even teaching her how to handle a sword which he was surprisingly good at. Whenever she felt like giving up he would always tell her that a certain blonde boy that he knew didn't give up while the lives of others were on his hands.

At this memory Erza gripped her bed sheets tightly. Naruto was always a difficult subject for her. She didn't hate him for leaving them after the incident at the beach but she held a lot of bitterness. He could have said he was sorry he could have picked her up and apologized but he didn't he just ran away it was so unlike the Naruto she had thought she knew.

'Perhaps I never understood him' thought Erza standing up and walking over to her shower she had a lot of preparing to do.

Just as she passed the corner of her bed she saw someone lying down with their back to her bed.

Jumping back in a fright Erza stayed silent as she got in a battle position.

Noticing however that the figure before her was laying still she relaxed her position as she examined the person in front of her.

Walking in front of the sleeping figure it didn't take her long to figure out who was sleeping next to her bed.

Unknown to Erza was that the magic that was keeping her bed warm disrupted the Magic that was creating the cloak that Naruto was wearing.

Frustration from the bitterness in her heart was beginning to build in Erza.

Not restraining herself she walked up to Naruto and slapped him hard against the face sending his chest to the floor.

It only took a split second for Naruto to realize where he was and what just happened to him. The tears instantly forming in his eyes he knew it would come down to this eventually as he just lifted his upper body from the floor still leaving him on his knees.

Not one to handle silence Erza screamed at him

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM" she yelled aggressively only for Naruto to remain motionless though if one were to look closely you could see his body shaking ever so slightly.

Quite displeased at his reaction she kicked him with some force in the ribs "GET UP AND LOOK AT ME"

Naruto was in a world of pain physically and emotionally. That kick had almost seemed perfectly placed as she kicked the edge of his ribs sending the fractured parts towards his skin with some of them actually piercing through and causing him to bleed. Emotionally he was breaking down, he could practically feel the anger and frustration coming off of Erza's voice. All of it being directed at him, the one good thing in his life that he once thought he had was stabbing at his heart stronger than any blade could.

Glancing quickly to look at Erza it only took a second for his blue eyes to confirm the hatred and anger in Erza's and it tore his heart apart just like he thought it would. He didn't even feel the blood soaking his bandages at this point.

"ANSWER ME!, Why are you in my room why did you leave…" said Erza before Naruto bolted for her window jumping through it and breaking the glass without hesitation.

Running to her window Erza barely had enough time to watch as Naruto disappeared into the city.

'He did it AGAIN why did he run off couldn't he see I wanted to talk to him what's so damn important that he can't just TALK to me or even just say he was sorry, that's all I wanted' thought Erza sadly as she looked on at where Naruto disappeared. She knew there was no way she could track him through Magnolia with the speed she had seen him display.

Turning back she heard some knocking on her door.

"Hey Erza are you alright" asked Mirajane who had been rather nice to Erza these past couple of days.

Coming up with an excuse for the shattered glass Erza called out "Yeah just some of my armor fell out of place and broke through the window I got it already" replied Erza nervously.

"Well ok then just be ready before the master comes" said Mira from outside the door.

"Yeah I'll be ready" said Erza before looking back at the window Naruto just crashed through one last time before walking off to take a shower.

**With Naruto **

Bleeding was a normal thing for Naruto he constantly trained to the point of physical exhaustion most of the time getting cuts and injuring himself all over the place.

But this was different all entirely his injury on the side of his body had already stopped bleeding the only blood coming out of his body was from his eyes.

He had run into the nearest forest at full speeds until he was absolutely sure that no one had followed him and that no one was near. He then started to cry his heart out until the tears themselves stopped only to be replaced with blood.

Holding his heart Naruto continued to sob " I always knew that you'd hate me, I'm not destined to have love. I was born never knowing love and that's because I was never meant for it. I was trained by my father to stop Acnologia that's it. I could just quit go live in some corner of the world away from Acnologia's wrath but I can't allow him to kill you I'm cursed to love you to god damn much and never be loved in return" said Naruto aloud his blood tears staining the dirt underneath him.

Naruto looked down on his wrist and his fists clenched he could see the tattoos for each of the demon's souls sealed inside his wrist and it was only a reminder of how many more evils where still out there.

Standing up and wiping the blood from his eyes Naruto looked in the direction of Magnolia.

' I'm sorry Rob I won't be attending you funeral it seems ' thought Naruto before turning his head in the direction of Era

' I need power and I need to learn to crush my enemies ' thought Naruto as his Light Bike faded into existence before him

Sitting down there was a pulse of light before Naruto sped off in the direction of Era.

**Rob's Funeral**

Makarov had picked up Erza and now the two of them were sitting in the front of the Church where the proceedings would take place.

Surprisingly or not so surprisingly Porlyusica showed up where her same outfit but all black opting to sit in the front row with Makarov and Erza.

The priest who was already at the podium spoke for the first time.

"Today where gathered to mourn the passing of Rob a mage of Fairy Tail and a dear friend" said the Priest before opening up the bible for a reading.

**Back with Naruto**

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach Era and without asking for permission he walked straight into the Mission's room.

All missions available to any guilds come to Era while there are select missions that go to specific guilds based on request.

Again without anyone's permission Naruto walked over to the S rank missions table ignoring all the protests from the guards and mages nearby he grabbed all the missions regarding dark guilds terrorizing various towns.

Walking out his cape bellowing in the wind Naruto left only one thing for the mission statements.

On the desk he left the words burned into the desk " Draigo "

**Back in Magnolia**

The Funeral had already finished and they were now laying the coffin into the ground.

In Fairy Tail there's always a ritual that takes place whenever the coffin is laid in the ground.

Everyone in the guild would grab a handful of dirt and release it as they said there last goodbyes.

Most men who knew Erza practically broke at the sight when she dropped the dirt on top of Rob's coffin. Her eyes were so dead she didn't even cry the entire Funeral and that actually scared a lot of the people who knew her especially Gray, Natsu and the Strauss family.

As everyone was leaving Makarov walked up to Erza

"Master" spoke Erza respectively

"Erza I know this may not be the best time but rob left you a voice recording I've held on to it till after the Funeral since you were mourning" said Makarov pulling out a recording device

"I haven't listened to it myself but its magic was starting to fade so I recharged it. Should last you a month, you should probably get a permanent one just in case if you forget to recharge the magic" said Makarov getting a nod from Erza as she grabbed the recording device.

**In an Unknown Desert**

The sun was descending in the distance casting a brilliant orange.

Everything seemed to be at piece as the last bits of the sun descended over the horizon. As the sun faded however a light shot through the desert moving so fast it appeared to be a giant blur to those it traveled by. From a distance however one could see the blur for what it really was.

A vehicle of some sorts emitting a bright light as it zoomed through the desert.

This desert was notorious for having a dangerous Dark Guild in the area. The desert split two major trading cities and most merchants had to travel all the way around the desert just to deliver goods because of the vandalism and theft from the notorious Sand Devils. The merchants could barely make a living and had recently been pushed to trying to go through the desert in hopes of avoiding the dark mages and delivering there products for far less.

Less than half ever actually make it through the desert with all their goods though and all recent attempts to find the Sand Devil had failed since the desert was too dangerous for those that didn't know where the oasis's were and it was too big to scour at night with only a torch as there's no natural light for miles and all night raids have ended unsuccessful.

"It really was a good day first we got those Silk Merchants and then we picked up all that liquor from the Alexandria merchants" spoke out one of the Dark mages of Sand Devil.

"Ha wait up I heard they were going to send another mage to try and find us" said one mage as they all laughed in unison

"This is our desert boy's it would literally take a miracle for any mage to find us and even then he would have to travel during the day in the blistering sun. I doubt he would even be able to handle one of us with how exhausted he would be" called out Twister the guild leader getting a standing welcome from the entire guild.

Suddenly the doors to the guild flew open and the cheering that was going on suddenly died out.

No one could see Naruto's face since it was hidden behind his hood.

"Ehh whose kid is this" said Twister walking up to Naruto as everybody snickered at the obvious comment about his height

"What are you doing out here boy. Didn't you pathetic excuse for a father teach you to wander around at Night" said Twister before being sent through the guild and embedding into the Cliffside that the guild was made into.

Everyone looked on as Naruto pulled back his fist and looked at all the guild members only for them to recoil. Given having bright shining golden eye's isn't normal they were shocked to see the slit pupils making him look like a beast.

"I was going to be content in just beating you all up and then throwing you to the rune knight's…. But you had to go and insult my father. For that I'll make you wish you never walked into this desert" said Naruto walking towards the guild members fearlessly.

"Ohhh yeah you think just because you got lucky with our master you can beat all of us" called out a brave Sand Devil.

"He was a B-rank mage and a low one at that. Your all pathetic using your magic to steal from those without it I'll show you the error of your way's I'll show you what magic really is" said Naruto before his body erupted in light and he shot off for the closest guild member kicking him in the side sending him into 3 more of his guild mates all of them being thrown into blissful unconsciousness.

"Their Lucky they won't have to live with what I put you all through" said Naruto as his fist lit on fire

"Mercy please" asked one of the weaker willed guild mates

"I've never been shown mercy my entire life and I'm not about to start dishing some out now" said Naruto before disappearing from their sight

Some ways off the horrible sound of bones breaking and men screaming could be heard.

Looking back at the guild Naruto left a note along with the account number that the mission's payment is to be left.

Pointing a single finger into the sky his magic gathered before shooting off leaving a brilliant golden Dragon into the air whose head was pointed down as if though bowing. His head pointed straight to the Sand Devil guild so the Rune Knights could see it from there nearest camp.

'The rune knights will be here shortly after seeing the signal and if they don't give me my money well…. Actually I don't even care' thought Naruto walking away from the guild and pulling out the next mission

'It'll take me a week to get to this next one' thought Naruto ' But if I don't sleep I can get there in three days ' Nodding to himself Naruto jumped on his light bike and spun in the direction the rumored location of yet another dark guild.

**Back in Magnolia **

"Erza if you're listening to this tape then I've passed on" said the Video recording of Rob.

Erza had walked home and was quite frankly scared of what rob might say. Today was just such an emotional train wreck for her. First Naruto sneaks into her room in the middle of the night for god knows what reason. Then Rob's funeral and now she has to listen to his last words.

Her eyes were slightly watery as she continued to listen to Rob's last words.

" I know you must feel sad that I'm gone but please don't let me hold you back you know I would never want that. Go out explore the world make friends do quest have your own adventure Erza I had my Adventure and I couldn't be any happier"

"Ohh I can here you coming no doubt to bring me my breakfast and spend the day with me, I love you Erza and I always will" said Rob as the recording went blank.

A single tear went down Erza's as she went to grab the recorder

"You can come out now I know you've been there for the past three hours" said the Recording causing Erza's hand to pull back in fright. She didn't expect more to come out of the recording.

"Hello Naruto" said the box causing Erza to stand up in shock. Naruto was in the same room as rob when he recorded this but that wasn't possible this recording was no doubt from the day he died there's no way she wouldn't have known he was in the room.

She ignored her own thoughts as he listened to Rob and Naruto go back and forth before Naruto asked about her.

She listened in with pride as Rob spoke greatly about her. The pride turned into sadness as Naruto told rob he only had three day's to live and that he was giving up on life. But it turned back into pride as Rob said that he considered her to be his own daughter.

Her thoughts again silenced as Rob spoke about how she missed him and couldn't find him. He then went on to say that she was worried and Erza nodded her head at that she was worried she had no idea what happened to him and she still doesn't know. She was confused at what he meant by keeping himself a secret.

'Maybe he means that Naruto has illusion magic and was hid in the room well' thought Erza.

The recording went on for a while before Naruto started to yell at Rob telling him to shut up. The rage was clear in his voice.

"You want to know the truth" asked Naruto causing Erza to go deathly silent she didn't even breathe as she listened on to his next words.

Tears streamed down her eye's as Naruto retold the story of his life and how he was from a different world where everyone hated him.

Naruto went on to explain how he had protected and healed Erza while he was in the tower and how he could have taken her away the same night that he arrived but had refrained from doing so solely because Erza wouldn't leave without everyone else.

Erza paused the recording at this point her fist over her heart in a tight fist. 'He went so far for me, why what did I ever do to deserve such treatment' thought Erza before continuing the recording.

"Why would you go so far for her" asked Rob

Erza could feel her heart beat faster and faster

"The Reason I did all those things is because without condition without blemish I truly love Erza Scarlet" said Naruto leaving Erza panting. Things were starting to fall into place as her mind was rushing a mile a minute she didn't even hear Naruto explain about the difference between Normal love and Dragon love.

"It tore my heart apart to watch her suffer and it only made it much worse seeing as I was the one who hurt her. I saw her laying there on the sand and I knew she was hurt b-but I was so scared that when she turned her head that I would see those hate filled eyes from back in my world I-I can't go through that again and especially not from the one I love I couldn't take that kind of torment" said Naruto sadness and pain laced into every word he spoke

"N-Naruto you don't have to go through such torment I know for a fact that Erza doesn't hate you" said Rob

Erza stopped the recording as she fell to her knees. The final piece of the puzzle had been laid. Naruto thought she hated him he thought that she would be mad at him and he couldn't handle it that's why he had run off that day on the beach.

Suddenly like lightning struck her she looked up and back at the end of her bed where Naruto had been laying down.

Tears started streaming down her face 'N-No I didn't know ' thought Erza remembering the harsh words and anger she had shown towards Naruto

A gleam of red caught her eyes. Getting closer to the floor her tears never stopped as she touched her finger to a dry stain on her wood floor. The color was all too familiar for her it was the color of blood. It didn't take long for Erza to realize that when Naruto was laying on the floor in her room he was actually bandaged up. How she hadn't realized it during her encounter she couldn't imagine. But she could tell just by looking where the blood was that her kick had probably reopened some wounds that he had wrapped up.

A cool wind rushed through the room as Erza decided to sit down on her bed for support. She was feeling so week right now but she had to continue she had to hear Naruto's last words

Pressing play on the recorder she listened on as Naruto retold the story of his childhood stabbing

Erza has past simply crying at this point and began to sob uncontrollably she knew that he was hated he had said so himself but these people treated him as nothing more than a monster. But had she been any better she yelled at him and caused him to bleed would Naruto even be in the same room as her ever again. She could only imagine he would probably run in the other direction if he simply just saw her hair.

The next part was the most heartbreaking as it both confirmed her fears and condemned her.

"Those who hold hatred can hide that Hatred Very well I don't intend to allow Erza to see me. Though that doesn't mean I won't protect her with my life…. After all I'm in love with her" said Naruto

The recording ended there as Erza hurled up in the fetal position she kept on muttering ' I'm so sorry ' over and over again as she noticed that her bed was rather cold unlike the night before. No doubt Naruto had warmed it up with his magic. Just another thing she had to be grateful for only to repay him with anguish and mistreatment.

Erza fell into a land of nightmare's as she kept dreaming about a young Naruto being stabbed in the stomach by none other than herself while she was strapped down to a chair and forced to watch.

**3 Day's Later**

Death Eater, a rather reclusive dark guild who not only attacked cities and terrorize towns also accepted assassination missions from anyone who needed them.

There was only two positives known for sure about the guild. It was comprised of some A class Mage's and the rest were B class. They didn't let anyone weaker into their guild. The only other thing known was that no one had any idea where they base of operations was.

Until today

The metal door making up the entrance to the guild suddenly off its hinges

"Who the hell are you!" asked one of the dark clad mages.

"Draigo" replied emotionlessly Naruto before beginning his assault


	6. Chapter 6 - Brother

** Text Detail **

"**Demonic Speaking" or Dragon talk… or whatever I really want to phrase in a cool voice of my choosing**

'_**Demonic Thinking'**_

"Normal Speaking"

'Normal Thinking' or crazy thoughts

_Flash Back, Sarcastic reference, or some other importance._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Fairytail and any of the characters or products or any of its storyline I don't even own the thoughts I give my own characters so all credit goes to the original owners.

Plz don't think about filing a law suit against me =), it's not like I'm making **ANY** MONEY off of these I do it solely for Fun and the joy of others.

**-Chapter 6-**

'Rain…. Why does it always have to Rain' thought Naruto as he sat on the branch of tree with his back to the trunk of it.

Looking down he saw a familiar group of people all clad in black clothing

How long has it been since he was in this city….. 'Just over three years hasn't it 'thought Naruto looking at the sole reason he was in the city of Magnolia

Natsu Dragneel was standing with a group of his friends as they said there last words to the Tombstone of Lisanna Strauss

Even from away Naruto could see his fist whiten from clenching so tightly.

Looking up Naruto remembers the first time he met his brother well more like cousin but brother seemed better to say.

**Just Over Three Years Ago**

"Ugh my head what happened to me" asked Naruto sitting up to see a rather familiar inside of a tree.

"Ohhh that's right Mysty took me to Porlyusica and she treated me then I think I pissed her off because I fell unconscious" said Naruto aloud

Looking around he saw Mystogan and a pink haired boy.

Recalling the event's from last night a light bulb went off in his head.

"Ohh yeah that's right he said he was the kid asking about Igneel who is technically my uncle. He must be Igneel's son seeing that no one besides me would know that name" thought Naruto before presumably walking over to Natsu giving him a look over before kicking him off of the bed with great force sending him tumbling on the floor.

"Ahh what who, where's the Enemy" said Natsu still in a half glazed state before he noticed Naruto standing by the bed he was sleeping in

Ignoring the fact that he was just launched from his bed Natsu was about to shout something out before Naruto put a finger to his mouth and pointed towards Mystogan who was in the fetal position with a pillow wrapped up in his arms.

Noticing that Mystogan was asleep he nodded but stifled a laugh at the position he was in.

Walking out side Naruto walked cleared some distance before turning to look at Natsu.

Natsu stopped following Naruto as Naruto stopped walking and for the first time took into account how similar in age they looked.

"Hey how old are you" asked Natsu

"Twelve and a half if you want to be technical but now let's get on to the questions you're going to ask me about Igneel"

Hearing Igneel's name Natsu quickly replied " You know Igneel?"

"Well I know of him I don't know him personally" said Naruto

"Well do you know where he is" asked Natsu with a hopeful expression

"I'll repeat what I said yesterday. I don't know where he is or where my father is for the matter but I know that one day we'll meet them again" said Naruto with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh so who was you Father obviously you know mine was Igneel he was this super cool red dragon" said Natsu throwing his hands up in exasperation

"Well my dad was Draico the KING! Of the dragon's he is the Older brother of Igneel and he's golden which is way cooler than your red father" said Naruto with pride and a little bit of childishness.

"Take that back Igneel's way cooler" said Natsu getting closer to Naruto

"Make me" said Naruto simply as he crossed his arms over his chest in a lazy fashion.

Natsu response was to put both his fist up and encase them in fire

Naruto smirked as he copied his cousin except his flames where more of a brilliant white and gold then Natsu's Orange and yellow.

Making the first Move Natsu leapt and threw a fist forward intent on hitting Naruto in the chest.

Pulling back Naruto also threw a fist forward aiming to clash with Natsu.

As there punches met in midair a small wave of energy was released pushing back dust

Natsu felt a wave of energy go through him but ignored it as he reared back another fist and sent it on a collision course for Naruto's head. The punch got within inches of Naruto's face before he caught it and opened the palm of Natsu's other hand

"Hey let me go" said Natsu trying to pull his fist out of Naruto's hand's but it was no use Naruto had him in a solid grip.

"I was only checking on you it makes it easier to talk if we can do so with our fist" said Naruto letting go of Natsu who stumbled backwards before looking at Naruto with a confused look.

Deciding to answer the question that was on Natsu's mind before he even spoke it Naruto continued "When we clashed fist right now I basically got a general impression of your mood and I can even see some of your memories or at least the most powerful ones" said Naruto

"Whoa how come I couldn't do that" asked Natsu

"Well pretty much all dragons can do it but you just don't know how to yet"

"How come you do then" asked Natsu with some disbelief

"Believe it or not I may be twelve but technically I'm more like fifteen… it's rather complicated and I'd rather talk about Lisanna" said Naruto getting wide eye's from Natsu

"How do you know Lisanna" asked Natsu defensively

"Didn't I just basically tell you I practically read your mind in that last punch" said Naruto making Natsu become embarrassed since he did recall Naruto just telling him that.

"I mean your punch was practically screaming Lisanna… you have a crush on her don't you" asked Naruto making Natsu go red in the face

"I even saw this one memory of the two of you must have been powerful. Anyways did you accept to marrying her" asked Naruto smirking as Natsus face matched the color of his hair.

Predictably for Naruto at least, Natsu jumped at him with righteous fury in his eyes.

Countering Natsu Naruto side stepped him before pinning him down on the floor.

"Relax, It's not like I'm going to go and tell her that your obsessed with her" said Naruto with a huge grin plastered on his face

"If you say anything I'll find that red haired girl and tell her you like her as well" said Natsu grunting as Naruto shifted uncomfortably on top of Natsu.

Naruto released Natsu and backed up. "Alright enough I need to talk to you"

"You sure have a great way of talking" said Natsu rolling his shoulder to loosen it up.

"Listen I want you to keep the fact that I even exist a secret" asked Naruto getting a weird look from Natsu.

"Just don't tell people you know who I am or that you've ever seen me. Can you promise me that you can do that" asked Naruto

"Well it's kind of weird but if you don't want me to tell anyone about you I won't" said Natsu as Naruto let a breath of relief. He didn't detect even a hint of a lie and knowing that Natsu was similar to him regarding his word he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about Natsu talking about him.

"Thanks. Here you can have one of these" said Naruto pulling out two purple Lacrima for himself and one for Natsu

"What is it" asked Natsu grabbing the Lacrima

"My own personal creation, you can either eat them like candy or you can do this" said Naruto before he lit the top of the Lacrima on fire emitting a small purple flame.

"From here you can just munch on the flame" said Naruto taking a bite out of the flame.

Natsu's eyes went wide as he lit his own Lacrima and took a bite out of the flame. Swallowing the flame he noticed It tasted like

"Grape, I know I made this batch with a grape flavor" said Naruto smiling at Natsu's awed expression as he took more bites out of his.

Pulling out two more Crystal's Naruto held them loosely in front of Natsu.

"Now you keep my secret and I'll repay you whenever I can with some of these" said Naruto before throwing the crystals to Natsu who grabbed them greedily.

"Well I'll be going Natsu" said Naruto walking away

"Wait" called out Natsu

"What is it" asked Naruto turning his head

" What's your Name you never told me" asked Natsu

"Call me Naruto when where in private but if you ever see me like this" said Naruto cloaking himself with his magic which settled down into a tattered black coat with a silver lining. "When I'm like this call me Draigo alright"

Natsu nodded as Naruto turned around but before he went back into the house Natsu called out

"Are those whiskers on your cheeks" yelled Natsu only for a tick mark to form on Naruto's head before it vanished along with him as he walked into the tree house

**Present**

Once everyone was gone Naruto dropped down from the tree and stood next to Natsu

Natsu didn't even move already knowing who was standing next to him.

"I never did tell her how much I cared about her" said Natsu with a dead expression on his face.

Naruto decided to remain silent

"Did you ever find that girl with the red hair I saw" asked Natsu

Naruto shifted uneasily and Natsu barely noticed

"I know where she is but she hates me and it's alright I still protect her from a distance"

Natsu decided to take this time to be silent himself as he let the water fall down on him.

Naruto started to walk away before he turned back "Follow me"

Looking at Naruto for a second he saw that there was no room for argument and since he really didn't care about anything right now he followed Naruto.

Walking for about thirty minutes they entered a clearing.

Natsu noticed that Naruto let his cloak fade off of his body revealing his face and his bright blonde hair.

Turning around Naruto and Natsu were both facing each other in the clearing.

"Your pathetic" said Naruto causing Natsu to take a step back

"Look at that I insult you and you step back in fear, no wonder Lisanna died with someone like you protecting her" said Naruto as Natsu clenched his teeth and his fist clenched making his skin white from pressure.

"Are you going to sit there like a coward or are you GOING TO ATTACK!" yelled Naruto causing Natsu to rush at him fist first.

Pushing the punch to the side Naruto landed a kick on Natsu's chest sending him flying back.

"Weak….. don't you agree Natsu" said Naruto as Natsu stood back up fire erupting from his body.

"Shut up I wasn't there she didn't want me to go with her" said Natsu the fire from his fist burning hotter.

"Making excuses now….. how much more pathetic can you get" said Naruto before noticing that Natsu was charging a roar.

Pulling back his own head Naruto called out "**Dragon King's Roar"** at the same time that Natsu called out **"Fire Dragon's Roar" **Both of their blasts met in the middle but Naruto's quickly over powered Natsu's blasting him with fire.

The fire seemed to subside as it all started to swirl into Natsu's mouth. He was consuming the attack

Once he was finished Natsu locked eye's with Naruto.

"Come on you want to show me the extent to which you failed to protect Lisanna" said Naruto taunting Natsu who rushed forward

Matching blows with Natsu, Naruto dodged and matched every blow that was thrown his way. It ranged from uppercuts, jabs, power punches, even leg sweeps. None of them were effective and Naruto easily moved through them.

Jumping back Naruto looked at Natsu who was slightly panting "Look at you, what's bothering you you're not focused as usual"

"Nothing just shut up" said Natsu reigniting his fist.

"Ohh someone's a big boy telling me to shut up. I really wonder if everything I've been saying is true. You think your too weak don't you" said Naruto dodging a fist meant for his head.

Pushing Natsu away Naruto gave him no time to recover before he was trading blow's with Natsu.

"You hate yourself don't you for being WEAK" said Naruto still fighting Natsu in close range and quite frankly he was beating the snot out of Natsu who could barely block some of Naruto's blows.

"I'm not weak!" yelled Natsu pushing Naruto back. Blood was trailing down his lip and he had several bruises forming around his body.

"Ohh then why did Lisanna DIE!, YOU BLAME YOURSELF DON'T YOU BECAUSE YOU THINK YOUR PATHETIC YOU CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU! LET LISANNA DIE" said Naruto loud and clear.

Flames erupted from Natsu's body as they burned all the grass around him and shot off some distance into the sky.

"COME ON" yelled Naruto rushing at Natsu who was blocking and even hitting Naruto now.

Powering himself up Naruto matched Natsu blow for blow. Both of them bleeding and bruising as they battered each other.

Jumping back both pulled there fist back.

"**IRON FIST OF THE" **said both in unison as the started to charge each other

"**DRAGON KING / FIRE DRAGON** " yelled out both Natsu and Naruto as their punches clashed in the middle of the clearing lighting the surrounding forest on fire and breaking the ground underneath them as an explosion of magic rocked the area.

Letting the dust clear Naruto and Natsu both had there fist connected.

Suddenly Natsu dropped to his knee's tears dropping from his eyes.

Natsu pounded the ground with his fists.

Naruto went down to his knee's and hugged his brother.

"I'm so sorry" said Naruto as Natsu returned the hug.

Standing up Naruto brough Natsu with him as he broke the hug, Looking up Natsu saw that Naruto was crying.

"I know you probably think I'm a cruel person but I knew you needed that. to vent your anger your frustration and your feelings so I hope you can forgive me" said Naruto looking sadly at Natsu

Natsu nodded his head and muttered a solemn thanks.

"Look Natsu I know it's not much but I heard that they couldn't find the body of Lisanna and I'm here to help with that" said Naruto causing Natsu's head to whip up.

"You know where her body is where is it!" asked Natsu frantically.

"No I don't know where it is but here I'm going to use your connection with Lisanna to find it" said Naruto walking up to Natsu and placing a single finger on his forehead.

A couple of seconds passed

"Um what are you doing" asked Natsu

"Just shutup for a minute I'm trying to trace my magic through your link. It's rather difficult and requires some patience, blind luck and quite a lot of focus" said Naruto before opening his eye's.

"Did it" said Naruto pulling his finger away from Natsu a golden thread linked between his finger and Naruto's forehead.

The thread started falling on Natsu's body before it connected with his heart.

"Find her" said Naruto throwing his hand to the side breaking the opposite side of the link

The unexpected happened however as instead of pointing in the direction of Lisanna's body it shot into the air stopping at the same distance Naruto was from Natsu.

"What the hell" said Naruto

"What-" said Natsu before pausing as Naruto raised his hand for silence.

Grabbing onto the thread Naruto shot more magic into it and watched as it climbed into the sky before it started to spiral around forming a whirlpool pattern and then stopping.

Naruto stepped back

"What is it" asked Natsu fearing that Lisanna's body may have been destroyed.

"Ha" said Naruto silentily before he busted up "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" said Naruto laughing as he looked up into the sky.

Natsu stepped back thinking that Naruto may have gone insane.

"Natsu" said Naruto stopping from his laughter and looking his brother straight in the eye

"What" asked Natsu

"Lisanna is alive" said Naruto and before he could even blink he was rushed by Natsu who grabbed his shirt and hoisted him in the air

"WHERE IS SHE!" he asked with desperation in his voice

"Calm down let me explain" said Naruto as Natsu nodded before putting him back on the floor.

"She didn't just fade into thin air like everyone thought she did. She was transported to another world" said Naruto looking at Natsu's shocked expression

"How can I get there" asked Natsu with a serious expression on his face

"Your just in luck Natsu, I can take us there" said Naruto getting wide eyes from Natsu who had a look of hope in his eyes

"But there are two things I must say and do" said Naruto waving a hand over Natsu who's body started to glow as the bruises disappeared and the bleeding stopped. Naruto then waved a hand over himself doing the same thing

"Now I don't know what will happen with this spell we could be stuck in that world, it might just send our souls into the world so even if we find Lisanna we won't be able to talk to her. Another possibility is that it rips our body's apart and we die before we even get there" said Naruto

"Let's go" said Natsu deliberately ignoring all the warnings ' We'll get you Lisanna just wait a little longer ' thought Natsu.

Nodding his head Naruto walked next to Natsu grabbing his shoulder.

"Whatever you do don't and I mean DO NOT let go of this sword" said Naruto pulling out his sword and holding it between himself and Natsu who gripped the hilt with a nod.

"By the foundation of the worlds and the paths of energy that flow between them. Open yourself and allow us passage as we float through your power. NOW RELEASE" yelled Naruto before both him and Natsu turned into light and shot up into the sky.

Brilliant colors passed by Naruto and Natsu as they flew through a light tunnel of sorts. Seeing a bright light both of them closed there eyes.

Opening their eye's they both found themselves in free fall thousands of feet from the ground.

"Oh shit" said Naruto as they were falling

Pushing his magic to his feet fire started to erupt causing Naruto to stabilize before he noticed that Natsu just kept falling.

Sighing Naruto dove down and started to catch up to him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Natsu as the wind caused him to cry a little. His hands were going wild before Naruto grabbed him and stopped there decent

Holding Natsu Naruto slowed the rate of the fire shooting out of his feet. Sure he could keep this up for a while but he had little to knowledge of this world and he didn't want to face anything here without being a hundred percent.

Landing on the ground Natsu kissed the ground as he bowed down to it like a god.

Shooting up Natsu started walking bent on finding Lisanna. That was until he figured out he had no idea where to go.

Touching Natsu's chest Naruto repeated the process of finding Lisanna as a line shot out of Natsu's chest and pointed them in the right direction.

"Let's go" said Naruto as he pushed Natsu in the right direction.

**Edolas Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Lisanna could you pass me some spices for the soup" asked Mirajane with a smile on her face.

"Of course Mira-nee" said Lisanna as she grabbed some spices from the shelf at the end of the kitchen.

"Thank you" said Mira accepting the spices from Lisanna before throwing the appropriate amount in each one.

"So who ordered the soup"

"Well no one did it's just that Macao keeps giving me weird looks so I'm going to give him a soup laced with peppers and my own special ingredient" said Mira with an evil look that didn't belong on her innocent figure

Lisanna giggled at her sister before moving off to look outside the window.

She sighed. It had been two weeks since she came to this world. She could only imagine how heartbroken everyone was back in her world especially Natsu.

She clutched her chest at thoughts of Natsu. The one in Edolas was nothing like the one in her world. In fact the Natsu in Edolas only made her heart sting like she was missing something. She never did tell that idiot how she felt.

Shaking her heads of such depressing thoughts she decided that hanging out with some guild members might take her mind off of things.

So she walked into the hall and sat down with some guild mates who were chatting idly.

Then as if expected the door flew open revealing a cloaked figure and a pink haired boy.

Looking away because of the pain in her heart from whenever she saw the Edolas Natsu Lisanna suppressed a tear. For an instant she thought it was the real Natsu. She couldn't think like that It would only hurt more In the long run.

"Ohh Natsu you're back who's this" said a random guild mate before being blown back by a beam of light catching the attention of everyone in the guild.

"What the hell what do you think you're doing" asked one of the guild members as all them were on edge around the cloaked figure who was holding Natsu on the shoulder as if though restraining him.

"Where looking for someone" said Naruto looking over the guild but he couldn't see Lisanna because Mirajane and Elfman stood protectively over her.

"Who is it your looking for" asked Mira stepping forward ever so slightly but not allowing Naruto or Natsu to see Lisanna

"Lisanna Strauss" said Naruto getting a murmurs from the crowd "… of Earthland "

Lisanna stood up swiftly to lock eye's with Natsu who saw her rise up.

Tears formed in both of their eyes as Naruto let his grip of Natsu go and let him walk towards Lisanna who was also making her way towards Natsu.

"Na-Natsu is that really you" asked Lisanna in a stutter as her tears flowed freely down her eyes.

Standing a mere feet away from Lisanna he raised his hand and lit a fire in his palm "The one and only" said Natsu

He was immediately drawn into a hug which he returned

Breaking apart so they were still close to each other Natsu didn't have time to say anything before he felt something push the back of his head.

Lisanna was about to react but something held her in place and she could do nothing as Natsu's lips crashed down on hers.

Both of their eye's which were still red with tears went wide.

Feeling whatever was pushing him reside Natsu stepped back and waved his hands

"Woah Lisanna I swear it wasn't" said Natsu before Lisanna pulled him into a kiss making most of the guild go wide eyed.

"Cough….. Cough"

Breaking apart and blushing a storm at being the spot light of the guild both of them.

"Hey im so sorry about that guy" said Naruto pointing at the guy he blasted earlier and thus breaking the silence across the stunned guild.

"It's just that I hunt down a lot of Dark guild and I always attack the guy to talk first" said Naruto causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Who are you" asked Mirajane stepping near Lisanna and Natsu who were holding hands.

Naruto looked over the entire guild noticing that all eyes were locked in on him some of them were even reaching for their magical weapons.

"Don't do it, I have more than enough power to wipe this guild out tenfold" said Naruto causing a lot of the members to stiffen. Naruto still hadn't stated his threat level to the guild and that all but increased the tension of the guild.

"Listen me and 'That' Natsu" said Naruto pointing to Natsu " as well as 'That' Lisanna are not from this world we come from a mirrored world called Earthland. I can only assume based off of the limited knowledge I have that this world is Edolas" said Naruto getting some curt nods from the guild.

"I'm sorry to have barged in like this but I didn't know the condition Lisanna was in and was only doing what I would have if I were to treat you like enemies, I'll resign to restraints if you wish" said Naruto while he allowed his cloak to dissolve as he put his hands up in the Air.

Everyone in the guild relaxed at that some putting away their weapons others getting out of a combat stance.

This was first time that they were actually able to examine Naruto and a lot of the girls in the guild found themselves blushing at Naruto.

"So what now?" asked Mirajane

"Well I know it might be sudden but we have to take Lisanna back with us to Earthland" said Naruto getting wide eye's from the entire guild who pulled back out there weapons.

"Really, I thought we passed that point. Listen I will give you to the count of three to put your weapons away before I make you" said Naruto with the utmost authority in his voice.

"We aren't just going to let you take our sister away" said Elfman noticing the devastated look on Mirajane's face

"One" said Naruto simply

"We won't let you take our guild mate away" said one of the guild members

Natsu pulled Lisanna into a tight hug

"Natsu" asked Lisanna with red face

"Just hold onto me" said Natsu with a serious expression getting Lisanna to nod.

"Two" said Naruto as magical slowly started to build up around him swirling the wind around him slightly.

"I can't I won't let you take Lisanna" said Mirajane with sadness in her eyes.

"I see it written on you like a book. The Lisanna of this world died didn't she, Well technically the one in the other world did as well and now you have a full city of people mourning her loss. I can understand not letting go of something you just regained and how much it hurts but you must she doesn't belong in this world and your time is up, THREE"

A whirlpool of power shot through the guild. Everyone tried shooting off their magical weapons but it was to no avail the magic surrounding Naruto stopped them without even flinching in ferocity.

Suddenly everyone felt a massive pressure on their body's as everyone fell to their knee's or their stomachs.

"Now Lisanna let's go" said Naruto walking to Lisanna and Natsu who were still standing only because Natsu was flaring his magic around the both of them.

Reaching out Naruto's eye's widened when his arm went right through Lisanna

"Ohh shit" said Naruto before he started coughing up blood though he never gave up on the pressure he was exceeding on the guild.

"Naruto what's wrong" asked Natsu concern in his voice.

"This was one of the other possibilities. I've become a pillar that supports the bridge between both worlds but I can't possibly hold two world's at bay their magic's are literally ripping apart my own. I can't grab Lisanna either because she was pulled into this world by a real pillar. We have to go Natsu I have maybe minutes before my magic run's out and the magic's keeping the worlds at bay rip apart my body" said Naruto

"What about Lisanna" asked Natsu

Thinking quickly Naruto pulled out two lacrima and a bowl from the counter.

"Ok don't argue I need you both to drop some blood in here" said Naruto before he coughed up some blood. His Magic was fading faster than he thought "Now!" said Naruto

Lisanna still being stunned by everything that was going on around her barely felt a sting where Natsu had poked her finger with a knife that Naruto had handed him

Repeating the process for himself Natsu let a drop of blood fall from his finger into the bowl as he watched on.

Running through some hand signs and some chanting the entire guild watched or at least those that could see, in awe as the bowl lit on fire before quickly fading away as Naruto pulled two red crystals from the bowl instead of the clear crystals he had placed in the bowl before.

"Ok the brighter red the better the other is doing NO! more questions" said Naruto before grabbing Natsu and throwing his and Lisanna's faces together in a kiss.

Not giving them time to react he pulled Natsu away from Lisanna before rushing outside.

"Wait Lisanna" said Natsu struggling

"No time we have to leave NOW!" said Naruto before throwing his right hand in the air holding Natsu back with his left.

With Naruto's presence gone the entire guild rushed out only to watch in fascination as Naruto and Natsu were engulfed in a bright lit before there forms shot off into the sky which seemed to split open for them.

"Woah" said one of the guild members pretty much summing up the thoughts of everyone around them.

Inside the guild it was a different story as we find a crying Mirajane being comforted by brother.

"It's alright Mira-nee we always knew she wasn't our Lisanna" said Elfman

"I know, It's just that we just got her back I don't want to lose her again so soon" said Mirajane in a fit of tears

"Elf-nee, Mira-nee" spoke out Lisanna from behind the two of them.

Looking back they were surprised to see Lisanna crying behind them

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you so much pain" said Lisanna with a downcast look

She was quickly engulfed in a hug from the two of them.

"You could never hurt us Lisanna it's just I'm scared to let you go. To lose you again would be something I couldn't take" said Mirajane embracing Lisanna tightly.

"Let's not cry and waste our time with you come on let's go for a picnic" said Elfman grabbing some food from the bar before ushering his sisters outside before they could retort.

**Magnolia City**

To say that the day of one Erza scarlet was depressing would be an understatement. Her best friend / rival's sister had died two weeks prior during an S-ranked mission and the funeral was held earlier that day. All the black and crying had reminded her of Rob's death and it also reminded her of _him_.

Erza shook her head. 'I can't even think his name now without feeling pain in my heart' thought Erza sadly as she took a drink of her soda while sitting idly at one of the many tables in the guild.

'I better go get a mission, preferably to a place I've never been to' thought Erza since over the years she had been taking missions to as many different places as she could in hopes of finding clues about Naruto's whereabouts.

Walking over to the board she only got a second to look over them all before a crashing noise alerted the entire guild of something falling from the sky.

Turning around Erza was surprised to see that the table she was on mere moments before was now crushed as dust floated about obscuring her view of whatever crashed onto the table.

**With Naruto seconds before **

He needed a location an Anchor of sorts to open a portal to and he only had one set location that he could guide his magic along and that happened to be the Link he shared with Erza.

He didn't think it over as immediately set Erza's location to drop Natsu and himself off at though mid portal jump he did make sure to reactivate his cloak.

Appearing over Magnolia and crashing into the guild was something he would have like to avoid but it's better than randomly selecting a destination and possibly ending up in a volcano or in the middle of an ocean.

To say that he landed softly would be like say that Granite is fluffy.

"Ugh what the hell hit me" said Natsu who groggily stood up stretching his back before he noticed that everyone in the guild was looking at him with a confused Expression. It would have been shock if it weren't for the fact that Natsu often tore through the guild walls. The confusion came from the point of entry as it wasn't often that Natsu fell from the sky and with a stranger of all people.

Natsu seeing Mirajane and Elfman sitting at the bar one of them is polishing a glass that was crystal clear and the other sipping away at a tall glass of milk. Though Elfman would be drinking away his sorrow Makarov had forbidden it and he was left with only a glass of milk.

Running over to Mirajane he twirled her in a hug

"Natsu put me down!" said Mira not in the mood for Natsu's games

"LISSANA is ALIVE!" shouted Natsu for the entire guild to hear even Makarov who was in his office going over all the damage reports his guild had caused that month.

Mirajane found her voice lost in her throat and Elfman had dropped his cup of milk.

"We found her in another world she didn't die she was just sent to another world" said Natsu but a lot of people took it as Natsu's denial of Lisanna's death and his own dilusions mixed in.

"Natsu Lisanna passed away she's no longer with us" said Mirajane with tears in her eyes.

Natsu turned around and saw Naruto about to leave the guild "Na-" Natsu started but was stopped as Naruto's piercing gold eyes locked on with him.

'Ohh that's right I forgot I can't say his name in public' thought Natsu

"Draigo" said Natsu getting the attention of everyone in the guild.

Draigo was a very-very well-known S-Class mage who had eliminated numerous dark guilds. There was a rumor that the very sight of his mark could cause Dark Guilds to flee. Any reports from the captured Mages had all been worthless as they only spoke of how Draigo was like a demon crushing there fellow guild members. It must have been luck that this Mage was a part of Fairy Tail but it has yet to be known to the guild what he actually looks like.

Naruto was so close to leaving the guild, so close to getting out of _her _presence. His heart hurt a lot more than he thought it would just being this close to her.

Looking back he saw that all eyes were on him as he glanced around taking special heed not to look in the direction of Erza as he crossed eyes with everyone in the guild all of them giving him calculating looks.

Sighing Naruto decided to just get it over with.

Walking over to Natsu Naruto began to speak " I used Natsu as a sort of beacon if you will, I wanted to help find Lisanna's body for her loved ones"

"Using Natsu and his connection to Lisanna I found out that Lisanna was no longer on Earthland" said Naruto getting some murmurs from the guild and thanking himself mentally for also engaging his facemask

"She was in another world all together, a world called Edolas" said Naruto causing Makarov's eye brows to raise considerably.

"I tore open a portal between here and Edolas where me and Natsu then traveled to" said Naruto as everyone was on their feet. What Natsu had said was true!

"We found Lisanna, but we couldn't bring her back" said Naruto looking away in a small part of shame.

"I-Is she doing ok" asked Mirajane rather frantically.

"Natsu that crystal please" asked Naruto putting a hand forward

Searching around Natsu found the red crystal he had stashed in his pocket before handing it to Naruto. It was a bright red.

"Ah she's happy and in good health" said Naruto looking at the crystal before handing it over to Mirajane

"The brighter the color red the crystal is the better Lisanna is doing" said Naruto withholding the fact that if it ever turned black then she was dead. No need to worry them.

Mirajane simply looked at the crystal like it was an untold fortune as she slowly let a finger glide over its surface.

"Why couldn't you get Lisanna" asked Makarov landing on the bar and getting everyone's attention as they too had been starring at the red crystal. It seemed to give off a very beautiful glow.

"I only have theory's at this point but basically she is no longer bound to this world but rather she is bound to a world pillar created in Edolas" said Naruto

"World Pillar?" asked Mirajane

"When you open a portal between two worlds you bring those worlds clashing together. Unless you have a pillar of sorts to keep the worlds from clashing your portal will quickly close. I used myself as the base for a world pillar and I failed to do two things if this is the case. I failed to either establish a link between myself and there pillar so I can pull Lisanna back with us or I could destroy the pillar entirely freeing her from its domain. I also failed to be able to last more than an hour in that world. My magic was only strong enough to keep both worlds at bay for an hour before their magic's clashed with my body unrestrained forcing me to bring us back lest I get ripped apart"

"Can you create a pillar and bring Lisanna back" asked Makarov

"No" said Naruto getting a gloom to settle over the entire guild

"I don't know how to create one…. Yet" said Naruto getting some heads to go up.

"Yet…. So it is possible then" asked Makarov

"It's possible, I just need to figure it out then we can bring Lisanna home" said Naruto walking away from the bar and towards the entrance.

"Hey wait a minute" called out Erza causing Naruto to freeze in his tracks with a million different situations running through his head.

Naruto simply stood there not turning around to face her "Yes what do you need" he replied as calmly as he could.

"Can anyone make a portal to another world" asked Erza

"If someone has the ability they can rip a portal open but unless they have a connection or a guide of sorts between the worlds they could end up in oblivion for all I know" said Naruto making his voice slightly deeper so Erza wouldn't know it was him.

"Oh ok thanks" said Erza a cast off look on her face.

"I'm off then" said Naruto disappearing through the doors of the guild.

"I can't believe it…. Lisanna is alive" said Elfman touching the gem ever so slightly as if though it could disappear in the wind any second.

"H-how is she doing Natsu" asked Mirajane

"Well I only saw her for a little bit and Na- I mean Draigo kind of spooked everyone in there guild by forcing them to their knees and nothing else happened" said Natsu suspiciously as his cheek's glowed a light pink.

"I know it might not be fair but can I have that crystal back"

"Why do you need it or something?" asked Mirajane

"Well Lisanna has another one and it's linked to me and I don't really know what will happen if I'm not holding it and if the crystal in Lisanna's world says I'm dead she might get really upset"

"Well I guess that makes sense but please take care of it" said Mira handing the crystal over to Natsu but without some remorse as she felt attached to it.

"I will" said Natsu grabbing the crystal as a voice caught his attention

"Natsu" whined Happy as he was standing on the floor besides him

"Ohh happy there you are" said Natsu throwing happy into the air before he landed on his head.

"When do you think I'll be able to see Lisanna" asked Happy in his usual tone

"I don't know but I hope it's soon don't you" asked Natsu getting a nod from Happy

"Yup"

"Now let's go see if gray can actually melt" said Natsu getting a wicked gleam in his eye.

**With Erza**

The rain was so settling in a way for her. It showers the ground in a constant but random pattern never hitting the ground the same way twice. One could truly lose their way of thinking just watching the rain hit a window, as Erza was.

She was thinking over what Draigo had said. The possibilities of world traveling and the implications it could have. Anyone if they wanted to could travel from one world to another but would need some sort of connection to that world or they could end up who knows where.

These thoughts led to darker ones.

' What if the reason I can't find Naruto or a single clue of his whereabouts is because he went back to his home world. If he really did go back then there's no way I can follow him even if I did learn how to open portals between worlds' thought Erza as her eye's started to glisten with moisture.

She balled her hand into a fist but winced at the pain. She had sprained her wrist on her last Mission when one of her blades had gotten stuck in a big stone and she had to pull it out. But she slipped and even though she got the blade out she had some noticeable swelling on her wrist from falling on it awkwardly.

Feeling a tingling she looked down to see two hands covering her wrist. Tracing the hands on her wrist she locked on to a pair of dazzling blue eyes and yellow hair.

"N-Naruto" whimpered Erza as her voice was caught in her throat. He smiled in return

Reaching out to grab him her eye's widened as her hand went straight through his. Looking back up she only had enough time to watch his smile fade before he disappeared. She noticed that her swelling was still there. It had all been an illusion of her own making.

Tears fell down her face as she stood up to walk to the dorms.

"Erza" a voice called out to her

Turning around she saw Natsu there looking at her with a questioning and thoughtful look.

Without really thinking about it Natsu decided to ask the question on his mind

"How do you know Naruto" said Natsu getting Erza's eyes to go wide.

"Y-you know Naruto" asked Erza taking a step in his direction with a pleading look in her eyes.

Realizing that he had partially broken his promise to Naruto, Natsu took a reflexive step backwards. What was he to do now?

"Natsu how do you know Naruto"

Natsu was conflicted to say the least. Here was one of his best friends and rivals almost begging him to answer a question that he had promised not to answer.

'Well Naruto just said to not talk about him I guess i can say how I know him' thought Natsu.

"He's a dragon slayer like me" said Natsu

"Then do you know where he is"

Again he's confronted with a question that puts him in a tough spot. But he really didn't know so he can answer her.

"No he left already" said Natsu

"Left already, do you mean he was here in the city"

"Look I promised not to talk about him to anyone" said Natsu getting Erza's eyes to glisten.

"Please" she asked quietly

Even though he didn't mind telling her Naruto had asked him not to talk about himself to anyone. 'And I can't go breaking promises without a good reason' thought Natsu

"No, I'm sorry I brought it up and I'll leave" said Natsu turning around only to find a hand gripping his wrist

"Please Natsu, I'm begging you" asked Erza tears streaming down her eyes.

Natsu almost recoiled in shock. He'd never seen Erza cry like this before. She was a strong willed person and one of the strongest people in Fairy Tail.

"Erza… alright I'll tell you" said Natsu

Erza nodded happily and wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled two seats for herself and Natsu.

"Do you know where he is" asked Erza

"No but we stay in touch" said Natsu

"How"

"Well I just send a letter to the post office and he gets them. I don't even put an address on them I just put Draigo on the letter and he finds them" said Natsu forgetting that he hadn't mentioned that Draigo was Naruto

Erza froze Draigo was the Fairy Tail mage that had risen to fame in the recent years by crushing dark guilds and his real name wasn't Draigo but Naruto. A memory seemed to make its way to the top of her mind

**Years Ago in the Tower of Heaven**

"I wonder if my parents looking down on me right now" said Erza aloud to no one in particular as she gazed at the moon from the single window their cell held.

"I'm sure they are" said Rob still awake since he waits for all the children to sleep before he himself goes to sleep. The guards were crazy and it was one of the reason's he slept closest to the bars. In case one of the guards was feeling especially sadistic and wanted to take it out on the children.

Erza nodded her head before turning to Naruto who was still awake watching her with his blue eyes. It might have been a little weird but she felt warm when he was watching her.

"Do you think your parents are watching over you" asked Erza never breaking her gaze from his blue eyes.

"Yes, I know my Father is watching over me"

"Did you know your Father" asked Erza

"Yes, he loved me like his own even though I wasn't truly his son. He sent me off to live my life, though I don't think this is what he had in mind" said Naruto throwing his hand across his body as if to gesture at their imprisonment.

"I guess not huh, what was his name" asked Erza with a happy smile and if the lighting had been better she would have seen Naruto blush under her gaze.

"His name was Draico, and one day I'll see him again" said Naruto

"I hope you do, night" said Erza as she went to her usual sleeping spot trying to settle in on the cold floor.

Seeing that she was about to fall asleep Naruto warmed the ground underneath her ever so slightly. He had found that it helps put her to sleep.

Smiling at her snoozing form Naruto stands up and accidently let's his sword fall behind him clattering on the floor.

Cringing Naruto looks around to see if he woke anyone up. Satisfied that they were all asleep he picked up his sword and began moving through movements imagining the dark wizards he would have to cut down to escape this tower.

Erza's eyes groggily woke to the sound of the cluttering and when she looked up slightly she saw Naruto standing there swinging a beautiful sword his eyes burning an intense gold color.

Passing it off as a dream she went back to sleep

**Present Day**

'How could I have not seen it' thought Erza

"Erza are you ok" asked Natsu bringing Erza out of her stupor.

"yeah I'm ok, can you tell me anything at all anything that was important or something he said" asked Erza

"Well I don't know if this has to do with you or someone else with red hair but….. Long story short he read my mind and I read his. There was a red hair from somewhere I couldn't recognize from behind him and a lot of fear. Like when I felt it I thought it was just a mistake but he was so afraid of the person it was like I was frozen but after a while it quickly passed away and a warmth flooded my body" said Natsu shrugging at the end.

"I don't know if it means anything and I really didn't even know about it till I thought back on it just now" said Natsu.

Erza throughout Natsu's speech felt a lot of pain knowing that Naruto was absolutely terrified of her but the last part brought a twinge of hope to her heart.

"Well I got to go and get a necklace to attach Lisanna's crystal to" said Natsu standing up

"Thank you Natsu, You've helped me more than I can imagine"

Natsu looked down on her with an open gaze before smiling

"Well that's what friends do" said Natsu making his way out of the guild and towards his house.

Erza walked towards the window yet again.

"Three years since I last saw you in person" said Erza staring out of the window. "But now I know who you are and when you return to the guild I will set things right"

With that Erza made her way to the request board to grab a local mission. That way if Naruto did drop by she would be ready to stop him and apologize for her mistake three years ago.

**In a Tree outside of Magnolia**

"Jeesh look at you now, Internal bleeding, Several damaged organs and a lot of splinters" said Porlyusica getting a groan from Naruto

"Don't remind me, it was either let Natsu fall through the guild at high speeds or take the blow for him. I really need to work on my defense" said Naruto who was yet again wrapped around in bandages.

"I've hear rumors about you _'Draigo'" _said Porlyusica in a way that almost promised pain

Naruto grimaced her attitude said that he was about to get chewed out.

"Why the hell is a kid your age going after not just Dark mages but Dark Guilds?"

"I have a responsibility to use my power to help people" said Naruto though he said so dully and Porlyusica obviously didn't buy it.

"Really a 12 year old boy has a responsibility to go destroy dark guilds"

"No a boy that can do something about the world has the responsibility to get up and change the world"

"Look Naruto your 15 you can't do it all by yourself, Why not shed your mask and cloak and get to know other's your age you may like the experience" said Porlyusica as Naruto flinched to her response.

"I doubt it" said Naruto giving a forlorn look " I'm not blessed to live like them and there are greater things to worry about then my own joy far greater things"

Naruto stood up giving the bandages a testing pull to make sure they were tight enough.

Porlyusica shook her head sometimes Naruto was just impossible to reason with.

"I'm leaving now"

"Don't be afraid to drop by I would rather not have to heal you every time you came to my door step" said Porlyusica

"I thought you didn't like people"

"I can make an exception for a dragon"

Naruto smiled softly "Yeah I'll stop by sometime"

Walking outside Naruto threw his sword at a tree revealing Mystogan as the sword missed his face by mere inches. If one had watched the entire ordeal closely they would have seen Mystogan stand still as the sword came within inches of his face.

"So how have you been Mysty" asked Naruto a smile clear on his face.

"I felt some portals open over Magnolia It didn't feel like an Anima portal but I thought it was a precursor or a probing portal, but seeing you here makes me believe that you were the cause of it" said Mystogan.

"You know me to well. Yeah I created a portal to trace down Lisanna Strauss. She recently 'Died' but in reality she was sent to Edolas. Me and Natsu went to track her down but the pillar of Edolas has claimed her in its domain and it was impossible for me to bring her with us"

Mystogan nodded slowly as he took all the information.

"So what are you going to do about this Lisanna girl"

"I'm going to establish a temporary pillar here in earth land before traveling to Edolas and bringing Lisanna back into the domain of Earthland"

"What do you need to go about making a pillar" asked Mystogan as a silence formed between the two

"Umm I have no idea" said Naruto getting Mystogan to fall out of the tree as he face planted

"You don't know!"

"Well it's not like I go about making world pillars for no reason"

"It could take you years to figure it out"

"Don't you think I know that, why do you think I didn't tell the family and the entire guild that there's a possibility that I could pass away before I even come close to figuring out how to create a pillar" said Naruto with a gruff of annoyance.

Mystogan wiped the dirt off of his clothes "If it helps I know that the Anima is a giant statue like structure with a magical center. I don't know how It all works exactly but I know that the magic of Anima is based like a vacuum as it sucks up the magic of this world and delivers it to Edolas" said Mystogan

"Ehh that doesn't tell me much at all" said Naruto with a sweat drop

"Pfffttt I'ts all you're going to get" said Mystogan as he threw his head to the side

"We'll it was nice seeing you again Mysty what's it been six months since we met at that Anima over the real '_Mermaid Cove' _" said Naruto with a smirk

Mystogan's cheeks went red at the memory. It had looked like a normal cove but when he closed the Anima portal over it a bunch of Mermaids had popped out of the water and engulfed him in hugs and kisses for saving them. Some of them even offered themselves up to him after they ripped off his robes and got a good look at his well-toned body. It was with EXTREME difficulty that he got out of there with his virginity intact but most of his clothing gone.

Naruto had been there in the beginning enjoying the attention of the mermaids but it was like he knew there nature as he had bolted right before they got a hold of him with Mystogan being the scape goat.

"Bastard" muttered Mystogan under his breath

"What was that" asked Naruto

"Nothing nothing…. I'll see you later then, and try not to kill yourself" said Mystogan pointing at the various bandages across Naruto's body.

"Please it'll take a lot more than the magical energy of two worlds colliding and ripping through me to kill me" said Naruto with a smile

Mystogan shook his head as he disappeared into thin mist.

With that Naruto was enveloped in a small light before his cloak formed around his body as he faded into the air.


	7. Chapter 7 - Eisenwald

** Text Detail **

"**Demonic Speaking" or Dragon talk… or whatever I really want to phrase in a cool voice of my choosing**

'_**Demonic Thinking'**_

"Normal Speaking"

'Normal Thinking' or crazy thoughts

_Flash Back, Sarcastic reference, or some other importance._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Fairytail and any of the characters or products or any of its storyline I don't even own the thoughts I give my own characters so all credit goes to the original owners. But in brighter news Naruto is amazing and so is Fairytail.

Plz don't think about filing a law suit against me =), it's not like I'm making **ANY** MONEY off of these I do it solely for Fun and the joy of others and because I'm bored, and because I feel like I owe the community after reading so many different amazing fanfictions Though you have those stupid Yaoi's and crazy stories that make no sense and are poorly written. ANYWAY's to all those big Anime companies please don't sue me just enjoy the story

**-Chapter 7-**

A whistling tune echoed through the dark forest as a figure made its way through the thick tree's and roots.

'Seriously how do these guys get to their base without walking for hours' thought Naruto

'If it weren't for all these damn roots and the crazy amount of foliage I would have just driven through here and been at this supposed dark guild already'.

Recently Naruto had selected a mission to hunt down and destroy the dark guild known as Eisenwald but Naruto was having a hard time tracking them down since Erigor the supposed leader of the guild had a unique ability to travel as it seemed he was making assassinations all across not only Fiore but other countries as well. Because of the wide range of targets it made It hard for Naruto to pin point there exact location but after diving into the darkest taverns in Fiore he got a few tips and was investigating the outskirts of Oshibana town.

Walking for a few more minutes Naruto came across a creepy looking building.

'Yep that's a dark guild if I haven't seen one before' thought Naruto with a sigh. All the dark guilds were so depressing and gloomy that they almost screamed for attention. Seriously the most dangerous dark guild out there is a guild that looks good and well mannered but acts in the shadow's

Naruto shivered. 'It would take me months to hunt down a guild like that and let's not forget about the constant headaches I would get from the council bitching at me wondering why I was taking so long to bring down a single guild. I almost feel bad for them having nothing to do but complain about things all day'

"Never mind that, I should focus on destroying Eisenwald" said Naruto aloud not really caring if anyone in the guild hear him since he knew that the strongest member of Eisenwald was Erigor and he could easily handle that man as he crushed the rest of the guild.

Walking up to the door's Naruto did a quick stretch before putting his foot up and kicking the doors off there hinges

Walking in he put his head down and stayed silent.

A couple of moments passed before Naruto lifted his head and saw that the guild was empty.

'That's a first' thought Naruto ' There's no way they could've known I was coming so they must have all gone somewhere else or abandoned this location'

Following routine Naruto started walking through the empty guild looking for any information on other dark guilds or nefarious plots.

Walking into an office of sorts Naruto noticed the mess of papers. It wasn't that someone had torn through them no more like someone was trying to make a breakthrough of some kind and didn't have time to clean.

Walking over to the desk in the room Naruto picked up a rather evil looking book titled 'Lullaby'

Opening it he began to read the first chapter

_ During the Time of Zeref there the Dark Wizard created several weapons some Living such as the demons he created to do his bidding while the others were objects such as a sword or even a flute._

_ Lullaby the Demonic flute of Zeref was created sometime in the middle of his campaign to control the world. In a single battle Zeref killed countless soldiers as he played the melody of Lullaby which has the power harnessed through its masters dark arts to kill all those that listen to its tune. It's said that the person who listens to the tune will bleed from the ears as the clutch their heads in pain. Then there screams will come to an end before they drop to the floor dead where they lay._

_ As the followers of Zeref and the destroyers of light we must obtain this weapon at all costs and use it for now to lead a new Era for the return of Zeref will come and he will grant immortality to those that follow him and for those that return that which Is rightfully his the gifts of heaven will look like mere play toys._

'Wow these people are crazy' thought Naruto as he threw the book over his shoulder since he already knew that the rest of it was going to be completely worthless.

Grabbing some of the stray notes Naruto started to read through them

_ Were close to finding Lullaby, When we find it we'll destroy all that dare stand in our way. Perhaps those fools on the council will be first to fall. My blood is practically boiling in excitement_

Underneath the writing was various ideas and a lot of discussion about recent kills and assassinations that the writer describes in detail.

'This has to be Erigor most of these Assassinations match the reports of his other killings' thought Naruto as he went off to the next page.

_I just read a report that my soldiers have found Lullaby and I'm leaving to go confirm there finding. If what they say is true then I'll bring the entire guild with me so we can begin our campaign of destruction_

'Well I guess that's why nobody's here' thought Naruto as he turned his head and spotted a small vault behind a half hung portrait as one of the corners fell leaving it to hand on a single corner and expose the safe. Naruto should have realized it was Erigor's office as the picture was a giant portrait of Erigor standing on the bones of his enemies.

'These people I swear' thought Naruto as he pulled out his sword and cut the door off of the safe.

Inside was a small collections of jewels six in total all of them being pristine diamonds.

Naruto whistled as he held up one of the beautiful gems.

'Damn didn't know assassinations paid in Diamonds' thought Naruto as Erigor had killed six people and the six diamonds is beyond what any single dark wizard could collect normally for two reasons. Dark wizards don't pull a portion their wealth together for the guild like a regular guild does and Dark wizards always betray each other leading to a short life span.

Looking at the crystals Naruto put his hand out as a pad with a piece of paper appeared. Pulling out a pen from his left pocket Naruto wrote down the words.

'I.O.U' before he put the note in the safe and put the six diamonds In his pocket before leaving the office.

'Where to now, I don't know where the Dark Guild went and I don't really want to just go scouring the country side when those idiots will just make themselves public for me to find' thought Naruto before shrugging as he walked off in the direction of Hargeon Town.

**Hargeon Town Train Station**

"Happy why didn't you get me" asked Natsu

"Sorry Natsu but the train started going and I couldn't grab your hand fast enough" said Happy as he munched on a fish

"But you can fly!"

"I was tired from the ride"

"But you slept all the way while I was sick"

"Natsu stop yelling people will think your weird" said Happy as he finished his fish and gave his stomach a happy pat.

Natsu was about to retort but his stomach growled in hunger

"Ugh I'm so hungry" said Natsu grabbing his stomach

"If you're hungry you should probably buy some food"

"You spent all the money on fish"

"Ohh Natsu look a crowd" said Happy expertly switching the subject as Natsu snapped his head over to a big crowd in the middle of the town square.

**With Lucy Heartfilia five minutes before**

"One thousand jewels that's all my looks are worth" said Lucy with a face of anger

"Don't worry about it that key was weak you're better off with those celestial gates you have their on your hip" said a voice from the alley she just walked by scaring her as she jumped back and put a hand over her keys just in case if the voice meant to do battle.

"Whoa no need to get violent I was just saying that the Silver Puppy really isn't a good key. If I was in your position I would just stick with Celestial Key's there the strongest out there and you already have two of them which is impressive" said Naruto as he stepped out of the darkness of the alley.

"Who are you" said Lucy relaxing as the man seemed to be no threat even though he was masked and covered in a black coat.

"Just a traveler who came to enjoy some food at one of Hargeon's most famous seaside restaurants" said Naruto as he turned around and walked away.

"Hmm he didn't seem like a bad guy" said Lucy before she spotted a crowd of people gathering around the supposed 'Salamander' one of the top mages in Fairy Tail known around Fiore for his rare fire magic.

**In a Restaurant Ten Minutes Later**

"So thanks for saving me from that guys Charm Magic earlier" said Lucy as she simply watched Natsu chow down on some food.

Seeing the last piece of meat on the plate Natsu went to grab it but a furry paw beat him to the punch as it snatched the food and shoved it down his face.

"Happy….. why you know I wanted the last piece" whined Natsu

"One must be quick" said Happy as a samurai suit appeared on him

"Hai sensei" said Natsu giving a short bow to Happy

'Are these guys crazy' thought Lucy with a sweatdrop

"Um excuse me" said a soft voice from the side of the table getting Lucy's attention

Turning Lucy saw it was the waitress and almost dreaded the bill to come. Grabbing the bill Lucy gave a small thanks before turning to it

Reading over it she did a double take to make sure the amount was right. The bill read ' O Jewels Owed '

"We got a free meal" asked Lucy turning back to the Waitress

"The owner came in earlier and he said he would pay for your meal and he wanted me to give this gentlemen this" said the Waitress pulling out a red crystal as she pointed to Natsu

Breaking out of his samurai gear Natsu grabbed the crystal with glee before he lit the top on fire "Ohh where did you get this" asked Natsu while salivating

"From the owner of this restaurant" said the waitress before she walked away

Looking around the restaurant Natsu caught a gleam of light from a faraway booth as someone waved their glass back and forth in a calling motion.

Grabbing Happy Natsu ran over and took a seat at the booth leaving Lucy to herself

'Well I should probably go say thanks before I get going' thought Lucy.

Walking over she saw Natsu conversing with someone. Turning the corner she saw the same guy that talked to her from the alley a couple of minutes ago.

"Yo Luigi" said Naruto as Lucy walked over to his table

"It's Lucy" mumbled Lucy before she shook her head "I just came over to say thanks for the meal… even though I didn't eat any of it" said Lucy the last part under her breath

"No problem are you leaving right now?" asked Naruto

"Yeah I've got places to be you know being pretty and all" said Lucy throwing her hair back

"Doubt it" said Happy getting a glare from Lucy

"Well anyways thank you for the meal and I'll be going" said Lucy as she walked away

"She seems nice" said Naruto turning back to Natsu who was eating away at his Cherry flavored crystal.

"You like it" asked Naruto with a smile that was clearly visible underneath his facemask.

"Cherry's ok but that watermelon crystal you sent me last month was out of this world" said Natsu taking a bite out the crystal before reigniting the tip of it.

"Yeah I was messing around with some new flavors and watermelon was a winner. Unfortunately super amazing chocolate fudge brownie doesn't cook right and left me with a rather nasty stomach ache"

"Ohh I wonder what chocolate flames would taste like" said Natsu tapping the bottom of his chin

"Maybe they would taste like chocolate" said Happy taking a bite of a fish Naruto had handed to him

"Anyways it's nice to see you Natsu. What are you doing in Hargeon?" asked Naruto

"We heard that a creature known as Salamander was in town and it sounded a lot like Igneel so we came to investigate"

"Well I can guarantee that Igneel isn't in the city since he would have caused a huge amount of chaos just by standing in the middle of the Street"

"Hmm I guess your right he is pretty big but still I had to come see if he was here" said Natsu before taking a pause. Reaching into his shirt he pulled out a bright red crystal attached to a rather beautiful looking necklace and smiled. "Hey Naruto I know I should be patient with this but are you any closer to figuring out how to get Lisanna back"

Naruto looked down at this and Natsu thought the worse as he clenched the crystal in his hand softly.

"At best I'm a year away from figuring it out" said Naruto getting Natsu to snap his head in his direction

"R-really but in the letter you said you may never figure it out" said Natsu as he got a letter from Naruto about six months telling him not to put his hopes to high and to break it to the Strauss family easily that Lisanna may never be able to return.

"Yeah but I've made some real progress in the past six months…. Look" said Naruto as he held his hand out and a book appeared.

"Woah you created a book" said Natsu before said book clashed with his face

"No you idiot, I studied pocket dimensions and how there not only created but destroyed as well. By doing this I can better understand the process of jumping worlds and create a pillar that has the properties and power to withstand this world's magic" said Naruto holding his fist in front of him

"But it's going to take time, hopefully I can complete it in another year but by that time it may only be a temporary pillar and we'd have about half a day to link Lisanna to it before we got sucked back into our world" said Naruto giving a sigh

"I know this probably isn't what you wanted to hear and I'm sorry"

"Don't be I know you're giving it your all and it's not like I'm doing anything. I just don't want you to over stress yourself when you're the only one doing anything about it" said Natsu gripping the table hard enough to leave small indents where his fingers where

"Relax Natsu, it's my honor to help bring Lisanna back and then maybe you guys will get married for real" said Naruto getting Natsu to blush a crimson red

"W-What are you talking about" he stammered

"Hahahahaha that's for you to question and for me to know" said Naruto as he stood up and faded away into thin air.

Natsu's expression frowned 'Erza's probably going to freak out when she hears about this'

Throwing those thoughts aside Natsu put the rest of the Crystal away in his pocket only to find several more lining his pocket and all of them different flavors.

"Oh bless your soul Naruto" said Natsu as he picked up Happy who had fallen asleep from being so stuffed with food.

**Later That Night**

"Hmm what to do what to do" said Naruto aloud as he was walking on the higher levels of Hargeon port.

Hearing an explosion he turned his head to see a yacht in the middle of the harbor light up with flames

'What the hell is Natsu doing now' thought Naruto already knowing it was Natsu since no one made his explosions quite like Natsu did plus he could feel his magical energy from here.

'Well I'm sure he can handle it on his own' thought Naruto before he heard the sound of water rushing.

Turning back towards the harbor again his eyes went wide as a wall of water was carrying the boat towards shore

"THAT IDIOT" yelled Naruto before he jumped off of a nearby ledge and shot jets of flame out of his feet propelling him towards the beach at unimaginable speeds.

Landing with a big bang as sand went everywhere Naruto stuck both his hands out as Light shot out across the beach covering the front in a barrier

As the wall of water his the shield though Naruto was being pushed back. His shield barely holding as he fought to protect not only the beach but also several of the houses from being damaged.

Finally after what seemed like minutes but was only a matter of seconds the water retracted into the ocean.

Pulling down the barrier Naruto had to catch his breath. It wasn't everyday that you had to stop a massive wall of water from crashing into a beach and destroying several properties.

Finding a place to rest a cold drink appeared in Naruto's hands

"Thank you Lisanna for getting stuck in Edolas" said Naruto as he took a swig of his drink. If it weren't for Lisanna he would have never studied Pocket Dimensions. Especially how to change their climate like the one he just used was a cold dimension perfect for storing foods and drinks.

Naruto didn't get time to finish his drink as a clash of fire and some weird purple magic caught his attention.

Leaping onto a nearby building he saw Natsu fighting this creepy looking fella but ignored it as he noticed some of Natsu's attacks were heading for some buildings

Intercepting them before they hit the properties Naruto grunted slightly. Natsu certainly wasn't holding any punches back against this guy as he kept sending some powerful attacks his way and Naruto had to keep intercepting those heading towards buildings.

Just when Naruto thought it was over Natsu unleashed a torrent of flame that would have leveled an entire block had Naruto not stepped in and deflected it upwards using his sword to bat away the fire.

Huffing in not only being tired but also in Annoyance he was glad when he noticed that Natsu had defeated the man he was fighting. But Naruto knew something was wrong when Natsu started running in the opposite direction.

Turning around and seeing Rune Knights running towards Natsu, Naruto sighed. 'Better help him out' thought Naruto pointing a finger in the air before a blast of Light shot out of his finger like a firework which then exploded revealing the famous mark of Draigo.

The Rune Knights that were chasing Natsu and Lucy stopped in their tracks when one of them saw the mark floating in the air.

Sighing Naruto disappeared into the night.

**With Lucy and Natsu a day later**

"Why are we taking so long" asked Lucy

"Well I have a notorious record with the Rune Knights and it's best if I just avoid them all together" said Natsu with an embarrassed grin as Lucy sweatdropped.

"Besides Magnolia is right there" said Natsu pointing ahead.

And true enough Magnolia city came into view from where they were walking. The sight Mesmerized Lucy as she would always remember it as the first time she saw the city.

Walking for a few minutes the two of them entered the guild one of them scared beyond imagining the other with righteous fury in his eyes.

"Hey Natsu welcome back" said one of the guild members only to get kicked in the face much to the shock of Lucy

"You gave me bad intel Igneel wasn't there" said Natsu as he continued to pummel the guy several other guild members joining in the fight.

"Hey there" said a soft voice from behind Lucy getting her to turn her head only to notice that it was 'the' Mirajane Strauss talking to her.

"Y-You're Mirajane the famous Fairytail wizard who does the swimsuit catalogs" said Lucy with stars in her eyes.

"Well yes I am but more importantly I'm guessing your new to the guild" asked Mirajane

"Well I ….." said Lucy only to be interrupted as a loud smash was heard from the middle of the guild

Looking towards the noise Lucy noticed a monster standing with its foot on top of Natsu

She was shivering as the monster started to shrink in size before a small man stood in its place on top of Natsu's back.

"Well then who is this lovely lady" said Makarov as he winked at Lucy

"Master please don't upset me today" said Mirajane

"I-I'm Lucy, and IWOULDREALLYLIKETOJOINFAIRYTAIL" said Lucy so fast that I sounded like one word

Makarov nodded like he understood before he went and grabbed a stamper of sorts. "Where would you like you mark" asked Makarov

"You're just going to let me join….. no special initiation or some dangerous obstacle course" asked Lucy

"Of course not we stopped doing those last month since Natsu started facing everyone who wanted to join and ended up sending people to the infirmary" said Makarov with an innocent smile on his face

Too nervous to question it Lucy put out her hand so he could stamp the back of her hand.

"There we go" said Makarov as he stamped Lucy's hand. Once he put the mark on Lucy he jumped up to the second story of the guild with little grace as he hit the roof of the first floor and fell back to the ground.

Rolling like it was a part of a plan Makarov jumped back up and landed on top of the second floor.

"Now listen here all of you brats" said Makarov addressing the entire guild

Turning around Makarov grabbed a large stack of papers before putting the pile besides him

"Look at all these damage reports… there's not a single one of you not listed in this stack of papers" said Makarov as he cried Anime Tears

"The council have been making my life hell, so much damn paperwork so little time. But you know what I say to the damn council" said Makarov before he threw the stack of papers which combust in mid air only for Natsu to jump up and eat them.

"That… that right there is what I think of the council nothing but a bunch of old coots who can't handle the way we do things" said Makarov as the guild gave a cheer

"NOW in lighter news, we have some reports from reports from the only two people who don't go around destroying buildings" said Makarov throwing Natsu a particular glare making the dragon slayer shrink as he cowered behind a pillar.

Coughing a few times to clear his throat Makarov read the first report.

"For Destroying yadda yadda…." Said Makarov skipping most of the report "We award Draigo and Mystogan with the badge of valor for ridding the lands of several dark guilds. We would also like to award the position of Wizard Saint to Draigo for his outstanding work for the light" said Makarov as he dropped the report most of the guild had their mouths on the floor.

Sighing Makarov just jumped back down grabbed the report and put it in a big pile in the corner of the room along with all the other awards and medals that Draigo had earned throughout the years.

"Well if anyone ever finds Draigo please tell him that he has been blessed with the opportunity to be one of the Wizard Saints" said Makarov

Natsu put his hand up for reasons Makarov couldn't understand

"Yes Natsu" asked Makarov

"I saw Draigo two days ago at Hargeon" said Natsu getting everyone's eyes to go wide especially Mira and Elfman's eyes.

"You did"

"Yeah he paid for my meal and we talked a little bit, didn't say where he was going but he was near Hargeon if anyone needs to find him" said Natsu

"Actually he may be at " said Macao getting everyone's attention

"Yesterday I was saved by a black cloaked figure. I was surrounded by Vulcan's and I was about to pass out from exhaustion but a shadowy figure knocked all the Vulcan out and hoisted me over his shoulder. I woke up the next day only minutes away from the city" said Macao

"Well then anyone going on nearby missions who happens to see Draigo please tell him to collect his awards" said Makarov thinking about why he even had the awards there in the first place. It had been about a year ago when he announced that Draigo had yet again obtained some awards when Erza spoke up about how the guild should hold onto the awards just in case Draigo ever stopped by again. Most of the guild members agreed and now they have a decent pile in the corner of the guild dedicated to awards for Draigo.

"Well children I'm off for the monthly Guild Master meeting so let's give a warm welcoming to our new guild member before I'm off" said Makarov joyously as he popped open a keg and drank it down with Cana doing the same thing right next to him.

It didn't take long before cheerful noises and the sound of joyous laughter filled the air.

Lucy smiled to herself, She could really get use to this guild.

**Just on the Edge of Magnolia **

"It's good to be home" said Erza to herself as she held a giant horn over her shoulder.

Walking Erza didn't notice Loke in a nearby café as he spit his drink all over the table and started running towards the guild taking heed not to be noticed by Erza

'Must warn guild' thought Loke as he dashed off towards Fairytail

**Back at the Guild**

"Hahahaha one more round before I go shall we" said Makarov lifting his drink into the air as the rest of the guild cheered

Suddenly the doors flew open

"Run, grab the children and hope she doesn't find you… ERZA'S BACK!" yelled Loke a sort of crazy desperation in his voice

"Ahhh hide the booze, HURRY" yelled Cana as the rest of the guild was in a panic. Natsu was rebuilding some of the tables that got destroyed and gray was fixing some chairs.

"Hurry before" said Natsu as the sound of heavy footsteps filled the guild

"Ohh no, it's too late she's already here. What should we do master" said Cana looking over to find Makarov's drink spilled and the man long gone.

"Jiji…..WHYYYY" whined Natsu cleaning up the masters drink as he cried Anime Tears.

Suddenly the doors of Fairytail opened to reveal the figure of Erza Scarlet holding a giant horn over her shoulder.

Setting the Horn down Erza sighed as she rolled her shoulder to alleviate some of the stress from carrying the horn all day. Looking over the guild she was happy to see that it was in excellent condition and that the chairs and tables weren't broken like they usually are.

"Welcome back" said Mirajane sweetly though she was hoping that Erza wouldn't see the any of the duct tape holding some of the tables and chairs together.

"Oh Hello Mira, Is the Master here" asked Erza

"No he left to his monthly guild master meeting" said Mira kindly

Nodding Erza looked towards Natsu and Gray who both had a hand over the others shoulder in a friendly embrace.

"Natsu, Gray it's good to see you two getting along" said Erza

"Yep, where the best friends ever" said Gray not making much sense

"AYE!" said Natsu

"Enough of that though I need you two to join me on a mission" said Erza getting the attention of those around her.

"You want us to join you….. like a team" asked Gray.

"Yes in fact be ready to leave soon" said Erza as she walked through the guild passing all the stunned members.

Walking near the corner of the guild she stopped to see the new rewards that Naruto had claimed over the last year.

To say she was shocked that he was being asked to join the wizards saints was an understatement.

'Of course he would be asked to join the Wizard Saint's' thought Erza as a lone tear dropped from her eye 'He hasn't done a single bad thing his entire life'

With that final thought Erza walked away to go get the necessary items for her mission

**In a Bar in an unknown location**

The door blew open and all the thugs and dark mages in the guild stood up wanting to take a piece out of whoever just disturbed there drinking.

Walking inside Naruto casually walked over to the Bar sitting in the corner and turning to face everyone in the bar.

"I'm looking for Eisenwald… you have ten seconds to start talking before I destroy this bar and leave all of you tied up for the Rune Knights" said Naruto

"You come in here like some hotshot blowing open the door and you think that were going to talk because you think you're a badass. Well son you got another thing coming we don't talk we fight" said a random Dark mage only for him to blink and find Naruto in front of him, Naruto's fist lodged deep into his belly.

Doubling over the man felt a pain to the back of his head before he passed out.

Looking over the rest of the bar Naruto shook his head.

"Why must it always be this way" said Naruto dodging a beam of purple magic and engaging the mob of criminals

**30 Minutes Later**

In a destroyed bar only two people remain conscious one holding the other by the throat as he pinned him to a nearby building.

"W-What are you" asked the man helplessly trying to get out of Naruto's grip

"Beyond you, But anyways I know you know something about Eisenwald I saw your eyes widen when I mentioned it, why do you think I let you live up until now" said Naruto using the fact that the man may or may not have known that the other people unconscious on the floor were still alive or not.

"I don't know anything" said the man defiantly

"Talk or I'll simply kill you and use my magic to pull the memories from your brain before you completely die" said Naruto scaring the mage in his grip with his lies since he didn't have the magic to kill people by pulling killing them. Granted given enough time he could probably pull out whatever memories he needed as long as he kept the man's eyes open

A moment passed and Naruto decided to pull his bluff.

"Very well since you won't talk of you free will" said Naruto tightening his grip on the man as he pulled out his sword

The man started to shake violently but his muscles were tired from engaging Naruto in battle. Feeling the cold touch of metal on his neck the man knew his life was forfeit if he didn't give Naruto the information he wanted

Moving his sword to the side Naruto intended for it to look like he was simply going to cut the man's head of while he held him by his throat.

Just as Naruto was beginning to slash his sword across the man put his hand forward

"I'll talk….. I'll talk" said the man frantically

Naruto smirked ever so slightly

Pulling the man's head forward Naruto slammed the man back into the wall

"Talk" he said with authority as he put his sword away

"North of here about fifty miles a lot of Eisenwald members have gathered. I don't know what their doing but none of the other Dark Guilds are going anywhere near that area and we even have orders from the higher Dark guilds to not interfere with their work" said the man quivering in fear as Naruto's golden eyes seemed to pierce through his soul.

Knowing the man was telling the truth Naruto pulled out a small pellet from thin air before he threw it at the man's face exploding into a cloud of blue powder.

A second later the man dropped to the floor snoozing like a baby.

'Hmm so those magical sleeping pills I bought really do work. Though I doubt they would ever work against a real opponent' thought Naruto kicking a man out of his way as he walked through the rubble.

'Fifty Miles North ehh' thought Naruto as he first shot off his signature Mark into the sky before his light bike materialized before him.

Getting on the bike Naruto pulled out a pair of goggles and strapped them to his face. It helped a lot when you were going through the desert or even a forest to put them on or leaves and sand could get in your eyes and cause you to lose control of your vehicle.

"Let's go" said Naruto as his bike immediately launched him forward as he seemingly turned into a bolt of white light traversing the country.

**One Hour Later at Magnolia Station**

"Well let's get going" said Erza as Natsu, Gray and Lucy met up at the station

"Wait up Erza" said Natsu

"What Is it Natsu"

"I'll go on this mission with you but when we get back I want to fight you"

"Baka" said Gray

Erza thought it over for a quick second before replying "Very well we'll fight but only after we finish this mission"

"Yes!" screamed Natsu before running onto the train

Walking in they found Natsu who claimed a section of the train for the team.

Sitting down Gray decided to ask the question that should be on everyone's mind

"So what's the mission" asked Gray.

At this time the train started to move and Natsu's head fell back as Nausea started to take over him.

"We're going to stop a dark guild from using the demonic weapon known as Lullaby" said Erza getting everyone's Attention

**In the woods 30 Mile West **

"Man I've seen some creepy places but this tops the cake" said Naruto as he kept seeing eyes appear in the forest around him only for said eyes to blink and disappear from sight.

"Must be some type of spell to make the area appear haunted"

Walking through the brush Naruto came across a shrine of sorts an in the middle was small building with a single entrance.

Looking around Naruto noticed all the different campsites and plastic bottles and cups littering the floor.

What caught his attention though was the fact that the fire was still smoldering ever so slightly meaning that someone had been here recently.

Pulling out his sword Naruto walked into the small building.

It was rather dark almost unnaturally so and this made Naruto narrow his eyes as the room became easily visible thanks to his Draconic features.

Walking up to the middle of the room where a Stand stood Naruto pondered for a moment.

'The middle markings here…..' thought Naruto as he rubbed his finger against the stand only for the entrance of the building to close as a curtain or runes fell down and before Naruto could think of slashing his way out of the stone walls more runes appeared surrounding the building in the magical letters.

"Whew thanks for helping me out" said a dark mage from the other side of the runes

"Took me all day to break this baby out, and here I was stuck inside because a swap needs to take place between the artifact and someone else" said Kageyama

"What the hell, there's no way you could have been in here I would have seen you" said Naruto walking towards the barrier

"It's hard to see a shadow in a shadow. But I guess you wouldn't really know about that. Anyways thanks for sacrificing yourself you fool" said Kageyama aroggantlly

"Now I can catch up to the rest of my guild and present them with this" said Kageyama pulling out Lullaby.

Naruto smashed his hand against the runes causing the building to shake "If you think these runes will hold me for long then your sorely mistake, You fail to realize that these runes were made to stop only Dark Magic, my light magic is causing the runes to realize there mistake as they unravel themselves"

"And when I get out of here Eisenwald won't last another day, Now Fool I will give you my name for the next time you see me you can cower in fear. My name is Draigo" said Naruto getting Kageyama to take a step back in fear as not only did the name command fear in the underworld of society but it was also a well known ideal among the weaker guilds that if they ever hear that Draigo is after them that they should disperse and immediately join other guilds in order to save their own hides.

But that wasn't the only thing that scared Kageyama. One of the many runes covering the door started to dissolve away a clear sign that the barrier was fading.

Deciding that he should get out of there as fast as he can Kageyama ran into the bushes hoping to catch the next train in the nearby station and get away from the monster that is Draigo.

Naruto smirked. In Kageyama's haste he failed to realize that he gave Naruto a heading to travel in when searching for the fool when he broke through the barrier.

Looking around Naruto decided to let his magic do its work as he looked over the stand in the middle of the room again.

Reading the letters on the stand Naruto couldn't make any sense of it. They were all written in some type of ancient language. But for the life of him Naruto couldn't believe that they were protection runes or some type of final warning.

Sitting down Naruto decided to decipher the words while he had some extra time.

**Hours Later with Erza and the group**

"Dammit I can't believe we let him get away with Lullaby" said Gray

The day for the team had been quite exhausting. First Natsu let one of the members get away since he couldn't fight his motion sickness and then they had to fight an entire guild worth of people. Now when Natsu had finally defeated Erigor it seemed like it was all over but one of the dark mages who they had brought with them to treat had betrayed there trust and rode off with lullaby. To make things worse he took the Magical car that they paid for.

"We don't have time to complain let's go after him Clover Town isn't that far away" said Erza as she began to run after Kageyama.

"Right" said Natsu and Gray but Lucy groaned as everyone began there trek to Clover Town

On their way Natsu who was tied in the lead with Erza turned his head

"What is it Natsu" said Erza noticing Natsu turn his head around suddenly

"Do you hear that" said Natsu still running

"Hear what?" asked Gray catching up to the group

As if god wanted to answer his question a bright object dashed past them at incredible speeds

Everyone paused as they took a moment for the dust to clear.

"What was that" asked Lucy

"I don't know but it was heading in the same direction that we are so we better hurry" said Erza getting nods from the group as they continued there run.

**With Naruto **

After finally being released from the shrine Naruto made great haste to track the dark mage who had tricked him unknowingly.

He tracked him to a close by train station which led him to another town and from there he heard reports that Erigor was seen traveling East.

What scared Naruto the most was that east was the general location of Era and if Erigor played Lullaby in Era he could not only destroy the council but also crush a good portion of the rune knight army.

Right now he was going so fast he barely noticed that he passed some people a few seconds ago.

A couple of minutes later Naruto passed by Clover town.

Thinking deeply as he passed by it Naruto had the strangest feeling to stop but decided against it as Erigor could almost be at Era if his ability to travel a high speeds was true.

**With Natsu**

After running for quite a while they found there guild Master talking to Kageyama

Just as he was about to run in Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder

Looking back he saw this weird looking man with a hat and a spike collar around his neck.

"Just wait a minute here comes the best part" said the man.

Turning back Natsu listened into the conversation

"So what will It be boy, will you forsake yourself and use that weapon to do harm or will you cast aside such thoughts and do something productive with your life other than harming the innocent" said Makarov as he stood firmly before Kageyama

Having second thoughts Kageyama dropped lullaby and fell to his knees.

"Well done" said Makarov before bringing a big fist down on Kageyama knocking him out.

"Master" called out Erza as she, Natsu, and Gray approached the old man

"What are you four doing here" said Makarov noticing Lucy who came into the clearing looking dead tired

"Ohh master" said Erza hugging Makarov against her armor "Your words and actions truly touch my soul"

"Hahaha wow gramps you really knocked this guy out" said Natsu poking Kageyama with his foot.

"Indeed I did" said Makarov who also started to poke at the man with his foot "Well let's get back to the meeting so we can enjoy the rest of the night"

"**I've had it with you pathetic humans**" called out a dark voice

Turning around the masters were in shock as Lullaby was floating in mid air

"**I'll kill you all myself**" said the Flute before it started to expand and limbs of wood shot out of the flute the skull previously on the flute mutated to form the head of Lullaby.

When it was over a truly demonic looking tree humanoid stood before everyone towering even over the nearby mountains

"Natsu, Gray. Let's go" said Erza switching armors to her Black Wing Armor much to joy of all the male guild masters

Running up to the beast Erza engaged it from the sky drawing its attention

"**Ahh you pests**" said Lullaby swinging an arm and barely missing Erza who dodged the massive hand at the last second.

"Ice Make : Lance " called out Gray shooting ice at Lullaby

Natsu using this time to appear at Lullaby's side cried out " Fire Dragon's Iron Fist "

Pulling back Natsu let the flames around his fist enlarge before he let his fist fly only to connect with Lullaby's side pushing the monster back and inflicting a decent amount of damage.

"Natsu gray hold him for a minute" said Erza backing off from the beast and requiping her Heaven's Wheel Armor

"Hey ugly over here" called out Natsu catching Lullaby's attention

"**You Dare!**"

"Come on just you and me" said Natsu his body igniting with flames

"**I'll crush you with one blow**" said Lullay pulling back his fist and sending it Natsu's way

As Natsu ran at Lullaby and Lullaby's fist made its way towards Naruto Gray called out

"Ice Make : Floor " freezing the ground underneath Lullaby's foot the demon slipped having no footing and his fist lowered from it's original path clearing the way for Natsu to inflict a big blow.

Gray smirked as Natsu hit the demon in the chest with enough force to lift the upper body of the creature back up leaving a huge hole in the middle of it's chest.

"**Ahhh you'll pay for that**" said Lullaby but not before felt a stinging sensation in his shoulder

Turning Lullaby's eye's widened to see a barrage of swords coming his way. Crossing his arms to better protect himself did nothing as the swords traveled down on him with the force of gravity increasing their speed and piercing through his wooden body

**Minutes before miles away from Clover Town**

Feeling a spike in demonic magic's and a reaction in his own wrist Naruto stopped his light bike and turned his head in the direction of clover town

His eye's flaring Golden Naruto could see a demon rise from where he was sitting

'Shit Lullaby isn't just a weapon it's a demon….. I should have known' thought Naruto ' I mean Zeref was known for making _Living _weapons'

Turning the throttle Naruto did a quick spinout before speeding off in the direction of Lullaby

'What the hell is over there that they would want to target anyways' thought Naruto as he sped off in the direction of Clover town

**In the Present with Gray**

"Ice Make : Shield " called out Gray blocking the incoming attack from Lullaby and protecting the guild masters

"Amazing look how quickly he made that shield" admired one of the guild masters

"Natsu do it now" said Gray to Natsu who was falling above Lullaby thanks to Happy carrying him up.

"Right… Roar of the Fire Dragon" yelled Naruto blowing a stream of fire down on Lullaby causing the demon to scream in pain as it toppled over.

Still falling Natsu panicked slightly but he was quickly caught by Happy "Thanks Happy"

"AYE!"

Setting Natsu down near the guild master Natsu was treated to a pat on the shoulder thanks to bob the guild master of Blue Pegasus.

"Ohh Macky look at these fine young men you have in your guild" said Bob chasing a now freaked out Natsu

"Natsu" called out Erza running to the pink haired boy along with gray. To her surprise he used her as a shield between himself and master Bob.

"Ohh and look at the beauties you have Makarov" said Bob

"Yes, Yes I truly have the best guild members but only because FAIRY TAIL is number one and you ALL know it" said Makarov with a smirk as the other guild masters gave him both small smiles and looks of jealousy

A loud crashing noise alerted everyone as their heads turned to see Lullaby standing back up

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the wounds across his body regenerate themselves

"**You attack me and actually did some damage for that I will make your death quick**" said Lullaby standing tall above the humans

"**Now Die!**" said Lullaby taking a deep breath

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS" Yelled Makarov he had no choice but to hope that the deadly tunes could be blocked out since he could never transform fast enough to destroy lullaby himself.

Just as Lullaby was going to release his deadly magic a bright light caught his eye as it surrounded the edge of the mountain closest to him.

Turning Lullaby had to cover his eyes as the light almost blinded him

Everyone on the ground watched with some amazement as an intense light from a mountain from their side caught Lullaby's attention and seemingly blinded the creature

Suddenly the light from the top of the magic dispersed as it shot off in the direction of Lullaby, arcing as it descended upon the beast from the sky

Still facing an intense light Lullaby didn't have time to realize that the light was moving closer to him before he lost all the feeling in his left hand.

Naruto landed behind Lullaby with a crack as the earth seemed to break underneath the pressure of his landing.

Pulling out his sword Naruto stabbed it into the earth. Four lines erupted from his blade as it was held in the earth. Each of these lines spread out at ninety degree angles before shooting off covering a good portion of the area. Immediately once the seals stopped moving a square barrier surrounded Lullaby and most of the forest leaving everyone but Naruto and lullaby outside of the barrier

A loud crash filled the area as Lullaby's hand fell followed by its high pitched screaming.

"Master what was that" asked Erza as everyone had only seen a blur of movement before a barrier seemingly appeared between them.

"Look someone's in there" said Natsu pointing to a hooded figure that was too far to see.

"**Ahhhh my hand**" yelled out Lullaby trying to regenerate the lost limb but was failing to do so as the magic of whatever cut him seemed to have completely burned the edge of his now stump of an arm making it impossible for the wood to grow back.

"My, my to believe that I would have the luck of one of Zeref's demons being a Wood Elemental of sorts" said Naruto loud enough for Lullaby to hear him

Turning around Lullaby noticed Naruto standing on the ground behind him. In pure rage the demon swiped at Naruto. Feeling it connect Lullaby smirked as he looked for the body of the mage who damaged him so.

"Where did he go, did Lullaby kill him in one move" asked Gray looking for the hooded figure

"Look, there on lullaby's arm" said Makarov pointing towards the beast

It was all too easy to hitch a ride on the giants arm as it swung down in an attempt to kill him. 'Foolish' thought Naruto before he pulled his arm back and punch at what was Lullaby's wrist

"**Ahhhh**" screamed out Lullaby as pulled his arm away instinctively trying to remove the pain. Bad news for Lullaby was that his hand was barely attached to his arm now that a huge burning hole now existed between himself and when he retracted his arm at high speeds he literally snapped his own wrist and sent his hand flying into the barrier only to collide with it and fall down to the ground

Feeling something on his shoulder Lullaby turned to see Naruto running towards his face.

"**Die**" yelled Lullaby as he tried hitting Naruto with his right arm.

Falling forward Naruto used his hands to push himself up and avoid the arm as it came in sideways as if thought to swat Naruto off. Lullaby never noticed the seal appear on his shoulder as Naruto distracted him by jumping on his head.

"**Get off of me**" yelled Lullaby throwing both arms at Naruto hoping to hit him as he tried to avoid the first arm.

'Nice…but not good enough' thought Naruto as he dodge the first arm but grabbed onto it and flung himself down onto Lullaby's right shoulder placing another rune. Jumping down Naruto grabbed Lullaby's chest and placed another rune there before the demon could figure out where he went.

Looking up Naruto saw Lullaby's arm coming down on him so he pushed off of the demon's chest.

"**THAT'S IT**" yelled Lullaby "**I've meddled with all of you weakling far too long it's time for me to show you my orchestra"**

Taking a deep breath everyone on the sidelines tensed as they covered their ears but Naruto simply raised his hand

Just as Lullaby started to blow out some air a rod of light pierced his chest letting all the air flow out of the open wound instead of his magically enhanced body and before he knew it two more rods pierce his shoulders bringing the demon to his knee's with his upper body parallel to the floor.

"Tsk, tsk little demon thinking that it can fight a DRAGON!" said Naruto now standing mere feet in front of Lullaby's face.

Just as Lullaby was going to go on a rant a bubble of light encased his face but leaving him still clearly visible

"Now you're going to be a test subject for a new attack I've been working on" said Naruto walking away from Lullaby who still heard Naruto even though he himself couldn't be heard.

"I've been dying to let this bad boy off the shelf but if I released it on any normal enemy then I could get in some serious trouble But! You my friend are no ordinary enemy and plus I know you can take the heat" said Naruto smirking at the fear written on Lullaby's face

"Now hold still" laughed Naruto obviously making fun of Lullaby's imprisonment.

Lullaby could feel Naruto building up magical power and knew that his fire magic would destroy him if he didn't get out of his bindings. That however proved to be impossible as the rods latched themselves onto the earth and the other end of the rods latched themselves onto his body with the rods on his shoulders wrapping around his arms and torso to prevent him from flaying around.

As his magic peeked Naruto took a deep breath fire magic clearly visible to Lullaby from his position.

Instead of simply blowing out the blast however Naruto held onto it as if he was compressing it all within his mouth

Rearing his head back Naruto yelled out " **FIRE MISSLE **" a small and extremely fast projectile was shot out of Naruto's mouth before it hit lullaby in the chest a split second later in a dazzling flash of light only to be replaced by a huge column of flames that completely engulfed the demon

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** Lullaby's screams where heard for miles at it painfully but quickly broke apart underneath the intense magical blast.

Everyone on the sidelines could only gawk as a huge pillar of fire erupted into the sky engulfing Lullaby along with it. A second later the pillar of fire faded to reveal the mark of Draigo

"D-Draigo" said one of the guild master

"What do you mean Draigo" asked Makarov curious about one of his guildmembers

"Haven't you read the reports on your own member" asked Bob joining the conversation as Erza also joined in having heard someone call out Naruto's alias.

"That's Draigo's mark" said bob pointing to the golden dragon in the air.

Erza's head practically snapped in the direction of Naruto so fast that it broke the sound barrier as she rushed off towards the barrier.

Naruto walked slowly into the ashen remains of Lullaby spotting what he was looking for in the middle of all the ash.

There on the floor was a purple crystal that looked to be flowing with Darkness and corruption

Sighing Naruto put the crystal in his pocket before he looked around.

'I completely decimated the guild master meeting zone didn't I' thought Naruto as he noticed a rather large burnt building nearby 'The council is going to chew my ass out for this'

Walking to his sword Naruto pulled it out of the ground

Just as the barrier was falling Erza was making attempts to enter but was stopped when Natsu grabbed her hand

"Erza don't you could scare him away, plus he doesn't know that you know he is who he is play it out see if you can figure anything out because if we try to subdue him out here he'll be long gone before any of us touch him" said Natsu in a harsh whisper, that was rather intelligent, trying to get his point across.

Finding logic in Natsu's thinking Erza nodded as she took a deep breath to calm herself

"Let's walk behind the master then. It will seem less suspicious" said Erza getting a nod from Natsu as they walked behind Makarov who was making his way towards Naruto.

Giving his sword a quick cleaning Naruto noticed that Makarov had just appeared near the now remains of the Guild Meeting location.

Sighing Naruto decided to get the punishment that was no doubt to come.

Standing up he stiffened when he saw Erza walk behind Makarov along with Gray, Natsu and 'Is that Luigi' thought Naruto quickly before kneeling in front of Makarov getting the man along with several of the other guild masters to raise an eyebrow

"Master I'm sorry for the destruction I've been tracking down the guild known as Eisenwald for quite some time now. I discovered there plans to unleash Lullaby on the world but I failed to stop them from getting their hands on it before I could destroy it or seal it away" said Naruto before taking a pause " I'm fully prepared to pay for the damages and accept any punishment that you deem necessary"

Makarov looked around not entirely sure what to do and his fellow masters didn't help him as they simply shrugged in confusion.

Coughing to clear his throat Makarov began "Well I do believe I saw some rogue rune knights destroy the building so I'm sure the council will pay for the damages" said Makarov smirking along with all his fellow guild master " And as for your punishment I do say that you must slap yourself across the face "

Makarov only meant it as a joke but Naruto pulled up his hand and encased it in a large of magic before slapping himself and sending himself through the remains of the building getting everyone's eyes to bulge out of their sockets

"Wait that was only a joke" said Makarov trying to justify himself

An instant later Naruto appeared in front of Makarov " If that is all then Master I will be going now" said Naruto but was cut off by Bob.

"No why do you always get the best guild members Macky boy. Look at this boy here strong, loyal and incredibly dashing even though he's covering up ninety-nine percent of his body. Though he is a little bit of a drone I'm sure if he were to leave Fairy Tail and join Blue Pegasus that he would be fixed right up" said Bob teasingly but Erza had to stifle a cry of 'No' at the mere thought. It was impossible enough for her to see him while he was in the same guild it would be literally impossible to track him if he was in another guild

"I'm sorry Master Bob but I can't join you as I owe Makarov my life and I made a promise to join Fairy Tail and I doubt that leaving the guild whenever I want was one of the clauses of our agreement" said Naruto as he turned around to leave trying not to put any rush into his step and give away that he was trying to leave that area as soon as possible

"Draigo" called out Erza who steeled her voice to sound as Neutral as possible

Stopping in his footsteps Naruto cursed himself. If only he had walked away sooner he could have avoided any confrontation with her.

Steeling her mind Erza continued on with her plan " Back at the guild we have a pile of rewards that the council keeps sending us if you would return and collect them with us I'm sure everyone would be grateful to have them out of the way" said Erza

Thinking his way out of returning to the guild Naruto quickly replied "Burn them I don't intend on keeping them" said Naruto shocking most of the masters as a reward from the council was no small matter. Hell they practically never said Thank You these days.

Getting over her shock Erza replied " I cannot you got a letter asking to join the wizard saints and you need to personally choose whether to accept or decline"

"A wizard saint" said Naruto in some disbelief and quickly shook his head.

"Like I said just burn it" said Naruto yet again shocking the guild masters and everyone else.

"But-" said Erza only to be cut off by Naruto

"To imply me being a wizard saint one must first imply that I'm a mage" said Naruto as his light bike materialized in front of him and he jumped onto it.

"What do you mean you're not a mage" said Erza barely able to keep her voice neutral at this point.

Naruto turned to everyone with his golden eyes and some of the guild masters flinched back " You all know what I am, I see the fear in your eyes and it's understandable. Who wouldn't be afraid of a Monster and who couldn't hate a monster like me? But don't pity me because being a monster has given me the power to crush my enemies and as long as those I want to protect live… I really could care less about the rest of you" said Naruto before he dashed away on his light bike leaving everyone hanging on his last words.

Two tears ran down Erza's face as she did nothing to try and catch Naruto not that it would matter anyways he was easily three times her max flying speed possibly much faster but it was hard to tell from her angle.

'H-He does care about me on some level' thought Erza 'But he thinks I can't possibly care for him as well don't you….. Naruto'

Looking down Naruto saw some tears splatter against his clothing as he drove off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dark Horizon

** Text Detail **

"**Demonic Speaking" or Dragon talk… or whatever I really want to phrase in a cool voice of my choosing**

'_**Demonic Thinking'**_

"Normal Speaking"

'Normal Thinking' or crazy thoughts

_Flash Back, Sarcastic reference, or some other importance._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Fairytail and any of the characters or products or any of its storyline I don't even own the thoughts I give my own characters so all credit goes to the original owners. But in brighter news Naruto is amazing and so is Fairytail.

Plz don't think about filing a law suit against me =), it's not like I'm making **ANY** MONEY off of these I do it solely for Fun and the joy of others and because I'm bored, and because I feel like I owe the community after reading so many different amazing fanfictions Though you have those stupid Yaoi's and crazy stories that make no sense and are poorly written. ANYWAY's to all those big Anime companies please don't sue me just enjoy the story

**-Chapter 8-**

"Do you understand what I'm asking of you two" asked Makarov standing before Draigo and Mystogan far off from the guild and completely alone in a forest in the middle of the Night. Truly a suspicious sight

"If Phantom makes a move on Fairytail you won't have to worry I'll personally crush their subdivisions" said Naruto stepping forward with absolute conviction in his voice.

"We'll take care of it" said Mystogan getting a nod from Makarov "But what makes you think that Phantom Lord will attack Fairy Tail"

"It's Jose, he's become increasingly jealous of our growing strength and it didn't help when I defeated him in a duel not long ago only adding to his loathing" said Makarov.

Mystogan nodded before he walked away disappearing into mist which dispersed into the air, leaving Naruto and Makarov in the forest.

Turning around Naruto stopped when he hear Makarov call out to him

"Naruto a moment" said Makarov getting the blonde to turn with some confusion on his face. He knew Makarov knew his real name but he always called him Draigo.

"What is it" asked Naruto with a hint of wonder in his voice

"I mean to talk to you about your….. attitude"

"My attitude?" asked Naruto confused

"You're strong, loyal, and I can tell you would sooner kill yourself than cause harm to others. But my boy your what fifteen?" asked Makarov

"And a half" said Naruto adding his own two cents.

"You act like a drone boy. Now there are those in this world that prefer solitude but no one can withstand it" said Makarov wisely

"I've been alone most of my life it's really not that big of a deal" said Naruto but he failed to hide all the pain in his eyes.

"You know I could go tell Erza that her savior is only a short distance from the guild" said Makarov deciding to pull the big cards on Naruto. He had only recently fully figured out the story behind Naruto and Erza as he overheard several of the conversations between herself and Natsu.

Naruto took a step back in fear "W-What are you talking about" asked Naruto stuttering ever so slightly as his tongue twisted in fear.

"I may be old but I am not an absolute idiot. I could tell there was some kind of connection between Erza and you from the first time I met you but I didn't know how deep that connection goes. Now I do" said Makarov standing sternly in front of Naruto who looked like a caged animal

"Don't do it….. I'll leave Fairy Tail. I've paid my debt to you" said Naruto weekly and he knew it wasn't a strong enough argument.

"Well by all means if you _truly _believe you've paid your debt to me than leave now. Walk away now and I'll pull back my argument**"** said Makarov

Naruto stood there torn. He wanted so badly to just turn and run away from Makarov, he'd done enough hadn't he? He probably saved them from Lullaby but Makarov was powerful enough to beat the beast himself. But he knew the truth, he still owed the old man and his knee's weak Naruto fell onto his knees having only one last option

"Please don't Master… I couldn't take the pain again" said Naruto tears streaming down his face. His pride slightly hurt with him having to beg

Inside Makarov felt truly guilty for doing this to the poor boy but he knew that it would be best for both him and Erza to meet again. He could perhaps give the boy some time to calm down before throwing him in the same room with his greatest fear.

"I will give you till after this whole Phantom Lord incident blows over then you must be prepared. Now go if you must" said Makarov as Naruto quickly got up and jumped on his light bike before speeding off.

Makarov sighed at Naruto's hasty exit before he began walking back towards the guild 'Better go close up' thought Makarov as he slowly walked towards the guild.

Walking into town and coming in view of the guild Makarov's eyes widened there in the guild were several metal beams destroying the walls but thankfully leaving the structure intact.

'So you already made your move have you Jose' thought Makarov looking at the sight with a sour taste in his mouth.

**The Very Next Morning at a Phantom Lord Subdivision Building**

"Ha did you hear what master Jose had Gajeel do to the Fairy Tail guild hall?" asked one of the mages grabbing a drink and joining his friends at a table.

"Haven't we all" laughed another mage before continuing " It's about time too. Were the best guild in Fiore and we'll show those Fairies who's boss" said the man taking a drink of his beer.

"You know I've heard reports that there Member Draigo takes down dark guilds all the time. Almost like a past time" said a cloaked mage his face hidden underneath a black tattered cloak with a silver lining.

"Pftt I've heard exaggerations about all there members. Like you know that Heartifilia girl were supposed to target" said one of the mages getting the others to nod

"Well I _heard _that she beat a full group of bandits with one pinky. I mean really how over exaggerated can you get" said the Mage sharing a laugh with all his friends and even the cloaked man seemed to chuckle though it was rather dark

"I don't know about that but that Draigo guy though…. I mean he beats up Dark Mages like a Tiger hunting mice" said the cloaked figure once again breaking the joyous attitude of the group.

"What would you know" asked one of the Mages before a fist connected with face sending him across the guild

"Because….. I'm Draigo" said Naruto flaring his magic around his body igniting into a brilliant show of Gold and White"

"Attack" shouted one of the more courageous guild members.

Eyes flashing Naruto counted everyone in the guild. 'Exactly 56 excluding the one I just knocked out'

Following the command of their guild mate three mages rushed at Naruto a crude looking magic surrounding their arms.

Appearing between the men Naruto assaulted them with a barrage of punches and kicks too fast for them to counter or block.

The men then fell to the floor mere seconds after charging Naruto.

Swiping his hand Naruto let his cloak blow in the wind before entering a fighting stance.

Seeing the fear in there Eye's Naruto gained a predatory gleam in his own eyes before he dashed off into the group of mages.

Disappearing before all the mages in front of him he appeared in the middle of them scaring on the closest members to wildly attack him with a beam of gray magic.

Swiping his hand the blast deflected away from Naruto hitting into one of the man's own guild mates.

"52 of you left" said Naruto blocking an attack from a nearby mage as they all started to surround him. It was only Natural instinct that when in a large group you should surround your enemy and attack him together as a unit.

The only problem with that plan was that they were simply sheep surrounding a dragon it didn't matter how many numbers they came in they would all lose and that was why Naruto smirked confidently as the men surrounding him closed in.

As the men closed in Naruto took a deep breath and just as the first mage came close enough to attack him Naruto looked straight at the floor before yelling " **Dragon Prince's Roar** "releasing a torrent of fire instead of shooting out in a spout of flame like it usually does the flame clashed against the floor before spreading out in all directions like a wave of fire engulfing all the mages in the room.

Standing Naruto looked around to see that most of the attacking mages were now on the floor having been thrown across the room by his attack most supporting heavy burns while the others seemed to put up some minor defenses

"You 14" said Naruto addressing the only Mages that were still conscious

The mages looked at him with fear "Get the rest of your comrades out of this building safely or I will return and finish you off" said Naruto walking out of the guild as the members desperately tried to get there members out of the now burning building.

Walking out of the guild Naruto jumped on top of the building before ripping of the banner and disappearing into the morning fog that had yet to fade away.

**Back in Magnolia**

"Gramps how can we just sit here and not do anything" asked Natsu his flames flickering across his fists.

"Natsu!" Makarov said sternly "We will not rage war on Phantom Lord not while they only do petty things such as vandalizing our guild at night when no one is there"

"But"

"Enough I'm going to go get some air" said Makarov 'I know you're coming Jose, I know that this was only a preparation shot. You wouldn't attack Fairy Tail by surprise and be known for attacking us blindly….. No you want us to fight you head on and prove that yourself as the strongest guild. You won't succeed however as by the time you make your first move most of your subdivisions will be crushed' thought Makarov walking outside to catch a soothing breath of air.

**Later that Night with Lucy**

"Ah this is so nice to have a break after that long mission" said Lucy relaxing in the bath.

"Plue" said Plue weakly as he wilted in the heat of the bath.

"Ah that's so cute you really do wilt when it's hot" said Lucy poking plue jokingly

"Well it's time to get out of the bath" said Lucy getting up and wrapping a towel around her body

Walking out of her bath and getting dressed Lucy stepped back before jumping on her bed.

Expecting a soft landing Lucy grunted as she landed on a hard figure.

"Oww who landed on me" said Natsu pulling the covers down to reveal him and Happy laying under the covers comfortably

"AHHH what are you doing in my house let alone my room" said Lucy when the door suddenly opened to reveal Erza her sword drawn from hearing a scream. A second passed as Erza looked around the room for an enemy when Gray jumped in through the window an ice lance shooting into her bathroom freezing it over.

"My Bathroom" shouted Lucy

"Where's the enemy I thought he was in the bathroom since everyone is just standing here" said Gray preparing for an attack.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY HOUSE!" yelled Lucy

**10 Minutes Later**

"So you see that's why where all in your house. We thought it would be safer to all sleep in the same house just in case an enemy attacked us" said Erza pouring a cup of tea for herself and lucy.

"Ok I understand but why my house"

"We're going to rotate houses every night we just decided to stay here for tonight"

'Ughh why did I have to pull the short straw' thought Lucy noticing that Natsu was eating her refrigerator whole and Gray was sitting Naked on the couch.

Thumping her head on the table lucy groaned at her luck.

**The next morning**

A faint knocking came from the door getting everyone's attention as they were awake and enjoying breakfast.

Opening the door Erza saw a crying Mirajane standing in front of them

"Mira what's wrong" asked Erza worry in her voice catching everyone's attention

"Follow me you have to see what happened" said Mira getting those who were sitting to stand and walk out of the house as Mira led them away.

"Where are we going Mira" asked Lucy walking by Mirajane as she led them to who knows where

"You have to see something and you won't like it" said Mira before they turned the corner and entered the park

All of their eyes widened and anger flared through their bodies at what they saw.

There hanging on the tree was Jet and Roy hanging their arms bound to the tree by metal braces and their clothes torn from what one could only believe was battle. Between them was the mark of Phantom lord imprinted into the tree. Below the symbol was an unconscious Levy who looked the best out of the three mages with only slight tearing on her clothes which could have been caused by falling. She was bound with her hands above her head.

Natsu's teeth and hand's clenched tightly as he growled

A very familiar and very strong magical presence made itself known as Makarov walked through the crowd.

Looking up his Anger skyrocketed and everyone felt the push of magic

'You dare attack my children as they return home in the middle of the night Jose. You have truly fallen and I will crush you with my own fists' thought Makarov as magic flooded his body and the cane he was previously holding splintered into a million different pieces

"Get them down!" commanded Makarov walking away with anger written on his face "Then I want all members to meet up at the guild and bring whatever tools you need as if though you were going into battle" said Makarov sending a clear message to the entire guild

'Phantom has gone too far and we will not sit idle any longer. We go to WAR'

**Thirty Minutes Later at Fairy Tail**

Everyone was in a scurry as they prepared to go to battle with Phantom Lord.

Lacrimas were being packed and some people where putting some finishing touches on their magical weapons by cleaning them and making sure that they were in top notch condition. Others where practicing attacks without the use of magic.

All in all it looked like they were getting ready for a big fight and that couldn't be any more true.

"Everyone Listen up" said Makarov getting the guilds attention

"I will not force you to come with us as we attack phantom lord but those with the strength to stand up and fight. I ask that you follow me as we RIGHTFULLY! show Phantom Lord what it means to mess with FAIRY TAIL" said Makarov inspiring confidence in the eyes of all of the guild members as they cheered him on.

After the cheering died down Makarov spoke again "Let's get going the boats await to take us directly to Phantom Lord"

**On the Water**

The boat rocked gently as they made their way towards Phantom

Standing at the front of the boat was Makarov staring sternly at the Phantom Lord guild visible in the distance

Down on the boat it was quite the site as Erza had several of her weapons surrounding her sharpening each and every one of them with precision and a rather deadly gleam in her eyes.

Natsu was holding down his lunch and trying not to puke over the edge of the boat.

Everyone else seemed to be mentally preparing as they simply stared off into space.

Unknown to everyone on the boat there was another person watching over them. Concealing his magic and being invisible to the naked eye no one could see Naruto sitting high above them on the sail.

Looking down Naruto looked own with heavy eyes as he watched Erza sharpen her blades to such a degree that it could probably cut through steel with ease.

'How will she react' thought Naruto as his hand went to his side phantom pains of where Erza had kicked him coursing through his body. In all honesty the kick wasn't nearly the strongest or most painful thing he had experienced but the fact that Erza was the one to kick him really made it painful.

'Knowing that I was in the same guild as herself….. will she be angry' thought Naruto bitterly before he broke his gaze from Erza and looked off at Makarov a scowl on his face.

'How did he know I was even connected to Erza. Was it a guess or maybe he linked the magic I used during the tower of heaven escape to the magic I use now' thought Naruto touching his sword which was sheathed on his back.

'I knew I shouldn't have used my sword….. it's a one of a kind and it wouldn't be too hard recognize' thought Naruto before grunting in frustration before quickly covering his mouth.

Looking down to see if anyone had heard him Naruto was pleased to see that Natsu the only one capable of picking up his presence at this point thanks to his heightened Dragon senses was still laying over the railing with an extremely sick look on his face.

'Come on Naruto let's not make rookie mistakes' thought Naruto before laying his head against the mast and sleeping contently.

"Children" shouted Makarov from below getting those who were in the ship to come out

"We'll be docking shortly, When we engage Phantom Lord all of you are to stay away from Jose I will fight the man myself. Remember that Phantom doesn't hold the same principals as we do. Many will use underhand tactics to win and never put them past sacrificing some of their own members to win. Defend each other and act as a unit and we will win. Above all however I must insist that none of you interfere with my fight with Jose" said Makarov getting nods from everyone.

Minutes Later the boat was docked and all the guild members hastily made their way towards Phantom Lords guild.

"Natsu if you would" said Makarov standing near the doors of Phantom Lord

Natsu grinned before his fist lit on fire and he charged at the door hitting it with his magic the door exploded into the guild.

"Attack" cheered Makarov as he started walking through the guild calmly those who came close too him where blown away as his magic started to discharge in beams of light and the ground started to crack underneath the pressure.

Those with Long range magic had quickly put up the nearest tables to act as a defense and began shooting and casting spells at the Phantom lord mages

Then you had people like Erza, Natsu, and Gray who charged into the fray throwing around there spells and attacks in high powered moves.

"Gajeel where are you" yelled Natsu as he kicked a mage away from him and sending the mage into a group of his friends.

Hearing some rather creepy laughter Natsu looked up to see Gajeel standing on some cross beams.

Faster than Gajeel could realize Natsu had launched himself from the floor and with a blast of fire magic he was now throwing a punch at the man.

Lifting his arm up Gajeel blocked the fist with his arm but winced slightly at the force underneath the blow.

Dodging the uppercut that Natsu sent at him Gajeel jumped up and using little metal stubs that shot out of his foot he stuck himself to a beam above Natsu smiling at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Is this all you can do" taunted Gajeel getting the reaction he wanted as Natsu charged him again only to be hit in the gut by an Iron Pillar courtesy of Gajeel.

Landing on the beam below Natsu rolled of and climbed on the underside of the beam as Gajeel slashed away at it trying to hit Natsu.

Swinging up Natsu caught Gajeel by surprise and kicked him onto a nearby beam.

Locking eyes both dragon slayers pulled back their heads

**With Erza **

Slashing through her opponents Erza saw them drop to the floor most bleeding but none of the wounds were near fatal.

Looking up she saw Natsu engage Gajeel in a fight

'Natsu can handle Gajeel but it's imperative that I cut down there numbers here so we can finish this fight' thought Erza dodging some blue lightning before Requiping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and launching a barrage of swords at the enemy mages.

While she focused on the main group Gray handled any that got to one side and Elfman was handling most on the other while the rest of the guild was providing back up and long range support.

All in all it seemed like Fairy Tail was just an unstoppable force mowing down Phantom mages left and right. And throughout all the chaos above the clashing mages there was a shimmer that sat calmly on top one of the highest beams merely observing the fighting paying particular attention to a red haired girl and a pink haired boy.

'At this rate the battle will be over in another hour or two' thought Naruto merely using the rate that the guild members where downing phantom mages as a measuring tool.

Feeling Natsu's magic rise Naruto looked over and saw him and Gajeel prepare a roar. 'Ohh I wonder who will win' thought Naruto when suddenly the roof between them collapsed and rocks fell down causing both Dragon Slayers to cancel their attacks as they watched what happened

"Jiji" shouted Natsu diving after Makarov who just fell out of the new hole in the ceiling along with a pile of rocks.

Catching the old guild master Natsu crashed into a table but stood up quickly signifying he was ok.

'What the hell happened to him' thought Natsu and Naruto at the same time.

"M-My M-Magic" said Makarov weakly

"There Guild Master is down ATTACK!" yelled one of the phantom mages as the started to push the Fairy Mages back

Deflecting some attacks Erza knew that with Makarov out of the picture it was only a matter of time before Jose came and finished them off.

"EVERYONE RETREAT" yelled Erza surprising everyone but they started to retreat none the less.

"Erza you can't be serious" said Gray creating a shield between the guilds to buy some time.

"As we lose moral they gain it plus we don't have the power to defeat Jose and his guild at the same time" said Erza a look of disgrace and sadness on her face.

"But" said Gray trying to protest but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Please Gray…. We must retreat" said Erza getting a nod from gray as they ran out of the guild.

Meanwhile the shimmer that was high above everyone was no longer there and nearby there was a hole made in Phantom Lords wall big enough for a man to walk through.

**Outside**

"Shit throw some distractions down we need to buy some time" said Cana throwing some water cards behind the group hoping to slow down the approaching Phantom Lord guild

Makarov who was being carried by Elfman looked on with great sadness he knew that the boats were to far away and that they wouldn't make it without losing some members and god knows that the guild wouldn't leave anyone behind and by the end of it all they would probably all be in Phantom Lord's Dungeon by the end of the night.

If only they could buy some more time to get away

As if though answering his prayer a slash of energy split the distance between both guilds creating a crevice in the earth. To everyone's awe, shock and wonder a ten foot wall of fire erupted from the giant gash completely splitting the distance between the guilds.

At the same time a figure appeared on the Fairy Tail side of the flame wall.

Makarov caught the gaze of Naruto and the message couldn't be any more clear

'Debt Repaid' was the clear message sent by Naruto

Erza who had looked on felt her heart beat faster as the flame wall lit rose knowing that Natsu had no spell like that in his sleeve and that his fires didn't burn a golden white.

Looking at Naruto she didn't fail to recognize that he had a satisfied gleam in his eyes as he stared at Makarov and it slightly unnerved her but as the rest of the guild made its way towards the docks using the fire wall to buy enough time to reach the boat. She on the other hand started walking uncontrollably towards the hooded figure

"Erza" said Gray grabbing her hand and making her head swivel back.

"Let go gray I need to go help him" said Erza watching as Naruto turned around and started walking towards the flame wall.

"Erza we need you too" said Gray some desperation in his voice and it brought Erza out of her musings as she looked between Gray, The guild, and… Naruto

Nodding her eyes almost on the edge of tears but Gray couldn't see it she started running towards the boats but not before she turned back and saw the end of Naruto's cloak fade into the fire.

**With Naruto **

Walking through the flame and looking at the gob smacked expressions of the Phantom Lord mages brought a smile to Naruto's face but it wasn't seen behind his mask.

Glancing to his right he saw his Sword Impaled to the ground and again smirked. He had stored enough magic to run fire wall for the next hour but honestly judging from the magic levels and the size of this group it wasn't going to take him more than twenty minutes to be done with them all.

Stepping forward he noticed that all the mages stepped back… 'Interesting' Naruto thought

"Do you all know who I am" asked Naruto hint of wonder in his voice as he talked so casually

"Y-You're Draigo, the supposed Dark Guild Hunter of Fairy Tail… But you're supposed to be gone on a 100 year mission" said one of the members fearfully. The report that Draigo was nowhere near the guild was one of the reasons they recently attacked Fairy Tail. Draigo was a man reported on several times to be able to wipe the floor with Dark Guilds and to get in his path was to find a one way ticked to a maximum security prison for all dark mages.

'Amazing' thought Naruto chuckling to himself 'Dark Guilds have no idea who I am and yet a LEGAL Guild stands in fear at my mere presence….. maybe if I attacked some Legal guilds or at least forged some reports then I could instill fear into the dark guilds'

"Well I must say my Reputation precedes me but what will all of you do now will you stand up and fight me resulting in a very….very painful submission or will you submit yourself to authorities?" asked Naruto stretching to better intimidate everyone.

"Come on guys he may have taken out some low level Dark Guilds but there's no way he can handle the number one guild in Fiore" said one of the braver mages as he prepared a magical attack.

"Yeah let's take this guy down in one blow" said another Phantom mage charging his own magical attack as others joined him

"Attack" cheered one of them shooting his had forward as the mages released a torrent of different magic's at Naruto who stood there calmly

An Explosion clouded Naruto as the attacks kept attacking his location.

A full minute passed before the mages stopped attacking. "Did we get him" asked one of the more braver mages.

"**No"** called out a rough voice from the smoke which suddenly cleared revealing Naruto standing there a spiral of flames burning around him protecting him from their attacks.

"My magic is simply greater than all of yours plus my will" said Naruto disappearing before appearing in a group of mages his mouth glowing with flames before they shot out propelling several mages away " Is greater than yours will ever be" finished Naruto jumping into the fray of enemies and engaging them all.

It didn't matter how many people they sent at him at one time he countered and blocked so many attacks that it seemed like he was a ghost himself. If it weren't for the fact that he was pummeling people left and right with only his bare fist and feet than you truly would think he was some type of whisper in the air as he evaded all the attacks sent at him.

Charging at him five mages tried to catch Naruto in his blind spot but without even looking in their direction Naruto did a back flip over them only to charge an attack mid-air and launch it from above the group sending a slash of fire at them pushing them to the ground with enough force to knock them out.

Moving across the entire mass of mages Naruto cleared a path with his fists.

Putting a hand on the floor a small rune appeared before disappearing too fast for the Phantom Mages to noticed since they were too busy watching Naruto decimate there guild.

Pulling out some bigger guns Naruto's hand lit on fire before small whips of fire slowly dropped to the ground.

Grabbing a Phantom Mage who was way too surprised to do anything but gawk before he was thrown up in the air thanks to the whips only to be dropped on his own comrades.

Naruto moving over to another side of the massive group placed down another seal before clapping his hands together and jumping away from the group.

The mages didn't have time to make a move as small balls of light filled the area the runes on the floor glowing brightly.

Making some hand motions Naruto watched with a smile as the Orbs continued to spawn rapidly before they started to launch themselves at the Phantom Mages in a brilliant display of light.

Really the low level mages stood no chance against the attack and Naruto had changed the original concept of attacking one person to attacking many by using runes to set up a kill box so to say.

'Hmm now that the bugs are out of the way I should be going' thought Naruto turning around and dodging an Iron pillar to the face.

"Whew that was close….. but I must say to use such underhand tactics such as a sneak attack. That is not befitting of us Gajeel" said Naruto quickly grabbing the Iron pillar and throwing Gajeel over his body.

Walking away casually Naruto heard Gajeel charge at him so turning around he gave Gajeel a look so fearsome and terrifying it stopped the dragon slayer in his tracks

"Your fight it is not with me…. But if you continue to attack me I will not hold back and I will crush you" said Naruto his golden eyes blazing with power "Besides you need to be in tip top shape when you face Natsu and lose" finished Naruto calmly as he picked up his sword and the wall of flame disappeared

Waving his hand Naruto jumped on his Light Bike before riding off around the cove.

**Back at Fairy Tail**

Everyone looked miserable. They just lost to Phantom Lord and now there guild master was sick for an unknown cause.

"Dammit, we should have gone with the old man" said Gray standing on a pillar his clothes fully on since he didn't feel like walking around in only his underwear.

"Let's not worry about the past we should focus on preparing ourselves if Jose should press his advantage we would be hard pressed to stop him from destroying the guild" said Macao

"Where's Erza and Natsu" asked Elfman.

"Erza's in the shower but I don't know where Natsu is" said Mirajane.

Letting the hot water fall down her body Erza reminisced the day's event. The day had really been a roller coaster of emotions. Starting with Rage from the attack to a battle preparation mode on the ship and during the fighting itself. Worry and sadness as the guild ran away from the Phantom Mages and finally a strong pain of Sadness and guilt as questions about Naruto plagued her mind.

When she saw Naruto standing there she just wanted to run at him and tell him the truth. Then she saw the way he was gazing at Makarov like he had won some type of competition. It had caused her to hesitate slightly and before she regained her confidence Gray had grabbed her and forced her to come with the guild.

'How did I not notice him before that though….. there's no way he just stumbled upon us the timing was too perfect. C-Could he have been watching us all the entire time' thought Erza with a look of realization.

He was hiding even in the middle of a battle zone and he masked his magic perfectly. With that level of skill he could be anywhere hell he could be hiding in the same shower as her right now and she wouldn't know it.

This thought actually caused Erza to shed some tears but they weren't visible underneath the shower waters that clashed over her face.

'That means that he's been able to waltz into the guild with no one being the wiser and just take missions without anyone seeing him' thought Erza believing the chances for her to catch Naruto were growing more and more slim.

A loud crashing noise disrupt her thoughts on the matter however as the entire guild seemed to quake. She was about to pass it off as an earthquake but it happened again and again like a rhythm.

Walking out of the shower and Requiping in her armor Erza ran out to see what all the commotion was about

**An hour before on the other side of the Harbor **

Sitting on the Cliffside we find Naruto tossing pebbles into the ocean

'Just go….. it's not like they need you when they stand a perfect chance of winning still' thought Naruto somberly throwing another rock off the cliff and timing how long it took the rock to hit the ground.

'I could say my farewell's to the old woman it's not that I won't see her again it I just won't be around much anymore' thought Naruto before nodding and walking off to go see Porlyusica

**Forty-Five minutes ago at Porlyusica's house**

Walking up to the house that was a tree Naruto knocked gently on the tree stepping back a bit to give the door room to open.

Seconds later Porlyusica opened the door with a scowl on her face but that was replaced with a small smile when she saw Naruto standing there.

"Ah Naruto how nice to see you for once when you're not all injured" said Porlyusica with a humorous smile.

"Very funny now… do I need to invite myself in" said Naruto with a small smile on his face as he allowed his mask to fade off of his face.

"Just come and leave that cocky attitude outside" said Porlyusica walking into the house and leaving the front door open.

Walking in Naruto saw Makarov In the other room his face constricted in pain and sweat on his brow.

"What happened to him" asked Naruto while motioning towards Makarov

"His magic was drained…. Quite severely I might add for one to become so ill from magical depletion than he must have been drained almost instantly and I don't know of anyone with the skill to drain all of Makarov's magic instantly" said Porlyusica pouring herself and Naruto a cup of tea.

"I think it wasn't necessarily a drain spell" said Naruto catching Porlyusica's attention

"Explain"

"Well I know that one of the members of phantom lord is an air wizard and specializes in his field so I think that perhaps while Makarov was distracted the wizard didn't necessarily absorb rather he split Makarov's magic shredding it to pieces and throwing it to the wind" said Naruto

"That seems logical but then Makarov should have been able to grab at least some of his magic back" said Porlyusica pointing out a flaw in Naruto's theory

"Well that's the thing he fell through several stories so maybe they split his magic and then shot him away so he couldn't recover even the slightest amount"

"This is interesting indeed. If you could retrieve some of his magical essence back at Phantom Lords guild then you could help him recover"

"Anyways I just came here to ask you a couple of things and talk to you about this and that" said Naruto changing the subject much to Porlyusica's confusion

"Well what do you want to talk about"

"It's a question really. It's been bugging me for a while but….. how do you know my father?"

"Well you see… I'm his Lover" said Porlyusica getting Naruto to go pale before he was hit in the head with a broom sending him to the floor

"It was a joke you idiot…. And besides is it such a terrible idea me being with someone" said Porlyusica

Recovering quickly Naruto sat back down

"Thank goodness you hit me Porlyusica I was having the worst dream ever… first you told me that you made love to a giant dragon and then you told me a joke I thought I was going to have a heart attack" said Naruto before getting hit by two brooms this time.

Sitting back up Naruto stayed silent

"Well anyways the story of how I met your father is a rather short one. It all began when I was younger and I was out by myself gathering Medical herbs. Entering a clearing I was looking around for some rather rare herbs when all of a sudden a great wind picked up around me" said Porlyusica chuckling slightly.

"The only problem with this wind was that it was no wind at all as a shadow fell down upon the clearing I looked up and almost ran away. The only problem being that I was too afraid to move and when your father dropped into the clearing and stared at me with those golden eyes of his I thought I was going to pass out"

"What happened next" said Naruto eating some nuts he had stolen from Porlyusica's cabinets without her looking.

Not noticing that he was eating her favorite snack Porlyusica continued on with the story.

"Well after a few moments of hyper ventilating I finally calmed myself right before your Father started to talk to me. And I quote "What is your name Human" asked your father to which I replied my name. Then with a great lift of his wings and the puffing out of his chest he replied. "My Name is Draico Lord of the Dragons and it was a pleasure to have met you Porlyusica" then he flew away shortly before I passed out from shock" said Porlyusica as Naruto laughed slightly

"What pray tell is so funny" asked Porlyusica

"Well my father can read peoples mind as long as he makes eye contact long enough to see all the key events and important details that make you who you are. Basically from the moment he met you he knew EVERYTHING about you….. maybe that's why he told me that I could trust you" said Naruto with a faint smile while Porlyusica looked slightly freaked out.

"He READ MY MIND!" yelled Porlyusica

"Most likely"

"You can't just go around reading peoples mind's like that"

"Well anyways you can stress out over it on your own time I just wanted to tell you one more thing before I'm off" said Naruto getting a glare from Porlyusica before she sat down

"What is it"

"I'm not going to sugar coat it but…. I'm Leaving Fairy Tail" said Naruto waiting for a verbal whiplash as he closed his eyes. After hearing nothing he slowly opened his eyes to see Porlyusica nod before she stood up and grabbed his cup of tea before walking over to her sink.

"What's up….. no you can't leave…. Why are you leaving or the famous 'What are you Crazy' " asked Naruto

"No I could always tell you never wanted to be in Fairy Tail to begin with. I don't know your reasons but I already know that you're about to say that even if you're not in Fairy Tail that you'll still come and visit when you can. Am I right?" asked Porlyusica turning to look at Naruto who nodded dumbly

"Well then get going even if you are a dragon you smell a lot like humans" said Porlyusica getting a small laugh from Naruto before he walked towards the door.

Just as he was about to step out the door Naruto paused before speaking loud enough for Porlyusica to hear him clearly.

"I'll see you later…. Grandma" said Naruto getting Porlyusica to drop the cup in the sink before her head snapped in the direction of the door only to find that Naruto was long gone.

'Grandma' thought Porlyusica over in her mind before smiling a loving smile that she had long since thought to no longer have.

**With Naruto currently**

Standing a far distance from Fairy Tail he could see the Phantom Lord guild closing in on the Fairy Tail guild as it walked with four massive legs sticking out of it.

'Dammit man. Just walk away they DON'T need you thought Naruto summoning his light bike already in the direction away from Fairy Tail.

Getting on the Bike Naruto gripped the throttle but struggled to twist the handle like his body was refusing his request.

Growling ever so slightly Naruto heard a very loud clanking.

Turning around Naruto saw a cannon start to extend out of the Phantom Lord building.

He knew right there and then that the chances of Fairy Tail winning went from about being good to plummeting to zero. What's worse is that he could knew that out of everyone there only one person would be able to stop the Magic Cannon and that was with the risk of her life…. Something he wasn't about to allow.

Skidding around Naruto knew he wouldn't have time to take the roads to fairy tail and that the quickest way there was in a straight line….. over a massive body of water.

'Come on' thought Naruto revving his bike as the front wheel locked up and the back wheel started to create smoke as it ground into the dirt at high speeds. The smoke was quickly replaced with fire that shot out of the back of the bike

Holding onto the brake time seemed to slow down as Naruto sighed ' I guess as long as she's here I will be to' thought Naruto as he let go of the brake and all hell broke loose.

To say that Naruto shot off of the cliff would be an understatement as he left little cliff behind as it broke apart and fell into the ocean

Coming down onto the ocean Naruto just flooded the bike with Magic and pushed the throttle causing him to slightly bounce off of the surface of the water before the bike leveled out and started shredding through the top of the water leaving a shockwave of water and fire as he shot across the water.

Naruto was making good if not great time but that might not be enough as he saw the cannon start to build up it's magic.

Breaking the throttle so it stayed at maximum output Naruto quickly stood on top of his Light Bike like a skateboard

'I'm so sorry my baby' thought Naruto giving his bike a small pat before he started to close in on the cliff by Fairy Tail.

Getting low Naruto jumped as hard as he could launching himself over the cliff while keeping his forward momentum.

Unfortunetally his light bike wasn't so lucky as it crashed and exploded against the Cliffside.

Sliding on the top of the cliff Naruto saw Erza staring at him with wide eyes as he quickly ran up to her grabbed her and threw her at the biggest guy he could find which happened to be Elfman who was knocked down due to the fact that he wasn't prepared to catch Erza who hit into him with her Titanium Armor equipped

After throwing a rather startled Erza Naruto quickly spun around and with his bare hands gripped onto the beam that was the Jupiter Blast.

"Ahhhhhh" yelled Naruto gripping the magical blast as best as he could. With no time to prepare his hands were literally starting to be shred apart as the magic in his body was desperately trying to flow through his arms in an attempt to stop the blast.

'No choice then' thought Naruto noting that at the rate that the blast was dying down and the rate his arms were losing strength that the blast would blow by him and hit the guild and possibly a good amount of houses in Magnolia ' I'll have to collapse it ' screamed Naruto in his mind

Unknown to Naruto everyone was watching him with amazement as he held back Jupiter with his bare hands his cloak blowing in the wind didn't help diminish their astonishment either.

To be Honest they would have helped him if it weren't for the fact that the entire event was taking place within the span of a few seconds and none of them could react that fast when so dazed.

Hearing a roar from Draigo they all watched in fascination as four beams of light shot out of his body and hit the Jupiter beam from different direction causing the beam to bend weirdly before there was a huge explosion engulfing Draigo before a figure shot out of the smoke propelling at high speeds into the guild.

Immediately realizing that there immenent doom had been averted the guild shot into action several of the stronger members running at the Phantom guild construct while most of the members dealt with Jose's shades which were fast approaching from the sky.

**In the Guild **

Franticly looking around Erza spotted Naruto's form crashed against a table his arms clearly damaged even from far away.

Running over to him Erza put her ear to near his mouth to check that he was breathing and she was quite releaved to hear him breathing even if it was rather shallow and quick breaths tell tale signs of an injury or sickness.

Hearing some soft footsteps behind her Erza turned to see Mira walking towards her with some bandages and wet towels

"I figured if he was still alive he would need these" said Mira getting a nod from Erza as she walked over and placed one of the towels on Naruto's head before she began to wrap Naruto's arms in the bandages trying not to look away in repulsion as Naruto's hand's were terribly charred and there were several large gashes in his arms. She really didn't think bandages would help much in this situation but it was the best that she could do.

Erza just sat on her knee's watching the whole ordeal wishing she knew some type of healing magic but healing magic was a lost art and she really couldn't blame herself for not knowing any but still if she knew even a little of the magic she could help ease the pain Naruto was clearly going through

"Erza" said Mirajane catching Erza's attention "I've wrapped his wounds and done all that I can But you need to get out there and help the guild defeat Phantom"

Erza wanted nothing more than to just say that the guild could handle it and just watch over Naruto and make sure he didn't escape her sight but she knew better so with a nod she stood up

"Please just watch over him" said Erza in a rather sad tone as Mira nodded.

Turning Erza was about to start walking away before something grabbed her boot.

Looking down she saw that Naruto was still unconscious but he gripped her metal boot tightly a small light erupting from his hand before it went limp and hit the floor with a small thud.

'What was that' thought Erza and Mirajane at the same time before Erza quickly cleared her thoughts and ran out of the guild a feeling of weightlessness following her.

**In the Phantom Lord guild Construct**

Being hit square on with one of Natsu's fire attacks the Fire Mage of the Elemental Four stood no chance as he was blown through the magical Lacrima that powered the Jupiter Cannon.

With the Lacrima now destroyed the Cannon could no longer be fired and the guild would be safe for the meantime.

Hearing a crashing noise Natsu turned back to see Erza flying through a new wall in the guild.

"How is he" asked Natsu stretching his arms

"He's doing ok but his arms are extremely damaged" said Erza shaking slightly "You should have see how much blood was on his arms I was so grateful when Mira came and wrapped his wounds…. I'll have to thank her after this" said Erza looking at the floor before a comforting hand was put on her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Erza… After we finish phantom lord off we'll go wrap him up in chains or something then you can talk to him and straighten things out"

"Anways I'm off to go find Gajeel he's got to pay for what he did to our guild" said Natsu with conviction in his voice.

"I'll see who I can take out and then we should group up and fight Jose together since alone none of us are strong enough to fight him on our own"

"I'll see you there in a little while then" said Natsu running off throwing Happy on his back as he disappeared form the room.

'I won't fail… I have to protect all those close to me' thought Erza as images of the guild came to mind but the image of young boy smiling at her while he stared into her red eyes with his own electric blue eyes.

Her resolution solidified Erza dashed out of the Lacrima room and to a future of periless battles.


	9. Chapter 9 - Confusion

** Text Detail **

"**Demonic Speaking" or Dragon talk… or whatever I really want to phrase in a cool voice of my choosing**

'_**Demonic Thinking'**_

"Normal Speaking"

'Normal Thinking' or crazy thoughts

_Flash Back, Sarcastic reference, or some other importance._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Fairytail and any of the characters or products or any of its storyline I don't even own the thoughts I give my own characters so all credit goes to the original owners. But in brighter news Naruto is amazing and so is Fairytail.

Plz don't think about filing a law suit against me =), it's not like I'm making **ANY** MONEY off of these I do it solely for Fun and the joy of others and because I'm bored, and because I feel like I owe the community after reading so many different amazing fanfictions. Though you have those stupid Yaoi's and crazy stories that make no sense and are poorly written. ANYWAY's to all those big Anime companies please don't sue me just enjoy the story, hell if you want to take it and use it in your story feel free to but tell me so I can enjoy your own remix of it.

**-Chapter 9-**

Very slowly a pair of blue eyes opened as they struggled to remain open.

'What the hell happened' thought Naruto unable to feel his entire body as it felt like he was floating in ice cold water for hours on end. All his muscles felt frozen and while he couldn't feel anything in his legs chest or head his arms were starting to warm up softly at first giving him a small boost of energy allowing him to open his eyes fully for the first time.

The warm feeling started to get hotter and less relaxing as it first was. Looking up Naruto could see the wooden construct of Fairy Tail.

Suddenly remembering exactly where he was Naruto tried to sit up only for the heat in his arms to turn into a searing inferno and pain in some of the highest levels course through his body.

Naruto screamed in pain and he was extremely scared. He had no recollection of what happened three seconds before he was knocked out all he knew was that he had pushed Erza out of the way of a beam and faced it himself.

Willing himself however Naruto stood up as his face scrunched up In pain.

Looking at either arm he was shocked to see that they were completely wrapped up but all the bandages were soaked in red blood indicating a massive amount of lacerations and trauma dealt to the area.

Hyperventilating from the pain Naruto took a second to as best as he could assess his situation. He was bleeding had very little control over his muscles and was in the one place in the world he would rather avoid more than anything.

'I have to get out of here' thought Naruto forcing his legs to move both of them feeling extraordinarily heavy.

Taking some deep breaths Naruto hefted himself up trying his hardest to not move his arms.

Once standing Naruto decided that if he was going to get anywhere he best give himself some mobility back by healing his legs and then fixing up his arms at a later date.

Reaching to find his magic Naruto's eyes shot opened rather quickly. Checking again Naruto was absolutely baffled to find that most of his magic was gone. '….. Did they drain my magic while I was unconscious' thought Naruto making sure that no one was near him lest he be captured and held against his will.

Taking a step forward Naruto's leg wobbled slightly before it steadied itself allowing Naruto to continue as he took another step his wobbling was getting better but he was making slow progress to the front of the guild hoping to escape all the commotion that was coming from the back of the guild.

**With Natsu**

Gajeel's eyes went wide as Natsu shot through the walls of the guild hitting him in the stomach and sending him skidding back.

"You'll pay for what you've done to Fairy Tail Gajeel" said Natsu flames covering his body.

"I don't think so" said Gajeel as his skin turned metallic in color before his own skin became iron giving him a fierce look as his hands looked more like claws than hands themselves.

Shifting his foot slightly Natsu launched off at Gajeel who matched him as he too launched at the Fire Dragon Slayer before both of them clashed in a fury of kicks and punches.

There fighting went on for a while as both of them started to destroy the guild around them tearing through pillar and breaking the floor in several spots as they avoided each other's blows.

Even though he was matching Gajeel blow for blow and actually landing more hits on Gajeel than Gajeel was on him, Natsu was still losing. Gajeel's iron skin gave him a lot of protection against Natsu's attacks.

Jumping back Natsu released a torrent of fire at Gajeel who replied by shooting off his own metallic roar.

Running through the smoke of their roar's colliding Natsu got the jump on Gajeel as he kicked the man in the stomach sending him back into a nearby wall.

Chuckling slightly and ignoring the pain from being sent into the wall Gajeel dislodged himself from the wall and dropped down to the floor

"Not bad Salamander but you can't even put a scratch on me while your all bruised and battered" said Gajeel confidently as Natsu held his side in pain. Gajeel had landed a rather nasty side kick to his ribs and while he definitely didn't break anything he did bruise badly.

As if though to cut off his arrogance Gajeel's armor chipped near his shoulder clearly visible to Natsu who smirked

"Bruises and pain mean nothing… I have all my friends backing me up and there's no way I'm going to lose to you when I have them backing me up" said Natsu smashing his fist into his palm and blinking recalling a particular meeting he had with Naruto

**Two Years Ago**

"Aghhh why are you so strong" said Natsu panting on the floor as Naruto stood above him with a neutral expression

"I''ve had to suffer a lot throughout my life" said Naruto a small glimpse of pain flashing through his facial expression which was caught by Natsu

"Power or strength isn't something you should crave Natsu… especially at such a age. I wasn't blessed to live like you have and I had to grow stronger because of it…. Much stronger"

"But how do I protect everyone if I'm not the strongest" asked Natsu getting a small laugh from Naruto

"Who say's you're not the strongest….. if you have something important to protect you can do anything" said Naruto as he laid down next to Natsu handing him a green crystal as he held one for himself.

Grabbing the Crystal Natsu lit the top of the candy and enjoyed a delicious kiwi flavored flame.

**Back in the Present**

'I have something I need to protect' thought Natsu as the guild flashed through his eyes.

"So I won't lose" said Natsu in a hushed whisper dropping his hands to the side of his body.

"What was that" asked Gajeel before Natsu's body lit up in flames which twirled around him in a beautiful show of fire.

"I won't lose to you Gajeel….. I've got to many people I need to protect from you and I won't let them down" said Natsu launching off and landing a solid punch to Gajeel's gut too fast for the iron Dragon Slayer to defend himself being caught off guard.

Landing on the floor Gajeel quickly tried to get up but was kicked in the gut sending him through the ceiling.

Following Gajeel Natsu made his own personal hole in the roof a fire burning in his eyes the closer he got to gajeel.

Pointing his arm in Natsu's direction a pole of iron shot out on an impact course with Natsu.

Thinking quickly Natsu grabbed onto the pole and swung it down sending Gajeel back into the guild with a loud crash.

Falling down after him Natsu held back no punches as he landed next to gajeel with a crash and used his momentum to bring down both of his arms straight onto the Iron Dragon slayers chest causing him to spit blood and for his iron skin to shatter.

Coughing Gajeel could do nothing to stop Natsu from picking him up by the throat.

"I'm not done yet" said Natsu pulling back a fist a cross facing Gajeel as he dropped the iron dragon slayer onto his feet.

"That was for Jet" said Natsu before he hit Gajeel across the face again

"that was for Droy"

Kicking Gajeel back into a nearby wall Natsu walked meanacingly as he proclaimed that the kick was for Levy.

'What is this strength…. How can he possibly be so strong' thought Gajeel his body screaming in pain.

"And this…. This is for FAIRY TAIL!" screamed Natsu bending down alittle and pulling back his right fist only for his elbow to shoot out a torrent of flame which got brighter and stronger as milliseconds seemed to pass by.

A rune appeared in front of Natsu's fist temporarily before disappearing. "**Dragon Slayer Secret Technique : Rocket Fist** "

Almost in an instant Natsu's fist collided with Gajeel's body sending him through the wall and several others in the process.

Letting out a loud Roar Natsu fell back as exhaustion flooded his body.

'I guess I won't be able to meet up with you after all Erza…. I know you'll win though' thought Natsu before he let exhaustion overtake his body and entered a snooze like state.

**With Erza**

Breathing with some trouble Erza stood up to face the last challenge of the day.

She had just defeated Aria the Air Mage of the Elemental Four and now she was standing at the doors that no doubt led to the room where Jose was

Approaching the door she was about to open it when two voices called out to her

"Erza" shouted Gray and Elfman who were running to her position

"Gray…. Elfman what are you doing here" asked Erza

"We came to help….. there's no way you can defeat Jose by yourself and where still in battle condition so we won't be a burden" said Gray stretching to get himself ready for a battle that was no doubt going to be one of the hardest of his life.

Nodding Erza turned her attention to Elfman who looked rather beat up

"Are you sure you're in fighting condition" asked Erza with some skepticism

"Of course ever since Mira showed up to support me when I was facing that Earth wizard on the arm of this damn robot I've been able to control my powers better" said Elfman quite proud of himself before he was grabbed by the collar and hefted into the air by Erza

"Did you just say MIRA! Was on the guild she said she would watch Naruto!" said Erza with fury in her eyes

"Who's Naruto" asked Gray trying to cool the situation

Realizing that she had said Naruto's name she quickly discarded the thought of pounding the memory out of them before setting Elfman down on his feet

"That doesn't matter let's take care of Jose" said Erza requipping to her Black Wing Armor.

Running through the door's Erza, Gray, and Elfman saw Jose sitting on his throne like some sort of self proclaimed lord.

"Ahh so three little fairies have made their way to my chambers" said Jose with the up most confidence that the three before him were nothing more than flies on a windshield.

"You'll pay for what you've done to the guild" said Gray creating an ice sword to prepare for the battle ahead.

"Oh and do you think that you're the one to cash in on this supposed debt I owe" asked Jose standing from his throne and walking down some small steps to stand at the same level as the Fairy Tail Members.

"Let's go" said Erza rushing at Jose, Gray and Elfman following shortly behind her.

Running up to Jose she wasted no time in unleashing a flurry of slashes all of which Jose dodged with skill.

Rolling to the side Erza let Gray launch off an Ice Lance at the Phantom Guild Master but Jose simply shot a purple beam at it breaking the ice and heading towards Gray who had to throw up a shield to block the attack.

Coming up on Jose's right Elfman's hands transformed before he launched a scaled fist towards Jose who caught Elfman by the wrist and sent him through a nearby wall with ease

"Is this all the fight you can give me" asked Josed before the sound of a blade slicing through the air caused him to duck and evade not just one blade but several as Erza sent an entire arsenal of weapons at Jose who dodged swiftly but with some difficulty.

"Enough!" shouted Jose moving his hand in a swiping fashion as a wave of purple magic shot through the room and blew away the incoming swords and continued to make its way towards Gray, Elfman, and Erza with only the last being able to block the blast as the other two were sent through the walls.

Catching her breath Erza didn't have time to worry about Elfman and Gray as Jose was watching her with a calculating gaze.

"Simply amazing that you would even be able to stand after blocking the Jupiter cannon I can't even detect an injury on you besides the normal fatigue of battle" said Jose before some black phantoms appeared around him.

"It is a shame that I'm going to have to dispose of you now… you would have made such a good phantom" said Jose flicking his wrist and releasing the phantoms at Erza who tried cutting through them only to find them fade through her blade before they wrapped around her.

Rising Erza panicked as she felt the Phantoms crush her body slightly and shock her with their foul magic

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Erza feeling the pain for only a second before a great warmth flooded her body.

Like someone turning on a light switch Jose didn't have time to react as Erza's body lit up like the sun almost blinding him in the process had he not looked away and covered his eyes instantly

Feeling the light fade Jose turned around as he saw Erza come into sight no longer cloaked in blinding light and to say he was surprised at her new appearance would be an understatement

Holding herself up on one knee Erza felt almost at peace as magic flooded her body like a river running through a stream. It was almost over whelming how much magic she was in control of at the moment.

Standing up she looked at her armor in awe as the entire armor turned white instead of the black for which it was named after. The thing that got her teary eyed was the fact that her wings weren't her normal ones instead they were completely made of a golden flame. It was at this detail that Erza's mind clicked and she understood what happened.

For whatever reason Naruto had given her his magic to protect herself with and she could only wonder if she was worth it.

Shaking her head softly she looked up and locked eyes with Jose

"You underestimate me Jose…. I didn't stop the Jupiter cannon. One of the other fairy tail members did. This…. This is his power channeled through me so I can do what he cannot" said Erza putting her hand to her sides as two of her normal magical swords appeared except that they were glowing a soft white in her hands.

"Tch so you were given more power just so you could lose to me, how pathetic" said Jose unknowingly angering Erza as she took great insult to his words and clenched her swords with a vice grip.

"Enouhg….. I'll finish this" said Erza rushing at Jose and breaking some of the ground underneath her.

Jose knowing that Erza did indeed get a power boost and a very substantial one at that blocked her attacks by coating his arms in magic and using it like a shield to batter away her slashes which were clearly faster than before.

Holding each other in a stalemate Jose grunted as Erza put a lot of pressure down on him. But he was stronger and came back with even more force.

Being pushed back Erza smirked and for a second Jose was blinded by her audacity to smile during battle before he was hit in the side thanks to her fire wings and sent rolling across the room.

Gray and Elfman who had been watching the fight with huge eyes stayed a distance knowing that they were no longer in league to help Erza lest they simple become a burden for her

The initial rise in magical power is what actually woke Elfman up from being knocked out and being carried by Gray who tried to get him away from the battle as he was still within sight of Jose and thus still in danger.

"Damn" said Gray commenting on how Erza had just bitched slapped Jose with those new wings of hers

"Curse you" said Jose the right side of his face slightly red from the heat of her wings hitting him in the face.

Holding his hand out several phantoms came to life

Reading herself Erza wished for a brief moment that she could create her own magical constructions to fight for her.

Almost immediately the wings on Erza's back jumped off of her body only to turn into two wolves who growled fiercly at the slightly shocked Guild Master while their master looked at them with shock

Regaining his composure Jose sent his army of phantoms at Erza confident that they would subdue her just like they were about to before her power boost.

Just as Erza took a step the flame wolves shot into action both of them ripping the throats of the nearest magical constructs causing the magic to disperse and the phantoms to fade away. They didn't stop there as they continued to rip through Phantoms

Ignoring the wolves Jose went for their owner as he shot beams of magic at the girl. Erza could tell that he wasn't holding back as the blasts had to be three times stronger at the least of what he was sending at her earlier.

Striking away the last blast Erza rushed at Jose only for the man to put up a barrier causing her to pause for a moment before she ran at it full force.

"Foolish girl my magic will shred you to pieces" said Jose increasing the strength of his barrier.

Pulling her sword back to slash a memory flooded Erza's mind

**Flash Back**

There she was running through the tower of heaven following a trail of bodies and blood knowing that at the end of the trail her freedom was there for the taking.

Coming near a corridor she paused as she caught Naruto fighting the head mage of the tower.

Bringing his blade up it glowed with an intense magic before he brought it down on the Head Mage who tried to block it with his staff but failed miserably as the sword cut through like a dagger through butter.

**Flash Back End**

Pushing Magic through her blade she saw it glow from the corner of her eyes before she brought the sword down on Jose's Shield

**Outside the Guild**

To say that people were astonished would be an understatement. The water around the Phantom guild was almost like a storm as Erza and Jose clashed.

It looked like two storms colliding with one another in an amazing display of magic and skill.

"I-Is that Erza" asked Cana almost not believing the amount of magical power being tossed between the two

"Yeah" said a tired gray helping Elfman walk as they climbed up some ice stairs and up the cliff. "She got a crazy power boost all of a sudden and she's fighting jose right now."

"Can she win all by herself" asked Mirajane

"I don't know. But her magic levels are at a new level now probably at Gildarts level"

"I guess all we can do is hope she can beat Jose" said Elfman "Otherwise how can we call ourselves Men"

**Back with Erza**

Jose held his chest in disbelief. This girl had broken through his strongest defense and even inficted an injury on him.

He grit his teeth in anger before he looked back up and stared at the Crimson Orbs that made Erza Scarlet's Eyes truly intimidating.

Knowing that Jose was going to continue his attack Erza brought her swords back up as Jose stood up and clutched his bleeding chest.

Deciding to take the offensive Erza was about to shoot forward but the sudden drop in her magic stopped her as her wings transformed back into their original form.

Her breathing became instantly more heavy as she felt more than three fourths of her new magic dissipate from her body.

Feeling her magic dispel from her body Jose smiled as he spoke confidently "So your magic has finally faded….. it's time to end this" said Jose brining a hand up

"**Dead Wave**" called out Jose before a beam of magic shot at Erza who crossed her arms to try to block the attack

Hearing a clash of magic Erza looked up only to see nothing. Looking down she almost jumped back when she saw Makarov standing there.

"Erza you should be going…. I'll take care of the rest" said Makarov getting a nod from Erza who flew away to stop Jose from trying to bring her into the fight and possibly become a burden for her Master.

Using his perifials Makarov saw Erza fly out of the new hole in one of the many holes in the wall. He never let his sights fall from Jose during the entire thing.

"Jose" said Makarov breaking the silence between the two " As is custom by Fairy Tail tradition I will give you to the count of three to surrender"

"One"

"Hahaha you expect me to surrender now….. when I'm so close to victory. No it's you who should surrender"

"Two"

"Kneel" said Makarov his tone giving off a wave of righteousness

"THREE"

"You kneel!" said Jose sending a blast at Makarov who clapped his hands

Just as the energy was about to strike Makarov it faded as an intense light started to glow from his body.

**With the Guild**

"It's the Master he's recovered" said Mira answering everyone's unspoken question as the entire guild watched as Fairy Law took effect and engulfed everything in its light.

As the light faded everyone was left in awe. Everyone for a certain red head who ran into the guild

**With Erza**

Running into the guild Erza noticed that the spot that was previously occupied by Naruto was now empty

Thinking quickly Erza ran back out of the guild intent on finding Mirajane

Looking around she spotted Mirajane hugging her brother as everyone cheered for their victory over Phantom Lord

Pulling her off of Elfman Erza quickly spun Mira around.

"Mira where did you put Draigo" asked Erza in a rather harsh tone though it was only because she was panicking

"W-What do you mean he's still in the guild" said Mirajane knowing that if Erza was yelling her like she was than Draigo wasn't in the guild and she failed to do what Erza asked of her.

Letting go of Mira knowing that she would be of no use Erza flew off to find the only person she knew could track someone down

**With Natsu**

"Ahhh man I'm so tired I can't even stand up…. I could just sleep here for a while" said Natsu as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep only to be slapped in the face moments later.

Finding newfound energy Natsu shot up as he looked back and forth "Am I being attacked where's gajeel at did he come back for seconds"

"Natsu focus in we need to find Naruto he left the guild" said Erza getting Natsu to nod and try to step forward only to fail miserably as his legs wabbled and couldn't support him causing him to fall down. Luckily before he fell and rolled off of the Phantom Lord guild Erza grabbed him and started to fly back towards Fairy Tail.

Flying back she noticed that the white appearance of her armor was slowly fading giving way to the normal black of her Black Wing Armor.

**With Naruto **

'Step… Step…...Step' thought Naruto forcing his body to walk through the forest.

In an act to avoid any contact with Fairy Tail he had chosen to take a longer route to Porlyusica's house. This turned out to be his undoing as the distance was far too great and he could feel his body struggling to stay conscious.

He tried to summon his blade and drain whatever magic was stored in it hoping to rejuvenate himself at least enough to get to Porlyusica's house. But even that required more magic than he possessed at the moment which was equal to exactly zero.

Feeling his leg go numb Naruto didn't even feel the impact he made with the ground his mind already falling to unconsciousness. As his eyes closed Naruto couldn't tell if he could hear the sound of metal boots fast approaching. He'd have to find out when he woke up since he his body went slack and his mind went blank.

"Naruto" cried Erza and Natsu the later being held under Erza's arm as he sniffed the ground to track Naruto down.

Dropping Natsu Erza ran over to Naruto's prone form. Looking him over she concluded that he must have passed out from blood loss as there was a rather large pool of blood back at the guild and that went about half way into Fiore before it stopped.

She had to admit to herself that he wanted to get away badly. He had known that he was leaving a blood trail and had switched directions when he stopped dripping blood hoping that if anyone saw the trail they would continued traveling in that direction. If it weren't for Natsu she would have never have found him out here in the forest.

"Natsu can you stand" asked Erza gently lifting Naruto up which was extremely difficult since he weighed more than she did.

"Yeah I can walk if that's what you really mean" said Natsu grumpily as he stood up and stretched his back.

"Ok I'll see you at the guild I'm going to get him one of the spare rooms in the guild so we can keep an eye on him" said Erza getting a nod from Natsu as she took off.

Minutes Later Natsu found himself walking into the guild wondering where Happy was in his moments of need.

Walking past everyone as they drank to celebrate the victory over Phantom Lord Natsu walked to where he knew Naruto and Erza where.

**With Erza**

Holding a cold towel to Naruto's head with one hand she held another over his arms as they glowed with a white magic. It was funny how only a while ago she had wished to be able to heal people and now with Naruto's magic coursing through her body it made it almost child's play to heal his wounds. All she had to do was think about healing him and the magic did the rest.

A smile grew on her face when she saw his breathing level out as he laid there peacefully.

Hearing the door open behind her she saw Natsu walk in. "Hey how's he doing" asked Natsu with concern in his voice

"He's fine now. But here you look a little banged up" said Erza as she forced the last of Naruto's magic to cover Natsu and heal him.

Feeling his muscles and his body lose their fatigues Natsu almost felt lighter once Erza was finished

"Woah I didn't know you could heal people"

"I can't….. it's Naruto he gave me his magic and all of his abilities for a while"

Natsu just looked on in thought as he looked between Erza and Naruto before he shrugged his shoulder

"What are you going to do now" asked Natsu

"First I need some chains….. lots of chains" said Erza with an evil smirk.

Natsu gulped as he took an involuntary step back

**The Next Morning**

Waking up very slowly Naruto hissed mentally in pain as he felt like every inch of his body was burning which was weird since he can't be burned. Well it felt like his body was on fire before he was used to standing in fire like he is swimming in water.

Opening his eyes he was surprised when he couldn't see anything which means one of two things. Either someone cut out his eyes…. Or he was blindfolded since he could see in the dark. Since he could still feel his eyeballs moving he opted for the second idea.

Moving his hands he was again shocked to feel a shot of pain as his arms were locked into place causing him to pull on already sensitive muscles.

At this point Naruto realized that it wasn't just his arms wrapped up in what he could only tell where chains but also his chest, neck, and legs were wrapped up.

'Now that I think about it there's a lot of weight on my upperbody' thought Naruto while trying to slip out of his bindings.

Shaking slightly Erza's eyes opened slowly before she remembered where she was sleep or rather who she was sleeping on and she promptly sat up noticing that Naruto stopped moving when she sat up as the rattling of his chains came to an end.

Erza's cheeks reddened slightly at being on top of Naruto while he was chained and blindfolded but it was necessary. She would'nt have him escaping and there's no way he could have gotten away with her sleeping on top of him. Besides the point that he was chained up many times over and could barely move any of his limbs.

Taking a deep breath Erza steel her will before she reached up to Naruto's head and removed some earplugs she had placed on him last night as another precaution.

"Naruto" she said softly and frowned when Naruto's entire body stiffened up.

"S-So where have you been" said Erza trying to simply create small talk and ease her way through a conversation with him

That idea failed as Naruto remained still.

"I missed you. You never did say goodbye" said Erza with a small and rather weak laugh hoping to lighten the mood but again it seemed to only make matters worse as Naruto cringed.

'Is she upset I didn't say goodbye…. What is she going to do to me' thought Naruto as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Come on Naruto just talk to me" said Erza before she removed his blindfold.

Feeling the blindfold start to come off Naruto closed his eye quickly not willing to look at Erza.

He didn't even know why but the feeling of her touch was both extremely terrifying and calming. He also didn't realize that he had begun shaking.

Tears started to roll down Erza's cheeks as Naruto tremble underneath her. She didn't want to except it but she knew that Naruto was absolutely terrified of her and it hurt a lot knowing she could have prevented it.

"Please Naruto calm down…. I'm not going to hurt you" said Erza touching his cheek with her hand

Feeling her hand on his cheek Naruto's head snapped away from it like it was a hot iron. After a few moments he didn't feel Erza move until he heard some crying noises.

"I'm sorry Naruto…. I'm so sorry" said Erza between sobs to sad too notice Naruto's shaking stop shaking.

Feeling tear drop on his face Naruto almost opened his eyes in shock but his fear overrode his shock so his eyelids remained closed.

"When I found you in my room….I didn't hate you for running away I…. I was angry…. Why did you leave me? That's the question I would always ask myself that question and at first I thought it was because you hated me for being so weak… for not being of any help from escaping the tower" said Erza taking a breath before continuing

"I trained so hard to get to where I am today because I didn't want you to think I was weak… Even just before I became an S-Class Mage I thought I was still too weak. Then you showed up in my room I thought you were taunting me in a way. How weak am I if someone could just walk into my room and come within attacking distance" said Erza

"I slapped you out of frustration" said Erza rubbing Naruto's face where she slapped him tenderly and barely noting that he didn't flinch away from the contact.

"T-Then when you were on the floor you looked so weak and deep down I wanted to be better than you so I kicked you…" said Erza taking a pause "I didn't follow you because I knew you were long gone and I kept telling myself that you beneath me, that I didn't need you anymore…..." wiping away some tears Erza was able to notice that Naruto was no longer tensed and a lone tear was falling out of his left eye.

Reaching into her pocket Erza pulled out the voice recording of Naruto before playing it for both of them to listen

_I Truly Love Erza Scarlet :_ Came Naruto's voice through the recording causing Naruto to look away from Erza even though his eyes were closed.

"I was given this recording from Master after Rob left it for me. It made me realize what I had done wrong were I failed. But it helped me realize something" said Erza before getting off of Naruto and standing up besides the bed. "It was something why I felt so sad when you left…. Why I was so angry when you came back"

Walking over to door Erza pulled a string stopping when the string became tight.

"I realized that I Love You Naruto" said Erza still staring at the door in front of her not seeing Naruto's head snap in her direction his eyes wide open

Sobbing Erza continued "So I won't stop you…. I won't stop you from leaving you can leave and never come back if you want" pulling the string the chains that were holding Naruto down going slack as they hit the floor though she never heard them drop as she quickly left the room.

Slowly Naruto's head rolled back so he was staring at the ceiling the only movement in the room being the tears that streamed down his face. He hadn't seen Erza's face when she left but he did however see the tears roll off of her as she left.

**Hours Later**

Everyone was moving about helping to rebuild the guild. Even though only about twenty five percent of the guild was crushed and broken Makarov decided to simply break down the rest of it and start from scratch. That way he could build more concrete walls and not have to fix half the guild every time a Battle Royal began.

So that's why we find the entire guild completely removed leaving only the ground that made it's foundation. They still needed to clear the other wing but Erza told them that Draigo was recovering in the extra rooms so they left it alone for now.

Holding a wooden beam Erza helped rebuild the guild along with Natsu and Gray though she suspected that they kept fighting while she wasn't looking. But then again they always seemed to be great friends when she was around or at least when she wanted them to be.

Smirking slightly she glanced over at the last Fairy Tail wing or more specifically the exit of the wing. It was the only way Naruto could leave and she was afraid that he might leave her still. It didn't take an expert to know that he was afraid of her. She just hoped that he loved her enough to face those fears.

Sighing she dropped the beam so Makarov could pick it up and place it higher up.

Hearing the usual chatter suddenly stop she turned around to see Naruto standing in front of the exit his cloak and face mask only revealing some of his yellow hair and his eyes which were locked onto the floor.

She felt her heart beat in her chest as he walked over to her the entire guild watching intently as Naruto stopped directly in front of Erza.

Erza tried to steady her breathing as she looked nervously at Naruto who was still looking down at the ground avoiding her gaze.

Not able to take the silence Erza went to speak but Naruto pulled out a piece of paper stopping her from speaking as she looked down at it before taking it.

Seeing that he wasn't saying anything she opened it up and started to read.

_I wanted you to know what I was thinking but if your reading this then I couldn't bring myself to talk in front of you._

_To be honest with you I'm confused. I've thought you've hated me for so many years now it's hard to believe that you love me and it's not your fault it's entirely my own. I know you're not lying about how you feel. _

_But I'm confused and I need time, I don't even know if what I'm writing is the right thing to right. I'm tempted to just run, hide and protect you from the shadows but I know you don't want that so I'll try to stand in the light… just give me some time to get used to it_

Looking back up from the small letter Erza's eyes along with the entire guild widened when Naruto's cloak faded away revealing his face to everyone. Though that small act was insignificant compared to the fact that Naruto locked lips with Erza.

Erza didn't believe something so simple could feel so amazing as Naruto kissed her. It wasn't a deep kiss nor was there tongue involved but the fact that he was pressing his lips to hers sent bolts of electricity down her spine.

All to quickly at least for Erza, Naruto pulled back from the kiss and seemed to fade away before Erza had a chance to figure out he stopped kissing her.

Opening her eyes Erza was sad to see that Naruto was gone. She was also oblivious to all the slack jaws around her as well.

Bringing her hand up she touched her lips only to notice a piece of paper between her fingers. Curious she opened the paper up.

_Hey if your reading this then I just kissed you and probably just disappeared. _

_If you feel sad that you can't see me anymore just remember to look up_

_Love, Naruto_

She smiled and blushed as underneath the letters was a crudely drawn image of them kissing. Putting the picture away she decided to take Naruto on his advice and looked up.

There on one of the high beams was Naruto sitting against it his cloak shrouding his body.

Smiling softly Erza continued to work as she went and grabbed another wooden beam effectively breaking everyone out of there shocked looks.

"Hmm hey can I see that coffee" said Gray grabbing Macao's coffee before taking a mouthful and spitting it back out in a spray "Did Draigo just kiss Erza!" said/shouted Gray.

Eveyone simply nodded dumbly as they got back to work when only moments later Natsu ran up carrying several bags.

"I got the nails! Did I miss anything?" asked Natsu with a grin as Happy ran up by his side two smaller bags of nails.

"You have no idea" said Gray before he continued to work. In the distance one could see Makarov Destroying the last wing of the guild.

"HEY don't go destroying stuff without me" said Natsu running towards and through the last remaining building in Fairy Tail

**Later that night**

"Goodnight" called out Makarov leaving only Erza in the guild or at least the bare wooden structure of it.

"Goodnight Master I'm just going to go over the plans for the pool and then call it a night" said Erza getting a nod from Makarov before he left.

Sitting down on a makeshift desk Erza went over the designs for a pool. Pulling out the first design that was submitted by Natsu she had to repress a sigh as Natsu drew a pool in the shape of a dragon shooting fire out of it's mouth. It might have been a good idea had he drawn a good picture given some measurements such as depth, width and length of the pool and the different curves of the dragon.

Throwing the paper behind her she gave a yawn. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she caught Naruto walking out of the guild which surprised her since he had disappeared earlier but she didn't worry much since he had said or at least he wrote down that he wouldn't leave.

Watching Naruto leave the guild however caused her to shortly follow.

A few minutes after following Naruto she came across the familiar site of Fairy Hills the girls dorm of Fairy Tail.

Turning around quickly Naruto faced Erza his face completely hidden in the darkness of night and underneath his hood.

Stopping abruptly Erza watched as Naruto pointed at her and then at Fairy Hills.

"You led me back to my place?" asked Erza and she could have sworn Naruto rolled his eyes but couldn't tell.

Holding up a piece of paper Naruto waited for Erza to grab it which she did moments later.

_GO TO SLEEP!_

"Oh" said Erza simply " Wait a second! You don't tell me when to go to sleep, I'm not some child Naruto"

Naruto simply pointed back at Fairy Hills

"No, not going to do it" said Erza almost childishly getting another piece of paper from Naruto.

_Fine I had a huge surprise waiting for you tomorrow, but I guess it can wait till the end of the week_

At this point Erza was left with two options. Allow her pride to refuse Naruto or allow her curiosity to be sated. Coming up with an alternative plan Erza's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Fine I'll go on one condition" said Erza getting Naruto to tilt his head in confusion

"Y-You got to givemeakiss" said Erza rather quickly her cheeks red. Nodding his head Naruto started to walk towards Erza who closed her eyes her heart yet again beating like a set of drums.

Feeling her hand being lifted she opened her eyes as a Naruto kissed her hand. Her jaw slightly hanging she just stared as Naruto dropped her hand softly and pointed at Fairy Hills

"T-That's not fair" said Erza her cheeks closely matching the color of her hair.

Pulling out another piece of paper Erza took it from Naruto's hand

_Life isn't fair, Now go to sleep. It's not like I need to go somewhere or do something extremely important…. Besides the fact that I do_

"How do you have so many of these already written down" asked Erza still holding the other pieces of paper only to be handed another

_Your Easily predictable….. when you look up I'll be gone, had to do a couple of things and I'm more awake at night… a side effect of having to hunt so many dark guilds. Most only operate in the night so I had to learn to be nocturnal._

_P.S. : if I left by the time you look up that means I'm extremely uncomfortable around you so please don't talk or interact with me as much next time _

_P.P.S : I know it sounds rude but you truly can't understand how afraid of you I am_

Looking back up Erza was extremely dejected to notice that Naruto wasn't there and had to look down on herself. She was being rather talkative to him seeing that only yesterday he thought that she hated him with every fiber of her being.

Taking a deep breath to clear her thoughts Erza walked into Fairy Hills but somehow she knew she was going to have another nightmare. 'Probably going to be something sadistic like me chasing down Naruto into a corner as a child and then stabbing him in the chest' thought Erza a tear forming in her eye as she entered the building

**With Naruto**

Walking on top of some rocks at the cliff just behind Fairy Tail Naruto sighed deeply as he came across the wreckage from his light bike colliding into the cliff

"Well there's the magic converter, the lacrima crystal base, the wheels, and seat, handle and other components. The only problem is that there all in a million pieces" said Naruto shaking his head as he took a seat on a nearby flat rock.

Looking up he could only stare at the moon as memories of the day flooded his mind. His heart growing heavier and heavier as the memories surfaced in his mind

He recalled when he kissed her earlier that day.

' I hid my fear rather well and I doubt anyone noticed my hand shaking' thought Naruto ' I shouldn't have done that though…. I mean what if she was just using me or trying to convince me that she loved me only to stab my heart later on…. I knew the best way to get her to react would be to do something extremely bold' thought Naruto.

In all honesty he expected her to slap him in the face as soon as their lips met but when she leaned into the kiss he was rather shocked as he disappeared leaving behind a note that he didn't believe he would need.

Then later on in the day when she became so talkative his right hand kept shaking whenever she started to talk to him. The shaking wasn't visible underneath his cloak as he made sure to keep it hidden.

'it's pathetic to think that I'm too scared to talk to the one I love' thought Naruto before standing up and walking back into town simply letting his mind drift and his feet take him wherever

Almost without realizing it he was standing on Erza's balcony.

Shaking his head he knew without a doubt that he was far too afraid to walk back into that room…. Not with what happened yesterday.

Putting a foot on the railing he was about to jump off when his ears picked up a strange noise. Focusing in he could distinctly hear that it was a woman sobbing and what was worse was the fact that it was coming from inside the room behind him.

Before he even realized it he was standing by Erza's bed watching as she rolled in agony from the nightmare that plagued her.

Reaching out he was about to use some magic to calm her down but she began to speak and he took a step back in surprise

"Please stop, please stop… Naruto " sobbed Erza still sleeping but making Naruto take a step back in surprise.

Was she having a nightmare and he was the source. Nightmare's and dreams do come from emotions and repressed thoughts so it could be that he is the source of her nightmare and in turn be the source of her hatred as fear only bares hatred.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to do it" said Erza yet again speaking through her nightmare causing Naruto to take yet another step back. His arms shaking in fear and his knee's trembling

'She is scared of me….. I knew it but I didn't want to believe it' thought Naruto as he started to walk towards the door tears cascading down his face.

"Please" Erza began to speak making Naruto cringe as he continued to slip past the armor's and weapons " Please don't die Naruto " said Erza clearly making Naruto stop in his tracks only a foot away from the door

"It wasn't me I would never hurt you" said Erza getting Naruto to return to her bedside as she continued to speak in her sleep

"I love you so much Naruto… please don't die" said Erza gripping the pillow that she was holding tightly.

Waving a glowing hand over her body he continued to sniffle and sob as Erza's whole body relaxed.

"I really messed up didn't I" said Naruto sitting on the floor right beside where Erza was sleeping "How many years have you worried about me… how long have I made you suffer"

Looking over his shoulder he watched as Erza slept with a relaxed expression on her face " As long as I live I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy and peaceful like you are now in your dreams" said Naruto before leaning his head back on the bed and drifting off to sleep hoping that the sun would break through the windows and wake him before he gets caught in Erza's room again.

**Next Morning**

Sitting up Erza was rather surprised to find herself not feeling tired and drained like she usually is after her nightmares. She knew she had a nightmare last night since she can still recall the horrific dream of Naruto being stabbed to death right in front of her, it didn't help that the one stabbing him was an image of herself…. This nightmare often plagued her since she listened to the recording Rob had left behind for her.

Stretching her arms out and giving a yawn Erza began to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Getting out of bed on the opposite side of where she lay Erza walked over to her bathroom and got ready for the day doing all the routine morning duties like brushing your teeth, combing her hair and making several different poses in the mirror.

Walking out of her bathroom now fully equipped in her armor Erza couldn't help but notice how normal this morning was….. perhaps there was something missing.

Walking around her bed she jumped back a little as she found Naruto sleeping on her floor using his arm as a pillow.

'Ok don't freak out Erza you don't need to do what you did last time' thought Erza but winced slightly at her own words and the memories they brought back

Walking over to Naruto she was conflicted on what to do ' Should I wake him or just let him sleep….. if I leave him and someone like levy walks in I'll have a lot of explaining to do' thought Erza taking a deep breath

Making a decision Erza bent down so she could lift him onto her bed at least that way he could sleep a little more comfortably.

As soon as she touched him however a hand latched out and gripped her wrist before she was moved into the wall both of her arms pinned above her.

In most cases it may have brought about fear to be held up against a wall like she was but her red eyes held no fear as she gazed into Naruto's golden eyes neither breaking eye contact for a full minute before tears started to flow down Naruto's face.

He'd seen it all, all the happiness, love but more importantly all the pain Erza had been through these couple years. He didn't even notice that he dropped his arms letting Erza go in the process. The only thing he did notice was that he was now looking at the floor as if though it was a fascinating object.

Erza deciding to say something opened her mouth only to be interrupted by Naruto

"Why didn't you react when I grabbed you and pinned you to the wall" asked Naruto still looking at the floor.

"Did I need to react? Where you ever going to hurt me…. I didn't think you were, so I simply allowed you to do whatever you wanted for whatever reasons" said Erza like it was too simple for anyone to understand.

"If anything I'm curious to the sudden change in your behavior last night you seemed to almost not want to talk to me and now you're attacking me in my own room"

"I-I'm afraid that your hiding your true intentions from me…. It's why I keep testing you like I have been" said Naruto shuffling his feet slightly.

"I see….. so you're afraid of me. Here then let me show you how afraid of you I am" said Erza a blade appearing in her hand in a small flash of light. Grabbing Naruto's hand she surprised him by placing the blade in his hand

"There now you have my weapon and I'm powerless against you. But I fear you even less than that" said Erza grabbing Naruto's and placed the blade in front of her neck causing Naruto to take a step back in shock.

Naruto didn't have time to lower the blade before Erza pushed her neck gently against it. "So what are you going to do Naruto… if you're afraid of _me _then you should slit my throat and done with it"

"I would never do that" hissed Naruto harshly pulling the blade away form Erza's neck only for the girl to step forward again

"So then you're not _really _afraid of _me_ but of what I can do" said Erza locking eyes with Naruto who was giving her his full attention while trying his best not to move lest he accidentally cut her which was surprisingly difficult as she kept placing herself in a position making it impossible to drop the blade without cutting her slightly.

"Just back up Erza I don't want you to hurt yourself" said Naruto backing up quickly this time hoping to get enough ground to put the blade down before she could react. The plan backfired as he stumbled onto the bed falling on his back with the sword crossed on his chest harmlessly

"You're afraid that I won't love you back that somehow I could never truly return your feelings" said Erza landing on top of Naruto softly so she could keep him in place but not hurt him while doing so. Leaning down Erza's face came within inches of Naruto's

"I never told you why I love you did I" asked Erza leaning closer to Naruto " Whenever I was in pain you soothed it, when I was hungry you fed me, when I was cold you kept me warm, when I was in danger you protected me….. there really is no telling everything you've done for me. How could I not care for someone who did everything for me…. How could I not love someone who loves me so much" said Erza before leaning in all the down and kissing Naruto.

A moment passed and Erza almost thought she did something wrong when Naruto didn't kiss her back but all that worry washed away as she felt his arms wrap around her an pull her into his body as he deepened the kiss.

Parting for air Naruto locked eyes with Erza before speaking "I love you" said Naruto softly but with the utmost passion in his voice

"And I love you" said Erza before kissing Naruto both of them oblivious to time around them as they stayed in each others embrace


	10. Chapter 10 - Captured

** Text Detail **

"**Demonic Speaking" or Dragon talk… or whatever I really want to phrase in a cool voice of my choosing**

'_**Demonic Thinking'**_

"Normal Speaking"

'Normal Thinking' or crazy thoughts

_Flash Back, Sarcastic reference, or some other importance._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Fairytail and any of the characters or products or any of its storyline I don't even own the thoughts I give my own characters so all credit goes to the original owners. But in brighter news Naruto is amazing and so is Fairytail.

Plz don't think about filing a law suit against me =), it's not like I'm making **ANY** MONEY off of these I do it solely for Fun and the joy of others and because I'm bored, and because I feel like I owe the community after reading so many different amazing fanfictions. Though you have those stupid Yaoi's and crazy stories that make no sense and are poorly written. ANYWAY's to all those big Anime companies please don't sue me just enjoy the story

**-Chapter 10-**

"Why are we doing this again" asked Naruto draped in his hood and cloak as everyone prepared for some race that he had yet to garner the meaning of.

"Ahh my boy you must take joy in even the simplest of life's pleasures" said Makarov sitting on a chair he had layed out for himself as he watched several guild members arrive ready for the start of the event. He was glad that Naruto was talking to him if no one else besides Erza

Since last week when Naruto and Erza seemingly patched things up he could be spotted standing in the corner of the guild watching over Erza or by her side as she entered or left the guild.

"But a twenty four hour endurance race, you still have to rebuild the guild and only the first floor of the main hall is done!" exclaimed Naruto

"All water under the bridge my boy"

"That doesn't make sense in this situation" said Naruto before throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation "Nevermind I'll be off preparing for this _race_ you're so intent on me performing in"

Disappearing into the air Makarov couldn't see the smirk of mischievous plans on Naruto's face.

**Elsewhere**

"Ohh baby I missed you" Naruto before he hugged the object of his affections

Rubbing his hand all over he talked with in a sexy tone "You like that don't you being rubbed down now let me hear you pur" said Naruto before reaching up and grabbing something gently but with a firm grip caressing the object

Twisting his hand slightly he smiled as the engine revved loudly and the wheels to his new Light bike were spinning with intense speed as they rotated on a set of opposite wheels preventing the bike from rushing forward and slamming not just into the wall but inevitably through it.

He would forever remember his old bike but it paled in comparison to his new one. With a much more expanded knowledge on the workings of a lacrima powered vehicle Naruto was able to increase his bikes top speed and at the same time make it suck up just as much magic as the last bike. Though that never seemed to be a problem seeing that the bike can absorb light just as he can since it's shell is coated in what he likes to call Lacrima paint.

Basically you crush the Lacrima's into a very fine powder and mix it in with some black paint which absorbs light best. Next you cover an object with it or in the case the hull of his bike. Placing storage lacrima at key points you can store hours of travel time in the bike by simply letting it absorb the rays of the sun.

"You will be my key as I crush the guild in their own event leaving no doubt that I am the fastest in Fairy Tail….. Where'd that come from" asked Naruto to himself as he looked around before shrugging returning to a counter in the garage of his home.

Grabbing a small new towel and a bottle of polish he began for the third time that day to polish his bike leaving nothing but a new stealthy black.

The only major difference in term of looks between the old bike and this new one was that it was slightly smaller since the last one had been so unnecessarily large being able to seat three people. This new model only sat two people albeit they sat comfortably it wasn't anywhere near the amount of space the last bike had. You could include the fact that it was shinier and looked like a really expensive toy but that really didn't qualify.

**With Erza **

Already in her running gear which was magically enhanced to help prevent exhaustion and muscle cramps Erza went through some stretching motions making sure that her body wouldn't tighten up and lose her the race.

'No I must win this race…..i am the Titania and to do anything less than perfect would shame me' thought Erza though her true thoughts were of a certain blonde being impressed by her and perhaps kissing her as a reward for her efforts.

Erza blushed at her thoughts but while stretching it simply looked like she was stretching with some serious effort. It had been a week since she had proclaimed her love towards Naruto and she couldn't be happier that she did. Everyday she would wake to the warm feeling of Naruto's magic though he wouldn't be there.

She long suspected that he simply snuck in at night and slept on the floor. She tried staying up one night to catch him sneaking into her room but sleep overtook her somehow.

'I wonder if he picked some up from Mystogan' thought Erza since it was well known throughout Fiore that Mystogan and Draigo where partners especially after they took down a higher level dark guild in the Balam alliance. It was probably one of the reasons why Naruto or Draigo got looked at to become a wizard saint though many of his own personal take downs are legendary as well

She had even heard that he hunted down Dark guild in the desert which had up until his arrival been alluding the Rune Knights for months. Apparently when he showed up he didn't just defeat his opponents he beat them to an inch of their life some would never walk again and one man even lost an arm. It was by far the most violent take down he had throughout his career as Draigo.

'Maybe I should ask him if the rumors are true' thought Erza finishing up her stretches before lightly jogging in place and walking over to the starting line where everyone was gathering.

Walking up to Natsu she heard the Dragon slayer boast about something

"There's no way any of you are going to beat me this year…. Not with my secret weapon" said Natsu with a gleam in his eyes

"Ohh and what is this secret weapon of yours. Surely someone like you couldn't have thought something up" said Gray getting a glare from Natsu

"What'd you say Ice Brains" said Natus butting heads with Gray

"You heard me lizard eyes"

"Enough!" called out Makarov jumping onto a small stand by the start of the race that he had yet again set up for himself so his children wouldn't begin fighting to get a better view of him and probably destroy the starting line in the process

"Now is everyone here" asked Makarov getting people to look left and right

Meanwhile a reporter was taking pictures left and right making sure to capture all of the popular mages of Fairy Tail like Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster who were still butting heads but keeping silent as they lightly growled at each other.

Looking around Erza failed to spot Naruto In the crowd

"Draigo isn't here" said Erza getting everyone's attention as they realized that Draigo was indeed no there.

It was rather odd to call Naruto by his alias but he had asked her to keep it a secret from the guild and much to her embarrassment he asked right after their heated make out sessions last week. She secretly glared at Mirajane from the corner of her eye the woman in question standing innocently next to the guild master.

Indeed Mira was innocent of most things but Erza only saw foul play as Mirajane had been the one to interrupt her session with Naruto with her knocking…. 'Damn you Mira' thought Erza

"Well I'll give him five minutes to show up but then I'm going to have to disqualify him" said Makarov with a an old man tone about him

"Who are you going to disqualify" said Naruto appearing next to Makarov causing the old man to jump in surprise before landing with dignity ontop one of the racing poles.

Regaining his composure Makarov was about to begin but a flash of light stopped him and a loud impact sound from below caught his attention

Holding the Sorcerer Weekly writer by the throat with his right hand Naruto had the tip of his blade directly in front of his face

"Who are you…. You're not from Tartarus are you" asked Naruto holding his blade closer to the reporter who was shaking not with fear but with excitement but to all those around it looked a lot like fear

"Draigo!" hissed Erza loudly getting him to turn in her direction and drop the reporter when he saw her pissed off look

"I swear I didn't do it, it was Natsu" said Naruto without missing a beat

"WHAT! I haven't done anything" yelled Natsu before being sent rolling thanks to a kick to the face from Erza

"Well that settles that problem" said Erza getting the guild to sweatdrop "BUT why have you attacked the reporter" pointing at the man in question so Naruto knew who she was talking about

Looking down Naruto noticed that the man was writing all of this down and his camera just developed a rather good looking picture of him even if his face was mostly hidden his arms were looking pretty good.

Leaning down Naruto picked up the picture "Damn I look good" said Naruto getting yet another sweatdrop from the guild

"Ok let's just say that Draigo had a panic attack or something and get on with this already" said Makarov jumping down to his stand.

"Now here are the rules….. there will be no use of flying magic as that was petitioned last year" said Makarov getting Happy to deflate.

"Now everyone get ready" said Makarov pointing his finger in the air

Ignoring as Makarov started to count down Naruto walked over to Erza who was looking forward intent on winning the race

She barely held back her surprise when Naruto kissed her on the cheek and caused her to stumble out of her standing jog.

Looking over her shoulder and blushing she saw Naruto stand there completely relaxed "Aren't you going to prepare" she asked

"No unlike some people I really do have a secret weapon for this race" said Naruto smiling as he rolled his eyes in Natsu's direction getting a smile from Erza " A-And if you want y-you could join me" asked Naruto upset with himself for suttering slightly a clear sign of how nervous he was

"Ok" said Erza almost too fast for her liking. She had only really had her eyes on this race to impress Naruto and maybe get some alone time with him which had been lacking since there walks to Fairy Hills and to the guild were always quite and he would usually go off into the corner when they were at the guild.

"Well just wait for everyone to go and then I can pull out the _weapon_" said Naruto putting his fingers up for emphasis on _weapon_

"AND GO!" yelled Makarov pointing off into the distance

Rushing off right on the get go Jet one of the more popular mages used his speed magic to begin running so fast in fact that a large dust cloud swept over everyone.

The first to emerge from the dust cloud was Natsu his fist on fire as he used them to propel him similar to how one propels a rocket.

Everyone shortly followed after him several like elfman shouting out how they would win though most left out the part about being a man.

Waving a hand within the dust cloud everything cleared revealing Naruto standing in front of Erza his cloak lifted on one side to prevent any dust from hitting the both of them.

"Well I'm pretty confident that we could probably wait a couple of hours before starting and still win… but let's assure my… I mean our victory" said Naruto backing up some distance from Erza before throwing his hand on the floor

Not even a second later a vehicle started to materialize before Erza one that she barely recognized as Naruto's light bike. She'd seen it once during the Lullaby incident but she didn't get a really good look at it.

"What's this" asked Erza walking up to the vehicle and poking it out of curiosity

"This is the thing that I love second most In this world" said Naruto already a bottle of polish and a clean cloth in his hand as he wiped away the smudge Erza left behind.

"What's the first" asked Erza blushing lightly though she already knew the answer

"That would be gold" said Naruto getting Erza to facefault but she never hit the floor as Naruto picked her up

"I'm just kidding that's the third thing" said Naruto as he allowed Erza to stand up on her own but she had an angry look and she was tapping her foot to the floor.

Waiting a second and noticing that she continued to simply look away from him an angry look plastered on her face Naruto walked up to her with a serious expression

"Please don't do that…. Don't deny me your eyes" said Naruto in a sad tone which genuinely surprised Erza as she looked back at him and she felt her chest warm at the sight of his down expression fading away for a happier one.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" said Erza

"It's alright I'm sorry for playing the joke and I want you to know that I do love you more than anything in this world" said Naruto grabbing her hands softly

"I know… but let's get over all the sad stuff and continue on ok" said Erza gripping his hands in a assuring manner.

"Alright then come one we got some catching up to do" proclaimed Naruto before sitting down on his Light bike two helmets materialzing next to him on both sides of the bike.

"Here you go" said Naruto passing Erza one of the helmets

"Thanks" said Erza before getting on the bike blushing slightly at the close contact between her and Naruto before she slipped on the helmet which fit perfectly. Not just well but literally perfect it conformed to her face and head perfectly like it was tailored just for her.

Feeling something lock her legs in place she was surprised to see that she was now locked against the bike or at least her legs where.

"Before you ask just trust me when I say that this thing is fast" said Naruto revving the engine which made a beautiful revving sound.

"Let's go!" yelled Naruto his helmet already on muffling his sounds but Erza heard him perfectly as it was broadcasted through her helmet.

Releasing the brake and turning the throttle Naruto and Erza disappeared on the light bike rushing in the direction of their objective

"Woah would you guess that Draigo and the Titania where so close, this is going to make headlines for sure" said the reporter holding a video camera for credible evidence. So proud was he that he held the camera up in the air like it was a blessing.

Looking to the side Makarov paled as a sword passed over his head and flew by only to impale the camera the man was holding up. Now the camera and the data still had a chance to be recovered had it not been for the sword to glow red and melt the camera it had pinned to the wall.

"Noooooooooo" cried the reporter in hysteria

**Back with Everyone else**

"If I don't at least come in second then how can I ever consider myself a man" said Elfman his veins showing as he surged ahead of the group though he was still far behind Natsu who had gained a huge lead with his fire boosters.

Taking a step he was surprised when the floor turned into ice causing him to slip and fall as Gray skated by him

"Better luck next year" said Gray before hitting a wall which seemed to appear out of nowhere

"Better watch out for my solid script" said Levy creating a lot of obstacles for everyone to get by such as holes, ice, fire, and her _wall _which was literally the words W.A.L.L all going a cross with metal in between them to maintain its original purpose of being a wall not just letters.

Not moments later however something flew by them to fast and to bright for them to see and some people even stopped running believing it to be some sort of hallucination

**With Naruto**

"Ahhh this is crazy you almost hit everyone back there" said Erza screaming into her helmet

"Nonsense…. This is crazy" said Naruto putting his magic into the boost section of the bike to shift as it took on a narrower and much more sleek design before shooting off at an even faster pace if that was even possible at this point.

"Just relax" said Naruto finding it slightly hard to breath as Erza was squeezing the life out of him

"It's going to take us at least an hour to get there so why don't you…. Wait up I'll finish that thought in a second" said Naruto as they caught up to Jet who was smirking confidently as he looked forward not even bothering to see if anyone was able to catch up to him

That's why with great shock did he turn his head when he felt someone tap his shoulder

Seeing draigo on some sort of vehicle Jet was about to say something but Draigo pointed forward making Jet look forward

Seeing that it was a clear path besides a river coming up soon Jet looked confused but before he could look back at Naruto he was pushed making him loose his foot and fly into the river rather hard ending up on the other side of the river bank completely unconscious.

"There now as I was saying just relax your head against my back for now and I'll do the rest" said Naruto acting as if though knocking jet out was part of his plan all along and she would be right in suspecting so.

Doing as she was told Erza felt warm as she pressed her head against the back of Naruto's shoulder since her helmet got too big to put next to his own.

A few minutes passed by as did a lot of different trees and several forests which she couldn't make out since she wasn't really paying attention to them all.

"Naruto" spoke Erza wondering if she could still hear him through the helmet

"Yeah" asked Naruto a second later turning his head and glancing over at Erza though she couldn't see his face or his eyes through his helmet just as he couldn't see her face and eyes

"Is this how you got around Magnolia and the country's so quickly"

"Yeah… took me a lot of time in research and a lot of off hours finding someone to tutor me in more modern Lacrima Engineering but this is the end result" said Naruto looking forward again

"Who taught you?"

"An old man who went by Jack no last name or at least he didn't tell me his last name. Took him three years to teach me all I know and that was only with him giving me books to learn from and testing me on my knowledge both in theory and practical uses before I set off again"

"Where'd you go" asked Erza

"Nowhere in particular just around the country with Mystogan, training and fighting as we worked as independent mages"

"What happened to the old man did he pass away"

"Yeah, I found him after I created my light bike hoping to show him that all his teachings paid off and that I had finally mastered the material. When I entered his house however I found him dead on the floor a small box in his arms" said Naruto his expression sad but he continued on none the less

"I buried him on a nearby mountain that he always talked about climbing but being unable to since he was too old. The box on the floor was surprisingly addressed to me but there was no note attached. Inside was a precious object of his" said Naruto talking slower as to not seem so sad.

"What was it" asked Erza with curiosity

"I'd rather not say" said Naruto getting silence from Erza as she chose not to press the matter.

**Back at the guild with the reporter**

"And there you have it out in the lead on what appears to be some sort of vehicle is Draigo and Erza though they seem to be very close to each other as Erza holds onto Draigo with a firm girp" said the reporter into the speaker as Makarov and several on goers watch from the Lacrima vision

"Sadly there seems to be no competition for them as they took Jet the now what is to be second fastest person in Fairy Tail, out of the race almost half an hour ago.

"It does seem however that one Natsu Dragneel is in second place his fires keeping him ahead of the competition. Now before we go over the boring stuff let's ask the guild Leader a very important question that seems to be bugging everyone" said the reporter before taking a pause " Master Makarov is it fair for Draigo and Erza to be riding a magical vehicle while the others are left to go on foot?"

"While it may seem fair since it was only with the use of magic that Draigo was able to bring forth the vehicle which I believe to be of his own creation as I have seen it before and it resembles nothing like any ordinary Magical powered vehicle" said Makarov " And as for Erza I can only say that she is using her wits and taking advantage of Draigo by riding along with him"

"For remember as it may be an endurance race you may take any means necessary to assure your victory"

"Alright then for those that don't want to hear about everyone else tune to the next channel but those of you who are still interested stay right where you are" said the reporter fading his voice from loud to low as they went to commercials

**Back with Naruto and Erza**

Arriving at the mountain with a lot of sun still left Narut casually slowed down before stopping all together.

"I'd rather not rush through the mountain on my bike while you're on it so let's grab one of our scales and be on our way" said Naruto taking off his helmet as he disembarked on his journey up the mountain

"Aren't you forgetting something" said Erza catching his attention as he hadn't notice that she wasn't by his side

Looking back Naruto saw that the locks were still holding Erza in place

Smiling Mischeviously Naruto spoke " Why I don't believe I have now why don't you wait there while I go get you your scale"

Erza gasped in shock. Naruto was pranking her and that would not do. "Naruto unlock me or else" said Erza her face red with embarrassment and anger.

Naruto just hummed loudly as if though he didn't hear her as he walked up the mountain side.

"Naruto!" yelled Erza in fury

'Damn him leaving me like this, I could summon some swords and break the restraints but I don't think he would be very pleased with me if I accidently broke his bike. Not to mention I don't know how this thing works and I could very well hit the magical core of this vehicle and send myself flying from the explosion. I'll just have to wait…. And scheme my revenge' thought Erza a cruel wicked smile adorning her face

Up on the mountain side Naruto shivered as the feeling of dread rushed through him.

**Minutes later**

Walking down the mountain side Naruto heard some sobbing noises

Rushing towards the sound he was shocked to see it was Erza who was looking down and sniffling

"Erza, What's wrong" asked Naruto releasing the restraints and shooting the lacrima vision ball that had just caught up to them.

The ball exploded in the background as Erza spoke "Y-You left me again and you said you wouldn't leave me" said Erza sniffling

Naruto winced alittle bit 'Way to try and make a joke only for it to completely back fire on you Naruto ' he thought with dull sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Erza. I didn't mean to upset you, what do you want in return for me being an idiot" asked Naruto

"Can we just stay here for a while" asked Erza still looking down at the floor

"Of course we can come on let's find a spot to sit down" said Naruto holding up a hand for Erza to grab which she did as she stood up from the bike

Leading her away Naurto didn't notice that Erza's sobbing stopped and a mischevious smile replaced her sad expression

**With the rest of the group**

"If only there was a way for me to travel faster" said Lucy

"Don't be so down Lu-chan I'm sure that we can finish in time" said Levy as the two jogged together

"But did you see Draigo pass by us on his vehicle… how is that fair" complained lucy

"Draigo passed by us?" asked Levy with confusion

"You didn't notice because you haven't seen it before but that bright light that flashed by us was actually Draigo using a vehicle I've seen him ride before" said Lucy

"I'm curious to know more but I have to focus more on my breathing can we talk later" asked Levy panting slightly

Lucy nodded as the two pushed themselves to limit hoping to not come in last place and receive whatever punishment that Makarov had created for them.

**Back with Naruto**

"So you took a mission from Era's S-Ranked job request board and all you did was leave your name" asked Erza

"Well I knew they weren't going to give it to me because I was too young and not officially qualified to take the missions so I just took them" said Naruto laying in some grass next to Erza " And that details the account of when I first got a mission from the council"

"You didn't tell me about the mission" asked Erza noticing that Naruto stiffened just barely

"It was just a minor dark guild giving some rune knights some trouble in a desert" said Naruto as if though it wasn't a big deal.

Recalling the report of the event Erza had to ask " I remember that report from a file I read…. you hurt them pretty badly though you never attacked anyone else with that much aggression, why?" asked Erza

"I was upset and I used them to vent it" said Naruto turning his head away from her making her even more suspicious of his actions

"What got you so angry" asked Erza looking over at Naruto who just remained silent. Pushing the matter she began to speak again hoping to find another answer in her statement

"Don't deny me your eyes" said Erza softly wondering if that would be enough to get Naruto to turn her way.

Suprisingly he did turn towards her his eyes letting loose tears

"What's wrong" asked Erza putting her forehead to his and rubbing his shoulder soothingly

"I was so angry….. and so sad. I used those men as a means to help me forget my own pain. It was after I-I T-thought you hated me when you kicked me on the floor and yelled at me" said Naruto tears now flowing down his face.

Tears flowing down Erza's own eyes Naruto was alittle shocked to see her eye or should he say 'his' eye turn gold just like his do now. He was taken out of his distraction when Erza wrapped her arms around his head

"I don't hate you…. I could never hate you" said Erza losing control as she sobbed into Naruto's shoulder with him doing the same to her.

"We've really done a number to each other haven't we" said Naruto with a humorless laugh as he held onto Erza his arm's going underneath her so she wouldn't have to be worried about being pressed into the ground.

"Just shut up and kiss me" said Erza slamming her lips into his

Naruto just blissfully kissed back

**Far Later Almost nearing the end of the race**

Opening his eyes Naruto instantly knew something was wrong. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but he felt so tired so he gave into the temptation.

Now he finds himself in a resting position exactly where he was when he went to sleep but there were two problems.

One it wasn't as dark and it was almost mid-day

Second Erza wasn't there

'Well maybe it's' thought Naruto before noticing that there were tread marks where his bike was and they led back to the Guild

"She didn't" said Naruto aloud realizing that Erza had probably drugged him and left him to lose the race while she took his bike

"But how did she know it would work for her… it's only keyed to me and her but there's no way she knew that" said Naruto scratching his head

Looking down he found a note

_Naruto if you're reading this note than no doubt you've figured out my devilishly evil plan_

_WELL Mister, you left me on that bike all alone and now it's time for some revenge…._

_I've drugged you with a 12 hour sleeping potion. So you have two hours to get back to the guild._

_Ohhh and HOW IS THIS FOR PREDICTABLE_

"No way" said Naruto aloud before catching some small words on the corner of the note

_Turn around_

Shrugging Naruto turned the paper around and read the contents on the back

_YES WAY_

"I should have known she was going to get me back" said Naruto thinking about his options

'Well she has my bike so I better get running' thought Naruto before dropping to the floor so he was on all four.

Light started to build around his hand and feet.

'geesh I haven't done this since I had to travel with Jellal' thought Naruto before bolting off towards Fairy Tail.

**With Natsu, Jet, Macao, and Gray sometime later**

They were so close to the finish. Whoever crossed the line first would be the winner of the Race.

Their drive to win pushed them to their limits each trying to pass the other and none of them able to do so for long, since as soon as one got ahead the others would push themselves to catch up and then some.

They were so focused on the finish line they never heard the shouting

"watch out!" cried Naruto crashing into the group from behind sending them all tumbling

"Ughh what hit us" said Gray holding his head in agony his eyes went wide as the rest of the guild passed by them all.

"Sorry about that" said Naruto trying to get up but unable too since Gray, Jet, Natsu and Macao were all on top of him in a dogpile

"WELL THEN" said Makarov appearing before the five of them

"You all come in last place" said Makarov

"WHAT!" said Natsu and Naruto at the same time

"Yes and you punishment will be-" said Makarov but was cut off by Erza

"Actually master if I may" said Erza leaning into his ear and whispering some rather evil words

"Oh ho very well, Draigo" said Makarov catching Naruto's attention as he was currently pounding Natsu into the ground in a comedic way.

"Yes master" said Naruto throwing Natsu over the guild and into the water on the other side.

Sweatdropping slightly Makarov continued "Erza will now address you punishment"

It only took those couple of words to get Naruto to start sweating. He knew Erza had a crazy side so there was no telling what she would make him do

"Thank you master, Now Draigo as punishment you must do whatever I say for the next twelve hours" said Erza

'Ok fake your way out of this' thought Naruto before he fainted hitting the ground with a loud thud

"You can't get out of this that easy" said Erza picking up Naruto by the back of his coat so he was back on his feet

"Damn" said Naruto smiling slightly at Erza

"As for the rest of you!" said Makarov taking a dramtic pause "You will do embarrassing photo spreads for Sorcerer Weekly"

A series of disturbing images occurred shortly after as Naruto talked with Erza

"So Erza you know I was only joking when I left you on my Light Bike….. it was all for good fun…. Right" asked Naruto his hood and cape bellowing in the wind

"Hmm" hummed Erza looking over Naruto like a predator does its prey.

"I wish to go get a Drink from the guild and you will carry me there" said Erza

"Are you serious" said Naruto sweatdropping slightly

"You lost the race while I won…. It's only fair that you do what I say" said Erza smirking to herself

"Fine, how do you want me to carry you" asked Naruto sagging his shoulders in defeat

"Let me get on your back" said Erza as Naruto grudgingly kneeled in front of Erza making it easy for her to get on his back.

"Now onwards to the guild" said Erza thrusting a sword forward for dramatic impression.

**Later That Day**

Sitting in the middle of the guild which was still being reconstructed we find Naruto sitting at a table with a lot of the male members on the other side of the table all in a long line.

Erza had forced him to Arm wrestle everyone in the guild and if he lost he would have to walk around in his boxers for the rest of the day.

Luckily for him she'd only made him take off his coat, since she wanted everyone to see him in the light no longer shrouded by the hood of his cloak.

A lot of the girls got red in the cheeks when he took off his coat and it might also explain why so many people were willing to arm wrestle him since none of the men wanted to be outdone

"Come one who's next" said Erza enjoying herself as she watched Naruto crush all the male guild members in a Arm wrestling match.

Stepping up Elfman stretched his arm out before sitting across the table from Naruto

"If I cannot defeat you than how can I call myself a man" said Elfman before using his magic to transform his arm into a rather muscular lizard arm.

Glancing over at Erza Naruto deadpanned " Is that legal " asked Naruto

Erza just shrugged

"Alright then let's do it" said Naruto locking hands with Elfman. On the table was Makarov as he was judging the event and making sure that no one cheated….. well at least that no one used cheap moves since magic seemed to be legal

"Begin" said Makarov throwing his hand down

As soon as those words left Makarov's mouth Elfman pushed all his strength into bringing Naruto down

Two minutes later sweat was pouring down Elfman's face while Naruto looked at him in a relaxed attitude

"Ahhhh" grunted Elfman trying to push down Naruto's hand

"What can I get you Draigo" asked Mirajane glancing between Naruto and Elfman who was still struggling with the Match while she seemed to have all of Naruto's attention and he was holding back her brother with ease.

"Well can I get a tall glass of water and you don't have to call me Draigo anymore…. Since Erza made me tell everyone my real name" said Naruto with a grumble at the end. Techincally Draigo was his last name though.

Naruto had also made a very strict stipulation that no one was to call him Naruto in public only in private or while in the guild.

"Ok then I'll get you a glass of water _Naruto_" said Mira with a small giggle before she skipped off to get him some water

"Hmm now what was I doing" said Naruto turning back to Elfman who was red from exertion "Ahh yes"

Slowly Naruto started to push Elfman's arm down watching as the hope from the man's eyes left him.

With a light tap Naruto finished the match

"Ha Pay up Mira" said Erza at the bar as Mira gave her some money.

"Next….. I guess" said Naruto taking a drink from some water that Mira had just left for him.

"This time I'll win for sure" said Natsu sitting across the table from Naruto

"Bring it… Natsu" said Naruto a glint of a challenge in his eyes.

Clapping hands together both of their palms started to glow red, a warm heat radiating from them

"Are you ready" said Makarov looking at Naruto who was focusing solely on Natsu but nodded none the less.

"Ready" repeated Makarov this time looking over at Natsu who nodded slowly as both Natsu and Naruto started to grip the others hand harder

"Begin!" shouted Makarov throwing his arm down before jumping back off the table.

Unlike with Elfman it was visibly clear that Naruto was putting in a great deal of effort. Naruto's as well as Natsu's hand lit aflame one a red orange color the other a golden white color the flames seemed to clash into each other

Grunting Naruto began to speak "Funny how effective Dragon Magic is against other dragons…. It was too easy to beat Elfman with an easy flow of my magic but you're a different story aren't you Natsu" said Naruto his eyes turning gold and the flame covering his hand increasing in size as he began to push Natsu back

"You won't win that easy" said Natsu his own eyes turning into slits before he got the advantage in the fight and his arm started to push Naruto's back

The table beneath them started to creak under the stress that they were both applying to it.

"Sorry Natsu can't let you win this time….. Erza will kill me!" said Naruto his pupils turning to slits before he gripped down on Natsu's hand and proceeded to slam it down on the table breaking it in the process

"Ahhh how do you like me now" said Naruto shouting at the prone form of Natsu who was struggling to get up

A slow clapping sound was heard in the guild bringing everyone's attention to Erza.

"Now that you're warmed up I command you to Fight me Naruto in a battle of the blades" said Erza equipping her sword for dramatic effect

"Ohh shit" said Naruto simply

**Outside the guild on the beach**

"Come on Erza I don't want to fight you" said Naruto really regretting ever running in that damn race. Sure he could simply not listen to her but he had participated in the race and he would be damned if he went against his word and didn't follow through with the punishment.

"Raise your weapon Naruto….. we go to first blood" said Erza a firm tone in her voice as she got into battle position

Sighing Naruto looked over his shoulder for a quick second to see most of the guild watching from on top of the cliffs

"Fine….." said Naruto his sword appearing before him in a display of light.

'Though I'd rather cut myself than ever think of drawing blood from you' thought Naruto solemnly looking over at Erza

Honestly he had no idea where she was coming from….. She didn't do something without reason… everything was with reason even his match with Natsu was for reason.

'She wanted to see how I matched up against him… While I may be far stronger than Natsu he has the same power coursing through his own body….. he just hasn't gotten there yet… but now she's challenging me to a spar/duel, does she think she needs to prove herself to me?' thought Naruto but was cut off when Erza launched off in his direction

Luckily they started to duel from far apart from each other so he was able to recover his shock and launch in her direction as well

Picking up speed to make up for her Early Launch Naruto was able to meet her in the middle

Clashing blade against blade sending sparks into the air, Naruto took the split second to look straight into Erza's eyes

Or at least he tried but she cast her glance elsewhere leaving him slightly perplexed but not perplexed enough to not dodge a swipe of a second blade that she summoned to her side.

"A little unfair to pull out two blades when your opponent only has one isn't it" said Naruto only to dodge as four blade came shooting his way.

Looking back at Erza he noticed she was in her Heaven Wheel's Armor

"There is no fair play in the real world" said Erza

In response Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes to simply wait for her next attack.

Titling his head to the side he felt a blade rush by his head. It wouldn't have beheaded him but it would have cut him and it wasn't quite time for this duel to be over

Opening his eyes to look at Erza he caught her by surprise and it only took that fraction of a second for him to read her intentions

"I see" said Naruto gripping his blade tighter

Erza did the same though she was cursing herself for making eye contact with Naruto

As both Naruto and Erza readied themselves for the clashes to come time seemed to slow down for both of them.

Then like someone pushing the first domino in a row a series of events took place too fast for anyone to see the individual movements but could follow along with the overall act none the less.

Metal clashed against metal as Erza and Naruto dueled it out. Sparks were flying in every witch direction only adding to the moment.

To most of the guild it seemed like they were evenly matched but only the strongest members where able to see the truth.

Naruto was winning his movements were faster and made with more ease than Erza's.

The clashes went on for a couple more minutes neither using magical strikes or empowering there moves. This was truly a duel of the blades.

Erza grit her teeth in frustration as she dodged another slash from Naruto. While she could keep this up for most of the day she had almost no doubt that Naruto could probably go longer than that.

So risking it all Erza maneuvered back hoping to lure Naruto forward where he'll be overextended and shortly vulnerable to strike.

The plan was actually a good one but she failed to realize that the way Naruto fights is not the way she fights which is why she found the tip of Naruto's blade soaring through the air aimed to slice the side of her face. In response to this Erza had to lift bother of her swords to deflect the blade upwards

In that instant Naruto struck appearing directly in front of her grabbing both of her wrists in the process. Once he had control of her wrists he twist them violently forcing her to drop her weapons only for Naruto to grab them in mid air and deflect a kick sent his way by Erza in an attempt to get him to back away.

And just like that Naruto was holding two blades to the back of Erza's neck in easy position to severe her spine.

"Whew close one there….. if you had seen through my move you could have dodge the blade and then been in easy position to cut me" said Naruto grinning happily before he leaned in to whisper something to Erza

"_Where having a serious discussion after this is all over_" said Naruto his voice nothing but serious getting Erza to simply nod her head.

"Come on Erza let's go have some of that cake I made you" said Naruto walking towards the guild with Erza in toe.

The rest of the guild seemed to walk into the building in the meantime since the action was now over.

Seeing Natsu walk into the guild last as he was yelling at Gray about something, Naruto quickly turned to Erza

"Well it seems like this became over quite fast" said Naruto walking right up to Erza leaving only a foot of space between them.

Erza found the sand beneath her feet simply amazing at this time.

" Yes Natsu has potential… one day….. and not anytime soon, he will be on equal ground as me when it comes to strength it showed today when we armwrestled. His strength built up inside of him and he actually gave me a slight challenge" said Naruto looking sternly at Erza.

"I already kind of figure that out" said Erza with a mumble as she dug her foot into the ground

"Then pray tell me what I have yet to tell you, that you don't already think you know" said Naruto in a puzzle of sorts

Clenching her fist lightly Erza replied with a warning tone "You already know what I'm going to say and I don't want to hear it"

"Ohhh so you don't want to hear how weak you think you are compared to me…. How you're absolutely useless and that you would only get in the way if I ever got in a fight with someone on my level?" asked Naruto in a mocking tone

" What can I ever say that I can help you in!" shouted Erza already saddened enough and was quite hurt by Naruto's mocking tone " I can't even beat you in a sword fight, you just lied to the guild to make it seem like I was close to winning or had a chance" finished Erza tears coming down her cheeks

Grabbing her chin Naruto forced Erza to look him in the eyes as he spoke while noticing that one of her eyes was now gold.

"Erza Scarlet" said Naruto in a much more calm and soothing voice " Do you really believe that I would just have you wait on the side while I fought our enemies… You're so foolish"

Giving a light chuckle Naruto kissed her forehead and wrapped her up in a hug even though she didn't return it still being quite mad about his earlier statements

"Tomorrow I was going to begin your training… while you may be good… scratch that, your excellent with a sword. The only thing you lack is magical power and experience" said Naruto getting Erza to push away from him.

" I don't need training from you I can be strong on my own and I have plenty of Experience with a sword" said Erza looking mad

"That's right because you've had to fight against hordes of Dark mages all by yourself and with no possible back up coming anytime soon. Because you've been in more sword fights where your life hangs by a thread because you've really _experienced it all_" said Naruto matching her glare

"I will spar with you like this every day. It will be gruesome and it will push you to the brink but it's the fastest way for you to become as strong as you can as fast as you can" said Naruto quickly pulling out his ace in the hole before Erza could make another remark

"I suffered all my life to get to where I am now….. And I would never switch lives with you or anyone if I knew you had to go through all that like I did. So please don't think yourself weaker than me…. I lost so much of myself gaining the power I have now, and I don't want it to go to waste all on me" finished Naruto moving in and giving Erza a hug which she returned .

"I'll only do it if you promise not to sideline me during fights" said Erza getting a nod from Naruto

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Ohh and one more thing" asked Erza

"What is it"

"Teach me how to use this BLOODY EYE" yelled Erza pointing at her golden eye, she could tell it was transformed since through brief glances she could feel the emotions behind Naruto's thoughts and even his words.

It only left her wondering if that was all they could do.

With a small chuckle Naruto released Erza

"Alright well get to that later….. but first I really did make you a cake. Since I forgot to make you a surprise or do something nice for you a while back I wanted to make it up now" said Naruto before a red blur ran past him

He could only sigh at the love of his life's antics. He could put her favorite cake inside a vault in the middle of the ocean surrounded by miles of sea serpents and she would no doubt retrieve it.

**2 Day's Later**

"Seriously we should have trained these past two days" said Naruto rubbing Erza's feet. They along with the rest of Team 'Natsu' were staying at a beach side hotel courtesy of Loke.

'If I'm going to join we might want to change the name to 'Team Dragon Prince' or maybe 'Team Naruto the brave' or ' Naruto the just' ' thought Naruto

"What are you talking about you made me run through the sand until I dropped" said Erza with a glare

"Psshhh that was nothing" said Naruto before standing up

"I'm going to go watch the moon for a while don't stay up to late" said Naruto opening the window and preparing to jump out before Erza called back to him

"You know we have this room all to ourselves and this bed is more than large enough to fit two people. You don't have to sleep on the floor or outside" said Erza in a compassionate tone

"Erza your 18 right" asked Naruto suddenly

"Umm yeah" she replied

"And your asking a younger man to join you in bed…. Are you what they call a _'Cougar' _" asked Naruto before getting a metal boot to his face.

"I didn't mean it like that you pervert… and technically your even older than I am" said Erza meaning the time skip he had with his father

"Well technically is not always correct" said Naruto with a smirk as he stood up, the imprint of a boot visible on his face.

"Then why do you-" said Erza before she was cut off

"Listen I'll sleep on the bed but only sideways and on the foot of the bed, I just don't trust myself to sleep while holding onto you. I've lashed out in my sleep a couple of times…. Just ask Mystogan he'll tell you all about it" said Naruto smiling before he yet again cut Erza off "Anyway I'll be back later just catch some sleep"

With those words Naruto disappeared into the night

Erza just sat there for a second before looking to the bed. She could imagine Naruto sleeping there letting her hold onto him like a teddy bear to keep her safe.

Sighing from her rather nice but depressing thoughts Erza laid down intent on going to sleep

**With Naruto an hour later**

The moon was truly one of the most beautiful things in this world. Nobody could stare into the sun without seriously damaging their eyes but then even though it's not a perfect mirror the moon captures the reflection of the sun with great beauty. It often makes people ask themselves how truly wonderful the sun must be to have such a beautiful reflection of light

The sound of a twig breaking caught Naruto's attention. He was sitting over a cliff with his head turned towards the ocean so for a normal person it would have been impossible to hear the twig break since the wind and the sound of the ocean should have dulled and drowned it out. But we have long since known that Naruto Draigo is anything but normal

"Draigo?" asked a cat like girl liking her paw as she walked out of the bushes

"Who's asking" said Naruto not being fooled by her appearance

" I was told to tell you that you will make an excellent sacrifice for Zeref" said the woman licking her paw like what she said was easy to understand

The Zeref/Sacrifice thing threw Naruto off guard….. well so did the woman in a cat outfit but that didn't matter as a rock blacker than midnight itself flew towards his face

It wasn't thrown that fast and Naruto was able to tilt his head out of the way but when it got close to his face he noticed something weird. The light around the rock… It wasn't there the rock was sucking in light… and in the instant that the rock soared by his face he knew two things. Someone was trying to cripple him before a fight by absorbing his light powers away and whoever made the stone was strong….. really strong

With those last thoughts in his mind a blackness engulfed Naruto and a small area of Cliffside.

**YO Guy's this is Pattonatom – Just wanted to thank everyone for their views / Reviews on the story and for the incredible amount of likes I've gotten from the community as a whole. **

**For those that want me to get over the sappy stuff let me just say that the tougher relations between Naruto and Erza are pretty much over… now where going into a direction of Fighting and some badass motherfucking shit. **

**I will not enclose any details but I hope that these future chapters help setup some more Divergence from the original plot.**

**And while I have done my utmost best in creating my own material like my fight against Lullaby or my own 24 hour endurance race, I've long since planned from the beginning to add a COMPLETELY Orginal story line in parallel with the Canon story line….. or at least most of it so far.**

**For those of you who think I will lose myself in some stupid completely boring side story do not fear**

**EPICNESS AWAITS**

At Your Leisure – Pattonatom – Signing Off


End file.
